Code Lyoko:La batalla continua
by Shadow Crusader
Summary: Mi version de la 3ª temporada de Code Lyoko,cap 16 listo,el grupo finalmente puede descansar un poco despues de haber conseguido una gran victoria...
1. Nuevas habilidades

Este es el primer fic de Code Lyoko que escribo,basicamente es mi vision de lo que puede pasar despues del capitulo 52("The Key"),no poseo ningun derecho sobre Code Lyoko o MoonScoop,disfrutad de la historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introduccion

Han pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que XANA consiguio escapar del superordenador,y desde entonces no habia vuelto a dar señales de vida...

Sin embargo,Jeremie,Aelita,Yumi,Ulrich y Odd no se hacian ilusiones,los 5 sabian que eso solo podia significar que se estaba preparando a fondo antes de atacarles,asi que Jeremie,con la ayuda de Aelita,ha estado trabajando en el superordenador ideando un nuevo plan para luchar contra XANA en el mundo real,y,al mismo tiempo,buscar alguna señal que indicase que Franz Hopper,el padre de Aelita,seguia vivo en algun lugar en Lyoko.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahora,comencemos con la historia(ya va siendo hora¿no?)

**Capitulo 1:"Nuevas habilidades"**

"Mas vale que Jeremie tenga un buen motivo para habernos hecho levantarnos tan temprano un domingo",mascullo Odd mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor de la fabrica.

"Eh,no es culpa suya que te quedases despierto hasta tan tarde"Le recordo Ulrich.

"Pues tu tampoco estabas muy contento cuando te ha despertado el movil"

"Si,pero se que Jeremie no nos habria despertado si no fuese algo importante"

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas mientras el ascensor bajaba,cuando llego a la planta en la que los esperaban Jeremie y Aelita,ambos comprobaron que Yumi ya estaba alli esperandolos tambien,Ulrich se fijo en que Jeremie estaba un poco agotado,seguramente se habia tirado trabajando toda la noche en el superodenador,como de costumbre,Aelita tambien parecia cansada"_Tanto trabajo les debe de estar afectando_",penso para si.

Odd fue el primero en hablar.

"Bien Jeremie¿Que es eso tan importante que te hace levantarnos a las 8 de la mañana un domingo?"

"¿Acaso XANA ha vuelto a dar señales de actividad?"Pregunto Yumi,preocupada.

Jeremie lo nego con la cabeza"No,XANA no ha vuelto a atacar desde que consiguio salir,de hecho,ni siquiera estoy seguro de que necesite las torres para lanzar ataques".

Todos guardaron silencio durante un momento tras oir eso...si XANA era capaz de lanzar ataques sin necesidad de las torres,quizas no se darian cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que fuese tarde,las perspectivas no eran muy halagueñas en ese caso.

"Bueno,entonces..."-Comenzo Ulrich-"¿Para que nos has llamado?"

"Por dos motivos"-Comenzo Jeremie,sonriendo-"¿Recordais a aquel falso Franz Hopper que XANA creo?".

"Como para poder olvidarlo"-Respondio Yumi-"Aquel dia casi no salimos vivos,si no hubiese sido por ti".

Jeremie asintio a las palabras de Yumi,y despues continuo hablando-"Bueno,vereis,he estado trabajando con los datos que quedaban de aquellas armas mejoradas con las que os equipo y luego perdisteis,bien la primera buena noticia es que se como lo hizo,y en nuestra proxima mision en Lyoko dispondreis de las nuevas armas".

"¡Genial,me encantaban aquellas flechas buscadoras"-Comento Odd sonriendo,pero su sonrisa se esfumo al escuchar hablar a Yumi.

"Suena bien,pero¿Y si resulta que XANA ataca aqui en el mundo real,quizas no sirva al final de nada todo ese trabajo"

La sonrisa de Jeremie se hizo mas ancha.

"En realidad,si que nos va a servir"-Los 3(Ulrich,Yumi y Odd),se quedaron mirandole sin entenderle-"Porque la otra buena noticia es que he encontrado la forma de materializar vuestras formas de Lyoko en el mundo real".

"¡QUE?"-Gritaron los 3 a la vez.

"Asi,es"-Comento Aelita,hablando por primera vez desde que entraron todos-"Jeremie lleva ya desde hace tiempo trabajando en ello,se le ocurrio la idea cuando XANA materializo monstruos por primera vez en el mundo real a traves de los scanners."

"Ha debido de costar mucho trabajo encontrar el modo de materializar las armas y los trajes."-Comento Yumi mirando a Jeremie,este nego con la cabeza.

"En realidad,el problema no era materializarlos,sino hacerlo sin que hiciesen falta los scanners"-Respondio-"Al final se me ocurrio una forma,he configurado los scanners para que en cuanto entreis en ellos os permitan materializar vuestras armas y trajes aqui,podemos empezar cuando esteis listos."

"¿Estas completamente seguro de que funcionara?"-Pregunto Odd-"Porque ultimamente,cada vez que pones en practica un experimento,acaba saliendose de madre¿Recuerdas la marabunta?".

"Tranquilos,esta vez no habra fallos,Aelita¿Se lo demuestras?"-Jeremie le guiña un ojo a Aelita,que sonrie y asiente.

"¡CODIGO LYOKO!"-Exclamo,y al instante siguiente se encontraba con su forma de Lyoko ante la mirada atonita de Yumi,Odd,y Ulrich-"¿Sirve esto como respuesta?"-Comento,volviendo a su forma normal.

Jeremie,ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se volvio hacia ellos-"¿Alguna pregunta?"-Comento.

"¿Estare igual de esbelto con mi forma de Lyoko?"-Respondio Odd,lo que hizo que todos estallasen en carcajadas.

**15 minutos mas tarde...**

Ulrich,Yumi y Odd salieron de los scanneres.

"¿Como os sentis?"-Pregunto Jeremie a traves del comunicador.

"No me siento distinta a antes"-Respondio Yumi,Ulrich y Odd asintieron,ellos tampoco se sentian distintos.

"Bien,subamos arriba a empezar con las pruebas,quiero asegurarme de que nada salio mal"-Respondio Jeremie.

**5 minutos despues...enfrente del ascensor de la fabrica...**

"Muy bien,ya os he explicado como transformaros y como volver a la normalidad¿Todo listo?"-Pregunto Jeremie,los 3 asintieron-"Empezad cuando querais".

"¡CODIGO LYOKO!"-Exclamaron los 3 a la vez,y al siguiente minuto estaban transfomados,Ulrich con su acostumbrado traje de samurai y su espada al cinto,Yumi vestida de "geisha",con ambos abanicos a la espalda,y Odd con su clasico uniforme felino de color purpura con el dibujo de Kiwi,su perro.

"¡Ha funcionado Jeremie¡Eres el mejor!"-Exclamo Aelita entusiasmada.

Jeremie sonrio "_Al final todo ese trabajo ha valido la pena,tenia miedo de que algo saliese mal_"-penso para si,volvio a ponerse serio cuando comenzo a hablar-"Antes de que os entusiameis los 3,tengo que avisaros de algo,aunque ahora teneis las armas para luchar contra lo que os envie XANA en el mundo real,recordad que ya no estais en Lyoko,y que si recibis demasiados impactos correis el riesgo de morir,asi que por favor tened cuidado."

Los 3 asintieron seriamente,cada uno de ellos consciente de que se jugarian la vida en el caso de que XANA atacase en el mundo real.

"Bien"-Continuo Jeremie,-"Empezemos a comprobar si vuestros poderes funcionan,Ulrich,tu primero..."

**1 hora mas tarde...**

"Bueno,creo que ya es suficiente,ya hemos comprobado que todo funciona bien"-Dijo Jeremie.

Ulrich,Yumi y Odd volvieron a sus formas normales,-"Bien¿Para cuando estaran listos los vehiculos,tengo ganas de poder montar en mi tabla de surf"-Inquirio Odd.

"Para dentro de una semana,aun tengo que terminar algunas cosas del programa,ademas,necesito descansar,ultimamente he trabajado mucho"-Jeremie bostezo.

Odd sonrio-"Einstein,jamas creeria que te oiria decir eso."

Los 5 volvieron al Kadic,puesto que Yumi tenia que volver a su casa a encargarse de llevar a Hiroki con unos amigos,y Jeremie y Aelita necesitaban tomarse un decanso...

**Mas tarde,de vuelta en el Kadic...**

Ulrich se dirigia a su cuarto solo,puesto que Odd habia vuelto a dejar suelto a Kiwi y Jim lo habia encontrado,ahora mismo Odd debia de estar en el aula de castigo recibiendo una reprimenda por parte de Jim por tener un animal en el instituto,Ulrich solo podia esperar que Jim no fuese demasiado duro con el...a quien queria engañar,estaba hablando de Jim,por supuesto que iba a ser duro con Odd,no podia evitar compadecerlo.

Al entrar en su habitacion,Ulrich se fijo en algo del suelo,un sobre cerrado,en el sobre no podia nada salvo una palabra "_Ulrich_",abrio el sobre lleno de curiosidad y leyo la carta.

"_Ulrich._

_He estado buscandote para hablar contigo,puesto que no te he encontrado por ningun lado,te he deo este mensaje,reunete conmigo esta tarde a las 5 enfrente de la vieja ermita,ven solo._

_W"_

Ulrich leyo el mensaje otra vez mientras pensaba quien podia ser W,y entonces cayo en la cuente de que el solo conocia a una persona cuyo nombre empezase por W.

"William"-susurro para si-"_Me pregunto de que querra hablar conmigo._"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

¡Y en el proximo capitulo:XANA ataca!

Bueno,aqui acaba el primer capitulo,a todo el mundo,si quereis saber como continua la historia,pues ya se sabe,empezad a escribir comentarios,que suelen ser el mejor medio a anirmarme a continuar,sed sinceros,si algo no os ha gustado,avisadme para que pueda mejorarlo en capitulos futuros...¡Hasta pronto!


	2. El ataque,parte 1

Gracias a todos por escribir vuestros comentarios,y ahora,vamos con el segundo capitulo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumen del capitulo anterior:Tras mucho trabajar duro,Jeremie ha logrado materializar las armas y trajes de Lyoko en el mundo real,sin embargo al volver al Kadic,Ulrich recibe un mensaje de William citandole en la ermita¿Sera una encerrona para separarle de Yumi o en realidad William le esta ofreciendo la posibilidad de hacer las paces?Lo descubriremos dentro de poco.

Nota del autor:Un detalle que se me olvido mencionar en mi ultimo capitulo,Jeremie les ha proporcionado a todos comunicadores para sus trajes de Lyoko,para poder estar en contacto con ellos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor:Como es dificil asignarle un sexo a XANA,he decidido al final referirme usando tanto "el" como "ella",sin distinciones.

**Capitulo 2:"El ataque:Parte 1"**

**En Lyoko...**

Habia llegado la hora...

XANA,la IA(Inteligencia Articificial)de Lyoko,estaba lista para atacar,despues de dos semanas de espera,en las que se habia adaptado a su nueva situacion,libre al fin de la prision del superordenador...o eso creyo al principio.

XANA recordo los acontecimientos de dos semanas atras,cuando la scipozoa,su creacion,al fin consiguio robarle a la chica del pelo rosa la clave de Lyoko,y de como,finalmente libre,XANA intento destruir Lyoko antes de escapar finalmente de su prision...

Pero entonces su creador,Franz Hopper,tuvo que interferir y estropearle el momento de gloria.

De algun modo,Hopper reunio poder suficiente no solo para evitar la destruccion de Lyoko,sino que ademas tuvo poder para devolverle a Aelita los recuerdos que XANA le robo cuando vino a Lyoko...

Por desgracia para XANA,eso no fue lo unico que hizo Franz Hopper.

De algun modo,que XANA aun no habia descubierto,Hopper habia ligado una parte de XANA a Lyoko en el momento de su huida hacia la libertad,la parte que permitia lanzar a XANA ataques contra los humanos.

Por supuesto,XANA todavia podia activar torres para atacar,pero eso habria alertado a la hija de Hopper y a sus compañeros de que quizas XANA estaba todavia en Lyoko,y si hubiesen desconectado el ordenador con esa parte de XANA dentro aun,XANA habria sido destruido sin remedio,sin embargo,al parecer ellos no habian apagado el superordenador,quizas en la creencia de que ahora que XANA no estaba,ya no serviria de nada,o quizas porque creian que Hopper seguia vivo en algun lugar de Lyoko(Algo que incluso el propio XANA desconocia,pese a que habia rastreado Lyoko completamente).

Por ello,XANA habia estado esperando el momento adecuado para atacar,mientras ideaba un plan para intentar encontrar una manera de librarse completamente de su encierro Lyoko,o en su defecto,atacar a los humanos que conocian su existencia.

Y ahora,al fin,estaba listo,XANA tenia preparada una desagradable sorpresa para ellos,una sorpresa completamente letal...

Y en el caso de que viniesen a desactivar la torre...bueno,en ese caso se encontrarian con el mas reciente añadido a su ejercito de criaturas,seria entretenido verles luchar contra su creacion.

Con ese ultimo pensamiento todavia en mente,XANA comenzo el proceso de activacion de la torre,y preparo a la criatura que debia ser el guardian para su prueba de fuego...

**Mientras tanto en el mundo real...**

Ulrich observo su reloj para comprobar la hora,_"Las 4:37,aun tengo tiempo de sobra para llegar"_

Ulrich se hallaba en ese momento solo dirigendose en direccion a la ermita para su encuentro con William,Odd se encontraba ahora cumpliendo 2 horas de detencion por cortesia de Jim,y Jeremie y Aelita,tras descansar un rato,habian vuelto a la fabrica a seguir trabajando en la materializacion de los vehiculos,mientras que Yumi estaba en su casa estudiando.

Al pensar en Yumi,sus pensamientos volvieron a la citacion de William para hablar con el,quizas era un truco para intentar mantenerlo distraido mientras el intentaba salir con Yumi,pero desdeño ese pensamiento,William no necesitaba recurrir a un truco asi,-_"Ademas,eso seria mas bien el estilo de Sissi"_-penso para si,cuando empezaba a llegar a la primera linea de arboles del bosque,oyo una voz llamandole a sus espaldas.

-"¡Ulrich querido!"-

Ulrich solto un gruñido por lo bajo-_"No falla nunca,pienso en ella y sale de donde menos te lo esperas¿Porque no me pasara igual con Yumi?" _-Ulrich se giro para encararse a ella.

-"Sissi,si no te importa,ahora tengo que ir a reunirme con alguien"-respondio con calma.

-"¿No se tratara de Yumi,verdad?"-contesto Sissi lanzandole una mirada malevola-"Segun me ha dicho Herb,esta mañana la vio con William acordando una cita."-

Ulrich tuvo que hacer un buen esfuerzo para no reirse ante una mentira tan evidente,lo que Sissi(ni nadie mas de hecho)no sabia es que Yumi y el habian estado en la fabrica comprobando que sus habilidades de Lyoko funcionaban,aunque no le sorprendio que Herb se inventase algo asi,probablemente era la persona con la que peor se llevaba,y le habria encantado la posibilidad de causar una discusion entre el Yumi,aunque Ulrich tuvo que admitir que en otro momento quizas habria funcionado ese truco y le habria puesto de mal humor.

Por suerte,ese no era "otro momento".

-"No,no es Yumi,y por cierto,Sissi,dile a Herb de mi parte que se gradue la vista,porque esta completamente ciego,aparte de ser un mentiroso"-

-"¿Y tu como estas tan seguro de que esta mintiendo?"-

Ulrich se dio la vuelta para seguir andando hacia el bosque,pero antes de andar se giro para responderle-"El que estaba con ella esta mañana era yo¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?Y ahora,si me disculpas,tengo algo de prisa"-

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Sissi,Ulrich se adentro en el bosque.

-"_No creas que te vas a librar tan facilmente esta vez Ulrich_"-Penso Sissi para si,-"_Pienso averiguar porque tienes tanta prisa,seguro que tienes una cita con Yumi y no quieres decirmelo_"-

Sissi se interno en el bosque tras Ulrich,con cuidado de no dejar que este descubriese que le estaban siguiendo.

Despues de caminar durante un rato por el bosque,Ulrich llego a la vieja ermita,el antiguo hogar de Franz Hopper y Aelita,y comprobo que William ya le estaba esperando.

"Hola Ulrich,te estaba esperando,necesitaba hablar contigo"-Le saludo.

"Habla"-Aunque Ulrich parecio sonar poco interesado,en realidad tenia bastante curiosiosidad por saber de que queria hablar William con el,ademas,no noto hostilidad en su voz,casi sonaba amigable,incluso.

"Es sobre Yumi"-Comenzo William,el cual noto que Ulrich entrecerro los ojos al mencionarla-"Sabes que estoy enamorado de ella,eso no es ningun secreto"

Ulrich asintio,preguntandose a donde queria llegar William-"_¿Estara intentando decirme que me aparte de ella? _"-

-"Sin embargo,por muy enamorado que este de ella,se que su corazon solo le pertenece a una persona,a ti"-Continuo.

Ulrich abrio mucho los ojos sorprendido al oir la declaracion de William,por supuesto,ya le habia oido antes decir algo parecido,cuando le salvo de uno de los monstruos de XANA,pero entonces habia tenido la sospecha de que se lo dijo como agradecimiento por haberle salvado,lo cierto es que William y el empezaron a llevarse mejor desde aquel dia,quizas porque una parte de el sabia que era verdad lo que le habia dicho.

William espero a que hubiese asimilado lo que le habia dicho antes de continuar hablando.

-"Sigue mi consejo,Ulrich,dile lo que sientes por ella,prefiero que sea feliz contigo a que sea infeliz conmigo,no cometas el error que cometi yo una vez"-

Ulrich se sorprendio del tono dolorido que habia en la ultima parte de la declaracion de William,lo que habia dicho William solo podia significar una cosa,que ya habia estado enamorado antes y que alguien se le habia adelantado en declararse a esa persona-"_Y William quiere evitar que otra persona sufra eso por su culpa._"-

Finalmente,Ulrich comenzo a hablar-"Gracias,William,se que lo que has hecho requiere tener mucho coraje"-Ulrich le tendio una mano-"¿Amigos"-.

William sonrio mientras le la estrechaba-"Amigos."-

Oculta tras un arbol,mientras,Sissi los espiaba sin que se diesen cuenta,habia oido toda la conversacion entre Ulrich y William,inicialmente le habia parecido una tonteria lo que habia hecho William de animar a Ulrich a declararse a Yumi,pero tras oir las palabras de Ulrich ya no estaba tan segura.

**  
En ese momento en la fabrica...**

Una señal de aviso se encendio en la pantalla del ordenador.

"¡Jeremie,XANA ha activado una torre!"

"¡No puede ser,se supone que ya no esta en el superordenador!"-Jeremie tecleo una serie de comandos en el ordenador,para localizar la torre activada,cuando aparecio en pantalla la informacion,abrio los ojos sorprendido,"_Esto no puede ser verdad_".

"No...,no puede ser"-Tartamudeo Aelita.

"El scanner no miente"-Jeremie se hundio en su asiento apesadumbrado,-"XANA ha activado dos torres al mismo tiempo,y ahora puede lanzar dos ataques".

**De vuelta con Sissi...**

Un crujido a sus espaldas saco a Sissi de sus pensamientos,se volvio para ver lo que habia hecho el ruido,quizas se trataba de Herb y Nicolas,que la habian seguido de la misma forma que ella habia seguido a Ulrich,o quizas algun animal.

Por desgracia para ella,no era ninguna de los dos opciones.

**En la ermita...**

-¿Que ha sido eso?-Pregunto William.

-No estoy seguro.-Respondio Ulrich,el tambien habia oido ese ruido,y le sonaba sospechosamente familiar,podia ser...

Ulrich sonrio resignado cuando vio a Sissi salir corriendo de entre los arboles en direccion hacia ellos-"_Tenia que haber imaginado que me seguiria_"-Pero su sonrisa se desvanecio al ver lo que venia detras de ella.

-¡Que demonios es esa cosa?-Pregunto William,que tambien lo habia visto.

-"_¡Un cangrejo¿Pero como ha llegado hasta aqui?"-_Ulrich no podia creerse que una cosa tan grande hubiese salido de uno de los scanners sin destrozarlo,y no podia entender como Jeremie no le habia avisado,en ese momento vio a Sissi tropezar y caer al suelo frente al monstruo,y supo que tenia que actuar.

-¡William,ayuda a Sissi¡Yo me encargo de esa cosa!-Sin esperar respuesta,echo a correr en direccion al cangrejo,el cual habia empezado a cargar su laser para disparar a Sissi-"¡CODIGO LYOKO!"-.

-¡Ulrich espera,es una...!-El aviso de William murio en su boca al ver a Ulrich,en un momento iba corriendo hacia el monstruo vestido con sus ropas normales,y al instante siguiente iba vestido con un traje de Samurai con una espada al cinto,Ulrich se interpuso entre Sissi y la criatura en el momento en el que esta disparaba un rayo,el cual fue detenido por la espada de Ulrich.

-¡Que haces,William,te he dicho que ayudes a Sissi!-El grito de Ulrich,remarcado por otro disparo de laser que desvio,fue suficiente para sacar a William de su estupor,echo a correr hacia Sissi,y se agacho para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Creo que si...-

-Bien,sera mejor que nos alejemos.-William cogio a Sissi de la mano y se alejaron a una distancia prudencial.

Ulrich sonrio cuando vio a William alejarse junto a Sissi-"_Muy bien,vamos a comprobar la mejora de Jeremie_"-,Ulrich espero al siguiente disparo del monstruo,sin embargo,en vez de detenerlo,se echo a un lado dejando que pasase de lado,en ese momento su espada comenzo a brillar,signo de que estaba lista,antes de que el cangrejo pudiese girar para encararse a el,Ulrich sostuvo la espada en alto,y la blandio hacia abajo.

Desde donde estaban,ni William ni Sissi podian saber lo que estaba haciendo Ulrich,entonces ambos vieron como una especie de sierra emergia de la espada de Ulrich y se dirigia directa hacia el monstruo.

La sierra lo atraveso y siguio su camino,diluyendose cuando habia recorrido algunos metros.

-"Ha falla..."-Comenzo Sissi,pero entonces enmudecio.

Los 2 contemplaron atonitos como,primero una de las patas,y despues el cuerpo del monstruo,caian al suelo,cortados en dos mitades limpiamente.

Ulrich se puso en guardia,atento por si aparecian mas monstruos,al comprobar que no venian mas,envaino su espada y se acerco a William y Sissi,que lo observaban con un temor casi reverencial-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto a Sissi al acercarse.

-"Si"-Fue su escueta respuesta,Sissi no podia creerse lo que acababa de hacer Ulrich¡Se habia convertido en un samurai y habia derrotado al monstruo sin problemas,y todo para protegerla,este ultimo pensamiento le hizo sentirse halagada.

-"¿Que es es cosa¿Y como has podido hacer eso?"-Le pregunto William,que estaba atonito por lo que habia visto.

En ese momento empezo a sonar el comunicador que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda.

-"Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones,vigilad por si vienen mas monstruos mientras hablo con Jeremie"-Ulrich pulso el boton para responder.

-"¡Ulrich,menos mal,tienes que venir a la fabrica,XANA ha lanzado un ataque,y este es de los gordos!"-La voz de Jeremie sonaba angustiada.

-"Puedes jurarlo,acabo de cargarme un cangrejo"-Respondio Ulrich,William y Sissi no dijeron nada,estaban escuchando la voz de Jeremie,ninguno de los dos sabia exactamente de que hablaba,pero no se les habia pasado su tono nervioso.

-"¿Un cangrejo,dices¡Oh Dios,es peor de lo que creia¡XANA ha encontrado la forma de materializar monstruos sin necesidad de los scanners!"-

-"¿QUE!"-Ulrich entendio ahora porque Sissi no lo habia oido venir,se habia materializado justo detras de ella.

-"Ulrich,tienes que venir a toda prisa a la fabrica,si XANA puede materializar monstruos en cualquier lugar,no se cuanto tiempo resistiran en la academia"

-"Pero que es lo esta pasan..."-La voz de Ulrich se apago a media frase cuando se giro en direccion a donde estaban los edificios del Kadic,William y Sissi miraron tambien en esa direccion.

Los edificios que formaban la academia estaban rodeados por completo por una especie de cupula de energia.

William fue el primero en recuperar el habla.

-"No puede ser verdad..."-Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-"¿Ulrich...que es eso?"-La voz de Sissi sonaba atemorizada.

Ulrich deseo conocer la respuesta a su pregunta.

----------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Y en el proximo capitulo:William y Sissi se unen a la lucha,yel grupodescubre la ultima sorpresa se XANA.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ahi va el capitulo 2,el 3 esta recien empezado,pero creo que lo terminare antes de una semana,mientras disfrutad de este.

Por cierto,si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia sobre los trajes,armas,etc de Sissi y William en Lyoko,estoy atento a las sugerencias(añadirlas en las reviews,y yo las tendre en cuenta)¡Hasta pronto!


	3. El ataque,parte 2

Gracias a Rena.exe,Sarcofagos(Gracias por las sugerencias,la de Sissi no me convence del todo(no me gustaba mucho el traje de la enfermera),pero la de William me ha encantado(y encontre un diseño de armadura bastante cool por ahi)),Odd 675,Girl Gotich y Miharu 1991 por las reviews,aqui va el capitulo 3.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumen del capitulo anterior:Ulrich,seguido por Sissi,ha tenido un sorprendendte encuentro con William en el que este le ha animado a declararse a Yumi antes que el,por otro lado,XANA ha encontrado el modo de materializar monstruos en cualquier lugar,y para empeorar las cosas,el Kadic esta rodeado por un campo electrificado¿Podran Jeremie y los demas detener a XANA antes de que ocurra una tragedia?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 3:"El ataque:Parte 2"**

Los 3(Ulrich,William y Sissi) observaron la cupula de electricidad que rodeaba al Kadic.

-"Ulrich¿Que es eso?"-La voz de Sissi sonaba atemorizada.

Ulrich deseo poder tranquilizarla.

**10 minutos antes,en el Kadic...**

Odd bostezo sin disimulo.

Estaba siendo una tarde tremendamente mala,el director Delmas y Jim le habian echado una buena bronca por tener un animal en el centro,sin embargo,el director Delmas al final habia sido clemente y solo le habia impuesto 3 horas de castigo vigilado por Jim,aunque Odd habria podido vivir sin el castigo,reconocia que debia de estarle agradecido al director por el hecho de que no se hubiese librado de Kiwi,que era lo que mas se temia Odd.

Y alli se encontraba,encerrado en un aula un domingo esplendido,cuando hubiese preferido estar con sus amigos u ocupado con otra de sus actividades favoritas,fastidiar a Sissi.

En ese momento fue consciente de los gritos que venian del exterior.

-"¿Que significa todo ese alboroto?"-Jim se acerco a una ventana para echar un vistazo seguido por Odd-"¿Pero que...?"-

Ninguno de los 2 se podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

Al parecer el Kadic estaba rodeado por una especie de muralla de electricidad que impedia salir de alli.

Odd tenia muy claro lo que estaba pasando-"_XANA ha vuelto ha lanzar otro ataque,sera mejor que llame a Jeremie_"-Odd saco su movil del bolsillo y marco el numero de Jeremie,pero al parecer,algo estaba interfiriendo la señal.

-"Jim,esto no es bueno,no puedo llamar al exterior con el movil"-

-"Espera aqui,Odd,voy a ver lo que ocurre"-Jim abandono la clase a toda prisa.

Odd volvio a mirar a la cupula de energia,esperaba que Jeremie y Aelita encontrasen un modo de desactivar la torre,pero le mortificaba la idea de no poder ayudarles-"_Las cosas ya no pueden ir peor._"-Penso para si.

En ese momento Odd descubrio que las cosas SI podian ir peor,ya que escucho un sonido que solo habia oido en un lugar...

En Lyoko,era el mismo sonido que hacian los laseres de los monstruos de XANA al disparar.

-"_Por favor que me este equivocando_"-Suplico mentalmente mientras salia de la clase al pasillo y de alli al patio para descubrir que por desgracia,habia dado en el clavo.

Millie y Tamia estaban huyendo de un grupo de 3 bloques,seguidos de cerca por Jim que llevaba a sus espaldas a Theo,desde la distancia Odd no podia verlo bien,pero estaba seguro de que Theo habia sido herido por los monstruos.

Un sonido a su izquierda atrajo su atencion,otro bloque habia rodeado la esquina del edificio y se acercaba a el.

-"Muy bien,si no puedo ayudar a mis amigos a desactivar la torre,entonces tendre que encargarme de esto yo solo¡CODIGO LYOKO!"-Despues de transformarse,alzo el brazo y apunto al ojo de XANA del bloque-"¡Flecha laser!"-

Odd no estaba seguro de como acabaria todo,pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de una cosa

Hoy no iba a ser un buen dia.

**Y en casa de Yumi...**

Yumi suspiro mientras apartaba la mirada del ejercicio de matematicas que estaba resolviendo,por mas vueltas que le daba,no encontraba la solucion del problema.

Habia sido una tarde tranquila,sus padres habian salido juntos aprovechando que Hiroki estaba en casa de unos amigos,y ella habia aprovechado esa tranquilidad para estudiar.

Ahora se lamentaba de su decision,ese condenado problema de matematicas le estaba dando un buen numero de quebraderos de cabeza.

En ese momento,su movil empezo a sonar.

-"_¿Quien sera ahora? _"-Su enfado se desvanecio al leer el mensaje del movil.

"_SOS,XANA,situacion critica_"

5 minutos mas tarde,Yumi salio de su casa en direccion a la fabrica,olvidando sus problemas con las matematicas.

XANA habia vuelto,y sus amigos la necesitaban.

Eso era lo unico que importaba en ese momento.

**Y de vuelta con Ulrich en la ermita...**

-"Jeremie¿Se puede saber que es esa especie de muralla?"-Ulrich empezaba a temerse lo peor y la respuesta de Jeremie no contribuyo en nada a mejorarlo.

-"Es una especie de campo electrificado,impide que nada ni nadie pueda entrar o salir del Kadic."

Sissi se acerco para hablar a Jeremie a traves del comunicador-"Entonces¿Que esta ocurriendo alli dentro¿Se encuentran todos bien?"-

-"Ulrich¿Esa que acaba de hablar era Sissi?"-

-"Luego te lo explico,Jeremie,pero ahora responde¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa en el Kadic?"-

-"Lo siento,el campo de fuerza esta interfiriendo la señal de las comunicaciones,no tengo ni idea de lo que esta pasando,solo puedo confiar en que Odd este encargandose de los monstruos que materialize XANA"-

-"Espera un momento"-Comenzo William,las cosas iban demasiado rapido,pero sentia que tenia que preguntarlo.-"¿Odd tambien puede transformarse?"

-"¿William tambien esta ahi?"

-"Einstein..."-

-"Si,ya se,no tenemos tiempo,sera mejor que vengas a la fabrica y te traigas a William y Sissi contigo"-Jeremie corto la comunicacion antes de que Ulrich le respondiese.

-"¿Por que quiere que vayamos contigo a la fabrica¿Que hay alli?"-William se encaro con Ulrich.

-"Es una larga historia,os lo contare por el camino,seguidme"-Y con estas palabras,Ulrich guio a William y Sissi por el pasadizo de la ermita a las alcantarillas,contandoles por el camino la historia de Lyoko y XANA.

-"Venga ya Ulrich,es un poco dificil de creer toda esa historia"-Ulrich ya se esperaba una respuesta asi de William,despues de todo,cuando XANA ataco convirtiendo a casi todos en zombis,no se creyo una palabra de lo que le contaron Jeremie y los otros.

-"¿Entonces como explicas los monstruos y el campo de fuerza?Por no mencionar mi transformacion".

-"Yo creo que Ulrich dice la verdad"-Comento Sissi,William la miro con curiosidad mientras corrian a traves de las alcantarillas-"¿Esa XANA era el humo negro que se introdujo en Dorothy el dia de la revision medica?"-Ulrich asintio-"¡Sabia que no habia visto visiones!"-Exclamo triunfal.

-"Y si esa XANA era tan peligrosa¿Como es que no apagasteis el superordenador?"-Inquirio William-"No puedo creer que no lo apagarais en cuanto tuvisteis la oportunidad".

-"Eso es otra parte de la historia,pero no tengo tiempo de explicaroslo,ademas,ya hemos llegado"-Ulrich se detuvo al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de la fabrica y empezo a subir-"Yo ire primero y me asegurare de que no hay problemas,si aparece un monstruo,lo distraere mientras entrais en la fabrica¿Entendido?"-William y Sissi asintieron,Ulrich empezo a subir,asomando la cabeza con cuidado cuando llego al final.

-"Bien,no hay monstruos a la vista,subid rapido"-

Una vez los 3 estaban en el puente,empezaron a correr hacia la fabrica.

Entonces,Ulrich escucho algo a su espalda y se dio la vuelta.

Con un chisporroteo de estatica,una tarantula se materializo en el puente,seguida de otra a los pocos segundos.

-"_Fabuloso,era justo lo que faltaba para empeorar la situacion_"-Ulrich desenvaino su espada-"¡Corred,yo las contendre!"-

-"¡Ulrich!"-El grito de Sissi hizo que se diese la vuelta,Ulrich se estremecio al ver lo que surgia de la fabrica en esos momentos.

Esta vez XANA lo habia calculado todo...

Un cangrejo estaba saliendo en la entrada de la fabrica,cortandoles el camino hacia el interior.

-"¡Estamos rodeados¿Y ahora que hacemos?"-William miraba hacia ambos lados,intentando proteger a Sissi.

-"Voy a tener que enfrentarme a los 3,vosotros aprovechad y entrad mientras"-

-"¿Tu solo¡No puedes hablar en serio!"-Respondio Sissi.

-"Hablo muy en serio,ademas¿Quien ha dicho que este solo¡TRIPLICAR!"-Y al instante habia 3 Ulrichs,2 de ellos cargando hacia las tarantulas que habian empezado a disparar mientras el tercero se lanzaba contra el cangrejo.

Sissi los miraba enmudecida preguntandose cuantas sorpresas tendria Ulrich guardadas bajo la manga.

William la cogio de la mano sacandola de sus ensoñaciones.

-"Sera mejor que hagamos caso a Ulrich,aqui solo estamos molestando"-Sugirio.

Sissi asintio y ambos corrieron hacia la fabrica mientras Ulrich se encaraba con el cangrejo desviando sus disparos y buscando una oportunidad para atacar.

**Mientras,en el Kadic...**

Odd se lanzo hacia su izquierda mientras el disparo del megatanque pasaba MUY cerca de donde se encontraba segundos antes,aprovechando la oportunidad para dispararle al ojo de XANA antes de que volviese a cerrarse.

Su punteria fue buena y el disparo dio justo en el blanco,dejando al megatanque fuera de combate.

Odd se apoyo en una pared para recuperar el aliento aprovechando que de momento no habia mas monstruos a la vista,habia perdido la cuenta de cuantos monstruos habia eliminado ya,y aun asi seguian apareciendo mas a cada minuto.

Su unico consuelo es que nadie habia muerto aun,en buena parte gracias a que un grupo de alumnos,liderados por Jim,estaban haciendo lo que podian para contener a los monstruos mientras el resto del mundo se refugiaba en el salon de actos,el unico edificio lo bastante grandes para contener a toda la gente del Kadic.

Sin embargo,Odd no se hacia ilusiones,su unica oportunidad era que los demas desactivasen la torre,y mentalmente rezaba para que lo consiguiesen.

El sonido de disparos atrajo su atencion,seguida por la voz de Jim.

-"¡Vamos,malditos,venid y cogedme si podeis!"-Eso ultimo fue remarcado por el sonido de algo grande golpeando algo.

Odd sonrio al escuchar la voz de Jim-"_Pese a todos los defectos que tiene,hay que reconocer que la cobardia no es uno de ellos_"-

Odd se incorporo y corrio hacia donde venian los gritos,al dar la vuelta de la esquina contemplo que Jim tenia una barra de hierro en la mano,con la que ya habia dejado fuera de combate a un par de bloques,parecia estar herido en un brazo y en la espalda,pero aun asi seguia luchando contra un tercer bloque.

En ese momento una avispa aparecio desde arriba para dispararle aprovechando que estaba distraido.

-"_No lo creo_"-Odd apunto a la avispa y disparo otra flecha,derribando a la avispa y haciendo que el disparo de esta saliese desviado hacia el bloque,dejando a este tambien fuera de combate.

Jim se giro y abrio mucho los ojos al ver a Odd.

-"Della Robia¿Se puede saber de que vas disfrazado?"-

-"Es una larga historia¿Como esta la situacion?"-

-"Muy mal,hay monstruos por todas partes,y algunos estan intentando entrar en el salon de actos,iba para alla cuando me cruze con estos"-

-"Entonces¿Que estamos haciendo aqui¡Vamos hacia alli!"-

Ambos fueron corriendo para encontrarse a una tarantula frente al edifico,disparando contra una pared,intentando echarla abajo.

-"¿Algun plan?"-Pregunto Jim,asiendo la barra de hierro con fuerza.

-"Tu lo distraes y yo me lo cargo"-Respondio Odd mientras se preparaba para disparar,deseo poder tener su vehiculo aqui,al menos asi podria acercarse rapido y dispararle desde arriba.

-"Esto me recuerda a cuando estaba en el ejercito"-Mascullo Jim mientras se acercaban al monstruo.

-"¿Estuviste en el ejercito?"

-"Prefiero no hablar de ello."

**Y de vuelta con Ulrich...**

Ulrich salto encima del cangrejo aprovechando que le habia cortado una de sus patas,la ultima vez que intento algo asi en el mundo real,el cangrejo habia aprovechado un descuido de Ulrich para dispararle a bocajarro,y si no hubiese sido por Aelita,que desactivo la torre,Ulrich no lo habria contado...

Esta vez,las cosas iban a ser diferentes.

Ulrich agarro la empuñadura de su espada con ambas manos,y clavo la espada en el ojo de XANA que el cangrejo llevaba en el lomo.

El cangrejo se desplomo en el suelo,pero antes de que Ulrich pudiese sacar la espada,un disparo le obligo a saltar hacia un lado.

Una de las dos tarantulas habia caido,pero la otra seguia de pie,Ulrich vio que sus clones habian hecho un buen trabajo,la tarantula solo tenia una pata delantera,la otra estaba en el suelo,sin duda cortada por uno de sus clones antes de caer.

Por desgracia,los clones habian caido y el estaba desarmado.

La tarantula apunto hacia el con el laser que le quedaba,dispuesta a no errar el tiro.

En ese momento se estremecio,como si algo se le hubiese golpeado por la espalda,y se desplomo.

Ulrich sonrio al ver a Yumi detras de ella,con los abanicos listos para golpear a la tarantula en caso de que se levantase,al ver que no se levantaba,se guardo los abanicos mientras corria hacia el.

-"¿Estas bien?"-Yumi sonrio aliviada al verle asentir.

-"Ha faltado poco,pero si,estoy bien"-Ulrich se acerco al cangrejo y recupero su katana.

-"Habria llegado antes,pero me cruze con un par de bloques por el camino,y no podia dejarlos sin mas"-Ulrich asintio mientras escuchaba sus palabras,contento de no estuviese herida.

-"Sera mejor que entremos,William y Sissi estan esperando"-Yumi arqueo las cejas al oir eso ultimo,pero sin decir nada,siguio a Ulrich al interior.

William y Sissi les estaban esperando en el ascensor,William fue el mas sorprendido de los dos al ver a Yumi,pero no dijo nada mientras los 4 bajaban a la sala del ordenador donde les esperaban Jeremie y Aelita.

-"_Parece sacado de una pelicula de ciencia ficcion_"-Penso William mientras echaba un vistazo a la sala,pero ese pensamiento se desvanecio al escuchar hablar a Jeremie.

-"Menos mal que habeis llegado,estaba a punto de mandar a Aelita sola a Lyoko."-

-"¿Tan mal estan las cosas?"-Pregunto Yumi,visiblemente preocupada.

-"Estan peor,hay dos torres activadas,por si fuera poco,una de ellas tiene algo raro"-

-"Un momento¿Como que "algo raro",explicate Einstein"-Comento Ulrich,no le agradaba la idea de que XANA hubiese preparado una trampa en la torre.

-"No lo se,parece algun tipo de monstruo nuevo,el escaner no lo logra identificar."-Jeremie sacudio la cabeza-"Ojala supiese algo mas."

-"¿Y que pasa en el Kadic,se encuentran todos bien?"-Pregunto Sissi,estaba preocupada por su padre.

-"No lo se,no puedo comunicarme con Odd,lo siento Sissi."-Se disculpo Jeremie.

Sissi sintio que los ojos se llenaban de lagrimas,entonces sintio una mano en su hombro,y su mirada se cruzo con la de William.

-"Tranquila,seguro que estan bien"-La animo,Sissi sonrio ligeramente.

-"Gracias."-

La mirada de Jeremie se cruzo con la de Aelita,habian estado hablando del tema largo y tendido mientras esperaban a que Ulrich y Yumi viniesen,ambos sabian que era algo arriesgado,pero con Odd en el Kadic,puede que Ulrich y Yumi no fuesen suficiente para proteger a Aelita,sobre todo si las lecturas raras eran algun monstruo nuevo.

-"William,Sissi,tengo algo que deciros a los dos"-Los dos lo miraron fijamente,Ulrich y Yumi tambien le miraron,preguntandose ambos que iba a decir-"Necesitamos vuestra ayuda en esto,pero no quiero que os tomeis la decision a la ligera,si decidis ayudar tendreis el deber de proteger a todos,no podreis esconderos o huir,tendreis que luchar en cuanto sea el momento,esto no es un juego,vuestras vidas estaran en peligro constante,y ambos tendreis que estar dispuestos a lo que sea,incluso a sacrificaros si es necesario,pensaroslo antes de responder,si decis que no,no pasara nada,olvidareis esta conversacion junto a todo lo que ha pasado hoy,si la respuesta es si,estara sellado en cuanto entreis en Lyoko,tomaros vuestro tiempo antes de responder."

Sissi y William estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de oir,aunque ya conocian la historia por lo que habian oido antes de Ulrich,ambos creian que iban a estar al margen mientras el iba a Lyoko,ahora Jeremie les estaba ofreciendo a los dos la posibilidad de unirse a ellos y luchar,ambos sabian que no iba a ser facil,el comentario de jugarse la vida de Jeremie era un aviso de que esto no iba a ser un juego,y los hechos que habian sucedido hoy lo respaldaban,sabian que ninguno de los presentes iba a discutirles su decision,pero aun asi...

William y Sissi tomaron una decision.

-"¿Entoces,que va a ser?"-Pregunto Jeremie.

William hablo el primero-"De acuerdo,cuenta conmigo"-

-"¿Estas seguro de eso?Despues no habra vuelta atras."-Las palabras de Jeremie no eran un intento de hacerle cambiar de idea,sencillamente queria estar seguro de que sabia donde se metia.

-"Totalmente,ademas,no es mi estilo quedarme atras y dejar que otros se jueguen la vida si puedo estar alli para ayudar,no soy un cobarde."-

-"De eso estoy seguro."-Comento Ulrich con una ligera sonrisa,los demas(Excepto Sissi),lo miraron con curiosidad,pero sin comentar nada,Jeremie se giro hacia Sissi,esperando su respuesta.

-"...Lo hare"-

-"¿Seguro?"-

Sissi asintio.

-"Muy bien,en ese caso,bajad hacia abajo mientras ajusto los scanners para Sissi y William,ponedles al corriente de todo mientras bajais."-Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al ascensor para bajar hacia abajo,poco despues los 5 se encontraban en la sala de los scanners preparados para entrar(Nota del autor:Yumi y Ulrich han cambiado a sus formas normales para poder ir a Lyoko).

-"Yumi,Ulrich y Aelita,vosotros primero,las torres estan en la region del desierto."-Los tres entraron en los scanners mientras un par de pisos mas arriba Jeremie tecleaba a toda velocidad.

-"Transferir Ulrich,transferir Yumi,transferir Aelita,scannear Ulrich,scannear Yumi,scannear Aelita.¡Virtualizacion!",tras unos segundos de espera,las puertas de los scanners se abrieron-"Sissi y William,os toca,buena suerte y tened cuidado"-

Sin decir nada,ambos entraron en los scanners.

-"Transferir William,transferir Sissi,scannear William,scannear Sissi.¡Virtualizacion!"-

**Y en Lyoko...**

Los dos aparecieron en Lyoko a algo de distancia del suelo,aterrizando de una forma bastante accidentada.

-"¡Auch!Gracias por el aviso,Jeremie"-

-"Ups,lo siento William,se me olvido mencionar el detalle del "aterrizaje"."-Habia un deje divertido en la voz de Jeremie.

Los dos se pusieron en pie y entonces todos pudieron comprobar su aspecto.

William llevaba una armadura plateada(Al estilo de Siegfried del Soul Blade o el traje secreto de Nightmare en el Soul Calibur 2,que son el mismo:D),con una espada de estilo occidental en la cintura.

Por su parte,Sissi llevaba una armadura celeste que le daba el aspecto de una Valkyria(Para mas detalles echadle un vistazo al traje de la protagonista del juego Valkyrie Profile,que es de donde he sacado la idea),con lo que parecia ser una especie de arco a la espalda.

-"No esta nada mal"-Comento Aelita.

La voz de Jeremie se escucho desde el cielo,-"Sissi,William,disculpad si no os gustan los trajes,pero es todo lo que he podido hacer con el tiempo de que disponia."-

William desenvaino su espada y le echo un vistazo,despues sonrio,-"Tranquilo,me gusta mi aspecto,aunque el plateado no es mi color."-Todos sonrieron al escuchar eso.

Sissi habia cogido el arco y le estaba dando vueltas entre sus manos-"Jeremie,no es por quejarme,pero¿No se supone que un arco necesita flechas?"-

La voz de Jeremie se escucho de nuevo,por su tono,era obvio que estaba disfrutando con esto-"Tensa la cuerda,Sissi,y veras que sorpresa te llevas."

Sissi hizo lo que le ordeno Jeremie y abrio mucho los ojos al ver que una flecha de energia,Sissi apunto con el a una piedra y solto la flecha.

La flecha volo directa al objetivo a toda velocidad atravesando la piedra y saliendo por el otro extremo.

Todos miraron la piedra atonitos,mientras que Ulrich solo un silbido de admiracion-"Jeremie¿Me lo estoy imaginando o son mas potentes que las flechas laser de Odd?"-

-"Lo son,sin embargo,a diferencia de las flechas mejoradas de Odd,estas no buscaran a los blancos,asi que asegurate de apuntar bien antes de disparar"-Respondio Jeremie-"Y ahora,si no os importa,hay 2 torres que desactivar,la mas cercana al norte,tendreis que ir andando."-

-"¿Y los vehiculos?"-Pregunto Yumi.

-"Debido a que estoy trabajando en su materializacion,ahora mismo estan imposibilitados de ser virtualizados,lo siento,no esperaba que XANA activase una torre."

-"No fue culpa tuya Jeremie,solo tardaremos un poco mas en llegar"-Jeremie sonrio en la sala del ordenador al escuchar la voz de Aelita,su "princesa" siempre conseguia animarle.

Sin dudar un instante,los 5 echaron a correr hacia la torre que estaba a lo lejos.

**Mientras en el Kadic,Odd se enfrenta a un buen problema...**

Odd hizo una mueca de dolor mientras Samantha le vendaba una herida de laser del brazo izquierdo.

-"Lo siento,te duele¿Verdad?"-

-"Un poco,por fortuna pude echarme a un lado,si no hubiese sido por el traje habria sido peor

Samantha asintio,al principio,habia tomado el traje de Odd por un disfraz,pero la idea se desvanecio de su mente cuando le vio destrozar a varios monstruos a tiros,todos se habian asombrado,pero debido a la situacion en que se encontraban,nadie habia comentado nada...aun,Odd sabia que quizas tendria que revelar la existencia de Lyoko a todo el mundo,pero ahora habia asuntos mas importantes.

-"Ademas,son peores las sesiones con Jim en gimnasia."-Comento Odd haciendole.

Samantha sacudio la cabeza,aunque no pudo evitar sonreir,Odd era capaz de ser gracioso incluso en situaciones como esta,probablemente,sus ultimas palabras serian un chiste o algo por el estilo.

Odd volvio a ponerse serio mientras pensaba,la situacion era desesperada,al final,la presion de los monstruos era tal que habian tenido que refugiarse todos en el salon de actos y atrancar las puertas para evitar la entrada de los monstruos,pero Odd sabia que era cuestion de tiempo que tarde o temprano entrasen,sobre todo si aparecian mas megatanques,aun no habia muerto nadie,pero habia muchos heridos graves.

En ese momento una conversacion atrajo su atencion.

-"Estoy seguro,director Delmas,la culpa es de Jeremie Belpois y sus amigos"-Oyo la voz de Herb mientras este hablaba con el director y con Jim,el cual pese a los vendajes en la pierna y el brazo,seguia de pie.

Odd abrio los ojos sorprendido al oir eso¡Herb estaba intentando echarle la culpa a Jeremie y los otros,Odd sabia que Herb era una persona desagradable,pero no se esperaba algo tan sucio de el,-"_No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya si puedo evitarlo_."-lleno de furia,se dirigio hacia la conversacion seguido de Samantha.

-"Herb,si vuelvo a escuchar una acusacion mas contra Jeremie y los otros,lo lamentaras"-El tono de voz de Odd fue lo bastante alto como para hacer que todo el mundo se volviese a mirarlos,de repente la sala sumida en el mas absoluto silencio.

-"Della Robia¿Se puede saber a que vienen esas amenazas¿Y de que vas disfrazado?"-

-"Ahora se lo explico,pero antes quiero saber porque Herb opina que esto es culpa de Jeremie."-En ese momento todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Herb,que se encontraba de repente con que era el centro de atencion de todo el mundo.

Herb sonrio antes de empezar a hablar.

-"Es facil,Sissi siempre ha estado segura de que teniais un secreto,ademas,me parece mucha casualidad que Jeremie,Aelita y Ulrich desaparezcan en el momento en el que aparecen los monstruos,y seguro que tu estas metido en ello tambien"-Le acuso finalmente,lo que hizo que se levantasen murmullos alrededor,el director se volvio hacia Odd.

-"Bien,Odd,tienes que reconocer que la acusacion de Herb tiene cierto fundamento,son unas coincidencias muy sospechosas,ademas,Jim me ha contado como estabas peleando con esos monstruos con ese traje¿Que tienes que responder a eso?."

Odd tomo aire antes de empezar a hablar,sabia que habia llegado el momento,si Jeremie y los demas no lo lograban,no iba a servir de nada mantener el secreto,empezo a hablar.

-"Es una larga historia,pero intentare resumirla sin perder nada importante..."-Y asi,Odd empezo a contarle a todos la historia de Lyoko,XANA y Aelita.

**Y de vuelta a Lyoko...**

-"Jeremie,ya casi hemos llegado a la torre¿Ves algo?"-Pregunto Aelita mientras corrian hacia la torre.

-"Si,detecto 3 avispas,3 bloques y un megatanque,parece que vigilan la torre y no piensan moverse de ahi."-

Los 5 corrieron hacia una roca de gran tamaño cercana a la torre y se detuviero,Ulrich se asomo por un lado para echar un vistazo,confirmando lo que habia mencionado Jeremie,los monstruos se habian dispuesto alrededor de la torre,vigilando en todas las direcciones.

Ulrich se volvio a los demas-"Muy bien tengo un plan,Yumi,encargate de las avispas,yo ire a por el megatanque."-

-"¿Y nosotros?"-Pregunto William,algo nervioso porque era el momento de demostrar que estaba a la altura.

-"Tu y Sissi encargaros de los 3 bloques,recordad,hay que darles en el simbolo de XANA,apartaos despues de darles porque explotan."-Los dos asintieron aunque ambos parecian preocupados-"Tranquilos,lo hareis bien,ademas,los bloques no son muy listos"-Sonrio.

-"Una ultima pregunta¿Alguna forma de acercarme sin que me den?."-Pregunto William,consciente de que iba a estar en desventaja hasta que pudiese acercarse a ellos para golpearles con su espada.

-"Solo conozco dos,esquivar los disparos o desviarlos con tu arma,pero como aun no tienes practica mejor que los esquives mientras te acercas a ellos"-

William asintio.

En ese momento se escucho la voz de Jeremie-"Ten cuidado Aelita,XANA ya no te necesita,asi que puede que sus monstruos te ataquen"-El tono preocupacion en la voz de Jeremie era notable,esto confirmo las sospechas que Sissi tenia desde hace tiempo,Jeremie estaba enamorado de Aelita,antes de darse cuenta estaba respondiendo a Jeremie.

-"Puedes estar tranquilo,no dejaremos que le pase nada."-Se fijo en que todos la miraban sorprendidos-"¿Que pasa,he dicho algo raro?"

Todos sacudieron la cabeza-"_Realmente tiene un lado sensible,cuesta creerlo si piensas en el caracter que muestra normalmente._"-Penso Yumi para sus adentros,aunque al principio no habia estado segura de que fuese una buena idea hacer que Sissi se uniese al grupo,ahora ya no tenia dudas,Jeremie habia hecho bien en decirselo.

-"Bueno,si hemos terminado ya¿Comenzamos el ataque?"-Pregunto Ulrich,todos asintieron a la vez-"Muy bien,William,tu y yo salimos primero,Sissi,Yumi,cubridnos."

Sin decir nada mas,los 4 corrieron abandonando la cobertura de la roca y se lanzaron al combate.

Ulrich corrio hacia su derecha mientras William hacia lo propio hacia la izquierda,ambos intentando alejar a los monstruos de la torre;Ulrich sonrio al ver que el megatanque iba a por el-"_Si los demas hacen su parte,podemos lograrlo sin problemas._"-.

William,por su parte,corria en hacia el bloque mas proximo mientras esquivaba como podia los disparos de los bloques,reduciendo la distancia entre ellos-"_Espero que Sissi tenga buena punteria,esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que creia."_

Sissi,se habia quedado atras,apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para poder apuntar mejor con el arco,no le estaba siendo facil afinar la punteria y tenia miedo a disparar por temor a darle a William.

Entonces vio su oportunidad,apunto al bloque mas alejado de William y disparo.

Sissi vio como la flecha volaba hacia el bloque a toda velocidad, dando de lleno en uno de los ojos del monstruo,que se detuvo al instante,Sissi penso que debia de haber fallado.

Entonces el bloque exploto en pedazos,William aprovecho la distraccion para acercarse a otro y golpearlo con fuerza,apartandose antes de que este reventase a su vez.

Antes de que William pudiese agradecer a Sissi la ayuda,el tercer bloque le disparo dandole en una pierna.

-"William,te quedan 70 puntos."-Antes de que Jeremie terminase la frase o el bloque pudiese volver a disparar,una segunda flecha envio al bloque a hacer compañia a los otros 2.

William se volvio a tiempo de ver a Sissi corriendo junto con Aelita hacia la torre.

Desde su posicion luchando con las 3 avispas,Yumi no podia ver el combate,pero las explosiones le indicaron que no tenian problemas mientras lanzaba una de sus abanicos contra las avispas,mientras usaba el otro para defenderse.

Las avispas esquivaron el abanico,una de ellas descendiendo mas cerca del suelo.

Justo lo que esperaba,ya que en ese momento lanzo el segundo abanico directo contra el monstruo,el cual no lo esquivo esta vez.

Por desgracia,antes de que pudiese recuperar el primero,una de las dos avispas le disparo,impactando en un hombro y lanzandola hacia atras.

-"¡Yumi,te quedan 80 puntos!"-Escucho decir a Jeremie.

Yumi,se recupero y vio su segundo abanico que volvia a toda velocidad,y entonces vio su oportunidad.

Llevandose una mano a la sien mientras con la otra señalaba al abanico,se concentro en su habilidad de telequinesis para desviar su arma.

El abanico se desvio ligeramente hacia arriba,elevandose poco a poco...

Y partiendo en dos a otra de las avispas,que no se habia apartado a tiempo.

Yumi cogio el abanico al vuelo y lo volvio a lanzar contra la ultima al mismo tiempo que esta disparaba.

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco.

-"Yumi,60 puntos"-Escucho,pero ya no tenia importancia,la avispa estaba fuera de combate.

En ese momento una fuerte explosion indico que Ulrich habia acabado con el megatanque.

Aelita entro en la torre mientras los 4 se reunian enfrente de ella para vigilar mientras Aelita desactivaba la torre,los 4 con la vista fija en otra torre que habia a lo lejos brillando de color rojo.

Aun no se habia acabado.

**Volviendo al Kadic,donde Odd ha terminado de contar la historia...**

-"Venga ya,Della Robia¿Esperas que nos creamos esa historia de un mundo virtual y un superordenador?"-Respondio Herb burlon-"Eres incluso mas idiota de lo que pensaba."

-"Lo mismo podia decir yo de ti,si piensas que Jeremie tiene la culpa,entonces es que eres un tonto"-Odd no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Herb se saliese con la suya.

-"Calmate,Odd"-Intervino Delmas,la historia de Odd le habia parecido un disparate,pero en vista de lo que habia ocurrido y estaba ocurriendo,no podia estar seguro de que estuviese mintiendo,continuo hablando.-"Bien,supongamos que tu historia es cierta¿Quien creo a esa XANA?"

-"Por favor director,no me ira a decir que se cree esta estupidez."-Protesto Herb-"_Puede que digas la verdad Odd,pero esta es una oportunidad de oro para librarme de Ulrich y Jeremie y pienso aprovecharla,sin importa el coste_."-Penso,hacia tiempo que odiaba a esos 2,uno por sacar mejores notas que el y el otro por ser la persona de la que estaba enamorada Sissi,le habia sido facil convencer al director de que ellos tenian la culpa,y ahora Odd salia con esa historia que lo podia estropear todo.

-"Cierra la boca Herb."-Le ordeno Jim,el tampoco se lo creia,pero tampoco creia que los amigos de Odd tuviesen la culpa,todos ellos eran buenos chicos,ademas,Jim sabia que Herb tenia envidia de Jeremie,lo que significaba que se lo podia estar inventando todo para fastidiarle.

-"Bueno...no estoy del todo seguro,pero parece que fue un tal Franz Hopper."-Contesto Odd,Delmas abrio mucho los ojos al oir el nombre.

-"¿Has dicho Franz Hopper?"-Respondio Delmas,que de repente se dio cuenta de que la historia de Odd podia no ser tan increible despues de todo.

-"¿Lo conoce?"-

Delmas asintio-"Era un antiguo profesor aqui en el Kadic,pero desaparecio misteriosamente hace unos años,recuerdo que tenia una hija con el pelo rosa como..."-Su voz se desvanecio al darse cuenta de algo que no habia descubierto antes pese a que lo habia tenido delante todo el rato-"...Aelita."-De repente miro a Odd-"Aelita es la hija de Hopper¿Verdad?"-Inquirio,Odd asintio en silencio,-"_Siempre me pregunte que paso con el y su hija,ahora lo entiendo todo_..."-Ahora estaba seguro de que Odd no mentia,ahora que se acordaba,la hija de hija de Hopper tambien se llamaba Aelita,pero pese a los años que habian pasado,no habia cambiado,estaba seguro de que era ella,finalmente volvio a hablar.

-"Muy bien,Herb,cuando salgamos de esta tendras un mes de detencion por intentar hacer que expulsen a otro alumno con calumnias."

-"¡QUE?"-Herb no podia creerse lo que oia¡No solo le habia creido,sino que encima el era el que pagaba los platos rotos¡Della Robia iba a pagar por eso!

-"Y respecto a ti Odd..."-Pero no pudo terminar la frase,ya que en ese momento uno de los alumnos que miraban por las ventanas vigilando por si volvian los monstruos empezo a gritar.

-"¡El campo de fuerza,se desvanece!"

Todos corrieron a las ventanas para verlo,pero dejaron paso al director y a Odd.

_-"Parece que Jeremie y los otros lo han logrado."-_Sonrio Odd,pero su sonrisa se le helo en la cara cuando vio a un monstruo de XANA aproximarse al edificio.

El campo se habia ido,pero los monstruos se habian quedado.

Eso no podia ser bueno.

En ese momento,el comunicador de Odd empezo a sonar.Odd pulso el boton para responder.

-"¡Odd,me alegro de ver que estas bien!"-La voz de Jeremie sonaba aliviada-"¿Como van las cosas por alli?"

-"Fatal,Einstein,el campo a desaparecido,pero los monstruos siguen aqui."

-"Lo se,XANA habia activado dos torres,ahora mismo los 5 van a desactivarla."

-"Menos mal..."-Suspiro Odd,entonces cayo en la cuenta de algo-"Espera¿has dicho"los 5"¿Quienes son los otros 2?"

-"William y Sissi."

Antes de que Odd pudiese responder a tan chocante revelacion,Delmas empezo a hablar-"¿Has dicho que mi hija esta alli?"-

-"¿Director Delmas?"-La voz de Jeremie sonaba sorprendida.

-"Puedes decirselo,Jeremie,lo sabe todo,he tenido que contarselo."

-"Ya veo,bueno,en ese caso,si,Sissi esta en Lyoko,ayudandonos a desactivar la torre de XANA."-Delmas suspiro agradecido,habia estado con el corazon en un puño todo el tiempo,ahora al menos sabia que su hija estaba bien.

En ese momento un ruido atrajo la atencion de todos.

Los monstruos estaban dirigiendose directamente al edificio,y esta vez parecian listos para echarlo abajo si hacia falta.

-"Oh,oh,Eistein,sera mejor que os deis prisa,los monstruo vienen hacia aca,y parece que no estan muy contentos."

-"¡Resistid todo lo que podais,Aelita y los otros ya estan llegando!"-Jeremie corto la comunicacion.

Odd volvio a mirar a Delmas y a todos antes de volver a mirar a la ventana.

Iban a resistir todo lo que pudiesen,pero¿Seria suficiente?.

**En Lyoko...**

-"¡Rapido,teneis que daros prisa,XANA ha lanzado a todos los monstruos contra el Kadic!"

Al oir eso,los 5 empezaron a correr mas rapido,casi habian llegado a la torre.

-"Jeremie,aqui hay algo raro,no veo ni un solo monstruo"-Comento Ulrich,estaba nervioso,esto estaba siendo demasiado facil.

Habian llegado a la base de la torre sin ningun problema,Aelita se dispuso a entrar,pero se detuvo.

-"¿Que pasa,Aelita?"-Pregunto Yumi,no era normal que Aelita hiciese eso.

-"¡No puedo entrar en la torre!"-La voz de Aelita sonaba desesperada.

-¡QUE?-Antes de que nadie pudiese decir algo,todos escucharon a Jeremie.

-"¡Cuidado,algo se aproxima por el sur,y es algo enorme!"

Los 5 rodearon la torre y se quedaron atonitos ante lo que vieron.

"Enorme" lo describia bastante bien,parecia una especie de golem de piedra,con el simbolo de XANA en la cabeza bien visible,sacaba al menos medio metro a los cangrejos,por no hablar de que por lo menos habia un metro de distancia de hombro a hombro,tenia forma humanoide,pero el brazo izquierdo era tan grande que andaba arrastrando los nudillos...y el brazo derecho acababa en la boca de un cañon.

Ulrich fue el primero en recuperar el habla.

-"Jeremie,esto no es bueno..."

-"Es peor que eso..."-Respondio desolado Jeremie,que acababa de recibir los datos del scanner-"La unica forma de que Aelita pueda entrar en la torre es destruyendo a esa cosa..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Y en el proximo capitulo¡La batalla contra el monstruo!El grupo recibe una pequeña ayuda en el combate y XANA toma una decision.

Bueno,creo que todos estareis de acuerdo conmigo en que un capitulo MUY largo(16 paginas mas o menos),quizas demasiado...,en fin,si veo que hay muchas reviews quejandose de que es muy largo,lo dividire en dos,de todos modos no estoy muy convencido con algunas cosas...,en fin,vosotros opinais¡Hasta pronto!

Odd¡Un minuto,tu no te vas a ningun lado!.

Shadow Crusader¿Uh?

Ulrich:Tiene razon,tienes que seguir la historia,ademas,quiero saber si al final me declarare a Yumi.

Shadow Crusader¿No puedo descansar un pocoTT?

Todos¡NO!

Shadow Crusader:Este tiene que ser el unico fic en el que el escritor esta a merced de sus personajes¬¬.

William(Desenvainando su espada)¿Decias algo?

Shadow Crusader:Nada,nada,ya escribo.


	4. El ataque,parte 3

Gracias a todos los que leeis esta historia,y tambien gracias a todos los que la comentais,eso siempre me anima a seguir con la historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumen del capitulo anterior:William,Ulrich,Sissi,Yumi y Aelita han conseguido desactivar el campo de fuerza,por desgracia,Aelita no puede desactivar la segunda torre por culpa de la nueva creacion de XANA¿Lograran vencer al golem¿Conseguiran resistir Odd y los demas la avalancha de monstruos que se les viene encima?

Odd.¿Porque no dejas de hacer preguntas y dejas que lean el capitulo de una vez?

Shadow Crusader:¬¬"_Ya veras como me voy a enfadar un dia de estos,flacucho_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 4:"El ataque:Parte 3"**

¡Habia funcionado,XANA estaba complacido,su criatura era todo un exito,aunque solo habia podido crear uno,debido a la increible cantidad de datos necesarios,el esfuerzo habia sido fructifero,gracias a ese guardian,la hija de Hopper no podia entrar en la torre y desactivarla.

Justo como estaba planeado,ahora solo restaba una cosa por hacer...

"_Eliminalos,pero no dañes a la hija de Hopper,aun puede ser necesaria._"-Ordeno a su creacion,la cual empezo a andar con paso lento hacia la torre,dispuesta a seguir las ordenes de su creador...

-"Jeremie,repite lo que acabas de decir"-Comento Ulrich,no podia haber oido bien¿Iban a tener que luchar contra esa mole?.

-"Ese monstruo de XANA esta conectado de algun modo a la torre,esta impidiendo que Aelita pueda entrar en ella,la unica forma de cortar la conexion es destruirlo."-La voz de Jeremie sonaba angustiada,y no era para menos,en ese momento Odd y los otros estaban en el Kadic luchando contra una horda de monstruos de XANA,y la unica forma de salvarlos era desactivar la torre.

Ulrich agarro con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada mientras observaba al monstruo,que se acercaba sin prisa hacia ellos,casi como si los retase a ir a por el.

-"_Ya es dificil subirse encima de un cangrejo para golpearle en el simbolo de XANA...y este es aun mas grande_."-Ulrich se volvio hacia sus compañeros y vio que estaban listos para luchar-¿Alguna sugerencia para lidiar con ese monstruo?.

-"Yo tengo una,pero tenemos que trabajar todos juntos"-Sugirio Yumi,todos asintieron conformes-"Muy bien,escuchad,William,Ulrich y yo lo distraeremos."

-"Un momento¿Que pasa conmigo?"-Pregunto Sissi,no le gustaba la idea de quedarse atras.

-"Tu tarea es la mas importante,Sissi,mientras lo distraemos,tienes que darle en la cabeza,probablemente sea su unico punto debil."-Explico Yumi,Sissi abrio mucho los ojos,comprendiendo que no la habian dejado atras,sino que le habian confiado la tarea mas importante-"_Tengo que demostrar que soy digna de esa confianza_."-Penso para si mientras se prometia hacer las paces con Yumi cuando todo terminase.

El golem ya estaba cerca de ellos,en ese momento se detuvo y alzo el brazo del cañon hacia el cielo en un gesto de desafio.

-"Parece que quiere que luchemos con el."-Observo Yumi,en cierto modo sorprendida,era la primera vez que veia a un monstruo de XANA hacer un gesto tan...humano.

-"En ese caso,vamos a darle lo que quiere."-Contesto William entrecerrando los ojos mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-"Ahora hablas igual que Odd."-Comento Ulrich con una sonrisa,desenvainando su katana.

Sin decir nada mas,Ulrich,Yumi y William se lanzaron hacia la batalla separandose para intentar rodearlo,mientras Sissi se quedaba atras,con el arco listo para disparar.

El monstruo no perdio el tiempo,alzo el cañon de su brazo y apunto a Ulrich con el disparando en cuanto tuvo el blanco fijado.

Ulrich salto hacia un lado agilmente para esquivarlo,el disparo impacto en el suelo,donde el habia estado...

Y dejando un crater de un metro de profundidad.

Aelita trago saliva en cuanto vio el agujero del disparo-"_Esa cosa tiene mas potencia que un megatanque,espero que puedan derrotarlo._"

Sissi tambien habia visto el disparo,y habia notado como habia temblado el suelo,pero aun asi se mantuvo firme y apunto contra la cabeza del monstruo,probablemente solo tendria una oportunidad...

Mientras el monstruo habia disparado a Ulrich,William y Yumi habian aprovechado para rodearlo por ambos lados,y ahora se apresuraban a atacar.

Yumi lanzo sus abanicos contra el costado derecho del monstruo mientras William aprovechaba para descargar un fuerte golpe contra la pierna izquierda.

En ese momento,las cosas empeoraron.

Los abanicos de Yumi rebotaron contra el costado del monstruo,por su parte,la espada de William apenas logro hacer daño en la pierna.

Como respuesta,y con una velocidad que los pillo por sorpresa,el monstruo apunto a Yumi y disparo de nuevo,impactando de lleno y desvirtualizandola mientras apartaba a William de un manotazo que lo lanzo por los aires a varios metros en direccion a Sissi y Aelita,encarandose de nuevo con Ulrich.

-"¡William,ese golpe te ha dejado con 20 puntos!"-Informo Jeremie,que no podia creerse lo que acababa de ver.

William se puso de pie con dificultad,apoyandose en su espada,esa cosa pegaba fuerte,la cabeza aun le daba vueltas del golpe-"¿Y Yumi¿Que le ha pasado?"-Pregunto,mas preocupado por ella que por el golpe que habia recibido.

-"Tranquilo,se encuentra bien,solo ha sido desvirtualizada."-Oyo decir a Jeremie-"Sera mejor que ayudes a Ulrich,no se cuanto tiempo aguantara."-William asintio y echo a correr contra el monstruo.

Ulrich estaba en ese momento metido en un buen lio,el monstruo le estaba intentando aplastar con su enorme mano,mientras que su espada a duras penas lograba arañarlo,solo quedaba una opcion.

-"¡TRIPLICAR!"-Un segundo despues ponia algo de distancia entre el y el monstruo mientras luchaba contra los clones,cargando su sable de energia.

Entonces,cuando el monstruo alzo el brazo,golpeando a uno de sus clones y borrandolo del mapa,lanzo una onda de energia contra la pierna que habia golpeado William.

La onda de energia golpeo directa contra la rodilla del monstruo,dañandola seriamente y haciendo que el monstruo se arrodillase,apoyando la mano en el suelo,aunque eso no salvo al otro clon,ya que le habia dado tiempo a dispararle y destruirlo,pero ya no importaba.

En ese momento,Sissi vio la oportunidad y solto su flecha.

La flecha volo a toda velocidad,pasando por encima de William y Ulrich y clavandose de lleno en la cabeza.

-"¡Si!"-Oyo que exclamaba Jeremie,sin embargo,justo despues escucharon un grito de asombro-"¡No puede ser!"-

Algo habia ido mal...

El monstruo seguia ahi,no habia explotado como era normal,solo estaba inmovil.

Ulrich se acerco a el con cuidado,vigilante a cualquier movimiento.

Entonces,sin previo aviso,la mano del monstruo lo agarro con fuerza,aprisionandole los brazos y haciendole soltar la espada.

-"¡Ulrich!"-Grito Sissi,no comprendia que habia fallado¡Le habia dado de lleno en el ojo!

-"¿Jeremie,que ha ocurrido?Sissi le habia dado de lleno en el simbolo de XANA"-Pregunto Aelita,no se podia creer que el monstruo estuviese como si nada.

-"No lo se,Sissi le ha dado,pero no le ha hecho ningun efecto."-

En ese momento el golem lanzo a Ulrich por los aires con tanta fuerza que se desvirtualizo en cuanto golpeo el suelo.

Ahora todo dependia de Sissi y William.

**En la sala de los scanners...**

Yumi se agacho junto a Ulrich para ayudarle en cuanto este salio del scanner y cayo al suelo.

-"¡Ulrich¿Te encuentras bien?"-Pregunto.

Ulrich abrio los ojos y la miro a la cara.-"Guau,Yumi,no me dijiste que tenias una hermana gemela."-Respondio.

Yumi sonrio y abrazo a Ulrich con fuerza,feliz de que se encontrase bien,y haciendo que este se sonrojase completamente.

**De vuelta en Lyoko...**

William salto hacia un lado mientras un nuevo disparo atravesaba el lugar donde el se encontraba-"_Uf,por los pelos._"-

El combate no iba nada bien,aunque el monstruo de XANA tenia una pierna dañada,lo que le impedia lanzarse encima de William,su cañon seguia funcionando sin problemas y estaba disparando como loco a William mientras este se le intentaba acercar-"_Y aun en el caso de que me acerque lo suficiente como para que no le sirva el cañon,aun tendria que lidiar con 2 metros y medio de monstruo al que mis ataques le hacen cosquillas_."

Mientras,Sissi se acercaba hacia el monstruo,disparando una flecha tras otra,por desgracia,ninguna de ellas parecia tener el mas minimo efecto,pero no le importo,-"_¡No puedo dejar que William se le enfrente solo!_",en ese momento un disparo del monstruo le acerto,dejandola con solo 10 puntos y lanzandola hacia atras,con dificultad,se levanto y siguio disparando.

Aelita cayo de rodillas,desesperada,XANA habia creado un monstruo que al parecer,era completamente invencible,y ella no podia desactivar la torre para salvar a toda la gente del Kadic,los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al pensar en que ahora mismo Odd y los otros podian estar muertos.

**Mientras,en la sala del ordenador...**

Jeremie,estaba trabajando como loco-"_El disparo de Sissi debia de haber acabado con el,pero no le ha hecho nada,eso solo puede significar una cosa,ese ojo era falso_"-Penso,introdujo varias instrucciones mas y pulso enter.

En una de las pantallas laterales aparecio una imagen en 3D del monstruo,señalando su estado actual y los impactos que habia recibido,el unico daño serio lo tenia en una de las rodillas,causado por una descarga de la espada de Ulrich,pero eso no era lo que intrigaba a Jeremie...

Habia algo raro en ese monstruo,no solo por el hecho de que impedia a Aelita entrar en la torre,habia algo mas...y tenia que encontrarlo rapido,no tenia mucho tiempo.

Una señal de aviso aparecio en la pantalla principal,captando su atencion...y haciendo que las pocas esperanzas que quedaban se desmoronasen...

XANA habia enviado refuerzos a la lucha...

**En Lyoko...**

La voz de Jeremie se escucho de nuevo,en un tono que indicaba que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios-"¡William,Sissi,Aelita,XANA ha enviado mantas voladoras,y van directas hacia vosotros!"-

Aelita alzo la vista,aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas,vio a las 3 mantas aproximarse a espaldas del monstruo,contra el que William y Sissi aun estaban luchando...

Habian fracasado,al final,XANA habia vencido pese a todo,todos sus esfuerzos habian sido en vano,y los que estaban luchando en el Kadic moririan sin remedio...

Aelita se cubrio la cara con las manos y empezo a llorar-"Lo siento papa,hemos fallado."-Susurro entre sollozos.

-"¡Aelita,no te vas a creer lo que pasa!"-El grito de Jeremie la saco de sus lamentos,alzo la vista temerosa de lo que podia ver...

Y los ojos se le abrieron desorbitados,y sintio que recuperaba la esperanza.

Sissi y William se habian detenido a cierta distancia,ambos contemplando lo que pasaba sin entenderlo.

Las mantas habian rodeado al monstruo y lo estaban rodeando de minas,pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atencion...

Las mantas brillaban con un tono plateado.

En ese momento las mantas se apartaron del montruo,que habia quedado rodeado por un anillo de bombas.

-"¡Sissi,dispara a las bombas!"-Grito,Sissi la miro como si no estuviese segura de que fuese buena idea-"¡Confia en mi!"-Insistio,Sissi asintio y apunto a una de las bombas,y disparo.

La bomba exploto al recibir el impacto,iniciando una reaccion en cadena que hizo que todo el anillo reventase,pillando al golem en medio de la explosion y levantando una nube de humo.

William contuvo el aliento,-"_Nada puede resistir algo asi_"-penso,entonces se quedo boquiabierto,y comprendio porque Sissi no lo habia podido destruir.

El humo se estaba disipando,revelando que el golem seguia alli...aunque no sin daños,el brazo izquierdo habia desaparecido a la altura del codo junto con la cabeza,y el resto del cuerpo no tenia mejor aspecto,pero eso no importaba.

Lo que importaba es que en el pecho,visible ahora bajo toda la piedra,habia una esfera con un simbolo de un ojo.

-"_Esta va a ser la buena_"-Penso,echo a correr contra el monstruo-"¡Sissi,cubreme!"-Grito,al ver que el monstruo alzaba el cañon,que aun funcionaba.

Sissi ni se molesto en responder a William,antes de que terminase de hablar,ella ya estaba disparando como loca contra el pecho del golem-"¡A ver si ahora no te hacen nada!"-Le grito,al tiempo que lanzaba otra flecha.

El golem se tambaleo tras los impactos,ya que las mantas se habian unido al tiroteo,y le disparaban con todo lo que llevaban,una de ellas golpeo al golem en el cañon,desviando un disparo que de seguro habria desvirtualizado a Sissi.

William ya se habia acercado a distancia suficiente,-"_¡Esto se acabo!_"-,agarro la espada con ambas manos y salto contra el golem,clavando la espada en el ojo hasta la empuñadura,acto seguido,apoyo los pies en el abdomen del monstruo y tiro hacia atras,liberando la espada y apartandose de el.

Esta vez el golem si exploto en una impresionante explosion,que lanzo a William hacia atras.

-"¡Aelita,ya puedes entrar en la torre!"-Grito Jeremie.

Aelita se levanto,dirigiendo una ultima mirada a una de las mantas,que se habia acercado a ella en actitud protectora,apoyo una mano sobre el lomo y planto un suave beso en el-"Gracias,papa"-Comento,antes de entrar en la torre.

**Y en el Kadic...**

Odd hinco una rodilla en el suelo,incapaz de tenerse en pie,aun asi,apunto a la tarantula y disparo,dejandola fuera de combate.

Ya no podian resistir mas,casi todos se habian defendido como podian,pero aun asi,era inutil,los monstruos no dejaban de aparecer,y todo el mundo estaba herido,algunos con mucha gravedad.

En ese momento,Odd escucho un sonido a su espalda y vio a un megatanque cargando el disparo en direccion a el.

Habia llegado su final...

Entonces,el megatanque se detuvo,y lo mismo le paso al resto de los monstruos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio,sin saber que decir.

-"¿Se ha...se ha acabado?"-Pregunto Jim,que estaba apoyado en una pared para mantenerse de pie."

Odd sonrio al ver acercarse a lo lejos una luz blanca-"Si,se ha acabado."-Fue lo ultimo que todos oyeron antes de que la luz blanca los envolviese.

Odd se encontraba de nuevo en el aula de castigo,vigilado por Jim,que estaba vigilandolo atentamente.

-"Bien,Odd,espero que esto te sirva de leccion por dejar un animal suelto en el instituto."-Comento Jim.

Odd recordo el valor con el que habia luchado Jim a su lado mientras los monstruos atacaban,intentando defender a los alumnos sin importarle lo que le ocurriese o las heridas que habia recibido,pese a todo lo que podia pensar de el,se alegraba que fuese su profesor.

-"Por supuesto,Jim,te prometo que Kiwi se quedara en mi cuarto todo el tiempo,no volvera a pasar."-Respondio,sonriendo para sus adentros al ver la cara que puso Jim al oirle.

-"Er,bien,veo que te ha servido de algo la charla con el director...creo que ya puedes salir,pero que no vuelva a ver a tu perro suelto por ahi."-Respondio Jim,que aun no se creia lo que habia oido¿De verdad era Odd Della Robia quien habia hablado?

**Y en la ermita...**

William miraba asombrado a su alrededor,entonces su mirada se poso en Ulrich,que sonreia abiertamente-"No ha sido un sueño¿Verdad?."-Ulrich asintio.

-"No,no lo ha sido,de hecho,tu y Sissi habeis salvado el dia."-Respondio,guiñandole un ojo,Sissi salio de los arboles y se reunio con ellos.

-"¿Lo logramos,salvamos a todos?"-Pregunto,esbozando una sonrisa al ver a Ulrich asentir de nuevo,en ese momento el movil de Ulrich empezo a sonar,indicando que habia recibido un mensaje,Ulrich lo cogio y lo leyo.

-"Bueno,tenemos que volver a la fabrica."-William y Sissi lo miraron preocupados-"¡Oh,no es nada!Solo es que Jeremie quiere poneros al dia sobre todo lo referente a Lyoko."-Los tranquilizo-"Bueno¿Vamos a la fabrica?"-

**En la fabrica...**

Aelita estaba llorando,sin embargo,esta vez era de felicidad.

Jeremie no dijo nada,sencillamente estaba a su lado,abrazandola,mientras miraba a la pantalla del superordenador.

-"Mi padre esta vivo..."-Aelitaestaba mas feliz de lo que habia estado en las dos ultimas semanas,al fin habian encontrado una prueba de que su padre estaba vivo,en Lyoko.

-"Lo esta,y te prometo que encontraremos una forma de sacarlo de ahi."-Respondio Jeremie,abrazandola con fuerza.

-"Se que cumpliras tu promesa,despues de todo,cumpliste la promesa de que me materializarias en el mundo real"-Respondio sonriendo y mirandole a la cara...para acto seguido darle un beso en la mejilla.

Jeremie esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Y en Lyoko...**

¡Hopper estaba vivo¡Y habia vuelto a controlar a sus creaciones!XANA estaba furioso,no podia creerse lo que habia pasado,habia estado tan cerca...y Hopper lo habia estropeado todo de nuevo.

Bueno,al menos no habia salido perdiendo del todo,habian ejecutado una vuelta al pasado,lo que habia hecho a XANA mas fuerte,ademas,habia reunido gran cantidad de informacion util...como lo era el hecho de que estaria a salvo mientras Hopper siguiese preso en Lyoko.

Pero aun asi,sus enemigos se habian hecho mas fuertes...y contaban con nuevos aliados...

En ese momento XANA se dio cuenta de algo que habia pasado por alto,algo muy importante...

-"_Aliados..._"-Hasta ese momento,XANA no se habia planteado la posibilidad de una alianza con algun humano,los humanos le repugnaban,y opinaba que el mundo seria un lugar mejor sin ellos...pero aun asi...era una idea interesante,que podia funcionar...

Pero primero,tenia que encontrar a un humano adecuado...y despues,asegurarse de que ellos no intervenian.

Con este ultimo pensamiento,la conciencia de XANA abandono el superordenador y la fabrica y se dirigio al Kadic para encontrar a un candidato adecuado para ser su aliado.

**Y en la fabrica,15 minutos despues...**

-"Y esa es toda la historia,por eso no lo desactivamos cuando XANA se fue,teniamos la esperanza de que el padre de Aelita seguia vivo en algun lugar."-Explico Jeremie.

-"De modo que era por eso..."-Comento William,que habia escuchado toda la historia de Jeremie sin decir nada,Jeremie les habia explicado a el y a Sissi practicamente todo lo que sabian sobre Lyoko,XANA y el padre de Aelita,Franz Hopper,aunque mucho de lo que habia dicho Jeremie parecia una locura,despues de lo que habia visto hoy estaba dispuesto a creerselo todo-"Ya te lo dije antes cuando nos ofreciste la oportunidad de ir a Lyoko,pero lo repetire,hare lo que haga falta para ayudar.

Jeremie asintio-"Despues de lo que ha pasado,creo que ambos os habeis ganado el derecho de formar parte del grup¿Alguna objecion con William?"-Miro a Yumi y a Odd,que negaron con la cabeza,lo mismo que Aelita,entonces todos miraron fijamente a Ulrich,que sonrio ligeramente antes de responder.

-"No voy a quejarme,ya nos ha ayudado 2 veces,ademas,creo que se lo ha ganado a pulso despues de derrotar a esa mole."-

Yumi miro fijamente a Ulrich,se habia esperado que pusiese alguna objecion,ya que normalmente los 2 no se llevaban demasiado bien,sobre todo teniendo en cuenta Ulrich consideraba a William un rival,y ahora sin embargo,parecian tan amigos-"No se_ que ha pasado entre ellos,al menos,se que ha sido algo para bien."_-Yumi sonrio ligeramente mientras veia a Jeremie volverse hacia Sissi.

-"¿Alguna objecion con respecto a Sissi?"-Pregunto,ni Ulrich ni Yumi pusieron pegas,lo mismo que Aelita,eso dejaba solo a un miembro del grupo como duda...todos se volvieron hacia Odd.

Odd tibuteo antes de hablar-"Bueno...yo,me resulta un poco dificil pensar que ahora Sissi va a ser parte del equipo,no se si me puedo fiar¿recordais todos los problemas que nos ha causado?."-Comento.

Sissi desvio la mirada abatida,entonces escucho a Ulrich hablar.

-"Odd,comprendo bien lo que quieres decir,ahora se me viene a la cabeza aquel intento de chantaje con mi diario,o cuando intento enviarme una carta de amor falsa."-Al oir esto Sissi se deprimio,sabia que iba a pasar algo asi,habia hecho demasiadas cosas para que la perdonasen.-"Pero...tambien nos ha ayudado muchas veces,como cuando me salvo la vida."-Sissi se quedo de piedra al oir eso¿De verdad le habia salvado la vida a Ulrich?.

-"O cuando se disfrazo de mi para que no me expulsasen el dia de la foto"-Intervino Yumi.

-"Sin mencionar aquella vez que ella y Ulrich nos ayudaron a escapar de un grupo de zombis para que pudiesemos ir a la fabrica."-Añadio Aelita.

-"Y sin ir mas lejos,si no fuese por ella y William,no habriamos podido desactivar la torre,yo creo que merece estar en el grupo,Odd."-Concluyo Jeremie.

Odd suspiro,no le hacia mucha gracia que Sissi estuviese en el grupo,pero...sus amigos tenian razon,-"Vale,si a vosotros no os importa,a mi tampoco."-Odd entonces recordo algo-"Solo una condicion,cuando veas a Herb dale una bofetada de mi parte."-Sissi le miro extrañada-"Intento hacer creer al director y a Jim que teniamos la culpa de todo."-Explico.

En ese momento las reacciones de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar,Ulrich y William lucian sendas expresiones de enfado,Yumi estaba indignada por semejante jugarreta,Aelita se habia quedado sorprendida,mientras que Jeremie tenia cara de esperar algo asi de Herb...

Pero la mas furiosa era Sissi,tenia los puños apretados y el temblor de sus hombros indicaba que estaba a punto de explotar de ira.

-¿CONQUE HIZO ESO,EH¡ESPERA A QUE LE PONGA LA MANO ENCIMA!-Grito enfurecida,Odd retrocedio,pensando en que quizas iba a golpearle de lo enfadada que estaba.

-Er...Recuerda que no se acuerda de nada de lo que paso-Comento Jeremie,un poco sorprendido por su reaccion.

Sissi se calmo un poco al oir eso-"Aun asi,pienso asegurarme de que recibe su merecido."-Respondio.

-"No me cabe la menor duda de eso"-Respondio Yumi divertida.

Sissi sonrio,entonces recordo algo que habian dicho antes los demas-"Una pregunta¿De verdad salve la vida a Ulrich?"-Pregunto,necesitaba saberlo.

Todos miraron a Ulrich,que se sonrojo un poco antes de asentir-"Si,XANA habia poseido a tu padre,y si no hubieses intervenido habria acabado conmigo,pero como tuvimos que lanzar una vuelta al pasado no recordaste nada."-Explico,aunque se abstuvo de mencionar que lo habia besado,no queria que Yumi supiese eso.

Sissi comprendio ahora algo que le habia extrañado,Ulrich siempre se habia mostrado hostil con ella durante mucho tiempo,pero a partir de ciertos momentos se habia vuelto mas amable con ella,era verdad que no queria saber nada de ser su novia,pero al menos no se habia mostrado grosero...bueno,salvo cuando ella le molestaba con su relacion con Yumi.

-"Ya veo...esto,no se como decirlo,pero..."-Tibuteo,esto no iba a ser facil,pero tenia que hacerlo despues de los votos de confianza-"Me gustaria disculparme por todos los problemas que os he causado."-

Nadie dijo nada en el siguiente minuto,entonces William se volvio hacia Jeremie.

-"Jeremie¿Esa vuelta al pasado cambia la personalidad de las personas?"-Pregunto,aunque no conocia a Sissi tanto como los demas,habia oido lo suficiente de ella,esta debia de ser la primera vez que se disculpaba con alguien.

-"Er,creo que no"-Respondio Jeremie,que tambien estaba asombrado.

Unicamente Ulrich no se habia sorprendido demasiado,habia descubierto ya hacia tiempo que lo de Sissi era en buena parte fachada,y esto se lo habia confirmado.

Yumi tambien se habia quedado sorprendida,aunque no tanto,ya habia comprendido antes en Lyoko que tenia en el fondo un buen caracter-"Disculpas aceptadas Sissi."-Declaro,guiñandole un ojo a Sissi,que sonrio,aunque aun no habian dejado claro cierto asunto referente a cierto chico de pelo marron,al menos podian ser amigas.

Aelita sonrio-"En ese caso,Sissi,William,bienvenidos al grupo y a la lucha contra XANA."-Anuncio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Y en el proximo capitulo:Sissi y William aprenden a usar sus habilidades de Lyoko y averiguan la verdad sobre algunos acontecimientos pasados,Ulrich toma unadecision y XANA encuentra lo que buscaba.

Y ahi se acaba el primer ataque de XANA,pero no el fic,tranquilos ;),no tardare mucho en el siguiente capitulo,por cierto¿Alguna sugerencia para los vehiculos de Sissi y William?porque me temo queestoy sin ideas(por suerte,sus poderes ya los tengo diseñados:P)


	5. Entrenamiento y revelaciones

Gracias de nuevo Sarcofagos por tus sugerencias(la encontraras un poco cambiada,pero es que pense que quedaba mejor asi),y a todos en general,aqui va el capitulo 5¡Advierto,incluyo cantidad de spoilers sobre varios capitulos de la serie(Principalmente "Frontier" de la primera temporada y "A bad Turn" y "Cold War" de la segunda)!Estais avisados.

Este capitulo marca tambien mi entrada de lleno en el aspecto de romance de este fic,aunque eso no quiere decir que deje de lado la accion,disfrutadlo;).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumen del capitulo anterior:Finalmente,el grupo se las apaña para derrotar al golem con la ayuda de Franz Hopper y William y Sissi se han convertido oficialmente en miembros del equipo,mientras,XANA ha decidido que necesita aliados para estar en pie de igualdad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 5:"Entrenamiento y revelaciones"**

Al dia siguiente,a la hora de comer...

-"Ah,la hora de la comida es el mejor momento del dia."-Odd suspiro mientras aspiraba el aroma de las albondigas.

-"Sobre todo para ti,que comes como un elefante."-Bromeo Jeremie sentandose a su lado.

Ulrich esbozo una sonrisa,mientras Yumi se sentaba al lado suyo,y Aelita al lado de Jeremie.

-"¿Hay un sitio libre en la mesa?"-

Ulrich giro la cabeza y sonrio.

-"Por supuesto,aqui mismo,William"-Responio,haciendole sitio.

William se sento en la mesa con ellos,mientras miraba alrededor-"¿Y Sissi?"

-"Por ahi viene."-Señalo Aelita.

Sissi se acerco a la mesa.

-"¿Puedo...puedo sentarme yo tambien?"-Pregunto sonrojandose.

Odd le hizo sitio mientras miraba detras de ella-"¿Donde estan Herb y Nicholas?"

El rostro de Sissi mostro una ligera expresion de enfado mientras se sentaba-"Les he dicho que nuestra pandilla quedaba disuelta."-Respondio.

-"¿Y como se lo han tomado?"-Inquirio Aelita.

-"Nicholas no se lo tomo muy bien,pero dijo que no me guardaba rencor."-Fue su respuesta.

-"¿Y Herb?"-Pregunto Yumi,a la que no se le habia pasado por alto la expresion de Sissi al mencionar su nombre.

-"Respecto a el..."-Empezo a contar Sissi.

---------FLASHBACK--------

-"Lo has oido bien,Herb,no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi."-Declaro Sissi con un tono de dureza.

-"¿Pero se puede saber el porque de esa decision?"-Pregunto Herb.

-"Sencillamente,porque me he dado cuenta al fin de que eres una persona despreciable."-Respondio Sissi.

El rostro de Herb mostro una expresion de enfado antes de responder de forma sarcastica-"¿Y quienes van a ser tus nuevos amigos¿Ulrich?"

Sissi dejo que una ligera sonrisa aflorara a su boca antes de responder-"Precisamente."

Herb se quedo de piedra al oir esa ultima afirmacion,pero despues se echo a reir-"Esa si que ha sido una buena broma¿Ulrich y tu juntos,si el te odia."-

-"Ya no."-Afirmo,cortando en seco la risa de Herb,cuyos ojos se entrecerraron.

-"Ya veo..."-Dijo de pronto,como si lo comprendiese todo-"Ulrich ha aceptado salir contigo a cambio de que disuelvas nuestro grupo¿verdad¡Pues no se saldra con la suya!"-Declaro en voz alta.

-"Herb,deja de decir tonterias"-Sissi estaba empezando a enfadarse con las acusaciones de Herb.-"Ulrich no ha aceptado salir conmigo ni nada asi,sencillamente,ha sido mi decision."-Herb abrio la boca para protestar,pero Sissi no le dio oportunidad-"No importa lo que digas,ya he tomado la decision y voy a cumplirla."

Sissi se dio la vuelta para marcharse dejando a Herb...

---------FLASHBACK---------

-"Y esa es toda la historia..."-Finalizo Sissi.

-"¿De verdad cree que todo es culpa mia?"-Inquirio Ulrich,cuya opinion sobre Herb habia empeorado aun mas despues de escuchar a Sissi.

-"En cualquier caso,no creo que cause muchos problemas."-Comento Odd mientras hurtaba una albondiga del plato de Jeremie.

-"¡Eh,esa albondiga es mia!"-Protesto.

-"Pense que no la querias."-

-"¡Sabes muy bien que si la queria!"-

Yumi y Aelita se miraron la una a la otra y despues se echaron a reir,seguidas al poco por Ulrich y Sissi.

William no comento nada,en ese momento estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada...

Y al final lo encontro,estaba sentado solo en la mesa mas alejada de ellos,mirandoles con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno,una mirada que William ya habia visto antes...

-"Yo no estoy tan seguro de que no vaya a causar problemas."-Afirmo,los demas se volvieron para mirarle con curiosidad-"Echad un vistazo."-Aclaro señalando en la direccion en la que habia mirado antes.

Todos miraron en la direccion que señalo William.

-"Si bueno,nos mira con mala cara¿Y que?Yo ya estoy acostumbrado."-Señalo Ulrich volviendose hacia el,no comprendia lo que intentaba decir William.

-"Creedme,conozco esa mirada,seguro que intenta algo."-

-"¿Herb?Lo dudo,es un idiota."-Se burlo Sissi.

-"Quizas,pero tambien es verdad que no tiene reparos en jugar sucio¿Recordais aquella competicion de robots en la que hizo trampas?"-Tercio Yumi,Sissi la miro fijamente,entonces Jeremie hablo.

-"No creas que no lo he olvidado,si no hubiese sido por Millie,no me habria enterado de lo que ocurrio en realidad."

Sissi no se estaba enterando de nada-"Supongo que os estareis dando cuenta de que no me entero de nada¿Que hizo Herb exactamente?."-

Ulrich tomo un trago de su vaso de agua antes de hablar-"El robot de Herb tenia una pequeña sorpresa,en un momento dado disparo una tuerca contra el de Jeremie para destruirlo,sin embargo,tras ejecutar una vuelta al pasado,Jeremie se lo esperaba y estaba preparado para evitarlo."-

-"¿Ejecutasteis una vuelta al pasado solo para ganar?"-Esta vez el que pregunto era William,que no se creia que hubiesen hecho una vuelta al pasado solo para eso.

-"No te equivoques,el unico motivo por el que la usamos fue que XANA eligio ese dia para atacar,debio de gustarle el tema de los robots,puesto que el tambien utilizo uno."-Explico Jeremie.

Sissi arqueo las cejas al oir eso-"Esa XANA tiene medios muy peculiares para atacar."-Al oir eso Odd se echo a reir-"¿He dicho algo gracioso?"-Pregunto.

-"No,no es nada,solo estaba recordando aquella vez que ataco con un oso de peluche gigante."-Respondio Odd,todavia riendose.-"La verdad es que fue bastante gracioso."

Ulrich gruño al oir eso-"Habla por ti,a mi estuvo a punto de aplastarme."-Se fijo en que William y Sissi le miraban fijamente-"¿Que pasa?"

William fue el primero en poder hablar-"A ver si lo he entendido bien¿Un oso de peluche estuvo a punto de matarte?"

Ulrich enrojecio de verguenza antes de responder-"Er...Si"-William y Sissi no puedieron evitar reirse-"¡Eh,no tiene gracia!"-Les reprendio.

-"Lo siento,pero tienes que reconocer que es bastante comico."-Le comento Sissi sin parar de reir.

Jeremie tambien sonrio,entonces recordo algo-"Por cierto,William,Sissi¿Teneis algo que hacer esta tarde?"-Ambos negaron con la cabeza-"He pensado que seria una buena idea ir a Lyoko para hacer algunas comprobaciones,ademas os vendria bien cojer algo de practica¿Os parece bien?."-Ambos asintieron-"En ese caso nos vemos en la fabrica a las 19:00,yo ire antes con Aelita para prepararlo todo."-Sentencio.

Desde su posicion alejada Herb observaba sin perder detalle-"_Seguro que se estan riendo de mi"-_Fue el pensamiento que atraveso su mente al verles reirse.

Pese a lo que le habia dicho Sissi,Herb estaba convencido de que Ulrich,y en menor medida,el resto de su pandilla,tenian la culpa de todo,y estaba decidido a hacer que Ulrich pagase por ello-"_Tengo que hacer que pague¿Pero como podria...?_."-Pese a su arrogancia,Herb habia descartado el uso de la fuerza,Ulrich estaba en forma,y por descontado que sus amigos le echarian una mano.

En ese momento tuvo una revelacion.-"_Quizas fisicamente no pueda hacerle daño,pero moralmente..."-_era un metodo que Sissi habia utilizado antes y habia estado a punto de funcionar varias veces,aunque por un motivo u otro,habia fallado.

-"_Pero yo soy mas inteligente que Sissi,y puedo hacer que no falle."-_Herb sonrio,y mientras terminaba de comer,su mente empezo a elaborar un plan que dejaria a Ulrich Stern destrozado moralmente.

**Mas tarde en la fabrica...**

Jeremie acabo de introducir los datos en el ordenador.

-"Muy bien,ya esta todo listo,Ulrich,tu y Odd ayudareis a William a practicar,Yumi,tu y Aelita ayudareis a Sissi¿Esta bien asi?"-Todos asintieron.-"Bien,pues en ese caso,id a los scanners."-Finalizo.

Los 6 compañeros entraron en el ascensor.

-"Piensa en todo,ahora entiendo porque le llamais Einstein."-Comento Sissi mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban."

Yumi asintio-"Si no hubiese sido por el XANA habria ganado hace mucho."

-"Y eso que casi nunca ha ido a Lyoko."-Comento Odd.

-"¿Casi nunca?"-Pregunto William.

Aelita asintio antes de hablar-"Solo 3 veces,la primera vez fue para disculparse conmigo por una pelea que habiamos tenido cuando yo era virtual,por desgracia,la transmision a Lyoko salio mal y casi le perdemos."-

Odd sonrio picaramente antes de seguir-"Por fortuna,le recuperamos,aunque Ulrich tuvo que pagar un alto precio."-William y Sissi le miraron sin entender-"Fue aquella vez que tuvo que estar un mes saliendo contigo Sissi."-Aclaro,al tiempo que Yumi ponia mala cara y Ulrich le lanzaba una mirada glacial.

Sissi se habia quedado de piedra al oir a Odd,recordaba aquel momento porque Ulrich la habia besado para conseguir una reduccion en el tiempo que iba a tener que salir con ella a cambio de sacar a Yumi del despacho de su padre.-"No lo hizo para ayudar a Yumi,sino para salvar a Jeremie,aunque sabia que posiblemente Yumi se iba a enfadar por ello."-Recordo la expresion deprimida que Ulrich tenia durante aquel tiempo y en ese momento se sintio culpable por haberle obligado a salir con el-"_Quizas deberia explicarle a Yumi lo que paso realmente_."-

-"¿Y cuales fueron las otras dos veces?"-Pregunto William,que tambien habia notado los cambios en las expresiones de Yumi y Ulrich y considero prudente cambiar de tema.

-"La segunda fue a Lyoko para salvarnos de una trampa de XANA que habira acabado con nosotros."-Explico Ulrich,agradecido de que William hubiese atraido la atencion sobre otro tema.

-"¿Y la tercera?"-

Ulrich sonrio-"La tercera fue para aumentar su resistencia contra las posesiones de XANA."-William y Sissi asintieron,Ulrich y los otros ya les habian contado antes que uno de los sistemas de ataque de XANA era poseer gente-"Digamos que no le fue muy bien."-

Sissi decidio probar suerte.-"A ver si lo adivino,le desvirtualizaron los monstruos."-

-"Tu lo has dicho."-Admitio Odd echandose a reir mientras salian del ascensor-"El megatanque ni se molesto en disparle,sencillamente le paso por encima,fue de lo mas gracioso que he visto nunca."

-"Te he oido Odd."-Restallo la voz de Jeremie por el comunicador,todos se echaron a reir,-"Muy bien,entrad en los scanners,os voy a enviar al la region del bosque,las damas primero"-Yumi,Sissi y Aelita entraron en los scanners cuando termino de hablar.

-"Transferir Yumi,transferir Aelita,transferir Sissi,scannear Yumi,scannear Aelita,scannear Sissi¡Virtualizacion!"-Las puertas se abrieron-"Muy bien os toca."-Los 3 entraron dentro.-"Transferir Ulrich,transferir Odd,transferir William,scannear Ulrich,scannear Odd,scannear William¡Virtualizacion!"-

**En Lyoko...**

-"Muy bien,empecemos."-Declaro William incorporandose,al menos esta vez habia caido de pie.

Ulrich sonrio para sus adentros-"_Bien,esta deseoso de comenzar,eso es bueno."-_Se giro hacia Odd-"Muy bien,creo que lo mejor seria que empecemos con el asunto de desviar disparos con la espada¿Odd?."-

-"Con mucho gusto."-Odd se encaro con William-"¿Preparado?"

William desenvaino la espada y se encaro con el,mientras Ulrich observaba.-"Listo."-

A cierta distancia,Sissi recibia instrucciones de Jeremie.

-"Muy bien Sissi,en tu caso,para defenderte dispones de unos escudos en los guanteletes del traje"-Sissi miro hacia sus manos,echandoles un vistazo,se fijo en una esfera roja encima del dorso de cada uno,Jeremie continuo con su explicacion-"Esos escudos absorven los disparos de cualquier monstruo,excepto los megatanques,y estan conectados con tu arco,de tal modo que si absorbes una descarga,el siguiente disparo de tu arco sera mas potente."

-"Suena bien."-

-"Lo se,por desgracia,tienen un limite a los disparos que pueden almacenar,una vez lo alcanzan,se desactivan hasta que liberes parte de la energia almacenada,asi que ve con cuidado."

Sissi asintio.

Yumi saco sus abanicos y se coloco enfrente de ella a cierta distancia-"¿Comenzamos las practicas?"-Sissi asintio y saco su arco.

**Una hora mas tarde...**

-"Bien,creo que ya es suficiente,pasemos a lo siguiente,las habilidades especiales."-Decidio Jeremie.

-"¿Las que?"-Inquirio William.

-"Habilidades especiales,cada uno tiene una"-Explico Yumi-"Ulrich tiene supervelocidad y triplicacion,Odd es capaz de ver el futuro...aunque no puede controlarlo,y yo poseo telequinesis."

William y Sissi asintieron,entonces Jeremie volvio a hablar-"Empecemos contigo William,al parecer,el ordenador ha determinado que tu habilidad especial consiste en crear campos de fuerza para protegerte de los disparos,concentrate e intenta crear uno."-William cerro los ojos y empezo a concentrarse,entonces,alrededor suyo se levanto una esfera azulada con el dentro.

-"Parece que funciona,Odd,comprueba si detiene los disparos."-

-"Dicho y hecho Einstein¡Flecha laser!"-Odd empezo a lanzar una andanada completa,que fue detenida por el escudo,aunque William hinco una rodilla en el suelo.

-"Como sospechaba,el campo puede detener cualquier cosa que te disparen,pero mantenerlo te agota,como la telekinesis agota a Yumi."-

-"Ya lo podias haber dicho antes."-Rezongo mientras Ulrich y Yumi le ayudaban a levantarse,estaba mas agotado de lo que habia estado tras el combate con el golem.

-"Lo siento,y ahora Sissi,vamos contigo¡Vaya,que interesante!"-

-"¿Que pasa Jeremie?"-Pregunto Aelita,intrigada por el tono sorprendido de Jeremie.

-"Al parecer la habilidad especial de Sissi es la de curar."-

-"Me parece apropiado,una vez ayudo a Ulrich con un brazo roto."-Comento Yumi.

-"¿Como lo hago?Me refiero a lo de curar."-

-"Bueno,creo que deberias de probar igual que William,concentrate en curar a Yumi,por ejemplo."

Sissi asintio y cerro los ojos para concentrarse,mientras apuntaba con una mano.

Notaba algo...,de repente se sintio muy cansada y habria caido al suelo si Aelita no la hubiese ayudado.

La voz de Jeremie se escucho a continuacion,sonaba satisfecho-"Bien,parece que utlilizar esa habilidad no solo te cansa,sino que ademas tiene un limite al numero maximo de puntos que puede utilizar."

Sissi asintio,aun le temblaban las piernas del cansancio.

Aelita miro hacia el cielo-"¿Queda algo mas por practicar,Jeremie?"

-"No,no queda nada,creo que es mejor que os materialize ya,ademas,se esta haciendo tarde."

**Mas tarde en la entrada de la fabrica...**

Ulrich,Yumi,Sissi,Odd y William salieron del ascensor,Jeremie y Aelita se habian quedado abajo,trabajando en la materializacion de los vehiculos.

-"Ultimamente Jeremie no ha parado de trabajar."-Observo Ulrich mientras salian de la fabrica.

-"Es cierto,creo que la de anoche fue su primera noche de sueño decente,y tambien la de Aelita."-Añadio Odd.

En ese momento Sissi recordo algo-"Yumi¿Podria hablar un momento contigo?"-Los demas se quedaron mirandola-"Es un asunto de chicas."-Explico sin mas.

Yumi se quedo mirandola un momento,y despues asintio-"Volved vosotros primero al Kadic,os alcanzaremos luego."-

Los 3 chicos se miraron entre ellos,y acto seguido se dirigieron a la tapa de alcantarilla.

Yumi se aseguro de que se habian ido y luego se volvio hacia Sissi,que parecia incomoda-"Muy bien¿De que querias hablar?"-Inquirio

Sissi tibuteo antes de hablar.

-"Se trata de Ulrich."-Comenzo,Yumi entrecerro los ojos al oir eso,sabia que ella y Sissi iban tener que hablar sobre en algun momento.

Sissi no se sentia comoda al hablar de ese tema,pero sentia que tenia que aclarar algunas cosas con Yumi,o de lo contrario no podrian confiar la una en la otra.

-"Queria hablar contigo sobre aquella vez que Ulrich estuvo saliendo conmigo durante un mes..."-Continuo,Yumi apreto los dientes al oirla,aquello todavia le molestaba al recordarlo,sin embargo,el enfado que sentia se esfumo al oir a Sissi hablar-"Tienes que saber que fui yo la que obligo a Ulrich a salir conmigo aquella vez,a cambio de sacarte del despacho de mi padre."

Yumi se quedo sin habla al oirla-"_Entonces el dijo la verdad...tenia que haberle creido la primera vez que me lo dijo_."-Se sintio culpable por como habia tratado a Ulrich aquella vez.

Sissi continuo hablando,sabia que estaba diciendole adios a sus ultimas posibilidades de salir con Ulrich,pero no importo-"_Si William fue capaz de hacer eso por Yumi,yo tambien puedo hacerlo por Ulrich_."-Con este pensamiento fijo en mente,continuo con su explicacion.

-"Si hay algo que me ha quedado claro en estos ultimos meses es...es que Ulrich no esta enamorado de mi,solo que yo...no queria admitirlo."-Yumi no dijo nada,le bastaba con ver que Sissi estaba al borde de un ataque de llanto como confirmacion de su sinceridad,de hecho,ella tambien estaba al borde de las lagrimas,aunque por otros motivos.

Yumi camino hasta el borde del puente y se apoyo a contemplar el agua.

-"Gracias Sissi."-Fue todo lo que pudo decir-"Si te soy sincera yo...tenia miedo."-Sissi la miro sin entender.-"Tenia miedo de que un dia me levantase y descubriese de que Ulrich estaba enamorado de ti,despues de todo lo que a ocurrido entre nosotros,me siento muy unida a el."-

Sissi camino y se situo a su lado mirando tambien el curso del agua.-"Te ha salvado varias veces en Lyoko¿Verdad?"

-"Mas que eso..."-Y con esas palabras,Yumi empezo a contarle a Sissi un malentendido que tuvieron,en el que Ulrich penso que ella y William habian estado saliendo a sus espaldas,lo que le hizo sentirse traicionado.

-"No me extraña que actuase asi."-Comento cuando Yumi llego a la parte en la que los dos quedaron castigados.

Yumi asintio silenciosamente,despues continuo su relato,asi fue como Sissi se entero de los detalles del segundo ataque en el que XANA materializo cangrejos,y de como Yumi fue a su casa para comprobar que su familia se encontraba bien.

-"Cuando salimos,uno de los cangrejos nos ataco,dejandome a mi herida y a mi padre fuera de combate,cuando se acerco y me apunto con el laser,pense que iba a acabar conmigo."-Continuo sin evitar un estremecimiento al recordar lo que ocurrio-"Entonces Ulrich llego en mi ayuda,usando la espada samurai de mi familia para luchar contra el cangrejo."-Rememoro la sensacion de angustia que sintio cuando el cangrejo se preparo para asestarle a Ulrich el golpe final.-"Aquel dia casi murio para protegerme."-Sentencio,con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sissi escuchaba sin perder detalle-"_Me pregunto si alguien haria algo asi por mi.._."-En ese momento recordo lo que William le habia comentado a Ulrich,y tomo una decision que jamas penso que tomaria.-"Deberias decirle lo que sientes por el."

Yumi se quedo mirandola,sin creerse lo que habia oido¡Sissi,la misma que tantas veces habia intentado interferir en su relacion con Ulrich¡La animaba ahora a confesarle sus sentimientos a Ulrich!

Sissi continuo como si no hubiese dicho algo del otro mundo-"Creeme,se lo que estas pensando,pero te estoy diciendo la verdad,Ulrich esta enamorado de ti,tu misma tienes que saberlo,y tambien tienes claro tus sentimientos,entonces¿Porque te cuesta admitirlo ante el?."-La propia Sissi se habia quedado sorprendida al oirse hablar.

Yumi se quedo pensativa al oir eso,empezo a rememorar todo lo que les habia pasado a ella y a Ulrich,todos los ataques de XANA,las batallas de Lyoko,y entonces,entre todos los recuerdos,surgio uno...

Cuando XANA ataco con una ola de frio,ella habia quedado atrapada bajo un arbol en medio de la tempestad,Odd habia ido a Lyoko mientras Ulrich trataba de ayudarla a salir del arbol,al no poder,se quedo con ella pese a sus protestas de que la abandonara,Ulrich se habia quedado todo el tiempo junto a ella,hablando para mantenerla despierta,pese a todo,ella habia acabado cayendo en un estado de inconsciencia,pero habia creido oir a lo lejos la voz de Ulrich justo antes de caer en el letargo...

-"_Te necesito..."-_Las palabras brillaron en su mente.-"_El lo dijo,pero yo tenia miedo de que hubiese sido mentira_."-Yumi sonrio para sus adentro,Sissi tenia razon,ella tenia claro sus sentimientos y parecia que Ulrich tambien,lo unico que lo impedia ahora era que ambos tenian miedo de dar el siguiente paso y aceptarlo ante el otro-"_Pero eso se acabo."-_Sentencio mentalmente,lanzo una mirada risueña a Sissi.

-"¿Soy la unica de las dos que encuentra ironico que seas tu la que me este animando a declararme a Ulrich?"-Inquirio,Sissi se echo a reir.

-"No creas,a mi tambien me cuesta creer lo que acabo de hacer,curiosamente,no me siento tan mal como me esperaba que me sentiria."-Admitio,y era verdad.

Yumi se aparto del borde el puente-"Quizas sera porque has hecho lo que debias."

-"Si,supongo que tienes razon."-Miro hacia el cielo,que empezaba a oscurecerse-"Creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde,sera mejor que vuelva al Kadic."-

-"Y yo a mi casa,nos vemos mañana."-

Ambas se separaron alli,contentas puesto que,aunque su antigua disputa habia quedado zanjada en favor de una de las dos,la otra no guardaba rencor por ello,sino que la apoyaba.

**Y en la fabrica...**

-"¡Ya esta¡Ya he terminado los vehiculos de William y Sissi!."

Aelita echo un vistazo,el vehiculo de William era una especie de disco volante,mientras que a Sissi,Jeremie habia decidido darle alas para volar.

-"Me gusta,creo que a Sissi y a William les van a encantar."

-"Lo se,aunque quien habria dicho que se acabarian uniendose al equipo."-Afirmo Jeremie con un ligero deje de tristeza en la voz.

Aelita lo miro,aunque Jeremie guardase silencio,ella estaba segura de que algo le estaba carcomiendo por dentro,podia notarlo como si Jeremie formase parte de ella,apoyo una mano sobre la suya.-"Te pasa algo,lo se."-

Jeremie desvio la mirada antes de hablar-"Bueno,se trata de que ultimamente me siento como si fuese un cobarde,sobre todo desde ese ultimo ataque."

-"Eso no es verdad,y tu lo sabes."-

-"Ojala fuese tan sencillo,Aelita,pero es que mis habilidades en combate son nulas,hasta Sissi es mas efectiva en combate en Lyoko que yo,a veces pese a todo me siento como un inutil."

Aelita hizo girar el sillon para poder hablarle cara a cara.

-"Jeremie,comprendo como te sientes,yo pienso igual que tu a veces,siempre habeis estado protegiendome de XANA,tanto en el mundo real como en Lyoko."

-"Y fallamos en el momento mas importante,tenia que haber descubierto que el antivirus que habia en el sector 5 era una trampa,si lo hubiese hecho,XANA no estaria libre."-

-"Jeremie,no fue culpa tuya,XANA nos engaño a todos."-Le consolo Aelita-"Jeremie,se que te culpas de lo que paso,de que XANA este libre y todos los errores que has cometido,pero eso no importa ahora,si hay algo que admiro de ti,es que siempre reparas los errores que cometes."-Añadio mirandole fijamente a los ojos-"Y quiero que sepas esto,no importa lo que pase,siempre estare a tu lado."

Jeremie sintio que se quitaba un gran peso de encima,quizas Aelita tenia razon,se estaba echando la culpa por algunas cosas que quizas no habia podido evitar,y tambien tenia razon en algo,el siempre enmendaba sus errores.

-"Aelita,tienes toda la razon"-Declaro,mientras la abrazaba.-"Siempre reparo mis errores,y solo hay uno que me falte por arreglar,vencer a XANA y hacer que tu padre vuelva."

Aleita sonrio al escuchar eso,convencida de que aunque Jeremie no fuese a luchar a Lyoko,se enfrentaria a XANA usando todo lo que tenia a mano.

**Y en el Kadic,algo siniestro se avecina...**

Herb observo desde la ventana de su habitacion Ulrich,Odd y William mientras entraban en la cafeteria,hablando entre ellos animadamente.

-"_Disfruta de esos momentos de diversion,Stern,porque seran los ultimos momentos felices que tengas con tus amigos_."-

El plan de Herb estaba en marcha,habia requerido mucho tiempo de trabajo en su ordenador,pero habia valido la pena,se maravillo de que no se le hubiese ocurrido antes a Sissi,o a el,dicho sea de paso-"_Despues de todo,se supone que yo era el mas inteligente,bueno,no tiene sentido reprocharmelo,esta en marcha,y dudo que sospechen de mi_."

Herb sonrio,a estas altura Millie y Tamiya,esas reporteras de 3 al cuarto,habrian encontrado el sobre que les habia deslizado por debajo de la puerta con su "sorpresa" para Ulrich,estaba deseando que leyese el periodico del Kadic para contemplar la cara que se le quedaba-"_Tengo que asegurarme de estar lo bastante cerca para verlo_"-Se recordo.

Y lo mejor de todo es que,si salia como el esperaba,seguramente alguien le echaria la culpa a Sissi,lo que motivaria que todos se volverian contra ella-"_Y ella seguramente volvera conmigo y con Nicholas,que es donde deberia estar,y todos felices,bueno,todos,menos la pandilla de Ulrich."_

Herb se rio de forma despectiva al recordar el momento en el que Sissi dijo que Ulrich y ella eran amigos-"_Ya veremos como queda tu grupo de "amigos" cuando acabe esto._"-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Y en el proximo capitulo:El plan de Herb tiene exito,el grupo queda dividido,y XANA aprovecha la situacion para intentar eliminar de forma permanente a uno de los miembros¿Averiguaran la verdad,o XANA conseguira la victoria esta vez?

Y aqui acaba el capitulo 5,si lo se,quizas he puesto a Sissi demasiado amable,pero visto lo que he visto hasta ahora en la 2ª temporada,bien puede ser que no ande tan desencaminado con lo de su lado amable,y por cierto,que nadie se sorprenda por el repentino aumento de inteligencia de Herb,se supone que saca las notas mas altas de su clase despues de Jeremie,digo yo que en algun lugar tendra esa inteligencia guardada,en fin vosotros opinais,por cierto,dejo una pequeña pregunta a todos los lectores para una de las futuras parejas.(por favor,opinad,aunque sea de forma anonima).

¿Creeis que Odd y Samantha deberian salir juntos(S/N)?(Nota,el que acaben juntos no quiere decir que ella vaya a ir a Lyoko tambien,eso aun no esta decidido.)


	6. El engaño

Bien,aqui va el capitulo 6,este capitulo se centra en dos de mis parejas preferidas de la serie,por un lado UlrichxYumi(un clasico) y por otro,dejo caer ideas sobre un posible romance entre Sissi y William(Son tal para cual en mi opinion:)),disfrutad del capitulo,porque el siguiente va a toda mecha.

Por cierto,he activado las reviews anonimas,de las cuales no tenia ni idea que estaban bloqueadas,sorry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumen del capitulo anterior:William y Sissi han aprendido la verdad sobre algunos acontecimientos pasado,Yumi y Sissi al fin han hecho las paces,mientras tanto Herb trama un malevolo plan destinado a dejar a Ulrich destrozado...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 6:"El engaño"**

**Al dia siguiente,en el Kadic...**

Sissi termino de arreglarse el pelo frente al espejo mientras pensaba como habia cambiado el mundo que conocia,habian pasado tantas cosas...

Para empezar,habia estado la conversacion entre Ulrich y William en la ermita,esa conversacion(que ella habia escuchado a escondidas),habia sido algo importante,aunque no lo admitiria jamas ante nadie,fue la primera vez que considero en serio la posibilidad de que Ulrich no estuviese enamorado de ella,sino de Yumi...y eso habia sido algo dificil de admitir,pero eso habia sido solo el principio.

Se habia enterado al fin del gran secreto que guardaban ellos,nada escabroso ni ilegal,como esperaba,lo que hacian era salvar el mundo arriesgando sus vidas,y habian confiado en ella,pese a todas las veces que les habia causado problemas o se habia metido con ellos,realmente las cosas habian cambiado mucho en dos dias...aunque algunas no para mejor,si tenia en cuenta lo furioso que estaba Herb por haber disuelto su pandilla,era curioso que William les hubiese advertido sobre que seguramente causaria problemas-"_Conozco a Herb y se que probablemente no ha tenido una idea interesante en su vida,pero aun asi,William parecia bastante seguro de lo que decia,me pregunto porque sera..."_

Pero lo mas increible de todo(al menos para ella),habia sido su conversacion de la noche anterior con Yumi,jamas se habia imaginado que el lazo entre ellos era tan profundo,se habia sentido culpable por todas las veces que habia intentado separarlos jugando sucio,y aun le costaba creer que hubiese animado a Yumi a declararse a Ulrich,lo que a efectos practicos habia sido como decirle adios a sus escasas posibilidades de estar con el.-"_Bueno,lo hecho,hecho esta,hize lo que debia y punto,ademas,no creo que hubiese podido seguir intentando separarlos despues de todo lo que averiguado_."-

Con ese ultimo pensamiento en mente,Sissi se levanto y salio de su habitacion para reunirse con sus compañeros,no alcanzo a dar 3 pasos antes de encontrarse con Nicholas,que llevaba bajo el brazo un ejemplar del periodico del Kadic.

-"Bueno Sissi,creo que ahora no tendras problemas para salir con Ulrich."-

Sissi se quedo parada al oir eso-"¿Disculpa?"

Nicholas la miro como si no se creyese lo que acababa de oir-"Pense que lo sabias,ha salido hoy en el periodico del Kadic,mira,esta en la pagina 10."-Le entrego el ejemplar a Sissi,que lo hojeo,quedandose sin habla al ver la foto que habia en cabezera.

Era una foto de Yumi y William besandose mientras se abrazaban.

-"Esto tiene que ser una broma..."-Fue todo lo que alcanzo a comentar-"Nicholas,necesito que me prestes el periodico un momento¿Te importa?"-Nicholas nego con la cabeza-"Gracias."-Sissi salio corriendo hacia la habitacion de William,al cual encontro saliendo de su habitacion justo en ese momento.

-"Tienes mucho valor para haberle dicho todas esas cosas a UIrich mientras tu y Yumi saliais a sus espaldas."-Le increpo furibunda nada mas acercarse a el.

William se sobresalto-"¿De que demonios estas hablando?"-

-"¡De esto!"-Sissi le entrego el periodico abierto por la pagina de la noticia,William se quedo boquiabierto al ver la foto.

-"¡Esto es imposible¡Yo jamas he besado a Yumi!"-Declaro.

-"Pues la foto dice lo contrario."-Respondio Sissi friamente.

William nego con la cabeza-"Sissi,tienes que creerme,yo no habria hablado con Ulrich si esto hubiese ocurrido."-Insistio mirandola a los ojos.

En ese momento Sissi compobo que decia la verdad,su mirada era sincera,recordo su conversacion con Yumi el dia anterior.-"_Una de dos,o ambos han estado engañando a Ulrich todo este tiempo,o alguien se la ha jugado¿Quizas esto es cosa de XANA_?"-Reflexiono,mientras William la miraba sin saber como tomarse su silencio.

Finalmente tomo una decision.

-"Muy bien,creo que dices la verdad,el problema va a ser convencer a Ulrich y a los demas de ello,tu y Yumi lo teneis todo en contra."-

Sissi no podia saber lo ciertas que eran sus palabras...ni tampoco lo dificil que iba a ser convencer a los demas...

Y sus problemas solo acababan de comenzar.

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraban los demas,Sissi y William comprobaron que,efectivamente,Ulrich no se lo habia tomado bien.

Yumi se encontraba sentada en un banco a cierta distancia de Jeremie,Aelita y Odd,que la miraban con identicas expresiones de enfado y disguto,de Ulrich no habia ni rastro.

William y Sissi se miraron y asintieron,y mientras este se dirigia para hablar con Yumi,la otra iba a hablar con los demas.

-"¿Que ha ocurrido aqui?"-Pregunto Sissi en cuanto se acerco lo suficiente.

-"Adivina,Ulrich se ha enterado del nuevo romance del Kadic."-Mascullo Jeremie,sin disimular la furia que translucia su voz,su mirada se endurecio aun mas al ver a William sentarse con Yumi.

Entonces Aelita hablo-"No me puedo creer que Yumi le haya hecho eso a sus espaldas,Ulrich esta destrozado."

Sissi trago saliva,no queria preguntarlo,pero necesitaba conocer los detalles o no podria intentar ayudar-"_Ahora mismo creo que soy la unica persona que cree en su inocencia_."-Penso mientras preguntaba-"¿Que ha sucedido exactamente?"-

Odd la miro friamente antes de comenzar.-"Ha ocurrido poco antes de que tu llegaras..."-

---------FLASHBACK--------

Yumi se detuvo antes de acercarse a sus compañeros-"_Algo anda mal_."-Fue su primera reaccion.

Jeremie y Aelita se encontraban hablando con Ulrich,que estaba sentado en un banco con la cabeza entre las manos,visiblemente deprimido.

Yumi intento acercarse,pero Odd se cruzo en su camino con el periodico del Kadic en la mano,su mirada era cualquier cosa,menos amistosa.

-"Odd¿Que ocurre?"-Inquirio la chica japonesa.

-"Tienes mucha cara para preguntarlo."-Fue su seca respuesta,sin mediar palabra,le entrego el periodico-"Lee la pagina 10,pero antes dime¿Cuando pensabas decirselo?".

Yumi no entendia nada mientras buscaba la pagina-"No entiendo nada de lo que di..."-La voz se le quebro a media frase al ver la foto que mostraba a William y a ella besandose-"_Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla_."-

-"Odd,yo..."-Comenzo,pero Odd no la dejo seguir.

-"No hace falta que digas nada,esta muy claro en la foto."-En ese momento Ulrich se levanto.

Yumi aparto a Odd a un lado y se acerco a hablar con el,pero se detuvo cuando este la miro.

No estaba llorando,pero sus ojos dejaban ver una angustia inimaginable,Yumi se quedo petrificada sin saber que decir,finalmente reunio el valor para hablar.

-"Ulrich..."-Fue tuvo lo que pudo decir.

-"No sigas Yumi,no voy a creer ninguna de tus mentiras."-Fue todo lo que dijo Ulrich,en su voz se entremezclaban la furia y la tristeza-"Asi que no habia nada entre tu y William¿Verdad?"-

-"Ulrich,te estas equivocando..."

-"En eso tienes razon,me equivocaba al pensar que habia algo entre nosotros"-Ulrich se dio la vuelta para marcharse-"No quiero volver a verte nunca mas."-Declaro,acto seguido se marcho sin decir palabra.

Yumi sintio que las piernas le fallaban y cayo al suelo de rodillas,con el pelo ocultandole el rostro,sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

---------FLASHBACK---------

-"Y eso es todo,si yo fuese William,me cuidaria mucho de cruzarme con Ulrich ahora..."-Sentencio Odd,que no paraba de mirar a William con intenciones nada amables.

-"Pobre Ulrich..."-Susurro Sissi,era curioso que se deprimiese por algo,que,unos dias antes,la habria hecho saltar de alegria.

-"Tiene gracia que lo sientas,porque en mi opinion,gran parte de la culpa es tuya."-La acuso Odd.

Eso ultimo saco a Sissi de sus pensamientos-"¿Que acabas de decir?"-Cuestiono indignada al chico rubio,pero su enfado se desvanecio al ver la mirada de furia que le lanzaba-"_Jamas le habia visto asi_."

-"Me has oido bien,Yumi y Ulrich habrian acabado juntos mucho antes de no ser por ti y todos tus trucos,esa vez que obligaste a Ulrich a salir contigo durante un mes daño su relacion mas de lo que crees,tal vez de modo irreparable,despues llego William y las cosas se pusieron mas dificiles para los dos,y justo ahora que Ulrich me habia contado que le iba a confesar a Yumi lo que sentia por ella y parecia que todo iba a ir como la seda,se encuentra con esto,y despues de que el se marcha,llegas tu con William,dime algo¿Os pusisteis de acuerdo para separarlos o trabajasteis cada uno por vuestra cuenta?."-Inquirio con sarcasmo.-"Sea como sea,al final has ganado,dudo que vuelvan a hablarse nunca gracias a ti y a William"-Sentencio.

Sissi se quedo sin habla al oir las declaraciones de Odd,eran palabras nacidas de la furia de ver a sus dos mejores amigos asi,por culpa de una foto-"_Y cree que ha sido culpa mia_."-Se volvio hacia Jeremie y Aelita-"Y vosotros...¿Tambien pensais eso?"

Aelita tibuteo antes de hablar-"Yo...no lo se...Sissi"-Fue todo lo que pudo decir,era obvio que estaba muy afectada por lo que habia pasado.

Jeremie la miro con desconfianza.-"Sissi,tienes que admitir que son muchas coincidencias."-

Sissi se dio la vuelta,mientras notaba que los ojos se le humedecian.-"_Piensan que todo ha sido culpa mia_."-Se dirigio hacia donde estaban William y Yumi sin prestar oido a la amenaza de Odd.

-"¡Mas te vale que no te vea rondar a Ulrich o lo lamentaras!"-Le increpo,Sissi apreto los dientes,pero no dijo nada.

-"¿Como ha ido?"-Le pregunto William cuando se acerco,notando sus ojos humedos.

-"Mal,piensan que lo hemos planeado entre los dos."-William asintio sin inmutarse.-"No pareces sorprendido."-Señalo.

-"Sabes tan bien como yo que la unica razon de que ellos no estuviesen juntos eramos nosotros dos,es obvio que los demas crean que lo hemos hecho juntos."-Indico,aunque sus ojos reflejaban que tambien estaba conmocionado por lo que sucedio.

Yumi no habia dicho nada,estaba sentada en silencio,sollozando,Sissi rodeo el banco y se sento a su lado.

-"Yumi...,quiero que sepas que yo no he tenido nada que ver en esto."-Declaro

Yumi alzo la mirada hacia ella,tenia los ojos enrojecidos-"Lo...lo se Sissi,si no hubiese sido por lo de ayer habria creido que habias sido tu,es...es solo que...ahora que iban a mejorar las cosas,ocurre esto."-Sollozo,escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

Sissi miro por encima de ella y vio que William tambien tenia los ojos llorosos,observo que habia levantado un brazo para apoyarlo sobre su hombro,pero lo bajo-"_Pese a lo que ha pasado,no quiere causar mas problemas_."-Sissi desvio la vista de la escena.

En ese momento lo vio...

Herb estaba a cierta distancia con Nicholas,observandolo todo,y parecia profundamente satisfecho,prueba de ello era una sonrisa que Sissi conocia bien-"_Es la misma que suele esbozar cuando las cosas salen como el espera_"-Recordo.

En ese momento volvieron a su mente las palabras que habia mencionado William ayer...

-"_Creedme,conozco esa mirada,seguro que intenta algo_."-Habia dicho...y habia resultado profetico,ciertamente.

Mientras Sissi meditaba,Yumi se levanto del asiento,no parecia tener mejor aspecto.

-"Yo...me voy a casa...no quiero quedarme aqui."-Sissi y William asintieron comprensivos y no mencionaron nada mientras la veian marcharse.

Cuando estaba a cierta distancia,Sissi se giro hacia William-"Tenemos que hablar."-Declaro.

**10 minutos mas tarde,en la habitacion de Sissi...**

-"¿Estas segura de que ha sido el?"-Pregunto William tras escuchar la explicacion de Sissi.

-"Totalmente,Herb sabe algo,estaba demasiado contento a mi parecer con lo que habia pasado,y cuando le dije que nuestra pandilla estaba disuelta,me juro que se vengaria..."-Afirmo Sissi,sentada en su cama,entonces se quedo en silencio al darse cuenta de algo-"_Espera,eso significa que_..."-

-"Maldita sea...¿Como habra podido hacer algo asi?"-Mascullo William,estaba empezando a tener ganas de ir a por el y darle una paliza.

En ese momento escucho un sollozo,cuando se volvio,Sissi estaba llorando.

-"Odd tenia razon,es culpa mia,si yo no hubiese discutido con Herb,el no habria hecho esto,ahora Ulrich esta destrozado por mi culpa..."-Se lamento entre sollozos.

William no sabia que decir,todo lo que hizo fue sentarse a su lado y pasarle un brazo por encima del hombro para acercarla a el y consolarla.

-"Sissi...te equivocas en eso,no es culpa tuya."-Afirmo.

-"¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?No sabes todo lo que he hecho para intentar separarlos."-Le increpo.

-"No lo se,cierto,pero tambien se que no es culpa tuya lo que ha ocurrido ahora."-Declaro sin inmutarse.

-"Hablas como si supieras de lo que estas hablando."-Señalo Sissi que habia parado de llorar.

-"Es que lo se..."-William observo a Sissi y suspiro-"Supongo que tendre que contarte toda la historia..."-

Y con estas palabras fue como William le relato a Sissi el motivo por el que habia sido expulsado de su anterior instituto.

Sissi escucho sin perder ni un detalle el como William habia estado enamorado Sarah,la chica mas solicitada de su anterior instituto,y de como ella,al parecer a ella tambien le gustaba el,sin embargo,las cosas no eran tan sencillas...habia otra persona interesada en Sarah,Patrick,el hijo del director del centro,a Sissi no se le paso desapercibido la expresion de odio que afloro al rostro de William al hablar de el.

-"He oido decir que tu te aprovechas de la posicion de tu padre,pero comparada con Patrick,tu no haces mas que pedir pequeños favores,ese cobarde tenia a medio instituto atemorizado,puesto que una palabra suya a su padre podia dar lugar a una expulsion."

Sissi tomo aliento al oir eso-"_Es cierto que yo le he pedido algun que otro favor a mi padre,pero el se cuidaba mucho de tener favoritismos conmigo_."-Penso,aunque acto seguido siguio prestando atencion.

-"Una dia,quede con Sarah por la tarde en un sitio que crei que solo nosotros conociamos,habia planeado aquel dia declararme a ella,para mi desgracia,Patrick conocia el sitio tambien,y tenia un plan que le funciono de maravilla."-

Sissi escucho como Patrick habia convencido a su padre de que William habia sido el responsable de la rotura de un cristal de una de las aulas,el cual(como averiguo despues el propio William),habia sido roto por el para mantenerlo ocupado,el director no dudo ni un segundo en recluirle en un aula de castigo.

-"Ya te puedes imaginar lo que paso entonces,mientras yo estaba encerrado,Patrick fue a ver a Sarah y la convencio de que el era su amor perfecto,cuando sali y me dirigi al lugar,llegue justo a tiempo de verles besandose..."-Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al recordar eso,el momento mas doloroso de su vida.-"Intente sobreponerme a ello,pero fue inutil...no podia dejar de pensar en Sarah y en como Patrick me la habia jugado,y entonces,un mes despues,ocurrio...Patrick dejo a Sarah con el argumento de que se habia aburrido de ella y que solo le habia dicho que la amaba para poder alardear de ser el primero que la habia besado."

Al oir eso ultimo Sissi sintio que le ardia la sangre¡Como podia existir alguien tan insensible¡Hasta XANA,pese a todo lo que le habian contado Ulrich y los otros,parecia mas humano que el.

William,por su parte,tenia una expresion fria como el hielo,aunque sus ojos estaban llorosos,cuando hablo,su voz tenia cierta satisfaccion,-"El error de Patrick fue decir eso en voz demasiado alta para que yo lo oyese,y reirse de sus lagrimas,lo siguiente que vio Patrick fue a mi encima de el,golpeandole con todas mis fuerzas."

-"Lo siguiente es facil de suponer,Patrick solo tuvo que decirle a su padre que el no habia hecho nada,y salio libre de culpa,a mi,en cambio,me expulsaron y acabe aqui."

-"¿Y Sarah?"-Pregunto Sissi.

William suspiro-"Lo ultimo que supe de ella fue que sus padres y ella se marcharon al extranjero,no he vuelto a saber nada de ella desde entonces...nunca pude decirle lo que sentia por ella."

Cuando William termino su relato,los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato,Sissi comprendio entonces una cosa que le dijo William a Ulrich-"_Le animo a declararse a Yumi porque el habia pasado por el mismo trance y sabia lo doloroso que era eso,queria evitarle ese dolor a Ulrich...y ahora por culpa de Herb,Ulrich esta pasando por ello_."

William malinterpreto el silencio de Sissi-"Lo siento,no queria aburrirte."-

Sissi nego con la cabeza-"No,solo estaba pensando en Ulrich,querias evitar que le ocurriese lo mismo que a ti,eso es muy noble,ademas,se que te ha sido doloroso recordar eso."

William sonrio mirandola a los ojos-"Es curioso...pero me siento mejor despues de haberselo contado a alguien."

Sissi abrio mucho los ojos-"¿Nadie lo sabia?"-

William-"Eres la primera persona de fuera de mi familia a la que se lo cuento."-Admitio.

Sissi enrojecio al darse cuenta de que William debia de confiar mucho en ella para confiarle su mayor secreto,se sentia como si de repente hubiese descubierto algo muy importante.-"Gracias por confiar en mi."-Y lo abrazo con fuerza.

William se quedo de una pieza con su reaccion,no se habia esperado eso,lo unico que pudo hacer fue devolverle el abrazo.

A ninguno de los dos le desagradaba la sensacion.

Tras un rato se separaron,ambos estaban ligeramente ruborizados,William fue el primero en recuperar la compostura-"Gracias,lo necesitaba."-Fue todo lo que dijo,acompañado de una sonrisa.

Sissi sonrio guiñandole un ojo-"Yo tambien."-Pero acto seguido su sonrisa se desvanecio-"Tengo algo que proponerte,hay gente que cree que nos aliamos para separar a Yumi y Ulrich,muy bien,si quieren que haya alianza,la tendran...pero en el sentido contrario."

William comprendio enseguida a que se referia-"Quieres que trabajemos juntos para unirlos¿Verdad?"-

-"Tu lo has dicho,y solo hay una forma de hacerlo,desenmascarar a Herb."-

-"Tranquila,encontraremos un modo."-Entonces recordo algo y sonrio-"¿No encuentras ironico que al final vayamos a hacer que Ulrich y Yumi esten juntos cuando ellos temian que fuesemos la causa de su separacion?"-

Sissi se encogio de hombros.-"Despues de todo lo que ha pasado,ya nada me sorprende."

En ese momento ambos escucharon una risotada en el pasillo,Sissi entrecerro los ojos con furia.

-"Herb..."-Sin mediar palabra se dirigio a su tocador,y en un cajon encontro lo que buscaba...

Una grabadora.

William sonrio al ver lo que habia cogido.

-"Bien pensado."-Felicito.

-"Siempre pense que esto me seria util para chantajear a Jeremie y los demas para que me revelaran su secreto,jamas pense que lo usaria para ayudarlos,en fin,eso ahora no importa."-Sentencio-"_Herb,vas a ver lo que pasa cuando enfadas a Sissi Delmas de verdad_."-

5 minutos mas tarde,los dos estaban escuchando tras la puerta de Herb,que se encontraba hablando con Nicholas,Sissi conecto la grabadora y espero.

-"Parece que Odd y los otros no quieren saber nada de Sissi."-Comento Nicholas.

-"Es normal creen que todo ha sido culpa de ella."-Herb sonaba muy complacido.-"Me encanta que los planes salgan bien."

Sissi y William se miraron,ESO era la confirmacion de que el era el responsable,pero aun necesitaban saber como lo habia hecho.

La voz de Nicholas sono incredula-"¿Lo habias planeado todo?"-

Herb rio-"Por supuesto que si,echa un vistazo a esto."-Oyeron el sonido de sus dedos tecleando algo en su ordenador.-"Hice un montaje fotografico,en realidad William y esa japonesa nunca se besaron,una pena que Ulrich no sepa eso."-

William apreto los puños al oir eso,conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de entrar y empezar a golpearle.-"_Ya llegara el momento de la revancha_."

-"Herb,te has pasado¿Sabes la que te puede caer si se enteran de lo que has hecho?"-La voz de Nicholas sonaba incredula,al parecer,no tenia ni idea de que la foto fuese falsa,-"Deberia decirle a Sissi lo que has hecho."-Afirmo.

-"Yo que tu ni lo intentaria,o de lo contrario quizas le cuente a la señorita Hertz que copiaste en el ultimo examen."-La voz de Herb sonaba como alguien que lo tenia todo previsto-"Ademas,esto lo he hecho por Sissi,no se da cuenta de que Stern y sus amigos le estan gastando una broma,ya veras,seguro que me da las gracias."

-"_Lo que te voy a dar es una bofetada que va a estar doliendote un mes_."-Penso Sissi al oir esto ultimo,ahora ya estaba segura de que Herb y ella nunca habian sido amigos.

-"Entoces¿Porque hacerle eso a Ulrich?"-Pregunto Nicholas,cuya voz revelaba que no estaba muy contento con lo que habia ocurrido.

-"Porque le odio,esa actitud suya me pone enfermo,y si no fuese por el,seguro que Sissi estaria saliendo conmigo ahora,ademas,ver la cara de angustia que ha puesto al creer que Yumi le habia traicionado ha sido muy agradable."-Su voz tenia un tono satisfecho que puso a Sissi enferma solo de oirlo.

William indico a Sissi que se alejaran con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-"Maldito cerdo,no puedo creer que sea el responsable de todo."-Rezongo Sissi en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente.

-"Al menos tenemos su confesion grabada,sera mejor que se la enseñemos a Jeremie y Aelita."-La tranquilizo William.

5 minutos mas tarde ambos estaban en la puerta de la habitacion de Jeremie,en la que se encontraban tambien Aelita y Odd.

-"Jeremie,tenemos que enseñarte algo."-Comenzo Sissi abriendo la puerta.

Jeremie se dio la vuelta en su silla para mirarles con desconfianza,mientras Aelita mantenia una posicion mas neutra,Odd fue mas explicito.

-"Creo que ya hemos oido suficientes mentiras por parte vuestra."-Repuso friamente,intento marcharse pero se encontro con William en la puerta impiendoselo.

-"Quizas deberias escuchar esto."-Declaro,Odd le lanzo una mirada fulminante que el mantuvo,despues lanzo un gruñido y se sento en la cama de Jeremie junto a Aelita-"Sissi,muestraselo."-

Sissi les enseño la grabacion con la conversacion de Herb y Nicholas,ninguno de los otros dijo nada mientras la escuchaban hasta el final.

Aelita fue la primera en hablar.

-"No me puedo creer que haya sido el,no pense que fuese tan...cruel."-

-"A mi tambien me cuesta creerlo,siempre ha tenido mal caracter,pero¿Esto,tengo que admitir que se ha superado."-Jeremie no se podia creer que Herb hubiese usado un truco tan astuto,habia conseguido engañarlos a todos.

Odd estaba en silencio,y era visible que estaba furioso,miraba de hito en hito a William y Sissi,finalmente reunio fuerzas para hablar-"Yo,eh...esto...me cuesta decirlo despues de lo de antes pero...yo...creo que os debo una disculpa a los dos,creia que teniais la culpa de todo."

William nego con la cabeza-"Tranquilo,no te guardo rencor,ademas,actuaste como habria hecho un autentico amigo."-Odd sonrio al escuchar eso.

-"Gracias,y ahora si me disculpais,voy a tener una charla con Herb."-Respondio levantandose,pero Sissi nego con la cabeza.

-"Eso lo resolveremos luego,ahora tenemos un asunto mas importante..."-Odd la miro sin saber de que hablaba-"Ulrich y Yumi¿Recuerdas?Ellos aun no lo saben,y tenemos que hacer que vuelvan a estar juntos."-Declaro

Jeremie,Aelita y Odd se quedaron estupefactos al oir eso¿Era realmente Sissi la que habia hablado,Jeremie considero la idea(otra vez)de que el viaje a Lyoko le hubiese afectado al cerebro.

Odd se habia quedado con la boca abierta mirandola como si no la conociese-"_Ahora si que lo he visto todo_."-Se prometio a si mismo no volver a meterse con ella en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Aelita fue la unica que pudo decir algo-"¿Soy la unica que encuentra increible que al final vayan a ser ellos los que han descubierto la jugada de Herb?"-Sissi y William se miraron y se echaron a reir-"¿Que pasa¿He dicho algo raro?"

Sissi lo nego con la cabeza-"No,no es nada,solo es que William y yo nos hemos hecho la misma pregunta."-Explico.

-"Odd,no me cabe la menor duda de ello."-Comento Jeremie guiñandole un ojo-"Muy bien,Sissi,busca a Ulrich y enseñale la grabacion,William,llama a Yumi para explicarselo todo,Odd,Aelita,nosotros 3 vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita a la habitacion de Herb."-Todos lo miraron sin entender para que queria hacer eso ultimo-"Vamos a recoger unas cuantas pruebas y despues vamos a asegurarnos de que no vuelva a hacer algo asi en su vida."

Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitacion.

**En esos momentos,en el bosque...**

Ulrich se encontraba en su sitio favorito del bosque,sentado con la espalda apoyada en el arbol al que le gustaba ir cuando se deprimia...

Y en ese momento se encontraba peor que nunca.

Llevaba ahi desde que habia tenido su conversacion con Yumi,hacia ya casi 2 horas.

Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos,pero todos tenia en comun el mismo tema.

-"_Si solo se lo hubiese dicho antes,esto no habria ocurrido_."

-"_Nunca estuvo enamorada de mi,a pesar de todo_."

-"_Ese cerdo de William,lo sabia y aun asi me animo a declararme para dejarme con el corazon roto,nunca debi confiar en el_."

-"_Quizas aunque se lo hubiese dicho antes,no habria valido de nada_."

A medida que pasaba el tiempo,sus pensamientos se iban haciendo cada vez mas deprimentes.

Hasta que no pudo resistirlo mas,escondio la cabeza y empezo a llorar en silencio.

-"¿Ulrich?"-Oyo decir delante suya,pasado un rato.

-"Dejame en paz,Sissi,no tengo ganas de aguantarte."

Sissi estaba un poco nerviosa por su tono,mezcla de furia y tristeza-"_Gracias a Dios,lo que le voy a decir le va a animar_."-Trago saliva antes de hablar.

-"Ulrich,por favor,esto es importante..."-Comenzo,entonces Ulrich levanto la mirada y Sissi retrocedio,Ulrich tenia los dientes apretados y los ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas-"_Es la primera vez que le veo llorar_."

-"Sissi,si crees que voy a salir contigo,olvidalo..."-Fue su seca respuesta,Sissi se echo un poco atras,aunque Ulrich no se habia levantado,tenia miedo de que el se enfureciese con ella-"_Si comparte la idea que tenia Odd,esto puede ser peligroso_."

Sissi se saco la confesion de Herb grabada en su bolsillo.

-"No se si crees que esto es culpa mia o no,pero...esto te aclarara las cosa."-Le dio al boton de reproducir.

Ulrich escucho la grabacion con una expresion de desconfianza,pero a medida que la escuchaba,su rostro paso a tener una expresion primero incredula,despues culpable y por ultimo furiosa.

Durante un minuto,mas o menos estuvo en silencio,sin decir nada.

Entonces volvio a esconder la cabeza entre los brazos y comenzo a llorar de nuevo.

Sissi se arrodillo a su lado.-"¿Ulrich¿Estas bien?"-

Ulrich asintio-"Si,lo estoy,es solo que...pense que Yumi me habia traicionado,y ahora resulta que ella decia la verdad."-Ulrich estaba sonriendo a pesar de las lagrimas.-"Gracias Sissi,me has hecho el mayor favor que podias hacerme."-

Sissi sonrio,sin decir nada mas le abrazo,se sentia feliz por haber ayudado a Ulrich.

Tras un rato asi,ambos se separaron y se levantaron,Ulrich se seco las lagrimas.-"Creo que tengo que disculparme con William y...y con Yumi,solo espero que me perdonen."-Comento desviando la mirada al suelo,entonces la miro de nuevo-"¿No es un poco raro que hayas sido tu la que me haya ayudado a hacer las paces con Yumi?"

Sissi miro hacia el cielo con expresion de "esto me suena"-"Y con esa van 4 veces que alguien me pregunta eso en las ultimas 24 horas."-Declaro en voz alta,Ulrich arqueo una ceja y luego se echo a reir,a los pocos segundos Sissi tambien se reia.

**Y en casa de Yumi...**

El movil de Yumi comenzo a sonar por cuarta vez en los ultimos 5 minutos.

Yumi lo dejo sonar,no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie,sobre todo si se trataba de Ulrich.

Sus padres habian notado enseguida que algo iba mal cuando la vieron llegar llorando,pero no dijeron nada,incluso Hiroki,su hermano,la habia dejado en paz.

En esos momento se encontraba llorando en su cama,con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos,sabia que habia gente que la consideraba una "chica dura",opinion reforzada por el hecho de que siempre vestia de negro,pero la verdad es que era tan sensible como cualquier otra persona.

Y en esos momentos sus sentimientos estaban desbordados.

-"¿_Porque ha tenido que pasar esto ahora_?"-Penso,el dia prometia ser el mejor de su vida,habia tomado al fin la decision de confesar a Ulrich lo que sentia y entonces,habia aparecido esa foto falsa,pero sabia que en ese momento los unicos que la creian eran William y Sissi.

El movil volvio a sonar,Yumi suspiro resignada.-"_Supongo que no me hara daño saber quien es_."-Decidio,miro el movil y comprobo que era William,abrio la comunicacion-"¿Que quieres William?Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar."-

-"Yumi tengo buenas noticias,hemos descubierto que la foto era un montaje fotografico."-William sonaba contento.

-"¡Que acabas de decir?"-Pregunto Yumi,sintiendo un pequeño atisbo de esperanza.

-"Lo has oido bien,Sissi y yo tenemos una confesion de Herb grabada en la que se jacta de lo que ha hecho,Odd y los demas la han oido y se han disculpado por todo"-Explico,se notaba el tono de satisfaccion en su voz.

Los ojos de Yumi se le llenaron de lagrimas al oir eso ultimo,pero esta vez era de felicidad-"Gracias William¿Lo sabe Ulrich?"

-"Sissi ha ido a decirselo,yo que tu vendria a hablar con el,es obvio que querra disculparse por todo."

-"Estoy alli en 10 minutos."Le aseguro Yumi,colgo y salio a toda prisa de su cuarto dandose de bruces con Hiroki que parecia estar escuchando.

-"Lo siento Yumi,yo...estaba preocupado por ti."-Comenzo.

Yumi sonrio.-"No importa hermanito,ya esta todo arreglado."-Fue la unica explicacion que dio mientras se agachaba y le besaba en la frente suavemente antes de irse,dejando a su hermano pequeño boquiabierto.

-"Yumi¿estas bien?"-Le pregunto su padre,extrañado al verla tan animada despues de ver como habia llegado.

-"Mejor que nunca,tengo que salir ahora,lo explicare cuando vuelva."-Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse.

Los padres de Yumi se miraron entre ellos,ninguno de los dos entendia lo que pasaba,pero al menos,fuera cual fuese el problema que tenia Yumi,se habia arreglado,al parecer.

**En el bosque,con Ulrich y Sissi...**

Un sonido entre los arbustos atrajo la atencion de Ulrich y Sissi.

-"¿Que ha sido eso?"-Pregunto Sissi,recordando que la ultima vez que habia oido algo asi en el bosque,habia aparecido un monstruo detras de ella.

En ese momento Herb salio de los arbustos,solo que no era Herb...

El simbolo de XANA relucia en sus ojos,que miraban a Ulrich cargados de odio.

-"¡Sissi,ve a avisar a los demas,yo me encargo de el¡CODIGO LYOKO!"-Ulrich cambio a su traje de combate.

-"¿Estas seguro?"-Le pregunto mientras miraba a Herb,aun no se habia movido,pero por lo que le habian contado,cuando XANA poseia a alguien,no podia saber a ciencia cierta lo que podia ocurrir.

-"Estare bien¡Ve!"-Le ordeno,Sissi asintio y salio corriendo mientras Ulrich se encaraba con el,colocandose en posicion para pelear,aunque sin desenvainar la espada.

-"Si crees que me voy a contener porque has poseido a alguien olvidalo,porque has elegido a la peor persona posible."-Le increpo.

Como toda respuesta XANA/Herb gruño mientras una bola de energia aparecia en su mano y se la lanzaba a Ulrich que salto hacia un lado para esquivarla-"No esta mal,pero la proxima vez apunta mejor¡TRIPLICAR!"-Al momento,sus clones se movieron hacia los lados del claro para rodearle.-"A ver que haces ahora."

Sin decir nada,la figura de Herb parpadeo y se dividio en tres.

-"_Esto me pasa por bocazas_."

**Mientras tanto...**

Sissi se habia encontrado con Jeremie y los demas en la habitacion de Herb,y les habia explicado la situacion,todos se dirigian hacia el pasadizo de las alcantarillas cuando se encontraron con Yumi.

-"¡Yumi,tenemos problemas,XANA ha poseido a Herb!"-Explico Jeremie.

-"¿Y Ulrich?"-Inquirio Yumi,preocupada por el.

-"Esta luchando con el ahora mismo en el bosque."-Le explico Sissi,

Yumi asintio con expresion seria-"Id a la fabrica,yo ire a ayudar a Ulrich."-

-"Muy bien,ten cuidado."-Aconsejo Aelita antes de alejarse con los demas.

Yumi se dirigio al bosque con determinacion-"_Resiste Ulrich,la ayuda esta en camino_."

**15 minutos mas tarde,en la fabrica...**

-"Muy bien,todo listo,vais a la region del bosque."-Explico Jeremie mientras los 2 chicos y las 2 chicas entraban en la sala de los scanners.

-"¿Hay un golem en la torre tambien?"-Pregunto William,preocupado en el caso de que todos tuviesen que luchar contra otro de esos.

-"Esta vez parece que no,pero a cambio hay un surtido completo de monstruos,os dare los detalles cuando esteis en Lyoko,los luchadores primero."-Sin mediar nada mas,Sissi,William y Odd entraron en los scanners.

-"Transferir Sissi,transferir Odd,transferir William,scannear Sissi,scannear Odd,scannear William¡Virtualizacion!"-

**Y en Lyoko...**

Odd se puso en pie despues de aterrizar.

-"Muy bien,y ahora vayamos a desac..."-Se quedo cortado a media frase con la mirada perdida.

William y Sissi se quedaron mirandole,intentando reanimarle-"¡Jeremie,algo le pasa a Odd!"-Aviso William.

-"Lo se,esta teniendo una vision del futuro."-Explico Jeremie.

--------VISION DE ODD--------

Odd vio a Herb,poseido por XANA,pararse a obsevar alrededor,era obvio que buscaba algo.

Ulrich salto desde detras de un arbol con la katana desenvainada y lo golpeo con fuerza.

En ese momento Herb desaparecio,y antes de que Ulrich pudiese hacer nada,una descarga de energia le golpeo en el pecho,lanzandole contra un arbol mientras Ulrich soltaba la katana.

El _autentico_ Herb(puesto que el anterior solo era una proyeccion)salio de entre los arboles caminando y se detuvo frente a el,con una sonrisa que delataba que estaba disfrutando con esto,una bola de energia aparecio en la mano con la que apunto a Ulrich,que habia quedado inconsciente por el golpe.

-"Adios,Ulrich."-Susurro Herb,con la voz distorsionada por el efecto de la posesion de XANA.

--------FIN VISION DE ODD--------

Odd volvio a encontrarse en Lyoko,si hubiese estado en el mundo real,ahora estaria empapado de sudor.

William,Sissi y Aelita lo observaban,la expresion de Odd delataba que no habia visto nada bueno.

-"Einstein,tenemos un problema..."-Comenzo Odd.

**En el bosque,con Yumi...**

Yumi llego al arbol en el que Ulrich solia sentarse cuando estaba deprimido,no habia ni rastro de Ulrich o Herb,lo que si habia era señales de lucha que se adentraban en el bosque.

Su movil comenzo a sonar Yumi respondio.-"¿Que ocurre Jeremie?"-

La voz de Jeremie sonaba desesperada-"Yumi,tienes que encontrar a Ulrich cuanto antes,Odd ha tenido una vision en la que XANA estaba a punto de matar a Ulrich."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Y en el proximo capitulo¿Llegara a tiempo Yumi¿Y conseguira Ulrich decirle lo que siente?


	7. La verdad,al fin

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leais esto(tengo el contador de hits estropeado,pero supongo yo que alguien leera esto:P)Aqui va el capitulo con un momento que mas de uno estaba esperando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumen del capitulo anterior:El plan de Herb de dividir al grupo ha estado a punto de funcionar,por fortuna,William y Sissi han descubierto la verdad,por desgracia,XANA ha aprovechado la ocasión para poseer a Herb e intentar matar a Ulrich¿Saldra Ulrich de esta¿Y conseguira al fin confesar lo que siente a Yumi?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7:"La verdad,al fin"**

-"¿Que acabas de decir?"-Pregunto Yumi mientras corria por el bosque.

-"Lo has oido bien,Odd ha tenido una vision en la que XANA estaba a punto de matar a Ulrich."-Explico la voz de Jeremie a traves del movil-"Ahora mismo su unica esperanza eres tu."

-"¿No puedes contactar con el?"-

-"No puedo,parece que tiene el comunicador estropeado."

-"Muy bien,pero vosotros daos prisa en desactivar la torre."-Indico Yumi cortando la comunicacion-"_Ulrich_..."-Yumi apreto el paso mientras seguia los rastros de lucha hacia el interior.

**En Lyoko...**

Odd,Sissi,Aelita y William corrian hacia la torre a toda velocidad.

-"Vamos,Ulrich depende de nosotros,tenemos que darnos prisa."-Les azuzo Odd mientras corrian.

-"Estoy corriendo todo lo rapido que puedo."-Se quejo William.

Los 4 llegaron a un tronco de arbol caido y se detuvieron a mirar por encima,la torre ya estaba a la vista."

-"Tened cuidado,XANA esta decidido a no dejaros pasar,cuento 3 cangrejos,6 bloques y 2 megatanques."-Les aviso Jeremie.

-"Genial,una autentica fiesta de bienvenida,y nosotros sin vehiculos."-Rezongo Odd.

En ese instante Aelita tuvo una idea,era arriesgada,pero tenia confianza en su exito.

-"Jeremie,los vehiculos de Sissi y William..."-Aconsejo,los demas la miraron sorprendidos.

-"¿Estas segura,Aelita?Aun no han tenido tiempo de aprender a manejarlos,es muy arriesgado intentarlo en esta situacion."

William lo contradijo-"Pues yo opino que no es tan mala idea,es poco probable que me pueda acercar a suficiente distancia sin recibir al menos un golpe."

-"Jeremie,sabes que es la unica opcion."-Insistio Aelita.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio,finalmente Jeremie hablo-"Muy bien,Sissi,William aqui van vuestros vehiculos,pero tened cuidado,aun no estan probados."

Sissi sonrio-"Lo tendremos,Jeremie."-Le aseguro.

William observo como se materializaba ante el una especie de disco flotante,se subio a el,y observo los controles,al parecer tenia dos pedales,uno para elevarse y el otro para avanzar-"_Simple,pero efectivo,como a mi me gusta_."-Repuso.

-"Jeremie,estoy esperando."-Escucho decir a Sissi,William la miro y abrio los ojos como platos.

Sissi aun no se habia dado cuenta de que tenia alas como de un angel a la espalda,de lo que si se habia fijado era que los demas la miraban como si fuese de otro mundo.

-"¿Se puede saber porque me mirais asi?"-Les pregunto,entonces se dio cuenta de lo que tenia a la espalda.-"Jeremie,esto es..."-

-"Tu medio de transporte,espero que sepas dominarlo."-Le explico Jeremie.

Odd se habia quedado sin habla-"Er,Jeremie,creo que le habrian quedado mejor alas de demonio y no de angel."-Bromeo.

-"¡Eh,y tu que sabes!A mi me gustan."-Le increpo Sissi.

William corto la discusion.-"Ahora no tenemos tiempo,tenemos unos monstruos a los que machacar."-Les recordo.

Odd asintio-"Muy bien,tu y Sissi adelantaos y distraedlos,yo ire con Aelita para protegerla."-Expuso.

William y Sissi asintieron Sissi se elevo aleteando las alas mientras William se dirigia directo hacia los bloques volando a ras del suelo.

**En el mundo real...**

Ulrich lanzo una patada a Herb que lo lanzo contra unos arbustos,acto seguido retrocedio hasta el extremo del claro y se oculto tras un arbol.

-"_Es mas duro de lo que creia...y ninguno de mis golpes parecen hacerle daño_."-Repuso,mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Ulrich habia alejado a XANA del Kadic y de la ermita,mientras se defendia de sus ataques,al principio habia creido que podia ganar(opinion reforzada por el hecho de que sus clones lo habian distraido un rato,aunque Herb se hubiese divivido en 3 para pelear con el),pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo,las cosas habian ido empeorando,Ulrich empezaba a cansarse,y los golpes que habia recibido estaban haciendo mella,y para rematar el problema una de las descargas de Herb habia dado en su muñeca izquierda,y si no habia perdido el uso de esa mano fue porque el golpe lo paro el comunicador,que habia quedado dañado,de modo que podia olvidarse de pedir ayuda.

Solo quedaba una opcion...,usar su espada,pero Ulrich no queria hacerlo por miedo a matarlo-"_Quizas pueda darle en algun sitio en el que lo deje herido sin matarlo,eso me daria tiempo para recuperarme a la vez que no le mataria_."

Ulrich supo que se le agotaba el tiempo al ver a Herb entrar en el claro de nuevo y mirando a su alrededor,-"_No queda mas remedio."-_Decidio,espero a que se diese la vuelta y entonces ataco,golpeandole en un brazo con su espada.

Entonces Herb se desvanecio.

Antes de que supiese que pasaba,una bola de energia le golpeo en el pecho lanzandolo hacia atras y golpeandose la cabeza contra un arbol.

Entonces todo quedo oscuro para el.

El _autentico_ Herb(puesto que el anterior solo era una proyeccion)salio de entre los arboles caminando y se detuvo frente a el a unos 5 metros,con una sonrisa que delataba que estaba disfrutando con esto,una bola de energia aparecio en la mano con la que apunto a Ulrich.

-"Adios,Ulrich."-Susurro Herb,con la voz distorsionada por el efecto de la posesion de XANA.

Lanzo la bola de energia,pero a medio camino algo se interpuso entre la bola y Ulrich desviando el disparo.

Un abanico.

Herb se volvio hacia donde habia venido el abanico y vio a Yumi enfrente de el,transformada y lista para el combate.

-"¿Listo para el segundo asalto,XANA?"-Le pregunto mientras recuperaba el abanico que habia lanzado.

**En Lyoko...**

William desvio con su espada los disparos de los 4 bloques mientras volaba a su alrededor.

La batalla habia sido dura,2 bloques y un cangrejo habian caido,pero tanto Sissi como el habian recibido un par de impactos,ninguno de los dos tenia en ese momento mas de 50 puntos,seguramente.

Y tenia que descartar pedirle ayuda a Odd,bastante dificil lo llevaba con los 2 megatanques y sin vehiculo.

Entonces vio una brecha entre la formacion de los bloques y acelero su vehiculo a toda velocidad,justo cuando paso en medio descargo un fuerte golpe contra otro bloque,que revento mientras el se alejaba seguido de los otros 3.-"_Ulrich tenia razon,no son muy listos_."

A pocos metros de alli,Sissi se oculto tras el tronco del arbol al que se habia subido con sus alas para poder dispararle mejor a los cangrejos,habia conseguido darle de lleno a uno derribandolo,pero los otros dos no paraban de disparar a lo alto para mantenerla oculta,y algunos de sus disparos habian pasado demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-"_Tiene que haber algun modo de librarme de ellos_."-Reflexiono,se arriesgo a asomarse un poco y encontro una manera de lograrlo.

El arbol que estaba al lado de uno de los cangrejos tenia una rama bastante grande justo encima de el si pudiese darle ahi...quizas podria partirla encima suya.

Sissi volvio a esconder la cabeza y respiro hondo,acto seguido salto de la rama hacia un lado con las alas recogidas y apunto con su arco.

La flecha volo por el cielo golpeando en la rama,partiendola en dos...

Y haciendola caer encima del cangrejo,que quedo fuera de combate.

La alegria que sintio al derribarlo quedo empañada por el impacto que recibio y la desvirtualizo.

-"_Al menos he conseguido derribar a dos_."-Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de volver a la tierra.

Odd habia visto a Sissi caer,pero no podia hacer nada,tenia sus propios problemas.

-"Muy bien,ya me he hartado de vosotros¡Flecha laser!"-Su disparo golpeo de lleno a uno de los 2 megatanques,que exploto antes de disparar-"_Va uno y queda otro_."

El otro megatanque se giro hacia el,listo para disparar,por el rabillo del ojo Odd comprobo que el unico cangrejo superviviente se acercaba a el.

En ese momento se escucho un canto de sirena que hizo que el cangrejo y el megatanque se detuviesen,confusos.

La porcion de suelo sobre la que se encontraba el megatanque comenzo a elevarse hasta quedar a cierta distancia del suelo,lo que queria decir que tardaria un rato en dar guerra.

-"Gracias Aelita¡Ve a la torre,yo me encargo de esto!"-Mientras decia esto,Odd se encaro con el cangrejo-"_Es la hora de la mariscada_."

Odd empezo a correr hacia el cangrejo saltando cuando este disparo,el disparo golpeo el lugar en el que se encontraba un segundo antes mientras el se subia encima del cangrejo-"¡Flecha laser!"-Disparo a bocajarro,destruyendo al cangrejo.

En ese momento escucho algo a sus espaldas,el sonido de algo grande golpeando el suelo.

El megatanque habia bajado y iba a por el.

Aelita corrio mas rapido al oir ese sonido,ya estaba a punto de llegar a la torre...

Y entonces ocurrio.

-"¡Aelita,cuidado!"-Advirtio Jeremie.

Aelita se detuvo al ver surgir al monstruo desde un agujero que habia al lado de la torre,dio un paso hacia atras,aterrorizada al comprobar cual era.

La Scipozoa habia vuelto.

**En el mundo real...**

Yumi salto hacia un lado esquivando la descarga de Herb,que dejo un boquete en el tronco de un arbol.

-"_Si me hubiese dado con eso me habria matado_."-Penso,sin embargo el conocer eso no la asusto.

Ulrich la necesitaba,y ella no iba a echarse atras.

No estaba siendo una lucha facil,por fortuna,Herb parecia que se habia olvidado de Ulrich,y estaba concentrado en ella,riendose como un idiota mientras lanzaba descargas como loco.

Por su parte,Yumi no podia acercarse a golpearle,y estaba demasiado ocupada esquivando como para usar su telekinesis-"_Y a eso añadele que me tengo que preocupar por Ulrich_."-Se recordo.

Solo esperaba que sus amigos estuviesen ya cerca de desactivar la torre.

**De vuelta a Lyoko...**

William descargo un golpe con su espada,partiendo en dos al ultimo bloque.

-"_Ese era el ultimo_."-Comento,entonces escucho la voz de Jeremie.

-"¡Aelita cuidado!"-

-"Jeremie¿Que ocurre?"-

-"¡William,Odd,teneis que daros prisa,Aelita...!"-La voz de Jeremie se quebro,pero el tono de urgencia era evidente.

William piso a fondo el pedal de aceleracion de su disco,dirigiendose a toda velocidad hacia la torre.

Una descarga a su izquierda le indico que Odd tenia problemas con un megatanque,pero el mantuvo la direccion firme,habia visto a Aelita.

Y habia visto al monstruo que la tenia agarrada con sus tentaculos.

Era la primera vez que William veia algo tan...repulsivo,parecia una especie de medusa de 2 metros,tenia dos tentaculos apoyados en la frente de Aelita,que estaba inmovil,con los ojos abiertos.

Escucho otro disparo a su izquierda,seguido de una explosion.

-"¡William,Odd esta fuera,depende de ti!"-Le dijo Jeremie.

William no dijo nada,sencillamente dirigio su disco hacia el monstruo a maxima velocidad.

Y salto en el ultimo momento antes del choque.

La fuerza del impacto obligo al monstruo a soltar a Aelita,que cayo al suelo al lado de William.

-"¿Estas bien?"-Le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse,Aelita asintio y entro en la torre.

**De nuevo con Yumi...**

Yumi cayo al suelo por la fuerza del impacto,noto que su comunicador se habia estropeado con ese golpe.

Herb se rio despectivamente y se giro contra Ulrich,alzando ambos brazos.

Entonces se quedo inmovil y se desplomo.

Yumi se levanto y se acerco con cuidado,comprobando que estaba KO,entonces se arrodillo junto a Ulrich.

-"¡Ulrich!"-

Ulrich sacudio la cabeza-"Ouuu¿Yumi,eres tu?"-

A modo de respuesta,Yumi le abrazo,haciendo que se sonrojase hasta las orejas.

Pasado un rato se separo de el y le miro a los ojos.

-"Yumi,yo..."-Comenzo,pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios haciedole callar.

-"Lo se,Ulrich,se que lo sientes,no ha sido tu culpa,William me lo ha contado todo."-Le explico,Ulrich asintio,aunque era obvio que aun se sentia un poco culpable por lo que le habia dicho.

-"Gracias,Yumi,pero habia algo mas que queria decirte hoy..."-La miro fijamente a los ojos,y respiro hondo.-"Te amo,Yumi."-

Al oir eso Yumi sintio que los ojos se le humedecian de la alegria,era la frase que durante tanto tiempo habia esperado oir,y al mismo tiempo habia temido que nunca escucharia.

-"Yo tambien te amo,Ulrich."-Respondio,y sin decir nada mas,acerco sus labios a los suyos y le beso tiernamente.

Ulrich le devolvio el beso mientras la abrazaba,ambos tenian los ojos cerrados,pero ambos eran conscientes de que el otro estaba llorando de alegria,y de que al fin habia llegado el momento con el que tanto habian soñado,la confirmacion de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos,no podian pedir mas.

Ambos se separaron y se sonrieron.

Entonces ambos vieron la luz blanca.

-"¿Listo para volver al pasado?"-Pregunto Yumi,como respuesta Ulrich la volvio a besar.

Y asi les envolvio la luz.

Ulrich se encontraba de nuevo al pie del arbol al que venia cuando se deprimia,y que sus amigos habian apodado "el arbol de Ulrich".

Pero a diferencia del momento anterior,esta vez estaba feliz.

Se puso de pie al oir el sonido de pisadas y se giro para mirar a Sissi.

Sissi se quedo parada,mirandole fijamente,por su expresion satisfecha,era obvio que habia ocurrido algo importantisimo,pero no dijo nada.

-"Hola Sissi."-La saludo.

-"Ulrich¿Te encuentras bien?"-Le pregunto Sissi,aunque conocia la respuesta,queria asegurarse.

-"Mejor que nunca."-Le respondio.

**Media hora mas tarde en la habitacion de Jeremie...**

-"Y asi fue como lo hizo..."-Termino de explicarles Jeremie.

-"Maldito desgraciado¡Espera a que le pille!"-Gruño Odd.

-"Alto ahi,no vamos a darle una paliza."-Le contuvo Sissi,que estaba sentada en la cama de Jeremie,con Kiwi tumbado en su regazo.

-"¿A si,y porque no?No estaras pensando en protegerle¿Verdad?"-Rezongo Odd.

-"No le vamos a golpear porque podrian expulsarnos,por muy justificado que este el patearle el trasero."-Explico William.

Odd se calmo instantaneamente al escuchar el tono tranquilo de William-"Si,supongo que tienes razon."

-"Ademas,el unico que tiene derecho de verdad para encararse con el es Ulrich,despues de todo,esto iba destinado a el."-Tercio Aelita,que estaba sentada junto a Sissi.

En ese momento las miradas de los 5 se dirigieron hacia Ulrich,que estaba junto a Yumi sin decir nada,a ninguno de los presentes se les paso por alto el hecho de que entre los dos habia ocurrido algo,prueba de ello eran sus expresiones de dicha y el hecho de que estaban cogidos de la mano.

Ulrich alzo la mirada-"Muy bien,hora de que Herb pague."-Declaro.-"¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?"-

-"Darle una tunda."-

-"Ya te hemos dicho que esa no vale,Odd."-Le reprendio Yumi.

-"Yo tengo una,pero necesitaremos algo de ayuda."-Declaro Sissi,y entonces empezo a explicarles su plan.

**Un rato mas tarde en la cafeteria...**

Herb se sento en su sitio seguido de Nicholas y lanzo una mirada por la cafeteria.

Ahi estaba,la prueba de que su plan habia funcionado,Odd,Jeremie y Aelita estaban sentados en un extremo de la cafeteria,mientras que Sissi y William estaban sentados en el otro,lo de William era una sorpresa,Herb esperaba que le echase tambien la culpa,-"_En fin,encargarme de el sera un juego de niños._"-Repuso.

No habia rastro de Ulrich y Yumi,lo que le encanto,señal inequivoca de que la relacion entre esos dos estaba muerta,Herb sonrio complacido,habia sido increiblemente reconfortante ver la reaccion de Ulrich,tenia que haberlo grabado en video.

-"Sissi no parece muy dispuesta a hablar con nosotros."-Le señalo Nicholas.

-"No importa."-Herb se coloco bien las gafas-"Con el tiempo volvera,ahora solo tenemos que esperar."-Sentencio,Nicholas lo miro enfadado,aun creia que Herb se habia pasado con eso.

En ese momento,ambos notaron que todo el mundo estaba mirando a las puertas y murmurando entre ellos.

-"Herb,creo que esto no te va a gustar."-Indico Nicholas,que se habia levantado para ver lo que pasaba.

-"¿Que es lo que no me va a...?"-Herb se quedo de piedra al ver quienes estaban en la puerta.-"No...no puede ser cierto,esto no puede ser verdad."-Mascullo,incredulo.

Ulrich y Yumi estaban de pie en la puerta¡Cogidos de la mano!Todo el mundo les observaba,incredulos(Sobre todo los que habian presenciado la discusion de antes entre ellos y habian oido lo que Ulrich habia dicho)

Herb era probablemente el mas sorprendido de todos-"¡_Esto es imposible¿Como pueden estar juntos!"_-Herb no atinaba a comprender que habia ocurrido.

Ulrich recorrio la mirada por la cafeteria y entonces su mirada se cruzo con la de Herb,en ese momento entrecerro los ojos,como si hubiese encontrado lo que buscaba,y empezo a andar soltando la mano de Yumi,que le siguio.

Herb trago saliva al darse cuenta de que se dirigian hacia el,se tranquilizo pensando que era imposible que ellos supiesen que la foto era falsa-"¿_Entonces porque estan juntos_?"-Se pregunto,era imposible que Ulrich la hubiese perdonado tan facilmente,la evidencia que habia fabricado contra ella era demasiado aplastante.

Ulrich y Yumi se detuvieron justo frente a el mirandole fijamente,la cafeteria estaba sumida en el mas absoluto silencio,hasta Jim estaba mirandoles atentamente.

Finalmente Ulrich hablo.

-"Pareces sorprendido,Herb."-Comento,como si no le sorprendiese.

Herb trato de salir de esa situacion-"Bueno,es...una sorpresa de que esteis juntos,despues de lo de la foto,todo el mundo creia que no volveriais a hablaros."-Herb se relajo al oir los murmullos de asentimiento.

Ulrich asintio-"A si,esa...foto,tiene gracia que lo menciones,porque he oido que la foto era un montaje fotografico,es decir que era falsa."-Declaro en voz alta,al instante se oyeron varios murmullos de sorpresa ante semejante revelacion,Ulrich espero a que se acallasen los murmullos antes de hablar de nuevo.-"¿No tienes algo que decir Herb?"-

Herb palidecio al oir eso-"_Es imposible que sepa que fui yo_."-Trato de improvisar algo.

-"No se de que me estas hablando."-Se defendio.

Yumi arqueo una ceja en expresion sarcastica-"Si,ya,y Aelita es de un mundo virtual."-Afirmo en voz alta.

Esa era la señal convenida.

Antes de que Herb pudiese decir algo,su voz empezo a oirse en el otro extremo de la cafeteria.

_-"Es normal creen que todo ha sido culpa de ella.Me encanta que los planes salgan bien."_

Herb se habia quedado mas palido que un fantasma,vio que en la mesa de Sissi y William,que sonreian con cara de "no sabemos de donde ha salido esto" habia una grabadora.

Que estaba repitiendo una conversacion que habia tenido antes con Nicholas.

_-"Por supuesto que si,echa un vistazo a esto.Hice un montaje fotografico,en realidad William y esa japonesa nunca se besaron,una pena que Ulrich no sepa eso."-_

Todo el mundo puso mala cara al oir eso,algunos(Jim entre ellos)le estaban lanzando miradas que no auguraban nada bueno para su futuro.

_-"Porque le odio,esa actitud suya me pone enfermo,y si no fuese por el,seguro que Sissi estaria saliendo conmigo ahora,ademas,ver la cara de angustia que ha puesto al creer que Yumi le habia traicionado ha sido muy agradable."-_

Y si las miradas de antes no auguraban nada bueno,las que le lanzaron despues de oir eso auguraban la pena capital,por lo menos,Herb estaba sudando a mares,mientras Nicholas se habia apartado de forma discreta.

Ulrich no habia dicho nada,sencillamente estaba mirandole con una mirada fria e inexpresiva-"Bien,creo que eso lo aclara todo¿no?"-.

-"No del todo,aun queda algo por saldar."-Comento Yumi acercandose a el.

Ulrich se volvio-"¿El que?"

-"Esto."-Dijo,y sin mas preambulos,le beso delante de todo el mundo.

En ese momento toda la cafeteria estallo en aplausos y ovaciones,Herb vio algo que no se podia creer¡Sissi estaba aplaudiendo,y parecia contenta con lo que estaba viendo,era inaudito!.

Jim hizo gestos para acallarlos a todos mientras se acercaba.-"Ulrich,Yumi,tendria que llamaros la atencion por esto,pero teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado,lo pasare por alto esta vez."-Habia un brillo divertido en sus ojos que se desvanecio al volverse a Herb-"En cuanto a ti,Herb,ahora mismo vienes conmigo al despacho del director."

-"Un momento,Jim,tengo algo que decirle,si no te importa."-Se escucho decir a Sissi,que se acercaba a la mesa seguida por William,Odd,Jeremie y Aelita,Jim la miro dudoso-"Solo sera un momento y luego le puedes llevar con mi padre."-Le aseguro,Jim asintio y la dejo acercarse hasta que estuvo frente a el.

Y entonces le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas que lo tiro de espaldas.

-"¿Asi que lo hiciste por mi,verdad¿Que te daria las gracias¡Que te quede bien claro Herb¡NUNCA vuelvas a hacerle algo asi a uno de mis amigos!."

Herb aun estaba conmocionado,no solo por el golpe,sino por lo que acababa de oir,aun asi,reunio fuerzas para hablar-"¡Tu no eres quien para echarmelo en cara,has hecho cosas todo lo posible para separarlos!"-La acuso.

Entonces Ulrich hablo de nuevo-"Tienes razon,pero por si te interesa saberlo,fueron ella y William los que nos contaron la verdad."

Herb se quedo boquiabierto al oir eso,como el resto de la cafeteria¿Sissi habia hecho eso?

-"Estas mintiendo,Sissi jamas haria algo que hiciese que vosotros estuviesis juntos."-Le acuso.

-"No esta mintiendo."-Afirmo William serenamente.

Herb estaba arrinconado,pero aun asi aun se guardaba un as en la manga,sonrio malevolamente-"Ya¿Y le ha contado a Yumi la vez que ella y Ulrich se besaron?"-A ver como salia Ulrich de esta.

Si Herb esperaba causar problemas con eso,se iba a llevar un buen chasco.

-"Lo ha hecho."-Afirmo Yumi sin inmutarse,a Herb se le helo la sonrisa en la cara-"Y para que te enteres,no me importa,lo hizo por un buen motivo,y estoy dispuesta a perdonarselo."

Herb no se lo podia creer-"¡_Es imposible que esto este pasando!_"

Sissi se quedo plantada mirandole con desprecio-"Ya ves,Herb,como te dije antes,ellos son mis amigos,y confio en ellos,cosa que no puedo decir de ti,Jim,puedes llevartelo."-Finalizo.

Jim asintio,impresionado por lo que acababa de hacer Sissi,cogio a Herb del brazo y empezo a llevarselo.

-"Ah Herb,y una cosa mas,antes saldria con Kiwi a salir contigo."-Declaro Sissi,todo el mundo se echo a reir a carcajadas,mientras que Herb apretaba los dientes.

-"_Esta me la pagaras,Sissi,no se como,pero lo haras._"-Juro

Cuando Jim abandono la cafeteria con Herb,todo el mundo empezo a charlar entre si animadamente,algunos se acercaron a felicitar a Yumi y Ulrich,Millie y Tamiya estaban entre estos ultimos.

-"¡Guau,teniais razon¡Era todo un noticion!Ulrich,siento haber publicado esa foto falsa."-Se disculpo.

Ulrich sonrio y le palmeo en un hombro-"No es culpa tuya,hiciste lo que creiste correcto."-

Millie sonrio y se giro hacia Sissi-"Sissi,esto va a salir en portada y en primera pagina¿Haras algunas declaraciones?"

Sissi sonrio-"Encantada Millie,de hecho,podria contarte algunas cosas sobre Herb para añadirlas a tu noticia."

Millie asintio encantada.

Despues se les acerco Nicholas,temeroso.

-"Yo eh,lo siento Sissi,tenia que habertelo dicho cuando me entere."-Se disculpo,con la cabeza baja.

Yumi fue la que hablo-"No fue tu culpa,ademas,Herb te habia amenazado,todos lo han oido."

Nicholas asintio-"Seguro que acabo repitiendo el examen."-Suspiro.

Jeremie se vio en la obligacion de animarle-"Tranquilo,intentaremos ayudarte a que lo apruebes,aunque sea con nota muy justa."-Le animo.

Nicholas asintio agradecido y se alejo.

Odd se acerco a Sissi-"Buen golpe,me ha dolido solo de verlo."-La felicito.

Sissi le guiño un ojo socarrona.-"Gracias,aunque me duele la mano."

Odd se echo a reir.

Jeremie se acerco a Ulrich y Yumi,seguido de Aelita-"Bien,creo que os gustara saber que Herb no volvera a utilizar su ordenador,al menos no hasta que lo limpie de virus...,y de la sorpresa de Aelita."-Informo.

Sus amigos los miraron sin entenderlo.

Aelita se decidio a hablar-"Digamos que la proxima vez que lo encienda,vera de tapiz de escritorio una foto suya con el texto "Mapa de la luna" debajo.-Se fijo en que los demas la miraban y bajo la vista avergonzada-"Pense que tenia que hacer algo."-Se explico.

Ulrich se echo a reir-"Tranquila,has hecho bien,me muero de ganas de ver la cara de Herb al encederlo."

William asintio,mirando a Aelita con admiracion.-"Y yo que pensaba que eras dulce e inocente."

-"Inocente si,dulce tambien,pero hay que añadir que tiene un sentido del humor muy perverso."-Añadio Odd,lo que hizo que todos estallasen en risas.

Ulrich miro entonces a Yumi-"Gracias por no enfadarte cuando te conte lo del beso de Sissi."-

Yumi se abrazo a el-"No hay de que,como le dije a Herb,lo hiciste por un buen motivo."-Y con estas palabras le beso.

Sissi estaba contenta con que las cosas hubiesen salido bien,su mirada se cruzo un momento con la de William,que le guiño un ojo,Sissi se ruborizo ligeramente,pero despues sonrio y le cogio de la mano,sin que nadie,salvo el propio William,lo notase.

William abrio los ojos sorprendido,pero no dijo nada,y sonrio,volviendo la vista hacia Ulrich y Yumi.

Las risas y bromas se prolongaron durante un largo rato,y todo el mundo estaba contento...

Bueno,todos menos Herb,que en esos momentos se encontraba recibiendo una buena bronca en el despacho del director.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Y en el proximo capitulo:Con XANA y Herb fuera de escena,el grupo encuentra algo de tiempo para relajarse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Y AL FIN LO CONSEGUI¡ESOS DOS ESTAN JUNTOS!(Que tomen nota los de la serie)

Y aquí va el capitulo 7,el proximo tardara un poco puesto que mañana tengo un examen de programacion,asi que esta tarde estare ocupado,pero mañana me pondre a ello,me esta gustando como esta quedando el fic y los mensajes de animo que recibo me dan fuerzas para seguirlo,asi que muy pronto tendreis el capitulo 8¡Palabra!;)


	8. Tiempos de descanso

Muchisimas gracias Sarcofagos por tu impresionante review,siendo sincero,he preferido mantenerme lo mas fiel al espiritu de la serie,he leido unos cuantos fics en los que Sissi y/o William parecian ser unos monstruos sin corazon,(de hecho,alguno que otro de esos esta en mi lista de favoritos),y aunque me han parecido buenos,pense que se salian un poco de la linea argumental de la serie(sobre todo despues de ver capitulos como "A bad turn",en el que Ulrich y William acababan llevandose bien,o al menos no tan mal).

Kuki Kambara:Si,ya ves,atinaste con lo de la foto...a medias,pero hay que reconocer que esto si que no se lo esperaba nadie...,sobre todo Ulrich,menos mal que al final hice que todo se aclarase.

Rena.exe:Yo tambien me lo pregunto,pero en fin,quien sabe,quizas tengan ideas mejores que las mias,lo del papel tapiz se explica en este capitulo.

Gaby:Gracias,la verdad es que es una de las variables que casi nadie ha considerado,asi que pense que estaria bien hacer un fic basado en esa idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumen del capitulo anterior:¡Al fin,Yumi y Ulrich estan juntos,y para mejorar las cosas Herb se ha llevado lo que se merecia por su engaño,y ahora,sin Herb ni XANA molestando(al menos de forma temporal),los chicos deciden tomarse un descanso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 8:"Un descanso merecido"**

Ulrich se encontraba en su cuarto,charlando con William y Odd.

-"Lo mejor fue cuando Herb encendio su ordenador."-Explico Odd,que se estaba partiendo de risa-"El grito de furia que lanzo se escucho en Lyoko,por lo menos."-

-"¿Aun sigue teniendo el ordenador?Pense que se lo habian confiscado"-Se extraño William.

-"El ordenador en si no esta confiscado,pero segun me conto Sissi,Jim se llevo algunos accesorios,salvo los imprescindibles para que funcionase."-Explico Ulrich.

Habian pasado varios dias desde aquel incidente,Herb no habia sido expulsado,pero la reprimenda habia sido monumental,por lo que habian oido,y ademas le habian impuesto un mes de suspension.

Para Ulrich,eso habia sido importante,puesto que Herb le habia hecho pasar un mal rato,sin embargo,eso para el no era nada comparado con lo otro que habia pasado ese dia.

Yumi y el se habian besado,al fin,despues de tanto tiempo,ambos habian admitido lo que sentian el uno por el otro.

-"_Y fue gracias a la ayuda mas inesperada_."-Recordo,si alguien le hubiese dicho hace un mes que Sissi y William iban a ser las dos personas que iban lograr que ellos estuviesen al fin juntos,se habria echado a reir,era curioso las vueltas que da la vida.

-"Ha recibido lo que se merece,aunque me sorprende que Yumi no se enfadase al oir que habias besado a Sissi."-Señalo William.

Odd se volvio para contemplar a Ulrich-"Ahi tiene razon,¿Se puede saber que le dijiste?"

Ulrich se encogio de hombros.-"Le dije la verdad,que me habia visto obligado a besar a Sissi aquella vez,ella dijo que lo comprendia,aunque me dejo bien claro que mas valia que no volviese a hacerlo."-Admitio,William y Odd se miraron sarcasticamente mientras esbozaban ligeras sonrisas,aunque era obvio que Yumi se lo habia tomado mejor de lo que esperaban.

-"En cualquier caso..."-Continuo.-"No creo que Herb nos cause mas problemas,al menos,no con Jim vigilandole."-Los otros dos asintieron,Ulrich miro su reloj-"Bueno,nos vemos luego,he quedado con Yumi."-Informo.

-"¿Alguna cita,Romeo?"-Inquirio Odd,guiñandole un ojo.

Ulrich nego con la cabeza-"No,no es eso,es...otro asunto."-Explico mientras salia por la puerta.

-"Me pregunto cual sera ese "otro asunto""-Comento Odd.

William se encogio de hombros-"Quien sabe,yo prefiero no meterme en los asuntos privados de los demas."-Se levanto para marcharse tambien.

-"¿Tu tambien te vas?"-Inquirio Odd,William asintio-"¿Tambien tienes una cita?"-Pregunto con expresion picara.

William nego con la cabeza-"No,tengo asuntos que atender,nos vemos."-Se despidio,dejando a Odd solo con Kiwi.

-"Genial,todo el mundo tiene algo que hacer,menos yo,creo que me espera un dia muy aburrido."-Rezongo.

Odd se quedo mirando a su perro-"¿Me vas a decir que tu tambien has quedado con alguien?"-Le pregunto.

Como respuesta,Kiwi se metio en su cajon del armario y se echo a dormir.

-"Supongo que eso significa que no."-Suspiro,en ese momento se oyo que alguien llamaba a la puerta-"Adelante,esta abierta."-Informo.

Samantha entro en la habitacion,esto era una sorpresa para Odd,ya que hacia tiempo que no le dirigia la palabra(sobre todo desde que habia empezado a salir con otras chicas)-"Hola Sam,¿Necesitas algo?"-Le pregunto.

-"Odd,er,me preguntaba si me podrias echar una mano con un video musical que estoy preparando para la proxima fiesta del Kadic,ando un poco sin ideas."-Explico timidamente.

Odd considero la idea un momento,y despues asintio-"Sabes,yo tengo una,y si lo hacemos bien,sera la bomba."-Le aseguro.

Samantha asintio y sonrio.

De repente,a Odd le parecio que no iba a ser un dia tan aburrido,despues de todo.

**En la habitacion de Jeremie...**

-"¡Terminado!El programa de materializacion de los vehiculos en la tierra esta acabado"-Exclamo Jeremie jubiloso.

Aelita sonrio,el trabajo habia sido largo y duro,pero habia valido la pena.

Jeremie guardo los datos en su ordenador y se puso a trabajar en otro programa.

-"Jeremie,quizas deberias de descansar un poco."-Le aconsejo Aelita.

-"Ojala,aun tengo que averiguar porque mando XANA a la Scipozoa."-Explico Jeremie.

Aelita suspiro,se levanto de la cama de Jeremie y se acerco a el por detras,cogio el respaldo de la silla y le obligo a darse la vuelta-"Jeremie,por favor,llevas varios dias trabajando sin parar en ello,descansa un poco,me preocupa tu salud."-Le explico.

-"Aelita no puedo parar ahora,tu sabes tan bien como yo que XANA busca algo,y tengo que averiguarlo cuanto antes."-Insistio,

Aelita asintio,pero eso no la hizo cambiar de idea-"Se que es importante Jeremie,solo digo que podrias tomarte un par de horas de descanso al menos,te vendria bien"-Jeremie la miro no muy convencido-"¿Por favor?"-Le insistio haciendo pucheros de cachorillo.

-"Vale Aelita,tu ganas,no me puedo resistir a esa mirada."-Cedio Jeremie,guardo sus progresos y desconecto el ordenador.

Aelita sonrio para sus adentros,la tactica que Sissi y Yumi le habian sugerido habia funcionado,tendria que agradecerselo mas tarde.

**En el patio...**

Ulrich se acerco a Yumi,que estaba con Sissi,sentadas en un banco las dos.

-"Hola Ulrich,¿Nos vamos ya?"-Le pregunto cuando se acerco lo suficiente,se fijo que Sissi los miraba con curiosidad-"Le he contado a mis padres que estoy saliendo con Ulrich y quieren tener una charla con el."-Explico,Sissi asintio sin decir palabra.

Yumi y Ulrich se cogieron de la mano y se marcharon.

Sissi los observo alejarse,y recordo cuantas veces habia deseado estar en esa misma situacion con Ulrich.

Suspiro profundamente.

-"¿Triste por algo,Sissi?"-Oyo preguntar a William a sus espaldas.

Sissi se sobresalto al oirle-"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahi?"-Le pregunto.

-"Hace un rato,me sorprende que no te dieses cuenta."-Respondio mientras se sentaba al lado de ella-"No has respondido a mi pregunta."-Insistio.

Sissi reflexiono un momento antes de responder-"Bueno...,si,solo que mientras veia a Ulrich y Yumi marcharse juntos,he recordado las veces que habia soñado con ser yo la que iba a su lado."-Le explico.

William asintio-"¿Te arrepientes de haberles ayudado?"-Pregunto sin rodeos.

Sissi se tomo su tiempo para responder a esa pregunta-"No,hice lo que debia hacer.¿Y tu?"-

-"Tampoco me arrepiento,como tu misma has dicho,hicimos lo que debimos."-Le indico.Sissi sonrio al oir eso.

Ambos se quedaron sentados ahi un rato,sin decir nada,desde el dia en que ambos habian deshecho la jugarreta de Herb,ambos habian estado pasando la mayor parte del tiempo juntos,esto ultimo se debia en parte a varios motivos,ambos se habian unido al equipo en el mismo momento y de ellos habia dependido la victoria en el ultimo momento aquella vez...

Y despues habian trabajado juntos para ayudar a Ulrich y Yumi a confesar sus sentimientos,eso ultimo era el colmo de las ironias,si se tenia en cuenta que William habia intentado conquistar a Yumi mientras Sissi hacia lo propio con Ulrich,curiosamente,ninguno de los dos se habia planteado por un momento aprovecharse de la situacion,y ademas...parecia haber surgido algo entre ellos durante aquella situacion.

Finalmente William hablo,le habia estado dando vueltas a la idea un rato,y al final se decidio a intentarlo.

-"¿Quieres...,quieres venir a dar un paseo conmigo?"-Le pregunto-"_Ya esta,lo logre_."-

Sissi le miro un momento y luego sonrio-"Me encantaria."-Admitio,cogiendole de la mano.

Si,sin duda alguna habia surgido algo entre ellos,y los dos estaban contentos por ello.

**Y en el aula de castigo...**

Herb estaba furioso.

Desde que se habia descubierto aquel asunto de la foto falsa,todo el mundo se habia puesto contra el,incluso Nicholas le habia dado la espalda,ademas le habian confiscado la impresora y otros accesorios de su ordenador como la camara de video y el scanner,por orden del director Delmas,-"_para evitar que vuelvas a repetir actos vergonzosos como este_"-,habia dicho,despues de informarle que estaba castigado durante un mes.

Para empeorar aun mas su humor,habia estado el reportaje que se habia publicado en el periodico de la escuela,en el Millie y Tamiya se disculpaban por haber publicado esa foto falsa y comunicaban con todo lujo de detalles el ridiculo que habia pasado Herb en la cafeteria,cuando todo se habia descubierto,que iba añadido con unas cuantas declaraciones de Sissi sobre el bastante ofensivas,que lo habian convertido en el hazmerreir del Kadic.

Y si con eso no hubiese sido suficiente,cuando llego a su cuarto y encendio el ordenador para trabajar,se encontro 2 cosas,primero,que estaba lleno de virus,y segundo,un wallpaper con su cara a modo de mapa de la luna,firmado por Jeremie Belpois y Aelita Stones.

ESO ya era lo ultimo,Herb se prometio a si mismo que Sissi y todos sus "amigos" lo pagarian caro,pero especialmente Sissi.

No habia olvidado las palabras de Sissi mientras le sacaban fuera de la cafeteria.

_-"Ah Herb,y una cosa mas,antes saldria con Kiwi a salir contigo."-_

De todo lo que le podia haber dicho Sissi,eso era lo que mas le habia dolido.

En ese momento,Herb observo por la ventana como Sissi caminaba con William,ambos cogidos de la mano y charlando entre ellos.

No habia visto algo tan repulsivo en toda su vida,a su juicio,casi era preferible que saliese con Ulrich,recordo que Ulrich le habia dicho que William y Sissi eran los que le habian desenmascarado,entonces penso que estaba mintiendo,pero ahora...ya no estaba tan seguro.

En ese momento Herb tomo una decision,si el no podia salir con Sissi,William tampoco podria.

Pero,a decir verdad,aparte de que habia estado compitiendo con Ulrich por Yumi,apenas sabia nada de el-"_No,espera,eso no es cierto del todo_..."-Se recordo a si mismo.

Habia oido decir hace algun tiempo que le habian expulsado de su anterior instituto,no era mucho,pero podia serle util,quizas.

En ese momento una colleja lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-"¡Herb,deja de mirar por la ventana y sigue trabajando!"-Le increpo Jim.

Herb volvio a su estudio,pero sus pensamientos seguian fijos en Sissi y William,y en como podria devolverles la humillacion.

-"_Vosotros me fastidiasteis mi plan,creo que sera justo que yo os haga la vida imposible_."-Decidio,antes de volverse a sus estudios.

Sin que Herb lo supiese,"alguien",le habia estado observando,invisible,y habia reparado en como miraba a sus enemigos.

-"_Mi busqueda ha finalizado_."-

XANA habia encontrado un posible aliado,no era muy fuerte,fisicamente hablando,pero era inteligente,un factor que XANA valoraba,ademas,habia demostrado una total carencia de escrupulos,lo que era otro factor adecuado...

Y ademas odiaba a muerte a sus enemigos.

XANA no podia estar seguro que le habia llevado a poseer a ese humano en su ultimo ataque,habia candidatos mas adecuados para ello,pero se decidio por este,sin saber porque exactamente.

Quizas era eso que los humanos llamaban "intuicion",quien sabe,en cualquier caso,XANA habia hecho un interesante descubrimiento...

Este humano le habia dejado tomar control completo de el,un control mayor de lo que habia esperado,no se habia resistido,como era usual,era como si quisiese el poder que XANA le daria,aun a coste de ser su peon.

Era interesante,cuanto menos,y eso le habia inducido a tomar una decision que jamas penso que tomaria hasta hace muy poco.

-"_Quizas sirva como aliado_."-

No obstante su interes en el,XANA tenia que admitir que tenia sus defectos,entre ellos,su cobardia,el cual era probablemente el mayor de todos,y el mayor obstaculo para su posible alianza,tenia que ganarse su confianza antes.

-"_Quizas haya un modo_."-Decidio.

XANA volvio a Lyoko a toda velocidad y activo una torre durante un corto espacio de tiempo,para enviar un mensaje al ordenador de ese humano,adjuntando un pequeño regalo.

Despues desactivo la torre,y espero.

Las cosas habian dado un giro interesante,y las posibilidades que se le presentaban eran,cuanto menos,fascinantes.

**En casa de Yumi...**

Ulrich se sento en un sofa mientras el padre de Yumi se sentaba en el otro,frente a el,mirandole fijamente.

Hasta ahora las cosas habian ido bien,la madre de Yumi estaba encantada con la idea de que su hija saliese con Ulrich,y Hiroki...,bueno,en cierto modo le idolatraba,asi que por ahi,tampoco habia habido ningun problema.

Sin embargo,como Yumi habia predicho,su padre era harina de otro costal,y de un costal mas duro,todo habia que decirlo,habia pedido hablar en privado con el,y los demas se habian retirado,aunque antes de irse,Yumi le habia lanzado una mirada de animo.

El Sr Ishiyama empezo a hacerle varias preguntas un tanto intrascendentes,teniendo en cuenta que ya se conocian,entonces entro de lleno en el tema principal.

-"Bien,Ulrich,ahora tengo que preguntarte algo mas...personal."-Ulrich asintio.-"Si de verdad llevas mucho tiempo enamorado de mi hija,¿Porque has tardado tanto en declararte a ella?"

Ulrich se tenso al oir eso,esa era una pregunta delicada,y habia que llevarla con mucho cuidado,habia solo dos opciones.

Y Ulrich escogio la buena.

-"Bueno...es un poco dificil de explicar,pero lo intentare."-Comenzo.-"Yo...no me atrevia a ello,en parte porque tenia miedo de que ella me dijese que estaba enamorada de otra persona,y en parte porque hasta hace muy poco no estaba completamente seguro de mis propios sentimientos hacia ella."-Confeso.

Tras oir su confesion,el padre de Yumi se quedo mirandole fijamente durante un rato sin decir nada,completamente en silencio.

Finalmente sonrio.

-"Veo que mi hija a escogido bien."-Comento-"Muy bien,puedes salir con mi hija,yo no me opondre."

Ulrich se quedo un momento sin habla,pero despues sonrio-"Gracias Sr Ishiyama."-

-"No hay de que chico,comprendo bien como te sientes,pese a las discusiones que he tenido con ella,sigo enamorado de mi mujer,y me parece que vosotros habeis tenido una hace muy poco,con relacion a una foto falsa,segun me conto Yumi."-Aclaro.

Ulrich asintio,aun le dolia recordar lo cerca que habia estado de perder a Yumi por culpa de la jugada de Herb-"Por suerte un par de amigos nuestros descubrieron la verdad."-

El Sr Ishiyama asintio complacido de oir eso.-"_Me alegro de que mi hija tenga amigos en los que pueda confiar_."-Penso.-"Bueno,creo que es hora de que nos reunamos con el resto de la familia."-Sentencio,ambos se levantaron de los asientos,entonces el padre de Yumi recordo algo-"Ah,y por cierto,deja de llamarme Sr Ishiyama,llamame Takeo."-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Muy bien Sr...digo Takeo."-Se corrigo Ulrich,sonriendo tambien.

Ambos fueron a la cocina,donde les esperaban todos,para comunicarles la buena nueva.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar,Hiroki felicito a Ulrich y comento que le habia dicho un monton de veces a su hermana que debia de salir con el,mientras que su madre sonreia mientras miraba a su esposo.

Pero como era de esperar,la mejor reaccion fue la de Yumi,que primero abrazo a su padre,agradecida,y despues abrazo a Ulrich,besandole en la mejilla y haciendo que se ruborizase,lo que hizo sonreir aun mas a sus padres mientras Hiroki canturreaba algo sobre los dos sentados en un arbol.

Ulrich acepto la invitacion de los padres de Yumi para cenar con ellos esa noche,pero aviso de que debia volver al Kadic para informar de ello,prometiendo que volveria en media hora,a lo sumo.

La madre de Yumi se acerco a ella despues de despedir a Ulrich.

-"Es un encanto,dime algo¿Cuantas chicas estaban interesadas en el,aparte de ti?"-Le pregunto en voz baja.

Yumi se sorprendio un poco por la pregunta,pero aun asi respondio-"Bueno,que yo sepa,5,contandome a mi."-Admitio.

La madre de Yumi sonrio-"Y aun asi,te ha elegido a ti,tienes que estar contenta."-Declaro,guiñandole un ojo.

Yumi se quedo pensativa al oir eso,era cierto,Ulrich la habia preferido a ella sobre todas las demas,pese a que Sissi le daba la brasa constantemente,se habia negado en redondo a salir con ella(salvo cuando no tuvo otra eleccion),y aunque William habia causado algunos problemas,habia seguido a su lado,Yumi estuvo segura en ese momento de que Ulrich solo la amaba a ella,y esbozo una sonrisa.

-"No habia pensado en ello,gracias mama."-Respondio finalmente,en ese momento se fijo en que su padre habia oido toda la conversacion y sonreia complacido-"Y gracias tambien a ti,papa."

El padre de Yumi nego con la cabeza-"No tienes porque agradecermelo,Yumi,desde el principio iba a ceder,pero queria tener claro que el estuviese completamente enamorado de ti,y despues de hablar con el y oir eso,no me queda duda alguna,estoy seguro de que si tu estuvieses en peligro,el vendria a salvarte sin dudarlo."-Declaro,visiblemente orgulloso.

-"_Papa,no puedes ni imaginarte cuanta razon tienes en eso ultimo_."-Penso Yumi.

Mientras se dirigia al Kadic,Ulrich estaba exultante,todo habia salido de pelicula,habia tenido miedo de que el padre de Yumi pusiese pegas,pero habia dado luz verde a su relacion sin dudarlo.

-"_Finalmente,las cosas han dado un giro para bien_."-Decidio,minutos despues estaba en el Kadic y habia hablado con Jim,el cual no se habia opuesto a ello.

Al cruzar el patio para volver a casa de Yumi se habia fijado en algo que lo habia sorprendido y que jamas penso que veria.

William y Sissi estaban sentados juntos al pie de un arbol,y estaban charlando,habia algo en sus expresiones que le sonaba muy familiar…,ninguno de los dos parecia haberle visto.

Ulrich sonrio ligeramente,y se alejo asegurandose de que ninguno de los dos le viese-"_Definitivamente,la vida da muchas sorpresas_.".

Si,las cosas habian dado un giro para mejor,y aunque Ulrich ni nadie lo supiese,lo que habia ocurrido hoy entre el y la familia de Yumi,junto con la relacion naciente entre Sissi y William,iba a tener consecuencias positivas en el futuro...

**Mientras...**

Herb se sento en su ordenador y lo encendio para comenzar el proceso de limpieza de virus,que probablemente le llevaria toda la noche.

Entonces se fijo en que tenia un mensaje,decidio abrirlo,para comprobar de que era-"_Ademas,si tiene un virus,con lo dañado que esta mi ordenador,poco importa uno mas_."

Sin embargo,el mensaje no tenia virus.

"_Me he enterado de lo que te han hecho en el ordenador y me parece injusto,toma,aqui te envio un potente antivirus para ayudarte,firmado X_."-

Herb no tenia ni idea de quien diablos era ese "X" o porque queria ayudarle,pero comprobo que el antivirus era realmente efectivo,en unos minutos su ordenador funcionaba incluso mejor que antes de que se le introdujesen los virus.

-"Vaya,no se quien sera ese X,pero hay que reconocer que su antivirus funciona,me pregunto quien sera..."-Comento-"_Al menos hay alguien que parece que me apoya_."

Sin que el lo supiese o notase,"alguien" le estaba observando.

-"_Bien,ha funcionado,pero solo es el primer paso,aun queda un largo camino hasta que pueda confiar en el,o viceversa_."-Dictamino XANA.

Poco se imaginaba XANA que ese humano,pese a sus recelos sobre si podia confiar en el o si le seria util,iba a ser su mayor herramienta para enfrentarse a sus enemigos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Y en el proximo capitulo:El grupo decide volver al Sector 5 a buscar informacion que les ayude,mientras XANA sigue con su plan.

Y ahí va,un capitulo sin mucha accion pero con adecuadas dosis de romance para todo el mundo y algo de intriga.¡Nos vemos!


	9. Asalto al sector 5

Sarcofagos:Gracias por la review,intentare mantenerme en esta linea si puedo.

Rena.exe:Gracias por la idea del golem,no la habia considerado,pero me ha parecido buena,(ademas,puede ser util sacar uno de esos en los proximos capis)

Kuki:Peleas va a ver(Si van al sector 5 no van a ir de picnic...y menos en un fic de accionxD)Ahora lo de las muertes y la sangre...lo veo dificil sin subirle la calificacion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Resumen del capitulo anterior:Aprovechando que XANA y Herb han quedado fuera de linea temporalmente,todos han aprovechado para tomarse un descanso...por desgracia,las cosas prometen ponerse dificiles para todos en el futuro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 9:"Asalto al sector 5"**

**Una semana despues,en la fabrica...**

La pandilla al completo se encontraba reunida en la sala del superordenador.

-"Muy bien,ya estamos todos aqui,y ahora¿Puedes explicarnos que era tan importante como para despertarnos temprano un domingo?Ultimamente esto se esta convirtiendo en una costumbre,Einstein."-Inquirio Odd,a su alrededor,los demas miembros del equipo estaban disimulando en mayor o menor medida sus expresiones de sueño,Sissi parecia la mas adormilada de todos,y si no fuera porque era humanamente imposible,Odd diria que se habia dormido de pie,todo lo contrario que William,se encontraba de pie,apoyado en la pared,parecia estar fresco como una rosa,sin parecer dormido ni un apice-"_En fin,hay gente para todo_."

Jeremie respiro hondo antes de comenzar-"Muy bien,os explicare la situacion,ultimamente han ocurrido varios hechos que me hacen sospechar que XANA no este del todo libre."-Todos se quedaron atonitos al oir eso.

-"Pero Jeremie,eso es imposible,sabes tan bien como yo que XANA quedo libre al robarme las claves de Lyoko."-Lo contradijo Aelita,Ulrich,Yumi y Odd asintieron.

-"Eso creia yo,pero entonces¿Que necesidad tenia XANA de enviar a la Scipozoa en su ultimo ataque?"-Indico Jeremie,al reparar en las miradas de Sissi y William,se lo explico-"La Scipozoa es el monstruo del que salvaste a Aelita,William,su mision era robarle las claves de Lyoko,no esperaba que apareciese,puesto que habia cumplido su mision."

-"O quizas no."-Sugirio Yumi,que habia empezado a figurarse a donde queria llegar Jeremie-"¿Crees que XANA aun necesita a Aelita?"-

Jeremie asintio,entonces Ulrich tomo la palabra-"No lo entiendo,no me creo que XANA cometiese un error asi."-

Odd le secundo-"Ulrich tiene razon,resulta dificil de creer que XANA no se liberase cuando obtuvo las claves."

-"O quizas no haya sido XANA."-Tercio Aelita,todos se quedaron mirandola,pero fue Jeremie el que respondio a la pregunta que todos se hacian.

-"Creo que Franz Hopper hizo algo el dia en que XANA quedo libre."-Declaro.

-"¿Estas seguro,o solo es una suposicion?"-Inquirio Ulrich.

-"Estoy seguro,cuando nos enfrentamos al golem,puso excesivo cuidado en no atacar a Aelita,eso me hizo sospechar en un principio,luego esta el asunto del regreso de la Scipozoa,y hay algo mas..."-

-"¿El que?Vamos Jeremie,no nos dejes en suspense."-Le pidio Sissi,interviniendo por primera vez en toda la conversacion.

-"Ultimamente XANA ha estado activando torres y desactivandolas poco despues,es algo muy extraño por si solo."

-"¿Crees que se esta debilitando?"-Le pregunto Yumi.

Jeremie nego con la cabeza-"No,creo que trama algo,y es por eso que os he llamado,creo que es la hora de visitar de nuevo el sector 5."-Explico.

-"¿Que es el sector 5?"-Pregunto Sissi,fue Aelita quien se lo explico.

-"El sector 5 es un area aparte en Lyoko,en cierto modo,es donde XANA vivia,y donde se guardan todos los datos importantes."

-"Como el antivirus que creias buscar."-Señalo William.-"¿Y XANA os deja entrar tan campantes?"-Se extraño.

Odd ladeo la cabeza-"Ojala,cada vez que voy alli,acabo aplastado por algo."-Se quejo,Sissi no pudo evitar reirse.-"No tiene gracia Sissi,que te aplasten dos muros no es agradable."-Rezongo.

-"Dejadlo ya."-Les corto Jeremie-"He esperado a tener listos el software de materializacion de todos los vehiculos y de las formas de Lyoko de William y Sissi antes de comunicaroslo,creo que vamos a necesitar que esteis todos,por si aparece alguna sorpresa inesperada."

Ulrich fruncio el entrecejo-"¿Temes alguna jugada de XANA?"

Jeremie asintio-"Asi es,recordad que esta va a ser nuestra primera incursion desde que XANA quedo libre,asi que no se lo que puede haber alli,tened cuidado."-Todos asintieron mientras se dirigian a la sala de los scanners.

**Y una vez en Lyoko...**

-"Muy bien,preparaos,voy a llamar al transportador."-Indico Jeremie-"Introduciendo contraseña,Scipio."

En ese momento,una esfera blanca los cubrio a todos y los transporto al sector 5.

**Y en el sector 5...**

-"Ugh,creo que voy a vomitar."-Mascullo Sissi.

-"¿Tu tambien?"-Le pregunto Odd sin ironia alguna,Sissi le sonrio ligeramente.

Sissi aprovecho para echarle un vistazo al sector 5,comparado con el resto de Lyoko parecia mas...tecnologico,por decirlo de algun modo,Sissi no pudo sentir un escalofrio,como si alguien la observase.

-"¿Y la entrada?"-Pregunto William,que no se sentia afectado por el viaje.

-"Ahora mismo aparece,preparaos,va a comenzar la cuenta atras."-Les aviso Jeremie.

El pasillo se abrio ante ellos.

-"Muy bien¡A la carga!"-Exclamo Ulrich lanzandose hacia la abertura,seguido por los demas.

Los 6 recorrieron el pasillo a la carrera encontrandose al final en una sala amplia,habia un gran agujero en el suelo,cerca de la pared opuesta,y varias aberturas en las paredes.

Odd recorrio la sala con la mirada-"Jeremie,aqui falla algo,no veo monstruos por ninguna parte."

-"Lo se,es muy raro,seguid con cautela,pero daos prisa,quedan 2 minutos 21 segundos."-Les indico Jeremie.

-"¿Y el boton?"-Inquirio Yumi.

-"Lo tengo localizado,justo al otro extremo de la habitacion a la altura del suelo,hay que rodear el agujero para alcanzarlo."

-"Bien,esto va a ser pan comido."-Se animo Odd.

No acabo de decir la frase cuando de repente cayo una placa de techo justo detras de ellos.

Todos se quedaron quietos mirandola durante 5 segundos,y entonces...

-"¡Corred!"-Grito Ulrich,todos se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia el interruptor mientras los bloques caian a sus espaldas.

Y entonces empezaron los problemas...

De las aberturas de las paredes empezaron a salir creepers que empezaron a dispararles desde sus ventajosas posiciones,pero ese era el menor de sus problemas...

Ulrich noto que algo se movia en lo alto,algo _grande_.

Le resultaba desagradablemente familiar.

-"Oh,no,uno de esos ahora no."-Suplico mientras esquivaba un disparo.

-"¿Que ocurre?"-Pregunto William agachandose para esquivar otro disparo.

Antes de que Ulrich pudiese responder,un golem se dejo caer desde lo alto enfrente de ellos,aterrizando de pie y haciendo temblar el suelo,cortandoles el camino.

-"¡Jeremie,XANA ha enviado un golem a vigilar el sector 5!"-Exclamo Aelita.

-"¡No teneis tiempo para luchar con el,quedan menos de 2 minutos!"

Ulrich se encaro con el golem-"Muy bien,tengo un plan,distraed a los monstruos,yo mientras intentare pulsar el boton."-Todos asintieron,Odd se echo a un lado para esquivar una losa que caia mientras disparaba flechas laser contra los creepers de una pared,cerca de el,Sissi hacia otro tanto contra los de la otra pared.

Por su parte William y Yumi se lanzaron contra el golem por su izquierda,Ulrich vio su oportunidad en cuanto se giro.

-"¡SUPER SPRINT!"-Ulrich corrio a toda velocidad pasando por detras del golem,que en ese momento estaba disparando contra William.

Sissi se agacho apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para esquivar un disparo al tiempo que alzaba el arco y disparaba,dejando KO a otro creeper.

En ese momento escucho la voz de Odd.

-"¡Sissi,cuidado!"-

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar ante la advertencia,una losa le habia caido encima,desvirtualizandola.

Mientras ocurria esto,William se encontraba esquivando los ataques del golem,que se habia desplazado para luchar contra el hasta estar casi al borde del agujero del suelo,se encontraba a una distancia que le hacia dificil el uso del cañon...pero teniendo en cuenta la dureza de su coraza,y lo fuerte que era,no se hacia ilusiones,la unica forma de ganar era golpeandole en el pecho con fuerza suficiente.

-"_O quizas no haga falta_..."-William tenia una idea,solo necesitaba una distraccion...que llego justo a tiempo,ya que en ese momento Yumi le lanzo ambos abanicos hacia la cabeza,cuyo unico resultado visible fue hacer que este se olvidase de Willam y se centrase en ella alzando el cañon para disparar.

-"_Mal hecho_"-Penso William,en ese momento decidio probar la habilidad de su espada de cargarse de energia,igual que la de Ulrich,dio un paso atras y aprovecho su oportunidad,lanzando una onda de energia que le impacto justo en el abdomen,haciendole dar un paso hacia atras...

Que lo hizo caer por el agujero,segundos mas tarde,una explosion marco su final.

-"¡Toma ya!"-Exclamo jubiloso,pero su alegria duro poco,ya que en ese momento uno de los creepers le dio por la espalda,mandandolo de vuelta a la tierra.

Finalmente,Ulrich llego hasta el boton y lo apreto,cancelando la cuenta atras.-"Ya esta Jeremie."-

-"Buen trabajo Ulrich."-Le felicito Jeremie.

-"Y Sissi y William¿Estan bien?"-Se preocupo Yumi,la primera vez que ellos habian sido desvirtualizados en el sector 5,casi se habian desvanecido para siempre,no queria que les ocurriese eso a sus amigos.

-"Tranquila,estan bien."

**En la sala de los scanners**

William se puso de pie.

-"Empiezo a comprender porque a Odd no le gusta el sector 5."-Mascullo,habia sido la 1ª vez que le desvirtualizaba un monstruo,y no le habia gustado la sensacion-"_Al menos me he cargado al golem_"-Se consolo.

Cerca de el,Sissi estaba sentada,apoyada contra la pared,William se agacho para ayudarla a levantarse.

-"Gracias por la ayuda."-Agradecio-"Odd tenia razon,que te aplasten no tiene gracia."-Gruño,William se echo a reir al escucharla.

-"Subamos arriba para ver como va todo."-Sugirio,Sissi asintio y ambos se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

**De vuelta al sector 5...**

Ulrich,Odd,Yumi y Aelita llegaron a una terminal.

-"Muy bien Jeremie,voy a comenzar."-Indico Aelita.

-"Entendido Aelita,date prisa,las mantas estan a punto de salir del cascaron."-Aviso.

Aelita asintio,aunque era consciente de que Jeremie no podia verla,y comenzo a recopilar datos.

-"¡Rapido,las mantas ya han salido!"-

-"Muy bien Jeremie,te devuelvo el control...ya esta."-Indico Aelita.

-"Recibido,comienzo el proceso de materializacion..."-Aviso Jeremie.

**5 minutos mas tarde...**

Todos se encontraban nuevamente reunidos en la sala del ordenador,mientras Jeremie analizaba los datos...

-"Bueno,Einstein¿Algun descubrimiento?"-Pregunto Odd.

Jeremie nego con la cabeza-"Por desgracia,no,aun no he encontrado datos que me sirvan para averiguar que trama XANA,pero aun tengo que descodificar el resto de los datos."-Explico,todos se decepcionaron al oirle,ya que indicaba que el viaje quizas no habia servido para nada.

-"Espero que esto haya servido para algo."-Rezongo William,que aun seguia un poco enfadado por haber sido desvirtualizado.

-"Y eso sin contar al golem,ha sido una desagradable sorpresa."-Tercio Yumi.

-"Eso es lo mas extraño,mirad esto."-Todos se acercaron mientras la pantalla mostraba una torre en el sector del hielo-"Esta torre se activo 5 segundos antes de que apareciese el golem,pero se desactivo 5 segundos mas tarde."

-"No lo entiendo¿Tanto miedo tenia XANA de que encontrasemos algo?"-Se extraño Yumi.

-"Ni idea,pero esto no me gusta nada,es la primera vez que veo que XANA necesite una torre para crear un monstruo,hay demasiados interrogantes..."-Jeremie estaba consternado,XANA ultimamente no parecia seguir un patron logico en sus acciones,casi parecia como si solo quisiese distraerles-"_La pregunta es para que_."-Se dijo mentalmente-"Sera mejor que volvais al Kadic,yo me quedare trabajando un poco mas,a ver si encuentro algo util entre los datos reunidos."

-"Yo me quedare contigo."-Se ofrecio Aelita,los demas se despidieron y entraron al ascensor.

Una vez estuvieron dentro Odd se volvio hacia William y Sissi.

-"Bueno¿Que os ha parecido el sector 5?-Les pregunto a ambos.

Ambos se miraron antes de responder a la vez.

-"Lo odio."-Comenzo William

-"Es el peor lugar que he visitado en mi vida."-Puntualizo Sissi.

Odd se volvio hacia Ulrich y Yumi con una expresion burlona-"Veo que todos estamos de acuerdo en ello."-Comento,guiñandoles un ojo y causando que todos se echasen a reir.

**Y en el Kadic...**

Herb se recosto en su silla mientras encendia el ordenador.

-"Ojala supiese quien es ese misterioso X."-Comento para si.

Durante los ultimos dias,habia estado recibiendo mensajes suyos en los cuales,o bien le animaba,o bien le pasaba informacion util,como habia ocurrido hace 2 dias,habia recibido un mensaje en el que le daba las respuestas correctas para el proximo examen de biologia,Herb habia desconfiado inicialmente...hasta que estuvo frente a la hoja del examen y comprobo que,efectivamente "X" le habia dado las respuestas correctas,y gracias a eso habia conseguido sacar al fin mejores notas que Jeremie,aunque solo fuese por una vez,habia sido agradable,aunque hubiese tenido que hacer trampas-"_No,en realidad no he hecho trampas,solo he seguido el consejo que me dieron de estudiarme ciertas preguntas_."-Se corrigio a si mismo.

Lo unico que le preocupaba era no saber quien era "X",y tampoco podia responderle.

El ordenador le indico que habia recibido un mensaje,al abrirlo,comprobo que era de X.

"_Creo que puedo confiar en ti,asi que te voy a hacer un pequeño regalo,instala este programa en tu ordenador y asi podremos estar en contacto de forma permanente,firmado,X_"

Herb sonrio al leerlo-"Al fin sabre quien es X"-Se congratulo,mientras instalaba el programa,parecia ser una especie de canal privado para conectarse a otro ordenador,sin posibilidad de acceso a Internet-"_Que interesante_..."

El programa se activo,indicandole que habia alguien conectado.

(Nota del autor,a partir de aqui,la conversacion entre Herb y XANA es "tipo chat")

Herb¿Eres X?

X:Asi es.

Herb¿Porque me ayudas?

X:Porque tu y yo compartimos los mismos enemigos.

Herb¿Enemigos?

X:Jeremie Belpois y sus amigos,ellos me han estado causando problemas,igual que a ti.

Herb fruncio el ceño-"_¿Asi que alguien a quien ellos tambien han ridiculizado?Quizas pueda echarme una mano para fastidiarlos_."

Herb¿Que sabes de ellos?

X:Mucho,al igual que de ti,os he estado observando y he averiguado muchas cosas de ellos,pero necesito tu ayuda.

Herb¿Porque deberia ayudarte¿Quien me dice que no estes con ellos?

X:Eres cauto,y yo respeto eso,pero dime¿No quieres vengarte de la humillacion de lo que te han hecho?

Herb abrio mucho los ojos ante esa ultima afirmacion-"_Es imposible que pueda lograrlo...¿O quizas no lo es_?"

Herb¿Puedes hacer eso?

X:Puedo hacer eso,y mas,ponme a prueba.

Herb fruncio el ceño mientras pensaba como poner a prueba lo que decia "X",entonces tuvo una idea.

Herb:Muy bien¿Puedes conseguirme que un alumno llamado William Dunbar quede fuera de circulacion?

X¿Porque el en particular?

Herb:Fue uno de los responsables de que mi plan para separar al grupo fracasara,ademas,ahora esta con una chica que me gustaba,Sissi Delmas,la cual me ridiculizo,si yo no puedo salir con ella,nadie lo hara...

XANA considero un momento la informacion que acababa de recibir y la contrasto con lo que ya sabia del humano_,-"Quiere separar a mis enemigos...excelente,no perdere nada ayudandole y puede que me beneficie a largo plazo_."

X:Una ultima pregunta¿Estas dispuesto a aceptar que utilice "trucos sucios" para cumplir tu tarea?

Herb sonrio al oir eso,XANA estaba sugiriendo utilizar engaños y trampas para ello-"_Me gusta,usamos sistemas similares para conseguir lo que queremos_..."

Herb:Tienes via libre,haz lo que haga falta,pero los quiero ver separados.

X:Muy bien,pero tardare un poco en ello,ahora debo de desconectarme.

(Nota del autor:Volvemos al modo normal de conversacion)

Herb se sento en su asiento a esperar mientras consideraba la conversacion que acababa de mantener con X-"_No estoy del todo seguro de que haya sido una buena idea confiar en el,apenas se nada de el_."-Penso,pero ese pensamiento fue rapidamente sustituido por otro.

-"_Pero...¿Y si esta diciendo la verdad?Si puede conseguir hacer que Sissi y William se separen y de paso fastidiar a Jeremie y sus amigos estaria muy bien,es una oportunidad demasiado buena para desperdiciarla.._."-

Al final tomo una decision-"Bien,X,Veamos de que eres capaz,sorprendeme."

Sin que el tuviese consciencia de ello,XANA le habia oido y estaba complacido,el humano habia aceptado su propuesta de ayuda,pero eso no era lo mejor...

El enlace que le habia proporcionado le permitia ponerse en contacto con el y enviarle mensajes sin necesidad de activar torres.

No obstante su..."confianza" en el humano,XANA sabia que tenia que manejar esta con tacto,si el humano descubria la verdad sobre XANA quizas acabase poniendose en su contra,e incluso podia ir a la fabrica y desconectar el superordenador,lo que a efectos practicos lo mataria.

Sin embargo,si queria vencer,XANA sabia que debia correr riesgos,y este era uno de ellos,aunque probablemente era el mayor riesgo con el que se habia encontrado hasta ahora.

Pero tambien las recompensas eran grandes,un aliado que podia ir a cualquier lugar del mundo real y atacar a sus enemigos sin limitaciones podia ser muy util...

Asi que volvio al superordenador,donde comenzo a trazar un plan para cumplir con la peticion de Herb.

En otra parte del Kadic,Ulrich,Yumi,Odd,William y Sissi,estaban hablando entre ellos,mientras en la fabrica,Jeremie y Aelita trabajaban juntos.

Ninguno de los 7 podia imaginarse que sus 2 peores enemigos habian practicamente sellado una alianza,que les iba a causar muchos problemas en el futuro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Y en el proximo capitulo¡XANA vuelve a la carga¿Lograra el equipo mantenerse unido frente a la que se les viene encima?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahi va el capitulo 9,no estoy muy convencido de como me ha salido(creo que el golem ha caido demasiado facilmente,entre otras cosas...)En fin,como suelo decir,los que lo leeis sois los que mandais.


	10. Alianza oscura

Gracias a todos por vuestras reviews,que siempre me ayudan a seguir con la historia.

Sarcofagos:Sorry si no te parecio muy intenso(mantener el mismo nivel todo el tiempo es dificil),pero tranquilo que est aun no se acaba.

Rena.exe:Tranquila,lee la nota del final del capitulo,que te encontraras que he tomado nota de tu sugerencia.

Gaby:Gracias,la verdad es que opino que hacen buena pareja esos dos.

GirlGotich:Tranquila,no pasa nada,todos necesitamos dormir de vez en cuando;).

YumiLyokoGen08:Celebro que te guste el fic,y siendo sincero,ESPERO que los de Antefilms tomen nota de esto,porque la verdad es que me muero de ganas de ver el momento que mas de un fan de la serie(Yo el primero) esta esperando.

Por cierto,ahora estoy preparando otro fic titulado "La decision de Ulrich",aun no tengo claro como sera,lo que si se es que estara ambientado antes del episodio "Revelation"(se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias,menos la de que haya una pareja YumixWilliam o UlrichxSissy,me repatean las tripas(las parejas,no los personajes,me refiero))

Bueno,aqui va otro capitulo con buenas dosis de romance,centrado en Sissi y William esta vez,pero sin descuidar a Ulrich y Yumi,accion no va a haber mucha en este capitulo,pero tranquilos,que lo bueno viene en el proximo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumen del capitulo anterior:El grupo ha emprendido un viaje al sector 5 en el que no han sacado nada en claro,por otro lado,Herb pone como condicion para su alianza con XANA el que este le libre de William,las cosas no tienen buen aspecto para el equipo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 10:"Alianza oscura"**

**Tres dias mas tarde...**

Ulrich bostezo disimuladamente.

-"_Me pregunto si sera cientificamente posible morirse de puro aburrimiento_."-Se pregunto mentalmente.

Estaban en clase de quimica,probablemente la asignatura mas aburrida de todas,al menos para Ulrich.

Jeremie se encontraba a su lado,tomando notas con interes,para Ulrich era algo increible que a alguien pudiese interesarle aprenderse todo lo relativo a la tabla periodica de los elementos,pero al parecer,asi era.

Justo por delante de el,Aelita se encontraba tambien tomando sus propios apuntes,en su caso,Ulrich suponia que era para poder explicarselo a Sissi,que le habia pedido que la ayudase a estudiar para mejorar sus notas.

Y a su derecha Odd se encontraba con el libro por delante de el para que no le viese la Sra Hertz,haciendo algo que se habia convertido en una costumbre para el en las clases mas aburridas...dormir.

La Sra Hertz termino de escribir en la pizarra.

-"Muy bien¿Quien puede indicarme la formula de la composicion del ozono¿DellaRobia?"-

Ulrich le dio un codazo,que se desperto sobresaltado.

-"Er,si,claro,um¡1945!"-Respondio.

La clase estallo en carcajadas,la Sra Hertz no comento nada,simplemente arqueo una ceja.

-"Señor DellaRobia,le recuerdo que estamos en clase de quimica,no de historia,supongo que unos deberes extra le vendran bien,ya que ha estado tan...atento durante la clase."-En ese momento el timbre sono-"Bien,se acabo la clase,podeis marcharos todos,salvo tu Odd,voy a indicarte los ejercicios que me tienes que hacer para mañana."-

Odd gruño por lo bajo.

**Mas tarde...**

-"Tio,esto es injusto,me ha mandado el doble de tarea que a los demas,tardare horas en hacerlo."-Se quejo Odd.

-"Eso no te pasaria si no te durmieses en clase."-Le recrimino Jeremie,que se encontraba trabajando en su portatil.

-"No puedo evitarlo,las clases de quimica son tan...pesadas."-Suspiro Odd-"Voy a tener que estar toda la tarde trabajando en ello."

-"No te pasara nada si estudias por una vez."-Le comento Sissi,que estaba sentada en un banco,junto a Aelita y Jeremie.

Odd le dirigio una larga mirada-"Mira quien fue a hablar,si sacas unas notas comparables a las mias."-Le increpo.

Sissi puso mala cara al oir eso,Aelita intervino antes de que se pudiese liar una pelea entre esos dos-"Odd,tranquilizate un poco,Sissi no lo ha dicho con mala intencion."

Odd la miro con sospecha,y despues su expresion se suavizo-"Bueno,vale,pero aun tengo el problema de como voy a hacer esa montaña de deberes."-Se quejo nuevamente.

Sissi suspiro.-"Jamas pense que te diria esto pero...¿Que tal si vienes a estudiar conmigo y Aelita?Asi podriamos ayudarte con tus deberes extras,y de paso,asi Aelita me sigue ayudando a mi con mis estudios."-Sugirio.

Odd se la quedo mirando con ojos como platos,como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza-"_Diga lo que diga Jeremie,yo opino que o bien la vuelta al pasado,o bien los viajes a Lyoko le han afectado a la mente_."-Finalmente reunio fuerzas para hablar-"Er,este...muchas gracias."-

Aelita sonrio-"En ese caso¿a que estamos esperando?"-Y acto seguido los 3 se marcharon juntos.

Jeremie sacudio la cabeza mientras les observaba marcharse.-"Si alguien me hubiese dicho que Sissi le sugeriria a Odd que estudiase mas,le habria acompañado al manicomio mas proximo."

Ulrich asintio.-"_Ha cambiado mucho en los ultimos dias,creo que su relacion con William ha tenido algo que ver en ello_."

Como si lo hubiese convocado mentalmente,William aparecio en ese momento junto a Yumi.

-"Hola Ulrich."-Le saludo la chica japonesa-"¿Ocurre algo?"

Ulrich sacudio la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-"Nada del otro mundo,solo que adivina quien ha invitado a Odd a estudiar con ella y Aelita."-

-"¿Sissi?"-Yumi no podia creerselo.

-"La misma."-Afirmo Jeremie,sin dejar de trabajar en el portatil.

Yumi sacudio la cabeza,incredula-"Quien lo habria imaginado..."

Ulrich se fijo en que William no estaba sorprendido en lo mas minimo,casi parecia como si se lo esperase-"No pareces muy sorprendido."-Le comento.

William se encogio de hombros-"Fui yo quien se lo sugirio,estuvimos hablando sobre nuestras notas y le sugeri que se juntase a estudiar con alguien que sacase buenas notas."

Ulrich arqueo una ceja-"En serio¿De verdad no se rio cuando se lo dijiste?"-

-"Al principio si."-Admitio-"Pero parece que al final le ha visto las ventajas a ello."

Jeremie cerro su portatil-"Bueno,me vuelvo a mi cuarto a seguir trabajando."

Ulrich se volvio a mirarle-"¿Algun descubrimiento nuevo sobre XANA?"-

-"Aun no,y parece estar bastante tranquilo ultimamente,asi que aprovechare para seguir descodificando los datos una vez haya terminado con los deberes de quimica."

Yumi asintio-"Bueno,nos vemos,me voy a casa."

-"¿Te acompaño?"-Se ofrecio Ulrich.

-"Encantada."-Acepto Yumi con una ligera sonrisa.

William los observo marcharse juntos,y esbozo una ligera sonrisa,despues se giro para hablar con Jeremie-"Yo tambien me voy,tengo que estudiar,nos vemos."-Se despidio.

Jeremie asintio y se marcho a su habitacion.

Ninguno de ellos sospechaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

**Y en Lyoko...**

_-"Ha llegado el momento de actuar_"-Decidio XANA.

Habia llegado el momento de poner en practica el plan que habia estado preparando durante los ultimos 3 dias,habia cuidado el plan hasta los ultimos detalles,y ahora estaba listo para actuar y cumplir con la peticion del humano...y de paso,iba a aprovechar para dejar fuera de combate(_al menos de forma temporal_)al mas peligroso de sus enemigos.

Solo faltaba que se diesen ciertos factores para el exito completo.

Y se habian producido,esta vez,sus enemigos no iban a saber que los habia golpeado hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

El mayor obstaculo habia estado en el momento del ataque,puesto que sabia que sus enemigos disponian de medios para localizar las torres que activaba...normalmente,al menos.

Pero esta vez tenia una nueva sorpresa preparada para actuar...

Si XANA tuviese rostro,ahora estaria sonriendo de forma diabolica...

Esto iba a ser entretenido.

**Mientras...**

Yumi apoyo la cabeza contra el hombro de Ulrich mientras caminaban juntos hacia su casa.

-"Gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarme."

Ulrich sonrio ligeramente-"No hay de que,ademas,con todo lo que ha ocurrido ultimamente,no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar solos los dos."

Yumi suspiro-"Lo se,ojala que se acabase todo de una vez y nos libraramos de XANA."-

Ulrich asintio-"Si,entiendo como te sientes,a mi me pasa igual"-Habian llegado ya a casa de Yumi-"Bueno,ya hemos llegado."-

Yumi se separo de el-"¿Seguro que no quieres pasar?Mis padres no estan en casa."-Le pregunto.

Ulrich nego con la cabeza-"Ojala,pero tengo que volver para hacer los deberes de clase."-Dijo,señalando a sus libros.

En ese momento Yumi tuvo una idea-"¿Porque no te quedas y te ayudo a hacerlos?Asi podriamos estar un rato juntos."-Sugirio.

Ulrich se sorprendio por la oferta-"¿Estas segura?Es decir,bueno,tu tienes tus propios deberes...y no quiero causarte problemas."-

Yumi sonrio-"_Siempre preocupandote por mi Ulrich_."-Penso para si.-"No hay problema,puedo hacer mis ejercicios mientras te ayudo con los tuyos,ademas,si Aelita puede ayudar a Sissi y a Odd¿Porque no voy a poder hacer lo mismo contigo?"-Indico,mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ulrich sonrio tambien-"En ese caso,acepto tu oferta."

**En el Kadic...**

-"Odd,te estas equivocando,la formula del agua no es HO2,sino H2O."-Le señalo Aelita.

-"¿Tanta diferencia hay en el orden?"-Cuestiono Odd.

-"Mucha."-Le respondio secamente.

Odd bajo la cabeza,deprimido.-"Me parece que estoy condenado a suspender quimica."

**Y en la habitacion de Jeremie...**

Jeremie encendio la camara de su ordenador para comenzar a grabar una de las anotaciones de su diario,del mismo modo que lo hacia Franz Hopper.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar,su portatil comenzo a sonar.

-"_Sabia que Xana no iba a estarse quieto mucho tiempo_."-Penso mientras lo abria,pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a buscar la torre,la alarma se apago.

-"_¿Otro fallo de XANA¿O es que tiene un plan? _"-Se pregunto a si mismo,finalmente se encogio de hombros y volvio a su trabajo.

En ese momento,la puerta de su cuarto se abrio con violencia.

**En la habitacion de William...**

William alzo la cabeza de su libro de matematicas al escuchar un fuerte golpe.

-"¿_Que estara pasando_?."-

En ese momento escucho un grito de dolor.

-"¡Ese era Jeremie!"-William se levanto de la silla y corrio hacia el pasillo en direccion hacia la habitacion de Jeremie,por el camino se cruzo con Odd,Sissi y Aelita,que tambien habia oido el grito,los 4 se pararon en la puerta de la habitacion de Jeremie,quedando estupefactos con lo que vieron.

Jeremie estaba tendido en el suelo,sin dar señales de vida,un hilo de sangre corria por su frente,y sus gafas estaban en el suelo,a pocos pasos de distancia.

Aelita no podia creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo.-"Jeremie..."-

La voz de Aelita saco a William de su sorpresa,rapidamente se hizo cargo de la situacion.

-"Odd,busca a Jim y dile que venga,Sissi,avisa a Dorothy¡Rapido!"-Ordeno,ambos asintieron y salieron corriendo.

William se fijo en que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par,se adentro en la habitacion,con cuidado de no pisar a Jeremie ni la sangre,y se asomo.

-"Nada,el agresor ha debido de salir corriendo."-Mascullo,al volverse vio que Aelita estaba arrodillada a su lado,intentando limpiarle la sangre de la cabeza con un pañuelo y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-"Jeremie...por favor,despierta."-Susurro.

William sintio que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta,el tono de dolor y angustia en la voz de Aelita era mas de lo que podia soportar.

Se acerco a ella y se agacho-"Creo que estara mejor si lo tumbamos en su cama."-Sugirio.

Aelita asintio con una expresion de gratitud y se aparto para que William lo levantase con cuidado y lo colocase en su cama,en ese momento entro Jim por la puerta,seguido de Odd.

-"Odd me lo ha contado todo."-Comento mientras resoplaba,era obvio que habia venido corriendo a toda velocidad.-"¿Que ha pasado?"-Inquirio.

-"No lo sabemos,cuando llegamos ya se encontraba asi."-Respondio William,Aelita no dijo nada,estaba en silencio junto a Jeremie,le habia hecho un vendaje improvisado con el pañuelo.

-"¿Habeis avisado a Dorothy?"-Pregunto acto seguido,antes de que nadie pudiese responder,Dorothy entro seguida por Sissi.

-"He venido en cuanto Sissi me lo ha contado todo,dejad que le eche un vistazo."-Declaro,todos se apartaron para dejarle paso,se agacho junto a Jeremie para tomarle el pulso,luego se irguio-"Muy bien,Jim,llevalo a la enfermeria,sera mejor que le vende esa herida y compruebe que no ha sufrido mas lesiones."

Jim asintio y se acerco a la cama para recoger a Jeremie-"William,Odd,quiero que os quedeis aqui y no dejeis entrar a nadie¿Entendido?-"Ambos asintieron y acto seguido los Jim y Dorothy abandonaron la habitacion seguidos de Sissy y Aelita,que seguia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

William se giro para mirar a Odd,que se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitacion con una expresion dolida en el rostro-¿Crees que esto ha sido cosa de XANA?-Inquirio.

Odd le miro con sorpresa,pero enseguida comprendio adonde queria llegar-"Es posible,aunque es la primera vez que XANA hace algo tan directo como lo es el atacar a Jeremie."-Indico.

William asintio,recordando las palabras que Jeremie les habia dicho a el y a Sissi el dia que les ofrecio la posibilidad de colaborar en su lucha,les habia advertido de la posiblidad de morir o ser heridos gravemente...

Y ahora el habia sufrido un ataque de XANA y nadie le habia podido ofrecer ayuda,era algo frustrante,William apreto los puños.

Entonces recordo algo-"Sera mejor que llame a Yumi,tiene derecho a saber lo que ha pasado."-Odd asintio,William saco su movil y marco el numero de Yumi.

Pasado un momento lo descolgo-"¿Que ocurre William?"-

-"Yumi,ha sucedido algo terrible,Jeremie ha sido atacado en su cuarto."-Explico William sin rodeos,escucho como Yumi lanzaba una exclamacion ahogada,y a Ulrich preguntandole que ocurria-"_No tenia ni idea de que estuviese con el_."-

-"¿Ha sido XANA?"-

-"No lo sabemos aun,ahora se encuentra en la enfermeria."-Respondio.

-"Muy bien,Ulrich y yo vamos para alla."-Declaro,acto seguido corto la comunicacion.

William se guardo el movil-"Ya viene para aca."-Le comento a su compañero.

-"¿Y Ulrich?"-Inquirio Odd.

-"Tambien lo sabe,estaba en casa de Yumi."-

-"Genial,Jeremie herido y los tortolitos haciendose carantoñas en casa de Yumi,no podian haber elegido peor momento."-Mascullo Odd enfadado.

William arqueo una ceja al oir el comentario de Odd,pero decidio pasarlo por alto,despues de todo,solo estaba desahogandose por el hecho de que el tampoco habia podido ayudar a Jeremie.

En ese momento se presento Jim en la habitacion.

-"Muy bien,podeis iros,he hablado con el director Delmas y vendra despues a echar un vistazo,yo me quedare aqui vigilando."-Les informo,cuando iban a marcharse los dos Jim les paro un momento-"Ah una cosa mas...yo,eh...,no se como decir esto sin que suene rudo pero...,siento lo que ha pasado,Jeremie es un buen chico,y es una tragedia que le haya ocurrido esto a el."-Comento con expresion apenada.

Odd sonrio ligeramente.-"Gracias Jim,a Jeremie le encantara oir que has dicho eso."-Jim asintio con expresion de gratitud y les dejo paso libre,una vez estuvieron en el pasillo ambos se dirigieron a la enfermeria,cuando llegaron,notaron que Ulrich y Yumi tambien estaban alli,Aelita estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama,en la que se encontraba tendido Jeremie,tenia una venda en la cabeza,pero por lo demas,no parecia tener mayores heridas.

Sissi estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la pared,William se sento al lado suyo.

-"¿Como se encuentra?"-Pregunto.

Sissi sacudio la cabeza-"Dorothy dice que se encuentra bien,pero que no sabe cuando se despertara,dice que el golpe ha sido bastante fuerte y que no recordara lo que ha ocurrido."-Respondio,con los ojos llenos de lagrimas,William le paso un brazo por encima para confortarla.

-"¿Sabeis si XANA ha activado una torre?"-

Era Ulrich el que habia hablado,tenia una expresion dolida,pero tambien resuelta,William no pudo menos que admirar su entereza-"_Esta dolido por lo que le ha pasado a Jeremie,pero aun asi conserva las ideas claras_."

Odd sacudio la cabeza-"La alarma del portatil estaba apagada,asi que quizas esto no sea obra de XANA."-Respondio.

-"O quizas XANA ha conseguido alterar el scanner,ya lo hizo una vez¿Recordais?"-Sugirio Yumi,todos se deprimieron al oir eso.

Finalmente,Ulrich tomo la palabra-"Muy bien,este es el plan,Yumi,tu,yo y Aelita iremos a la fabrica y echaremos un vistazo,los demas quedaos aqui con Jeremie,estad atentos por si XANA vuelve a la carga."-Les advirtio.

William se irguio-"¿Y si XANA ha poseido a alguien y os esta esperando en la fabrica?"-

Ulrich le miro fijamente,con una expresion feroz-"Entonces os avisaremos y entre todos le patearemos el trasero."-Declaro,William no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al oirle decir eso.

-"Tened cuidado en Lyoko."-Les advirtio Odd mientras los 3 salian de la habitacion.

-"Vosotros tambien."-Les recordo Yumi mientras se marchaban.

**Mientras...**

Herb se levanto de su asiento cuando vio al director Delmas entrar en su cuarto._-"¿Que habra hecho Sissy ahora para que me castiguen?"-_Se cuestiono mentalmente.

Para alivio suyo,lo que siguio no era lo que se temia.

-"Herb,supongo que estas al tanto de lo que le ha ocurrido a Jeremie Belpois."-Comenzo,Herb asintio,por lo que el sabia,alguien habia atacado a Jeremie,de hecho,el acontecimiento estaba en boca de todos.

-"Er,si,lo he oido¿Que ocurre,tiene algo que ver conmigo?"-Pregunto,inseguro,no tenia ni idea de a donde queria llegar el director con eso,y empezaba a tener miedo de saberlo¿Creerian que ha sido culpa suya?.

-"Te lo explicare,el ordenador de Jeremie estaba encendido en el momento del ataque,me gustaria que le echases un vistazo en mi presencia,por si acaso descubrimos algo que nos pueda ayudar a identificar al agresor."-Sugirio.

Herb se relajo al oir eso-"No veo porque no."-Acepto.

10 minutos mas tarde,estaba sentado frente al ordenador de Jeremie,con el director y Jim mirando por encima de el,nada mas echar un vistazo reparo en algo importante.

La camara estaba encendida.

-"Bueno,puede que tengamos suerte,Jeremie habia encendido la camara del ordenador."-Indico,ambos adultos asintieron con interes-"Quizas se haya grabado algo que nos pueda ser util."-Declaro,sus palabras fueron corroboradas al comprobar que habia un archivo de video de reciente creacion con la hora del ataque,lo abrio y empezo a reproducirlo.

El video mostraba a Jeremie disponiendose a hablar por la camara,entonces un pitido lo distrajo,haciendole volverse hacia su portatil,los 3 lo vieron echar un vistazo,teclear algo,y acto seguido,encogerse de hombros,y volverse hacia la pantalla de nuevo,en ese instante la puerta se abrio con violencia,Jeremie se volvio levantandose de la silla...para caer acto seguido derribado por un golpe en la cabeza,en ese momento los 3 vieron claramente al agresor...

William.

El director fue el 1º en recuperarse de la sorpresa-"Jim,quiero que vayas inmediatamente a buscar a William y lo traigas a mi despacho."-Jim le hizo un saludo militar y se marcho de la habitacion.-"Herb,quiero que me hagas una copia del video,y ni una palabra de esto a nadie¿Entendido?."-Herb asintio,cogio una caja de CD sin abrir que habia sobre la mesa,en unos minutos habia grabado el video y se lo habia entregado al director.-"Muy bien,ahora vuelve a tu cuarto y ni una palabra de esto a nadie."

Herb asintio,no se podia creer lo que acababa de ver,parecia la respuesta a sus peticiones...y entoces supo quien habia orquestado la agresion a Jeremie-"_Oh,que inteligente que es_."-Lo alabo mentalmente,volvio de inmediato a su cuarto y conecto el ordenador.

(Nuevamente volvemos al "Modo Chat de conversacion")

X:Veo que al fin te has conectado.

Herb¿Has sido tu el del ataque a Jeremie?

X:Por supuesto.

Herb¿Y como has conseguido que William le golpease y saliese en el video?

X:Como te dije,dispongo de muchos recursos,ha sido facil modificar el video para que mostrase otra cosa distinta a la verdad.

Herb se quedo boquiabierto al leer eso ultimo,"X" no le habia mentido,de verdad poseia recursos para hacer lo que fuese necesario.

X:Como has podido comprobar,yo he cumplido,William Dunbar sera probablemente expulsado y no volveras a saber de el,estaremos en contacto...

(Vuelta al "Modo normal")

Herb se repantingo en la silla mientras meditaba sobre lo que habia visto.

-"_Es increible,ha conseguido darle una tunda a Jeremie y hacer que William pague el pato,es asombroso lo facil que ha sido para el todo esto,me pregunto como lo habra hecho_..."-

Finalmente sonrio,por una vez,las cosas iban de perlas para el.

-"Bien Sissi,aqui tienes mi venganza por fastidiar mi plan de la foto falsa,ahora a ver como sacas a William de esta."-Susurro.

**En la enfermeria...**

Todos se sobresaltaron al ver entrar a Jim hecho una furia en la habitacion.

Dorothy se recupero rapido de la sorpresa-"¿Que ocurre,Jim?"-

Jim no se molesto en responder en ese momento se habia acercado a William,que estaba junto a Sissi y le habia obligado a levantarse.

-"¡William,el director quiere hablar contigo ahora mismo!"-Le increpo,sin hacer caso a las protestas de William,le arrastro fuera de la habitacion.

Sissi y Odd se miraron entre ellos,sin saber que decir por un momento,finalmente Sissi se levanto.

-"Ire a ver que pasa,tu quedate con Jeremie."-Odd asintio preocupado,Sissi abandono la habitacion y se dirigio al despacho de su padre,preocupada,una vez en la puerta,tomo aire para tranquilizarse y llamo antes de entrar.

-"Sissi,por favor,ahora no tengo tiempo para esto."-Le indico su padre,William se encontraba sentado al otro lado del escritorio frente a el,con Jim justo detras suyo.

-"Papa,William es amigo mio¿Podrias decirme porque Jim estaba tan enfadado cuando vino a buscarlo?"-Le interrogo Sissy,tenia que averiguar lo que pasaba,podia ser vital para saber lo que habia ocurrido con Jeremie.

Su padre la miro un momento fijamente y despues asintio,saco un CD de su bolsillo-"Sissi,William,echadle un vistazo a esto."-Comento,introdujo el CD en el ordenador de su escritorio,y volvio la pantalla para que ambos la viesen sin problemas.

Sissi se quedo boquiabierta al ver quien era el agresor de Jeremie-"_Esto es imposible...no puede ser verdad_."-Se dijo a si misma.

William tampoco se lo podia creer,pero reunio fuerzas para hablar-"¡Ese video es falso,yo no le he tocado un pelo a Jeremie!"-

El director nego con la cabeza-"El video es autentico y sacado del mismo ordenador de Jeremie,tenia la camara encendida en el momento de la agresion,ha sido una suerte que pudiesemos conseguir esto."-Sissi desvio la mirada al oirle hablar-"William,visto lo ocurrido no me queda mas remedio que expulsarte por agredir gravemente y sin motivos a otro alumno,Jim te llevara a tu cuarto donde esperaras a que vengan tus padres a buscarte,ahora les llamare para hablar con ellos."-Dictamino,Jim le hizo levantarse y lo saco de la habitacion,mientras salia le lanzo una fugaz mirada a Sissi,que ella capto al instante-"_El no tiene la culpa por esto,y sin embargo va a ser el que lo pague_."

Cuando se fueron,Sissi se encaro con su padre-"Papa,por favor,tienes que creerle,William esta diciendo la verdad,el no golpeo a Jeremie."-Le suplico.

Su padre nego con la cabeza-"Lo siento Sissi,pero las pruebas son contundentes,William es culpable de ello,yo mismo vi el video en el ordenador de Jeremie,y Jim estuvo vigilando,nadie pudo entrar sin ser visto y modificarlo."-Indico.

Sissi nego con la cabeza-"Por favor papa..."

El director la corto-"No insistas Sissi,William ya estaba fichado por haber agredido a otro alumno en su anterior instituto,al ver que aqui no se metia en problemas,empece a pensar que la expulsion habia sido equivocada,pero ya veo que no fue asi,y ahora si me disculpas,tengo que llamar a sus padres."-Declaro,en un tono que no dejaba lugar a replica.

Sissi sintio que le entraban ganas de llorar por la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo,recordo la historia que le habia contado William sobre su expulsion,la cual habia sido una jugada sucia del hijo del director,y ahora,al parecer,una jugada sucia de XANA(porque Sissi sabia que solo el podia haber modificado el video),iba a ser la causa de su expulsion...

Entonces algo desperto dentro de ella,recordo los ratos que William y ella habian pasado juntos desde el dia en que se habian unido para desentrañar el engaño de Herb,y la batalla que habian librado juntos contra el golem en su primera mision en Lyoko.

Se limpio las lagrimas con la mano-"_No pienso dejar que las cosas queden asi_."-Decidio con firmeza,entonces tuvo una idea.

-"Papa,tengo que pedirte un par de favores..."-Comenzo,su padre la miro con desconfianza-"El primero es que si podrias dejarme el CD del video,quiero echarle un vistazo mas de cerca."-Su padre la miro con dureza-"Por favor..."-Suplico.

Al final su padre suspiro-"Esta bien,pero mas te vale que no le pase nada al video."-Acepto,entregandole la caja del CD.-"¿Y el otro favor?"

-"Que me des permiso para hablar con William."-Contesto sin rodeos.

-"Lo siento pero no,Sissi,no me fio de dejarte sola con el¿Y si te ataca?."-Declaro firmemente.

-"Por favor papa,es muy importante."-Sissi decidio jugarselo todo a la baza de la sinceridad.-"Ultimamente el y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y me siento muy unida a el."-Confeso.

Su padre la miro sorprendido,tanto por la sinceridad de su mirada como por el tono de su voz,que reflejaba un cierto matiz que le sonaba familiar-"_Es el mismo tono que usa su madre cuando quiere tener una charla conmigo_."-Fue este pensamiente el que le hizo ceder.

-"De acuerdo Sissi,puedes pasar a verle,avisare a Jim."-

Sissi no dijo nada,simplemente se acerco a el y lo abrazo,con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.-"Gracias papa."-Susurro mientras le besaba suavemente en la mejilla,para acto seguido abandonar la habitacion.

Jean-Pierre Delmas se quedo en su despacho,solo y en silencio,mientras se frotaba la mejilla que le habia besado su hija.

No sabia porque,pero de repente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sissi encontrase una prueba de que William era inocente.

**En la fabrica...**

-"_Aelita,esta torre tampoco esta activada_."-Comento Ulrich.

-"Muy bien,la siguiente esta hacia el norte."-Le indico Aelita.

Hasta el momento,la busqueda habia resultado infructuosa,Aelita habia enviado a Ulrich a la region del bosque mientras Yumi se encargaba de rastrear las montañas,pero hasta el momento,no habia habido suerte.

En ese momento Aelita recibio una llamada,era de Sissi.

-"Aelita,tenemos un problema."-La voz de Sissi sonaba deprimida.

-"¿Que ocurre,le ha pasado algo a Jeremie?"-Aelita estaba preocupada por el,tenia miedo de que volviese a ser atacado.

-"No,el se encuentra bien."-La tranquilizo Sissi-"Se trata de William."-

Sissi le explico a Aelita lo del video.

-"Pero es imposible que fuese el."-Le respondio Aelita,al igual que Sissi,sospechaba que aqui habia gato encerrado.

-"Yo opino igual,XANA ha debido de alterar el video para que pareciese que habia sido William y no otra persona,espero que alguien pueda destapar el engaño."

-"No se si se podra,Sissi,XANA suele hacer estas cosas a conciencia."-Indico Aelita.

Hubo un momento de pausa,cuando hablo,la voz de Sissi sonaba angustiada-"Lo se Aelita,pero yo...no quiero perder la esperanza."

Aelita noto que habia algo mas en el tono de la voz de Sissi.-"_Sera posible que ella y William_..."-Se decidio a preguntar-"¿Estas enamorada de William?"-

Casi pudo notar la sorpresa de Sissi ante esa pregunta-"Yo,eh...bueno...creo que si."-Admitio finalmente.

Aelita sonrio-"Sissi,dale el disco a Odd,si alguien puede conseguir algo,seguro que es el,nosotros mientras buscaremos la torre."-

-"Gracias,Aelita."-Sissi corto.

Aelita se volvio a la pantalla del ordenador-"Ulrich,Yumi,sera mejor que os deis prisa,las cosas estan empeorando por momentos."

**De vuelta al Kadic...**

Nada mas terminar su conversacion con Aelita,Sissi habia ido a ver a Odd y le habia explicado la situacion.Odd no lo habia dudado un segundo,le pidio que le diera el CD y le prometio que haria todo cuanto estuviese en su mano para ayudar,Sissi se lo agradecio y acto seguido habia salido como una exhalacion de la enfermeria para ver a William...

Tenia que hablar con el,y rapido.

Justo cuando estaba llegando,Herb¡Tenia que ser EL! se cruzo en su camino.

-"Herb,apartate de en medio."-Le ordeno.

Herb no se movio,de hecho,parecia estar esperandola.

-"No tan rapido,Sissi,solo venia a hablar contigo un momento."-Aseguro.

-"Lo siento,pero ahora tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que aguantarte."-Sissi le aparto de su camino.

-"Pense que preferirias hablar conmigo en vez de con ese hipocrita de William¿Que se siente al saber que el chico con el que estabas es en realidad un maton cobarde."-Comento Herb con tono hiriente.

Sissi se detuvo en seco-"¿Que acabas de decir?"-Su voz sonaba serena,pero eso era un preludio a la tormenta que se iba a desatar.

Y Herb fue tan estupido como para enfadarla aun mas.

-"Se lo que le hizo a Jeremie,y me alegro de que le hayas podido ver como el cobarde que es."-Argumento.

Sissi ni se molesto en responder,sencillamente se dio la vuelta y le dio una bofetada que lo tiro al suelo,dejandolo sentado.

-"¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DESPUES DE LO TU QUE LE HICISTE A ULRICH CON AQUELLA FOTO¡EL ES MAS VALIENTE DE LO QUE TU SERAS JAMAS!"-Le grito con todas sus fuerzas,acto seguido paso a describirle de forma muy grafica lo que opinaba de el,Jim,que habia venido al oirla gritar,y varios alumnos mas,se quedaron impresionados por su amplia seleccion de argumentos para describir lo despreciable que era Herb.

Herb estaba quieto en el suelo,frotandose la mejilla,le habia dolido mas que la que le dio cuando Ulrich destapo lo de la foto.

Sissi finalizo su diatriba y tomo aire antes de hablar por ultima vez.-"Herb,espero que te quede bien claro esto,NO quiero volver a verte cerca mia jamas,y si vuelves a molestarme,a mi,o a cualquiera de mis compañeros,hablare con mi padre para que te expulsen¿Queda claro?"-Sin esperar respuesta,se alejo,todo el mundo se aparto de ella,incluso Jim,aunque Sissi se detuvo delante suya.

-"Jim,necesito hablar con William¿Puedo pasar?"-Pregunto educadamente.

-"Er,si claro,por supuesto."-Acepto Jim,el director Delmas le habia dicho que Sissi podia pasar a hablar con William,pero aunque no le hubiese dado esas instrucciones,el la habria dejado entrar,despues de verla asi,lo ultimo que queria era que la tomara con el.

Herb se habia levantado mientras y se habia marchado,furioso.

-"_Muy bien Sissi,tu te la has buscado,esta es la ULTIMA vez que me humillas en publico_."-Juro para si.

**En la habitacion de William...**

William se encontraba sentado en su cama cuando Sissi llego,cuando alzo la cabeza para mirarla,sus ojos tenian un brillo de admiracion.

-"No ha estado mal,recuerdame que nunca te enfade."-Bromeo.

Sissi se ruborizo ligeramente-"¿Lo has oido todo?"-Pregunto.

William asintio-"Completamente,hasta he oido la bofetada que le has dado."-Comento guiñandole un ojo.

Sissi sonrio mientras se sentaba a su lado-"Tenia que hacerlo,aunque me duele la mano."

William sonrio ligeramente,pero su sonrisa se desvanecio-"¿De que querias hablar?"-Pregunto.

Sissi respiro hondo-"_Tengo que decirselo,puede que sea mi ultima oportunidad,y no quiero que sufra mas de lo que ya ha sufrido_."-Decidio-"Yo...no se como decir esto pero...en las ultimas semanas desde lo de la foto...tu y yo hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos charlando."-Comenzo,William la miraba fijamente-"Mientras hablabamos te conte cosas que no le habia contado a nadie...ni siquiera a mi padre,y por eso...me siento muy unida a ti."-Admitio.

-"Sissi..."-Comenzo William,pero ella le hizo callar con un gesto.

-"William...hay algo que tengo que decirte,y es que...estoy enamorada de ti."-Sentencio-"_Ya esta,se lo he dicho,pero¿Siente el lo mismo por mi_?"

William se habia quedado atonito ante su confesion,se habia quedado sin habla...

Asi que lo que hizo fue abrazar a Sissi con todas sus fuerzas mientras le acariciaba el pelo con una mano.

-"¿William?"-Sissi se habia quedado sorprendida por su accion,aun asi le devolvio el abrazo.

-"Gracias Sissi,me has hecho muy feliz."-Confeso William,que sentia que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Sissi sintio que iba a llorar,mientras le abrazaba,ambos se separaron para mirarse a los ojos,y despues se besaron.

No era el primer beso de ninguno de los dos,sin embargo,los dos sabian que habia algo muy especial en ese beso,no solo porque habian admitido lo que sentian,sino porque posiblemente estos iban a ser sus ultimos momentos juntos.

Finalmente se separaron al necesitar respirar,Sissi apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras William le pasaba un brazo por encima para confortarla...

Y siguieron asi un rato,en silencio,disfrutando de su mutua compañia.

**En la habitacion de Jeremie...**

Odd se encontraba sentado mirando nuevamente el video.

-"Se que aqui hay algo que falla,es imposible que William saliese por la ventana y diese la vuelta para entrar para cruzarse con nosotros,aunque lo hiciese a la carrera."-Murmuro Odd.

Con su experiencia en videos musicales y cortometrajes,Odd sabia unas cuantas cosas sobre modificar videos,incluyendo algunos trucos que le habia contado Samantha,pero el video sencillamente parecia que no habia sido modificado.

La unica respuesta a eso,Y Odd rezaba para que no fuese eso,era que XANA habia usado uno de sus "clones polimorficos" para esto,en cuyo caso William podia ir haciendo las maletas,porque estaba perdido.

Odd descargo un puñetazo sobre la mesa,frustrado,en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-"Adelante."-

Samantha entro por la puerta,preocupada-"Odd¿Para que me has llamado¿Y porque tanta prisa en que viniese?"-Le pregunto.

Odd le explico la situacion,Samantha abrio los ojos sorprendida.

-"¿Estas seguro de que el video esta manipulado?."-Inquirio.

-"Completamente,me cruze con William de camino a la habitacion de Jeremie,y ademas le conozco bien,es imposible que fuese el,confia en mi."-Indico Odd.

-"Muy bien,vere lo que puedo hacer."-Acepto,Odd asintio agradecido.

-"Gracias,voy a ver como se encuentra Jeremie,llamame si descubres algo."-Indico antes de marcharse.

Samantha se quedo mirando a la puerta y despues se sento a trabaja,entonces considero la historia de Odd,por lo que le habia contado,era imposible que alguien hubiese modificado el video antes de que llegara la ayuda para Jeremie,sobre todo con Odd y William vigilando,pero Odd parecia estar completamente seguro de ello,aqui habia algo mas...

Sacudio la cabeza-"_No es el momento de tener sospechas,le dije que le ayudaria y voy a hacerlo_."-Decidio.

15 minutos mas tarde...seguia sin respuestas.

-"_Nada,no encuentro ni rastro de una modificacion,quizas William si es culpable,pero entonces¿Porque no destruyo el video mientras vigilaba con Odd?_"-Se dijo para si.

Paseo la mirada por la habitacion,como si esta pudiese darle una pista,entonces sus ojos se posaron en algo que habia en la estanteria,al lado de la puerta.

Un pequeño espejo...

Samantha tuvo una idea,se dio la vuelta y volvio a echar un vistazo al video,deteniendolo en el momento en el que aparecia la imagen de William,hizo una captura de pantalla y despues amplio la imagen,centrandola en el espejo.

Se quedo atonita frente a lo que vio-"_Despues de todo,Odd tenia razon_."

Cogio su movil y marco el numero de Odd.

-"Sam¿Has encontrado algo?"-

-"Creo que si,sera mejor que vengas y te traigas a algun profesor para que vea esto,creo que he salvado a tu amigo."-Respondio.

-"¡Si¡Eres la mejor,Sam¡Ahora mismo aviso al director!"-Odd colgo antes de de Samantha pudiese decir nada mas.

Samantha se quedo mirando a la pantalla...

-"Ahi que reconocerlo,sea quien sea el que ha hecho esto es muy bueno...aunque es un golpe de suerte que no se fijase en el espejo."-Sentencio

10 minutos mas tarde,Odd entro seguido del director.

-"Muy bien,Della Robia¿Que es eso tan importante¿Y quien es ella?"-

-"Es Samantha,una amiga mia."-Explico Odd-"Bien,Sam¿Que has descubierto?"-

Samantha miro interrogativa al director,que la miraba interesado,despues se volvio al ordenador.

-"Se lo explicare,echenle un vistazo a esto."-Adelanto el video hasta la parte en la que se mostraba a William de pie,y paro la imagen-"Ahora fijense en el espejo."-Indico,ampliando la imagen.

El director y Odd se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que salia reflejado en el espejo.

Donde se suponia que debia de estar reflejada la cabeza de William de espaldas,con pelo corto y negro,habia otra cabeza...

Solo que esta tenia pelo rubio y largo.

-"¿Que significa esto?"-Pregunto el director-"¿Habia otra persona en la habitacion?"

Samantha nego con la cabeza-"No,solo habia una,pero el espejo muestra que donde debia de estar William habia otra persona,la unica conclusion es que alguien modifico el video,pero no se fijo en el detalle del espejo."-Sentencio.

El director Delmas se quedo petrificado al oir eso,mientras miraba fijamente la imagen congelada.-"Muy bien...sera mejor que vaya a hablar con William,es obvio que he cometido un error."-Dictamino,Odd y Sam sonrieron al oir eso.-"Gracias por su ayuda señorita Samantha,si no hubiese sido por usted,creo que se habria culpado a un inocente."

-"Ha sido un placer ayudar."-

-"Bien,y ahora si me disculpan...tengo que ir a hablar con William."-El director se marcho dejandolos solos.

-"Gracias Sam,te debo una."-Comento Odd.

-"De nada."-Respondio Sam,entonces recordo una cosa-"Creo que sera mejor que se lo diga ahora."-Decidio.-"Por cierto Odd,tengo algo que decirte...mis padres me van a enviar aqui a estudiar."-Confeso.

Odd abrio mucho los ojos-"¿De veras¡Eso es genial!"-Exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-"¿Cuando va a ser el traslado?"

-"Dentro de unos dias,aun quedan detalles por ultimar,si quieres,puedes empezar a enseñarme el Kadic,para ir familiarizandome con el."-Sugirio

Odd asintio.-"_Las cosas van mejorando por momentos_..."-Entonces recordo algo-"¿Te importa si pasamos antes por la enfemeria para ver como esta Jeremie?"-Sigo preocupado por el.

-"No hay problema."

**En la habitacion de William...**

Sissi y William se sobresaltaron al ver entrar al director Delmas,que arqueo una ceja al verles juntos.

Sissi se intento explicar-"Er,papa,no es lo que crees..."-

El director sacudio la cabeza mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.-"Tranquila,Sissi,no pasa nada,ademas,tengo noticias sobre la agresion a Jeremie."-

Las palabras del director sonaron como una marcha funebre para William.

Por suerte,las cosas no discurrieron como el esperaba.

-"William,acabo de descubrir que el video que mostraba la agresion fue manipulado."-William y Sissi se quedaron en shock al oir eso,el director siguio hablando como si nada.-"Asi que la orden de expulsion ha sido revocada,puedes quedarte William,ahora ire a llamar a tus padres para contarles las nuevas noticias."-Sentencio.

William se quedo de una pieza al oir eso,si no hubiese estado sentado,posiblemente habria caido de rodillas,de lo debiles que sentia las piernas.

Sissi tambien se habia quedado sorprendida al oirlo,pero enseguida supo lo que habia pasado.-"_Gracias Odd_..."-Tenia que buscar un modo de expresar su alegria o iba a explotar.

Asi que se decidio por lo unico que podia hacer,se abrazo a William y le beso mientras lloraba de alegria.

William no lo dudo esta vez y le devolvio el abrazo y el beso.

El padre de Sissy sonrio nuevamente-"Bien,creo que ahora os volvere a dejar solos."-Aunque ninguno de los dos estaba prestandole atencion,ahora mismo solo tenian ojos el uno para la otra,hacia unos minutos pensaban que iban a tener que separarse,pero ahora sus amigos les habian devuelto lo que habian hecho por ellos cuando sucedio lo de la foto.

Jim se asomo por la puerta-"Er,director Delmas¿Es cierto eso¿Que William es inocente?"-Pregunto.

El director asintio-"Por supuesto."-

Jim tomo aliento antes de preguntar-"Entonces...¿Quien es el verdadero agresor?"-

-"Por desgracia,eso aun no lo sabemos."-Declaro el director.

William y Sissi saltaron de la cama al mismo tiempo,en ese momento sus pensamientos se centraron en una misma persona.

-"¡Jeremie!"-Exclamaron a la vez,los 2 adultos de la habitacion se quedaron mirandoles sin entenderles durante 5 segundos...y entonces ellos lo comprendieron tambien.

-"¡El agresor sigue suelto y el en la enfermeria sin proteccion!"-Exclamo Jim nervioso,al momento los 4 se dirigieron a toda prisa a la enfermeria,encontrando,para su alivio,que seguia alli,sin un rasguño,descontando la herida de la cabeza,claro,Odd y Sam estaban tambien alli y los miraban con curiosidad.

-"¿Ocurre algo?"-Se aventuro a preguntar Odd,un poco sorprendido por la aparicion repentina de sus amigos.

El director Delmas se lo explico-"Creimos que Jeremie estaba en peligro,despues de todo,si William no era el agresor,eso queria decir que el autentico culpable estaba libre y listo para volver a atacar."

Odd y Sam abrieron los ojos en sorpresa,la verdad es que ninguno de los dos habia pensado en eso.

-"Sera mejor que me quede vigilando."-Declaro Jim.

William se acerco a una silla y se sento resoplando.-"Buf,por un momento me he temido lo peor."-Comento,mientras Sissi se sentaba en otra silla,a su lado.

-"Yo tambien,es un alivio ver que esta bien."-Admitio Sissi.

William le sonrio y despues apoyo una mano sobre la suya suavemente,dejandola reposar.

El director no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro al verlos.-"_Mi hija esta creciendo al fin_."-Tenia que admitir que habia sido una sorpresa,sabia que eran amigos,pero no se esperaba que estuviese enamorada de el.

-"Bueno,sera mejor que vuelva a mi despacho,Jim,quedate aqui y vigila por si vuelve el agresor."-Ordeno,Jim se puso en posicion de firmes y se sento en una silla para vigilar,mientras el director abandonaba la estancia.

Sin que el director ni nadie lo supiese,alguien mas habia oido lo que le habia dicho a Sissi y William.

Herb habia estado espiando desde la ventana sin que le viesen,llevaba alli desde que vio que el director iba a la habitacion de William,y casi habia explotado de rabia al oirle hablar...

-"¡_NO PUEDE SER¡WILLIAM SE HA LIBRADO¡PESE AL VIDEO INCRIMINADOR!"-_Herb no se lo podia creer,el mismo habia visto el video y sabia que el engaño era perfecto,por lo que le habia dicho X...

Pero al parecer,no lo era,de algun modo,alguien habia descubierto el pastel.

Si eso no fuese bastante,lo que siguio fue algo que no pudo soportar.

William y Sissi se estaban besando ante sus ojos,era el espectaculo mas repugnante que habia visto nunca.

-"Esta vez no voy a dejar que ganen tan facilmente."-Se dijo a si mismo,furioso,volvio a toda prisa a su cuarto y conecto el ordenador para contactar con X y explicarle la situacion,no le importaba que hubiese fallado,la humillacion que Sissi le habia infringido junto a lo que habia visto ahora le habia espoleado a tomar una decision definitiva...

Iba a ayudar a X,sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer,no importaba que hubiese fallado,habia demostrado tener recursos y una carencia de escrupulos,y eso era lo que contaba ahora.

Herb no iba a detenerse ante nada para vengarse de Sissi y sus "amigos".

(Pasamos al "modo chat")

X¿Me has convocado?

Herb:Asi es,quiero comunicarte que acepto tu propuesta de asociarnos,sin ninguna condicion.

XANA se mostro sorprendido ante eso,habia estado concentrado en Lyoko,vigilando a los humanos que se habian materializado,pero sin atacarles,intentando averiguar que tramaban,asi que desconocia los ultimos hechos.

Pero fuera lo que fuese lo que habia pasado,el humano estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciese falta...incluso matar,al parecer.

X:Muy bien,en ese caso,te contare la verdad sobre mi...

Y asi fue como Herb trabo conocimiento de la verdad sobre su misterioso benefactor.

Herb¿De veras crees que me voy a creer toda esta ridicula historia de un superordenador y un mundo virtual?

X¿Quieres pruebas?Bien,en ese caso espera unos minutos,y alguien entrara en tu habitacion.

Herb¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

X:Cuando lo veas,lo comprenderas todo,nos vemos ahora.

(Vuelta al "Modo normal")

Herb se quedo quieto,en su ordenador,inseguro sobre que hacer.

Al final decidio esperar,si lo que X le habia contado era cierto,solo tendria que esperar unos minutos.

**En la fabrica...**

Ulrich y Yumi salieron del elevador para hablar con Aelita.

-"Lo siento Aelita,no habia ninguna torre activa."-Comento Ulrich deprimido.

Aelita asintio hundida en el asiento,si no habia sido XANA¿Entonces quien habia sido?

En ese momento una señal aviso que habia una llamada,era de William.

-"Aelita,tengo buenas noticias,Odd ha demostrado que el video estaba modificado."-Los semblantes de los 3 se iluminaron al oir eso.

-"¿Entonces,ya no te van a expulsar?"-Aventuro Ulrich.

-"Asi eso,cuando vea a Odd tengo que darle las gracias por esto,y a vosotros tambien,por creer en mi inocencia."-Comento William.

-"No hay de que,tu nos echaste una mano con lo de la foto falsa,asi que nosotros te hemos devuelto el favor."-Respondio Yumi,contenta.

La alegria que sentian los 3 se vio cortada al oir un sonido de alarma del superordenador.

-"Oh Dios,ahora no..."-Mascullo Aelita.-"William,sera mejor que vengas rapido y que te traigas a Sissi y a Odd contigo.

-"¿Que ocurre?"-

-"XANA ha vuelto a activar una torre."-Declaro Aelita-"Pero eso no es lo peor..."-

El scanner mostraba que la torre estaba custodiada por un golem,3 mantas voladoras...y 2 monstruos que no estaban catalogados.

Al parecer,XANA iba a ir a por todas esta vez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Y en el proximo capitulo:Un nuevo miembro se une al grupo,XANA muestra sus nuevas creaciones,y Herb conoce al fin cara a cara(por asi decirlo) a su nuevo aliado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Y ahi va!El capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora,la accion comienza en el proximo capitulo,y esta vez va a ser una batalla de alto nivel(Con el nuevo monstruo que tengo preparado,las cosas se van a poner muy bestias,y hay 2 asi que imaginaros),por cierto,no se que me pasa con las partes de romance,que cuando las escribo me entran ganas de llorar,me paso cuando junte a Ulrich y Yumi,y me ha pasado con Sissi y William.-


	11. Nuevo enemigo,nuevo aliado

Muchisimas gracias a Sarcofagos(la verdad,ni me habia dado cuenta de que habia escrito el fic mas largo:D),rena.exe y YumiLyokoGen08(Aunque no he podido leer tu review hasta ahora,podras comprobar que ya tenia esa idea en la cabeza cuando leas el capitulo)por vuestras reviews,aqui va el capitulo 11,con buenas dosis de accion y romance a partes iguales.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumen del capitulo anterior:Sam ha evitado que William fuese expulsado por culpa de XANA,sin embargo,Jeremie ha quedado fuera de combate,y ahora el grupo debe de hacer frente a un nuevo ataque sin el¿Podran enfrentarse a los nuevos monstruos de XANA?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 11:"Nuevo enemigo,nuevo aliado"**

En la enfermeria...

Samantha estaba reflexionando sentada,mientras Odd hablaba con sus amigos...

Habia algo raro en todo este asunto del video falso que Odd le habia pedido que examinase,ella tenia experiencia con videos musicales y sabia que modificar un video existente requeria bastante tiempo...

Sin embargo,alguien lo habria logrado de forma casi instantanea,y sin dejar huella de ello,salvo por el error del espejo...

Aqui habia algo que olia mal,y ella iba a descubrirlo.

En ese momento se fijo que William,que estaba hablando por telefono,ponia una expresion seria,acto seguido les hacia una seña a los otros dos amigos,y los 3 se dirigian a la puerta.

Odd se volvio para mirarla-"Um,Sam,tengo que ir a hacer algo urgente¿Podrias quedarte aqui con Jeremie y Jim?"-Pregunto.

Sam asintio,aunque tenia otras ideas en mente.-"_Se que Odd y los otros guardan un secreto desde hace tiempo,me pregunto si no tendra algo que ver con la agresion a Jeremie_..."-

Espero un momento y despues se levanto para salir detras de ellos,poniendo como excusa que tenia que ir al baño.

Diviso a los 3 metiendose en el bosque,y les siguio hasta una tapa de alcantarilla,por la que ellos bajaron.

Una vez abajo,vio a los 3 alejandose a toda velocidad,William y Odd iban sobre 2 monopatines y Sissy sobre un scooter.

Sam se fijo en que quedaba un scooter apoyado en la pared.

-"Supongo que no queda mas remedio..."-Decidio.

Se monto en el scooter y siguio por el camino que ellos habian tomado,con cuidado de que no la viesen.

**En la fabrica...**

Aelita se encontraba tecleando a toda velocidad en el superordenador...

Yumi la observo con curiosidad.-"¿Que estas haciendo?"-

-"Es un programa que Jeremie diseño,nos permitira averiguar si XANA esta utilizando la torre para materializar monstruos en el mundo real."-Explico.

Ulrich le lanzo una mirada preocupada-"Ahora lo que me preocupa es quien va a manejar el superordenador para materializarnos."-Indico.

Aelita se encogio de hombros-"Yo puedo materializaros a todos y despues hacer lo propio conmigo,aunque seria preferible que alguien estuviese aqui a los mandos."-Aclaro,sus 2 amigos asintieron.

-"Respecto a la torre¿Alguna idea de que es ese nuevo monstruo?"-Pregunto.

-"Por suerte,si,he ejecutado un scaneo,echad un vistazo."-Indico,en la pantalla aparecio una imagen en 3D del nuevo monstruo.

Ulrich abrio los ojos sorprendido.-"¿Que demonios es ESO?"

La imagen mostraba ni mas ni menos que un monstruo con aspecto de escorpion de color grisaceo completamente,con 8 patas muy similares a las de los cangrejos y 2 pinzas gigantescas...sin embargo,las diferencias mas notables con el bicho al que tanto se parecia eran el hecho de que llevaba un cañon donde se suponia que estaba el aguijon en la punta de la cola,y por supuesto,el "ojo de XANA" estaba visible en su amplio lomo.

Yumi trago saliva-"¿Y hay 2 de esos esperandonos en la torre?"-Pregunto sin disimular un escalofrio.

Aelita asintio deprimida-"Y a eso tienes que añadir el golem y las 3 mantas voladoras,va a ser muy dificil desactivar la torre."

Ulrich entrecerro los ojos-"Tantos monstruos para proteger una torre me ponen nervioso,XANA debe de tramar algo muy gordo esta vez."-Aventuro.

Ninguna de las 2 le respondio,pero su comentario no paso desapercibido...

Fuera lo que fuese lo que tramaba XANA,tenia que ser algo sumamente importante.

**En el Kadic...**

Herb se sobresalto al ver a Theo entrar en su cuarto.

-"¿Theo¿Se puede saber que...?"-Pero su voz murio al mirarle a los ojos...

Habia un simbolo extraño en ellos.

-"¿Me crees ahora,Herb?"-Pregunto Theo,su voz sonaba distorsionada,como si hubiese 2 voces hablando a la vez.

Entonces Herb lo vio todo claro.

-"¿X?"-Pregunto.

-"Llamame XANA."-Respondio XANA con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

No obstante su sonrisa,XANA sabia que tenia que darse prisa con esto.

A estas alturas,los humanos ya estarian en la fabrica,y estarian preparandose para el ataque.

Por fortuna esta vez habia dejado un fuerte cuerpo de seguridad en la torre.

**En la fabrica...**

Sam subio por las escaleras y se asomo justo a tiempo de ver a Odd y los otros entrar en la fabrica.

Sin dudarlo un instante les siguio a su interior,a tiempo de verles descolgarse por las cuerdas hacia abajo y dirigirse al ascensor y llamarlo.

Sam se decidio a actuar,descolgandose a toda velocidad por una de las cuerdas,se dejo caer cerca de ellos.

No estaba segura de quien de los 3 estaba mas sorprendido al verla,al final,se decidio por Odd.

-"¿Sam?"-Pregunto,incredulo.

-"Hola Odd."-

William salio de su estupor-"¿Se puede saber que haces aqui?Creo que Odd te pidio que te quedases con Jeremie."-Comento.

Sam no se dejo amilanar por su tono de voz-"Ya lo se,pero todo este asunto no me gustaba,empezando por el video,Odd,sabes tan bien como yo que era imposible que alguien lo hubiese manipulado en tan poco espacio de tiempo,asi que dime¿Como estabas tan seguro de eso?."-Odd la miro inseguro.-"Muy bien,en ese caso,quizas deberia volver al Kadic y hablar con tu director sobre tu pequeña escapada a la fabrica."-Comento,dandose la vuelta.

-"¡Espera Sam¡Esta bien,tu ganas!"-Admitio Odd,se giro para enfrentarse a las miradas de William y Sissi-"Eh,no me mireis asi,no podemos perder tiempo¿Recordais?Y ademas,fue ella quien descubrio las pruebas para exculparte,William."-Se defendio,se volvio para mirar a Sam,que se habia vuelto de nuevo para mirarle-"Muy bien,Sam,ven con nosotros y comprenderas porque estaba tan seguro de eso."-Explico,señalandole el ascensor.

Los 4 bajaron a una sala que parecia sacada de una peli de espias,en opinion de Sam,que ademas comprobo que Ulrich,Yumi y Aelita estaban tambien alli.

Los 3 se volvieron para mirales,Ulrich comenzo a hablar.-"Ya era hora de que..."-En ese momento reparo en ella-"Espera¿Que hace Sam aqui?"-Pregunto incredulo,Aelita y Yumi tambien la miraban con sorpresa.

Sam sintio que debia decir algo-"Er,esto¿Hola?"-Saludo,se sentia impresionada aun por lo que estaba viendo.

Odd suspiro-"Creo que sera mejor que te expliquemos toda la historia en pocas palabras...aunque te aviso de que te va a parecer una locura."-Advirtio.

**10 minutos mas tarde...**

-"_Realmente parece una historia de locos,pero teniendo en cuenta lo que estoy viendo,no podria asegurarlo_."-Penso Sam,tras escuchar una version MUY resumida de la historia de XANA-"Entonces¿Teneis que ir a ese Lyoko para desactivar una torre?"

Aelita asintio-"Asi es,pero tenemos un problema,XANA tiene a una fuerza de seguridad bastante fuerte vigilandola,y por desgracia,Jeremie,que es el que normalmente opera el superordenador,ahora esta herido."-Explico.

En ese momento Sam comprendio el significado del video manipulado-"Si lo que me has dicho es verdad,entonces esa XANA ataco a Jeremie para que alguien tuviese que quedarse atras para operarlo,y acuso a William para dejar fuera a otro miembro del grupo¿Verdad?"-Inquirio.

-"Veo que lo has cogido."-Respondio Odd.

Sam sonrio ligeramente-"Bien,pues creo que puedo ayudaros con esto,yo manejare el superordenador."-Todos se quedaron de piedra al oir eso.-"Se un rato de ordenadores,asi que creo que podre echar una mano,ademas,para los que no lo sepais,fui yo la que ayudo con lo del video,asi que creo que me lo debeis¿no?"-Indico.

Todos se habian quedado sin habla al oir eso,Yumi fue la primera en recuperarse.

-"Bueno¿Que opinais?Yo creo que necesitamos su ayuda."-Sugirio.

Aelita asintio-"Yo tambien.¿Algun voto en contra?"-Nadie dijo nada-"En ese caso,aceptamos tu oferta,te explicare lo que tienes que hacer para enviarnos a Lyoko..."-Comenzo.

**Otros 10 minutos mas tarde...**

Todos se encontraban en la sala de los scanners.

-"¿Estais seguros de esto?"-Les pregunto Sam que se encontraba un par de pisos mas arriba,sentada en el sillon de Jeremie,Aelita le habia explicado la secuencia que tenia que seguir para enviarlos a Lyoko,y ahora estaba nerviosa de hacerlo mal.

-"Tranquila Sam,confiamos en ti."-La animo Odd.

Sam respiro hondo-"Muy bien,vamos alla."-

**Y en el Kadic...**

-"Entonces¿En realidad eres una inteligencia artificial?"-Pregunto Herb incredulo.

-"Asi es,fui creado por un cientifico llamado Franz Hopper."-Respondio XANA.

Habia averiguado muchas cosas en los ultimos 20 minutos,"X",o XANA como decia llamarse,le habia contado cosas muy interesantes..

-"Entonces¿Que necesitas de mi?"-

-"Tu ayuda,necesito que me ayudes a lograr mi libertad,a cambio,te concedere los medios para lograr todo cuanto desees."-Ofrecio XANA.

-"¿Y como puedo lograr yo eso?Me refiero a tu libertad."-Inquirio.

-"No puedes,pero puedes debilitar a mis enemigos."-Respondio secamente XANA.

-"Aun no me has dicho quienes son ellos,aparte de Jeremie,claro."-Indico Herb.

-"Tu los conoces,son amigos suyos."-

Herb se sorprendio mucho-"¿Te refieres a los miembros de su pandilla?"-XANA asintio-"¿Tambien Sissi y William?"-XANA volvio a asentir,entonces Herb comprendio algo.

-"_Asi que era esto,el gran secreto de Jeremie y los otros¿Eh Sissi?Muy bien,ahora lamentaras haberme humillado_."-Se dijo para si.

-"Hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarte."-Declaro.

XANA le miro fijamente-"¿Incluso matar?"-Sugirio.

Herb tibuteo antes de responder-"_Pese a todo lo que me han hecho,no quiero matar a nadie._"-Sin embargo,encontro un medio para sortear eso.-"No creo que sea necesario llegar tan lejos,hay otras formas de librarnos de ellos,y un asesinato llamaria la atencion."-Sugirio.

XANA sonrio-"_Bien,eres cauto,eso me gusta_."-

XANA continuo revelandole los secretos de Lyoko,aunque se guardo para si ciertos detalles importantes,como la localizacion del supeordenador,no estaba seguro de que pudiese operarlo,ademas,salvo el programa de los scanners,que el propio XANA habia operado mientras poseia a varias personas,no podria hacer mucho mas,las defensas del superordenador habian sido diseñadas por Franz Hopper,y comparado con el,Herb solo era un aficionado,aunque se guardo de comentarlo,sabia lo suficiente del humano como para saber que no se tomaria bien un comentario semejante.

**En Lyoko,en el area del desierto...**

Aelita se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor.

-"Bien hecho Sam,todos estamos aqui sin problemas."-La felicito.

En la sala del ordenador,Sam suspiro de alivio,tenia miedo de hacerlo mal-"De nada¿Como puedo ayudar ahora?"

Aelita le respondio-"Manten un ojo sobre el monitor y avisanos si aparece algo."-Explico.

-"Muy bien,tened cuidado."-

Aelita asintio y se giro hacia sus 5 compañeros,todos tenian sus armas listas para el combate,acto seguido los guio hacia la torre activada a lo lejos,minutos mas tarde se encontraban ocultos tras una roca que se encontraba a unas pocas decenas de metros de la torre.

Odd se asomo para echar un vistazo.

-"Tio,asi que eso es el nuevo monstruo."-Susurro sobrecogido,era tan largo como el golem lo era alto,y este parecia llevar mas armas.

William miro por encima de el y gruño al observar que la unica forma de acercarse a la torre era por un puente natural de piedra,de unos 5 metros de ancho.

-"Esto no pinta bien,si nos acercamos por el puente nos van a machacar antes de llegar al otro lado,y a eso añadele que estamos obligados a tumbar al golem si queremos que Aelita entre en la torre."-Indico.

Aelita miro hacia el cielo-"Sam,necesito que nos hagas un favor,tienes que materializar los vehiculos."-Pidio

Segundos despues la voz de Sam sonaba en respuesta-"¿Como lo hago?."-

-"Te lo explicare."-Se giro a los demas.-"Mantened un ojo sobre los monstruos."-Indico,Odd asintio y volvio a asomarse con cuidado.

Justo cuando habia materializado los vehiculos de Ulrich,William y Yumi,ocurrio lo inevitable.

Los monstruos de XANA se dirigieron hacia ellos directamente.

-"Creo que ya nos han visto,las mantas y uno de los 2 escopiones se dirigen hacia aqui."-Aviso Odd.

-"¿Y el golem y el otro?"-Inquirio Sissi.

-"Se han quedado atras,al parecer,XANA cree que con uno de ellos y las mantas basta para ganar.-Explico Odd.

Ulrich se subio a su moto mientras William y Yumi se subian a sus propios vehiculos-"Muy bien,Odd,tu y Sissi cubridnos y quedaos junto a Aelita,nosotros nos ocuparemos de esos."

Los 3 salieron a toda velocidad para encararse con los monstruos.

Esta iba a ser una batalla dura.

-"William,tu y Yumi id a por las mantas."-

-"Ten cuidado,no sabemos de que es capaz ese nuevo monstruo.-Le advirtio Yumi mientras se elevaba seguida de William.

Ulrich miro fijamente al monstruo que se encontraba llegando al otro extremo del puente,por algun motivo,cada vez que XANA sacaba un nuevo monstruo,el acababa desvirtualizado,le habia pasado con las tarantulas,los creepers y mas recientemente,con el golem.

Esta vez no se iba a dejar pillar por sorpresa,acelero,y se dirigio hacia la derecha del monstruo,intentando pillarle por un costado.

Mientras el escorpion se acercaba a el,el cañon que llevaba en el extremo de la cola se giraba para intentar apuntarle mientras disparaba,pero Ulrich se movia demasiado rapido en la moto y esquivaba con faciliadad los disparos...

Y entonces descubrio la sorpresa que ese monstruo tenia guardada.

Visto que no le podia dar con el cañon de la cola,el escorpion hizo alzo una de sus pinzas y le señalo con ella,entonces la pinza se abrio...

Ulrich trago saliva al ver lo que habia dentro de la pinza.

Lo que habia visto era ni mas ni menos que 6 pequeños cañones dispuestos en circulo que le estaban apuntando directamente a el.

Durante 1 segundo,parecio como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Y entonces el monstruo desencadeno una autentica tormenta de fuego laser desde su pinza.

Ulrich acelero la moto a toda velocidad mientras los disparos pasaban por detras de el a pocos centimetros-"_Mas vale que encuentre un medio de salir de este atolladero_."-

Sissi se encogio al ver al escorpion disparar contra Ulrich.

Odd se habia quedado impresionado.-"Ese monstruo dispara mas rapido que las tarantulas."-Susurro,en ese momento,un disparo impacto en la moto,que se desvirtualizo,afortunadamente,Ulrich habia logrado situarse tras una roca,en ese momento tomo una decision.-"Sam,sera mejor que materialices mi vehiculo,Ulrich va a necesitar ayuda."-Pidio.

Sam no dijo nada,sencillamente su tabla de surf se materializo frente a el.

-"Ten cuidado Odd."-Escucho susurrar a Sam.

-"Eh,tranquila,yo siempre tengo cuidado."-Respondio confiado mientras se montaba en la tabla y se dirigia a toda mecha a socorrer a su compañero.

Sissi le lanzo una ultima mirada y luego alzo la vista,para ver como le iba a William y Yumi.

**Unos metros mas arriba...**

William se echo hacia la izquierda para esquivar un disparo de las tarantulas al tiempo que desviaba otro disparo con su espada.

-"_No hay duda de que son mas duras que los bloques_."-Se dijo a si mismo,esta era su primera batalla aerea,y estaba teniendo dificultades para acercarse a las mantas,que se movian agilmente,evitando en todo momento acercarse a el mientras le disparaban.

Entonces,un poco mas abajo,vio a Yumi lanzar uno de sus abanicos a una de las mantas,que lo esquivo hasta quedarse justo por debajo de el.

En ese momento,una de las mantas consiguio impactar en su vehiculo,desvirtualizandolo.

William no lo dudo un instante,aprovecho la oportuindad y se dejo caer encima de la que tenia debajo,que se precipito contra el suelo,a causa del peso extra y la fuerza de la caida de William.

William espero a que estuviese lo bastante cerca del suelo para clavarle la espada en el lomo,y salto antes de que explotase.

-"_Una menos_."-Se felicito,entonces fue consciente de donde habia caido,estaba en el puente,justo en el centro...

Y en el otro extremo,en la plataforma en la que estaba la torre,justo enfrente de el,estaba el 2º escorpion.

Que se dirigia a toda prisa hacia el con una de sus pinzas abierta.

Entonces William descubrio lo que habia descubierto Ulrich antes.

-"Oh,Dios."-Fue todo lo que se le ocurrio decir al ver los cañones laser de la pinza.

Acaba de salir del fuego para caer en las brasas.

En ese momento,una flecha de energia paso por encima suyo y golpeo al monstruo en una de las pinzas por abajo,no hizo demasiado daño(Al parecer,las pinzas eran tan duras como la cubierta protectora de un megatanque),pero el efecto inmediato fue que el monstruo elevo la pinza por el impacto,lanzando la descarga hacia el cielo,sin causar daños a nada.

William aprovecho la distraccion para echar a correr en zig-zag para esquivar las rafagas de disparos que habia comenzado a lanzar,mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa,no necesitaba mirar hacia atras para saber que habia sido Sissi la que habia disparado y le habia salvado.

A unos metros de alli,junto a Aelita,Sissi sonrio al ver que habia funcionado su distraccion,entonces apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y apunto al cielo,donde Yumi luchaba contra las 2 mantas restantes...

Todos estaban haciendo su parte,y ella no iba a ser menos.

A cierta distancia,en su tabla de surf,Odd comprobo que Ulrich se encontraba en una situacion dificil.

Situado detras de la roca,estaba completamente protegido de los disparos del escorpion,pero debido a la tormenta de disparos que este le lanzaba,no podia asomarse sin correr el riesgo de ser desvirtualizado por el escorpion,el cual por su parte,parecia consciente de la situacion ventajosa en la que estaba,ya que no se molestaba en acercarse y se limitaba a disparar tanto con las pinzas como con el cañon de la cola para obligarle a quedarse tras la cobertura.

Odd no lo dudo un segundo mientras se elevaba para disparar por arriba al monstruo y alzaba ambos brazos.

-"¡FLECHA LASER!"-Comenzo a disparar hacia el lomo del monstruo,intentando hacer blanco en su simbolo,aunque no consguio darle,consiguio que el monstruo centrase su atencion en el y se encarase contra el,apoyado en sus 8 patas,y alzo una pinza contra el,disparando a toda potencia.

Odd empezo a hacer piruetas en el aire para esquivar los disparos mientras devolvia el fuego a la vez que volaba alrededor suyo,se sentia como un piloto de avion de la 2ª guerra mundial esquivando el fuego antiaereo.

Por desgracia,estaba tan concentrado en el fuego de las pinzas que se habia olvidado de un detalle...que recordo en el mismo momento en el que vio la cola del escorpion golpearle,aprovechando que se habia acercado demasiado,derribandole del vehiculo y tirandole al suelo,antes de que pudiese siquiera levantarse,una descarga laser lo desvirtualizo.

Sin embargo,la victoria del escorpion duro poco,ya que habia cometido un error.

Al enfrentarse a Odd habia olvidado que su anterior enemigo seguia listo para combatir.

Ulrich habia salido corriendo de detras de la roca al comprobar que el monstruo ya no disparba,pese a su supersprint no habia llegado a tiempo de evitar que Odd fuese desvirtualizado...

Pero si habia llegado a tiempo para poder saltar encima suyo.

El escorpion intento sacudirselo de encima como un caballo furioso,pero Ulrich supo mantener el equilibrio y clavarle la katana hasta la empuñadura,liberandola y saltando 1 segundo antes de que explotase.

Ulrich se incorporo y aprovecho el respiro echar un vistazo,vio que en lo alto una manta caia derribada por Sissi,mientras Yumi,montada en su vehiculo,mantenia ocupada a la otra...

Y comprobo que William estaba pasando un rato dificil con el 2º escorpion en el puente.

-"¡SUPERSPRINT!"-Ulrich echo a correr para ayudar a William.

**En el Kadic...**

XANA hizo una mueca al comprobar que uno de sus nuevos monstruos habia caido.

Herb le miro extrañado-"¿Ocurre algo?"-

XANA asintio-"Asi es,los guardianes de la torre que he activado estan teniendo problemas,no queda mucho tiempo,asi que escucha,aun puedo revelarte algunas cosas mas."-

**De vuelta a Lyoko...**

William salto hacia atras para esquivar el golpe de pinza que le habia intentado propinar el escorpion,y acto seguido se agacho para esquivar la otra,que paso por encima suya a pocos centimetros.

Estaba en dificultades,el puente no era un buen lugar para para pelear con el escorpion,y aunque se encontraba a una distancia que le imposibilitaba al monstruo dispararle con las pinzas,estaba teniendo problemas para esquivar los golpes que le trataba de propinar con ellas,por no hablar ademas de que estaba usando la cola como si fuese un escorpion de verdad,y pese a que no tenia aguijon,William no se hacia ilusiones,un golpe con eso seguramente lo mandaria de vuelta a la tierra con un buen dolor de cabeza.

Volvio a saltar hacia la derecha para esquivar el nuevo golpe con la cola...

Y entonces descubrio para su desazon que se habia situado casi al borde del puente.

Vio al escorpion colocar las pinzas para impedirle el paso hacia ambos lados y que se escapase mientras le apuntaba con la cola directamente...William sintio un escalofrio,y entonces recordo algo.

-"Espero que esto me salga bien,o sera lo ultimo que haga."-Se dijo,mientras recurria a su ultimo recurso.

Entonces el escorpion disparo.

A varios metros de alli Sissi lanzaba otra flecha contra la manta que quedaba,que la esquivo por los pelos...para acto seguido caer derribada por el abanico de Yumi.

Sissi sonrio al comprobarlo-"_Ya solo queda un escorpion y el golem_."-Se recordo.

-"¡Sissi!"-

El grito habia provenido de Aelita,que estaba a su lado,observando la batalla entre William y el otro escorpion,Sissi siguio la direccion de su mirada...

Y vio a William situado a pocos pasos del borde del puente,acorralado por el escorpion,que iba a dispararle.

Yumi,montada en su vehiculo y Ulrich,que iba corriendo a toda velocidad tambien lo habian visto y se dirigian para ayudarle,Sissi alzo su arco para disparar al escorpion...

El escorpion disparo antes de que ella pudiese apuntar siquiera.

-"¡William¡NO!"-Grito con todas sus fuerzas,angustiada,entonces vio algo que la dejo atonita.

William seguia alli,de pie,sin estar herido,aparentemente.

Alrededor suyo habia un campo de fuerza protegiendole.

Siguieron unos momentos de incredulidad general,incluso el escorpion parecia estar sorprendido.

Aelita fue la primera en salir de su estado de sorpresa.

-"Su habilidad especial...ha creado un campo para protegerse."-Recordo.

El campo desaparecio y William cayo de rodillas,agotado.

Sissi sonrio feliz-"Me habia olvidado de que podia hacer eso."-Comento,entonces vio al escorpion alzar una pinza para golpear a William-"¡No creas que te voy a dejar golpearle!"-Le increpo,apunto a la pinza y disparo,al mismo tiempo,Yumi,que se habia situado al fin bastante cerca,lanzo un abanico mientras Ulrich cargaba su espada y lanzaba una onda de energia.

Los 3 ataques dieron en el blanco.

Sissi impacto en la pata de la pinza,quebrandola por la mitad,cayendo esta al suelo,inofensiva.

Yumi corto la cola del escorpion casi por la parte del final,inutilizando esa arma tambien.

Y Ulrich,por su parte,destrozo la pinza que quedaba,lo que a efectos practicos dejo al monstruo desarmado.

Con algo de dificultad debido al cansancio,William se levanto,y con todas sus fuerzas salto encima del lomo del escorpion,cogio la espada con ambas manos y remato al escorpion con un golpe en el ojo de XANA,saltando a un lado antes de que explotase.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese celebrar la caida del 2º escorpion,un potente disparo surgio desde la torre en direccion a William,que cansado como estaba,no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo,y lo desvirtualizo.

Todos se quedaron inmoviles un momento,y luego lanzaron una mirada hacia la torre...

Al parecer,el golem se habia cansado de mirar sin hacer nada,acto seguido apunto a Yumi,y volvio a disparar.

Yumi se elevo en su vehiculo para esquivar el disparo,mientras Ulrich,Sissi y Aelita corrian hacia el.

Aun quedaba un ultimo combate que librar.

**En el Kadic...**

XANA noto que su 2º monstruo habia caido y solo quedaba un guardian-"Tengo que marcharme,pero antes tengo una oferta que hacerte."

-"¿Cual es?"-Pregunto Herb con desconfianza.

-"Permiteme que te otorgue algo de mis poder."-Pido XANA,Herb se quedo boquiabierto al oirle-"Seras mas fuerte,mas rapido,mas inteligente que un humano normal...seras un ser superior,igual que yo."-Aseguro XANA.

-"¿Dolera?"-

-"No dolera."-Afirmo XANA.

-"Entonces hazlo."-Se ofrecio Herb.

XANA alzo un brazo y le toco la frente con la mano.-"Sobre lo que te he dicho antes..."

-"¿El que,lo de que si doleria?"-Pregunto Herb.

-"Si bueno,eso,pues veras...menti."-Respondio sencillamente.

Acto seguido,lanzo una descarga electrica a Herb,que se desplomo.

Cuando le encontraron mas tarde,Herb seguia tendido en el suelo...

**En la fabrica...**

Odd ayudo a William a levantarse.

-"¿Estas bien?"-Le pregunto.

-"Oido a los golems,con toda mi alma."-Fue la respuesta de William,Odd se echo a reir-"Lo digo en serio."-Remarco.

Odd sacudio la cabeza-"Anda,subamos para comprobar como les va a los demas."-Sugirio.

**En Lyoko...**

Desde su vehiculo,Yumi observo como Ulrich salto hacia un lado para esquivar el manotazo del golem,mientras otra flecha de Sissi le golpeaba en el pecho,aprovecho la distraccion causada por Ulrich y Sissi para lanzar sus abanicos contra el pecho del golem.

Sin embargo,seguian sin echar abajo su coraza protectora,que apenas parecia tener un rasguño.

Entonces tuvo una idea,era un poco loca,pero podia funcionar.

-"¡Ulrich,Sissi,mantenedlo ocupado un momento¡Tengo un plan!"-Les aviso,sus dos compañeros asintieron mientras volvian a lanzarse al ataque,Yumi alejo su vehiculo de la zona de combate.

-"Yumi¿Se puede saber adonde vas?"-Esa era la voz de William,sonaba incredula.

-"Tranquilos,tengo un plan."-Les tranquilizo,en ese momento dio la vuelta y acelero a toda velocidad,dirigiendose directamente contra el golem.

Cerca de alli,Sissi lanzo una nueva flecha contra el golem,el cual ni se inmuto,alzo su cañon para disparar hacia ella,pero Sissi salto hacia un lado para esquivar el disparo,situandose cerca de Aelita.

Ulrich aprovecho la distraccion causada por Sissi para retroceder del golem.

-"¡TRIANGULAR!"-Al momento,se encontraba girando alrededor del golem a toda velocidad,el cual se sentia confundido,sin saber donde golpear,Ulrich aprovecho su confusion para saltar hacia el y clavarle la espada en el pecho,pero sin lograr atravesar su dura coraza.

Entonces recordo porque el Golem era duro de pelar cuando se lo quito de encima de un manotazo,como si fuese una mosca,Ulrich cayo al suelo,aunque no solto su katana.

El golem alzo ambos brazos por encima suya para aplastarle,sin que las flechas que le tiraba Sissi le detuviesen.

Entonces el vehiculo de Yumi choco contra el,explotando y haciendo que el golem se tambalease y cayese de espaldas,por la fuerza del golpe,mientras que Yumi,que habia saltado antes del impacto caia al suelo al lado suyo.

Ulrich comprendio enseguida lo que habia pasado,Yumi habia lanzado su vehiculo a toda marcha contra el golem,aprovechando la embestida para derribarlo y darle en el pecho,rapidamente se levanto y salto encima del pecho del golem,que seguia aturdido.

En el pecho habia una grieta bajo la cual se veia el simbolo de XANA.

-"Tu pierdes colega."-Fue todo lo que dijo Ulrich antes de clavarle con todas sus fuerzas su Katana y liberarla antes de que el golem explotase.

-"Muy bien,todo despejado,Aelita."-Aviso Yumi,aunque no hacia falta,Aelita pasaba en ese momento a su lado para desactivar la torre.

Sissi se unio a ellos.

-"Al fin se acabo esto."-Suspiro aliviada.

-"Y que lo digas,ha sido una dura pelea."-Afirmo Ulrich.

En ese momento,la torre se desactivo,al poco rato,Aelita salio de ella.

-"Muy bien,Sam,esto se acabo,ahora puedes materializarnos,te explicare como hacerlo."-Indico.

**Mas tarde,en la fabrica...**

-"Muy bien,esto se acabo,la pregunta ahora es¿Que hacemos contigo?"-Inqurio Ulrich,todos se encontraban mirando a Sam,que seguia sentada en el sillon de Jeremie,mirandoles nerviosa.

-"Podriamos lanzar una vuelta al pasado."-Sugirio William,pero Aelita lo nego con la cabeza.

-"He llamado a Jim para ver como estaba Jeremie y me ha dicho que no ha pasado nada desde que nos fuimos,ademas,creo que podemos confiar en ella."-Dictamino.

-"Yo secundo la mocion."-Añadio Odd,los demas le miraron.-"Eh,lo ha hecho bien¿No?Ademas,recuerdo a los presentes que fue ella la que descubrio lo del video falso."-La defendio.

Yumi suspiro mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.-"Muy bien,Odd,tu ganas,Sam se queda."-Todos asintieron,expresando su conformidad,una vez calladas sus voces Aelita comenzo a hablar de nuevo.

-"Muy bien Sam,cuando Jeremie se despierte hablare con el para que meta tus datos en el ordenador."-Le aseguro.

-"Hablando de Einstein¿No deberiamos ir a verle?"-Sugirio Odd.

-"Id vosotros,yo tengo que acompañar a Yumi a su casa para recoger mis libros."-Respondio Ulrich,todos se quedaron mirandole al y a Yumi.-"¿Que?"

-"¿Pero de verdad estabais estudiando?"-Pregunto Odd con una mirada picara,Ulrich y Yumi se sonrojaron al oirle decir eso mientras los demas se echaban a reir.

**Mas tarde...**

Ulrich y Yumi se pararon en la puerta de la casa de Yumi,al parecer,sus padres aun no habian vuelto.

-"Menos mal que acababamos de terminar con los deberes cuando ocurrio todo,sino ahora quizas no tendriamos tiempo."-Comento Yumi aliviada,Ulrich asintio,aunque parecia que tenia algo en mente-"¿Ocurre algo?"-Le pregunto.

-"No nada,es solo que...no te he dado las gracias por salvarme de que el golem me aplastase."-Respondio Ulrich.

Yumi solto una risita y le abrazo,haciendole ruborizarse un poco.

-"No hay de que,tu me has salvado la vida muchas veces,asi que crei que era mi turno de salvarte a ti."-Respondio.

-"Yumi..."-Ulrich no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento Yumi le dio un suave beso en los labios,cuando se separo de el,Ulrich sonrio-"Gracias."-Respondio sencillamente.

-"No hay de que,ademas,ha sido agradable."-Le respondio Yumi,que tambien estaba sonriendo.

En ese momento escucharon detras suya a cierta distancia una voz conocida para ambos.

-"¡Ulrich y Yumi sentados en un arbol...!"-Canturreaba.

Ninguno de los dos se dio la vuelta,ambos conocian al dueño de la voz.

-"Hiroki..."-Comentaron al mismo tiempo los 2,ambos miraron y vieron que los padres de Yumi(que acababan de volver)les observaban con expresion divertida mientras Hiroki seguia cantando.

Ulrich miro a Yumi a la cara nuevamente.

-"Recuerdame que no te vuelva a besar con tu hermano cerca."-Aconsejo con expresion seria,aunque sus ojos tenian un brillo divertido,Yumi no pudo evitar echarse a reir.

**Y en el Kadic...**

William y Sissi estaban sentados en el despacho del director.

Cuando habian llegado a la enfermeria,Jim les habia dicho que el director Delmas les estaba buscando a los 2 para hablar con ellos,asi que tras asegurarse de que Jeremie estaba bien habian ido a verle.

Y ahora ambos estaban recibiendo una charla por parte suya.

-"Bueno,William,primero quiero disculparme por haber creido que eras tu el que habia atacado a Jeremie,he hablado con tus padres de ello y han aceptado mis disculpas."-William sonrio al escucharle-"Aun no se sabe quien es el agresor,pero prometo informarte de ello cuando lo sepa."-Afirmo tajante,entonces se volvio hacia Sissi-"Sissi,querida,tengo que preguntarte algo,disculpa si te parezco un poco rudo pero¿Desde cuando estais saliendo juntos?"-Inquirio.

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco al escucharle,Sissi le respondio con sinceridad-"En realidad,todavia no hemos tenido una cita propiamente dicha."-Admitio.

Su padre la miro fijamente y se volvio a mirar a William,pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada-"Es cierto,de hecho,fue hoy cuando estaba esperando a que viniesen mis padres cuando me confeso lo que sentia."-Afirmo sin desviar la vista.

El director asintio-"Bueno,en ese caso,no veo problema en que salgas con mi hija."-Declaro,los semblantes de ambos se iluminaron.-"Pero te lo advierto...haz llorar aunque solo sea una vez a mi hija y lo lamentaras."-Advirtio.

William trago saliva mientras Sissi se echaba a reir-"Vamos papa,no le asustes."-Le reprendio divertida.

Su padre sonrio-"Bueno,podeis marcharos."-Los despidio.

William sacudio la cabeza cuando estuvieron fuera del despacho.

-"Creo que preferiria volver a enfrentarme a un golem que vermelas con tu padre enfadado."-Comento con una mirada ironica.

Sissi se echo a reir mientras le abrazaba.-"Tranquilo,solo lo decia en broma"-Le aseguro.-"Ademas,yo no dejaria que te hiciese daño."-

William la abrazo a su vez-"Y yo tampoco dejaria que te hiciesen daño,ni nada,ni nadie."-Prometio,acto seguido ambos se besaron.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho del director se abrio.

-"Por cierto Sissi..."-Comenzo,pero se quedo callado al verles besandose,con los ojos cerrados.-"Ya te lo dire luego."-Decidio,acto seguido cerro la puerta sacudiendo la cabeza,aunque estaba sonriendo.

-"Ah,que hermoso es ser joven."-Suspiro,recordando la epoca en la que el estaba cortejando a la madre de Sissi.

**En la habitacion de Odd...**

-"Gracias por todo lo de hoy,Sam."-

Sam se encogio de hombros.-"No hay de que,ademas,ha sido emocionante."-Admitio.

Odd sonrio,a el tambien le habia parecido emocionante la primera vez,y le seguia pareciendo,pese a todas las veces que habia estado a punto de irse al otro barrio por culpa de XANA.

-"De todos modos¿Estas segura de esto?Ahora que estas con nosotros,XANA tambien te va a fijar como objetivo de sus ataques,seguramente."-Le pregunto.

Sam sacudio la cabeza-"Si crees que me voy a echar atras olvidalo."

Odd se encogio de hombros-"La verdad es que no lo esperaba,pero no perdia nada por intentarlo."-

Sam se echo a reir,luego miro su reloj y comprobo la hora-"Bueno,tengo que irme,adios."-Se despidio,se dio la vuelta para irse.-"Ah Odd,una ultima cosa."-

-"¿Que?"-

-"Esto."-Dijo,acto seguido se dio la vuelta y lo beso en la mejilla,para despues largarse dejando a tras a un aturdido Odd que se habia llevado la mano a la mejilla.

**En la enfermeria...**

Jeremie abrio los ojos y lanzo un gemido dolorido,Aelita,que estaba sentada a su lado,se sobresalto,al igual que Jim que se encontraba en la puerta.

-"¡Jeremie,al fin te has despertado!"-Exclamo Aelita mientras le abrazaba llorando,Jim estaba sonriendo tambien,y su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha al ver a Aelita besarle en la mejilla.

-"Creo que voy a ir a avisar al director que te encuentras bien."-Aviso.

Aelita le miro-"¿Porque no admites que eso es una excusa para dejarnos solos?"-Comento ironica.

Jim lanzo como toda respuesta una carcajada mientras se marchaba.

Jeremie se sento en la cama,con la ayuda de Aelita-"¿Que ha pasado?Recuerdo estar trabajando en mi cuarto,entonces mi portatil comenzo a sonar,alguien entro...y ya no recuerdo mas."-Explico,llevandose una mano a la venda de la cabeza.

-"XANA te ataco."-Explico Aelita,y acto seguido paso a contarle todo lo que habia ocurrido,atenta por si entraba alguien y escuchaba algo.

-"Entonces¿Sam lo sabe todo?"-Aelita asintio.-"¿Confias en ella?"-Aelita volvio a asentir.-"En ese caso,cuando tenga tiempo,metere sus datos en el ordenador."-Decidio.

Aelita le volvio a abrazar haciendo que se sonrojase un poco-"Gracias Jeremie."

En ese momento entro Dorothy por la puerta,y esbozo una leve sonrisa al ver a Jeremie despierto.

-"Oh,veo que ya te has despertado,bien,tienes una ligera conmocion en la cabeza,nada grave,pero me gustaria que te quedases en cama 2 o 3 dias,solo para estar asegurarnos."-Explico,se volvio hacia la puerta,donde se encontraban 2 alumnos,parecian estar cargando con alguien.-"Muy bien,ponedlo en la otra cama,pero con cuidado."-Ordeno.

-"¿Ha ocurrido algo?"-Pregunto Aelita,Dorothy se volvio hacia ella.

-"No es nada grave solo un simple caso de desmayo."-Explico,entonces se echo a un lado y ambos pudieron ver a quien cargaban los alumnos.

Herb...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Y en el proximo capitulo:Herb descubre que se han producido ciertos cambios,Sam se instala en el Kadic,mientras,Jeremie sigue recuperandose del ataque.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahi queda el capitulo 11,espero que os guste a todos,en fin,espero reviews con impaciencia¡See ya!


	12. Descubrimiento,llegada y recuperacion

Respondiendo a las reviews...

GirlGotich:Bueno,siendo sincero,la verdad es que tengo ultimamente mucho tiempo libre,asi que aprovecho para escribir el fic

Sarcofagos:Celebro que te guste el escorpion,lo habia reservado como una sorpresa para mas adelante,y ya estoy trabajando en la proxima "sorpresa" de XANA,aun no se cuando saldra,pero cuando lo haga...dejara huella.

YumiLyokoGen08:La verdad,tengo la sospecha de que si no me llaman es porque alguien les ha dicho "Nooo,que si se dan cuenta de lo bueno que es nos despiden a nosotros por no haberle llamado antes",pero quien sabe,por soñar,que no quede.:)

Bueno,y ahora siguiendo un consejo que Sarcofagos me dio en una de sus reviews,en este capitulo voy a centrarme un poco mas en la relacion entre Jeremie y Aelita,pero eso sin,sin dejar de lado a Ulrich y Yumi,Sissi y William,y claro esta,Odd y Sam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumen del capitulo anterior:Finalmente,Sam se ha unido al grupo y han conseguido evitar a XANA,pero no antes de que este pudiese completar su plan de convertir a Herb en su aliado,pese a que Jeremie se ha recuperad¿Podra el "Team Lyoko" enfrentarse a los nuevos retos que le esperan?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 12:"Descubrimiento,llegada y recuperacion"**

Jeremie y Aelita contemplaron sorprendidos a Herb mientras era depositado en la otra cama de la enfermeria.

-"¿Que crees que le ha ocurrido"-Le pregunto Aelita a Jeremie mientras Dorothy le examinaba.

Jeremie se encogio de hombros,el tampoco tenia la respuesta,dudaba que hubiese sido XANA,puesto que si lo hubiese poseido,no habria desperdiciado la oportunidad de oro de atacarle aprovechando que estaba indefenso-"Quizas solo este agotado."-Sugirio.

En ese momento Dorothy se aparto de el y ambos comprobaron que Herb se habia despertado y se habia incorporado.

-"¿Que...que ha pasado?"-Interrogo.

-"Tranquilo,solo has tenido un desmayo."-Le tranquilizo Dorothy.-"¿Como te encuentras?"-

-"Bastante bien."-Respondio Herb,que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Jeremie y Aelita se encontraban mirandole fijamente.-"_Espero que no sepan nada de la "visita" de XANA_."-Se dijo mentalmente,se volvio a mirar a Dorothy-"¿Tengo que quedarme aqui todo el dia?"

Dorothy nego con la cabeza-"No,aunque te recomiendo que descanses un poco cuando llegues a tu cuarto."-Aconsejo,Herb asintio,se levanto de la cama y se marcho de la enfermeria.

Herb,sin embargo,no pensaba ir a su habitacion aun,antes iba a tener una pequeña charla con Sissi,iba a darle una ultima oportunidad antes de emprender alguna accion contra ella,pero si ella rechazaba su oferta,Herb iba a asegurarse de que lo lamentase.

Aelita no pudo evitar sentirse mas tranquila cuando se fue.

Dorothy se giro hacia ella y Jeremie-"Tengo que salir un momento,volvere enseguida."-Comento mientras salia por la puerta.

Aelita se volvio para hablar con Jeremie-"¿Como te encuentras?"-

Jeremie se llevo una mano a la venda que tenia sobre la cabeza.-"Bueno,aun me duele la cabeza un poco."-Admitio.

Aelita bajo la cabeza al escucharle-"Estaba muy preocupada por ti."-Confeso en voz baja,mientras se sentaba en al borde de la cama a su lado.

Jeremie apoyo una mano sobre la suya-"Tranquila,Aelita,no ha pasado nada,estoy bien."-La tranquilizo,pero ella sacudio la cabeza con fuerza.

-"Jeremie,no digas que no ha pasado nada¿Cuantas veces has sido atacado desde que me conociste por culpa de XANA?"-Le reprendio,se sentia mal,otra vez XANA habia atacado a uno de sus amigos,pero esta vez era peor,se trataba de Jeremie,la persona que le habia sacado de Lyoko y le habia salvado en docenas de ocasiones,noto como empezaban a humedecersele los ojos.

-"Aelita,admito que mi vida ha corrido peligro muchas veces,pero estoy dispuesto a afrontarlo,del mismo modo que lo afrontaria Ulrich,Odd o cualquier otro."-Respondio Jeremie con calma,comprendia como se sentia Aelita,sobre todo ahora,que XANA habia conseguido atacarle sin que nadie sospechase nada.

Aelita le miro a la cara,tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.-"Lo se,Jeremie,pero aun asi,no es lo mismo,tu eres especial para mi."-Confeso,mientras le abrazaba llorando.

Jeremie le devolvio el abrazo-"Lo se...y tu...tu tambien eres especial para mi."-Afirmo,el tambien estaba comenzando a tener ganas de llorar.

Justo en ese momento Jim asomo por la puerta,esbozo una ligera sonrisa al verlos abrazados con los ojos cerrados,pero no comento nada,era obvio que ninguno de los 2 le habia visto.

-"_Sera mejor que vigile por fuera_."-Decidio,aunque en realidad lo que queria era evitar estropear el momento que estaban compartiendo Jeremie y Aelita,aunque nunca se lo habia mencionado,Jim sospechaba desde hace tiempo que estaban muy unidos.

**En uno de los pasillos del Kadic,de camino a la habitacion de Sissy...**

Sissi apoyo la cabeza suavemente en el hombro de William mientras caminaban,la sensacion era muy agradable,y deseaba que durase todo lo posible.

En ese momento William se detuvo,Sissi vio que estaba mirando a alguien con expresion de desagrado.

-"¿Que...?"-Comenzo,pero entonces ella tambien lo vio y su expresion se endurecio.

Herb estaba parado delante de ellos,y les miraba con una mirada de odio sin paliativos,pero no habia dicho nada...aun.

Sissi se decidio a hablar-"Herb¿Has olvidado lo que te dije antes de lo que pasaria si me molestabas otra vez?"-Le increpo.

Herb le lanzo una mirada asesina-"No,no lo he olvidado,aun asi,me sorprende que hayas conseguido convencer a tu padre de que el video era falso."-Comento con un tono de obvio desprecio.-"Es obvio que puedes conseguir de el todo lo que quieres."-

Sissi iba a lanzarle una dura replica,pero William se le adelanto.

-"Herb,te lo voy a advertir solo una vez,deja en paz a mi novia."-Declaro en voz alta.

Herb se echo a reir.-"¿Novia?No me hagas reir,el unico hecho por el que estais juntos es porque Ulrich y Yumi os han dejado plantados a los dos."-Se mofo.

William le iba a decir lo que opinaba de el,pero esta vez fue Sissi la mas rapida.

-"En realidad,Herb,eso no tiene nada que ver,y si las palabras no te convencen,quizas te convenca esto otro..."-Aclaro,acto seguido se giro para poder besar a William,que le devolvio el beso.

Sissi se separo de William y le volvio a mirar.

-"Bueno,Herb,creo que te ha quedado claro todo ahora¿Verdad?"-Inquirio con una sonrisa claramente maligna.

Herb apreto los dientes de furia,ya los habia visto antes besarse,cuando los habia espiado,y le habia dado asco,pero ahora,no solo sentia asco...

Tambien estaba furioso,furioso porque Sissi habia vuelto a fastidiarle,el habia visto el video y sabia que William tendria que haber sido expulsado,pero de algun modo,Sissi(porque solo podia haber sido ella)habia convencido al director de que el video era falso,era increible que se permitiesen esos favoritismos.

-"Si,me ha quedado bastante claro,iba a darte una ultima oportunidad de que volvieras conmigo y con Nicholas,pero veo que no lo vas a hacer."-Afirmo,Sissi no pudo evitar echarse a reir al escucharle.

-"¿Volver contigo?Antes prefiero besar a Kiwi."-Afirmo entre risas,William sonrio al escucharla.

Herb ni se inmuto,aunque entrecerro los ojos-"Tu misma,Sissi,yo te he avisado."-Afirmo,por dentro hervia de furia,necesitaba ir a algun sitio apartado para desahogarse,asi que se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

William y Sissi se quedaron observandole mientras se marchaba.

El rostro de William expresaba preocupacion.-"Trama algo,lo se."-

Sissi asintio-"Deberiamos avisar a los demas¿No crees?"-Pregunto,pero William lo nego con la cabeza.

-"Se lo diremos mañana,dudo que vaya a hacer algo hoy,ademas,haga lo que haga,podemos superarlo juntos."-Declaro con una mirada de confianza.

Sissi le devolvio la mirada y sonrio mientras le abrazaba,William le devolvio el abrazo.-"Puedes estar seguro de eso."-Afirmo.

En ese momento ambos escucharon el sonido de una camara de fotos detras suyo,al volverse,se encontraron a Millie y Tamiya.

Ambas sonreian encantadas.

-"¡Wow¡Menudo noticion¡William y Sissy saliendo juntos!"-Exclamo Millie con alborozo,William y Sissy se sonrojaron al oirla-"¿Podriais hacer unas declaraciones al periodico sobre esto?"-Les pidio,ambos la miraron dudosos.

Entonces Tamiya intervino.-"Por favor...lo hicieron Ulrich y Yumi,asi que vosotros tambien lo hareis¿Verdad?"-Suplico,lanzandoles una mirada de cachorrillo.

William y Sissy se miraron resignados.

Sissy fue la primera en hablar.-"En eso tiene razon,si Ulrich y Yumi lo hicieron,nosotros tambien podemos hacerlo¿No crees?"-

William suspiro.-"Esta bien,pero solo una entrevista corta¿Vale?"-Concedio,Millie y Tamiya sonrieron encantadas al oir eso.

**En casa de los Ishiyama...**

Ulrich sonrio cuando Yumi se sento al lado suya en el sofa,apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro,los padres de Yumi le habian convencido de que se quedase a cenar y habian llamado al Kadic para avisar.

-"Veo que Hiroki al fin se ha cansado de cantar."-Observo con tono divertido,Yumi esbozo una sonrisa sarcastica.

-"Tenias que ver como era cuando tu y yo aun no estabamos juntos."-Comento.

-"¿Era un poco pesado?"-Se aventuro a sugerir Ulrich,aun sonriendo.

-"Un poco no,era MUY pesado."-Declaro Yumi en tono tajante,la sonrisa de Ulrich se amplio mas al oirla.-"Siempre me estaba dando la lata diciendo que tenia que salir contigo y animandome a declararme."-Le conto,acto seguido suspiro.-"A veces resultaba un autentico incordio."

-"Sin embargo,le aprecias."-Observo Ulrich,Yumi sonrio al escucharle.

-"Si,le aprecio,aunque a veces no quiero ni verle,no creo que pudiese pasar mas de un par de horas sin el."-Admitio.

Ulrich sonrio-"¿Sabes?Habia veces en las que me habria gustado tener un hermano pequeño."-Confeso,Yumi le observo con curiosidad.-"Ser hijo unico no es ninguna fiesta,precisamente."-Confeso,con expresion abatida,acto seguido,suspiro-"Quizas es por eso por lo que mi padre siempre ha esperado lo maximo de mi."-Sentencio.

Yumi le abrazo con suavidad-"¿Le volviste a ver despues de aquel partido de futbol?"-Le pregunto.

Ulrich nego con la cabeza-"No,pero me llamo hace un par de dias."-Relato.

Yumi le miro con suspicacia-"¿Le has contado que estamos juntos?"-Ulrich asintio a su pregunta,Yumi trago saliva-"¿Y que ha dicho?"-Inquirio preocupada,aunque no se lo habia dicho a nadie,estaba preocupada de que el padre de Ulrich considerase que no era adecuada para el.

Ulrich entendio el motivo de su preocupacion casi al instante,entonces esbozo una leve sonrisa-"Ha dicho se alegra por mi."-Comento con un guiño.

Yumi esbozo una sonrisa al escucharle,aunque tambien estaba un poco sorprendida-"¿En serio?Yo pensaba que..."-Comenzo,pero Ulrich la corto.

-"¿Que quizas no estarias a la altura de las altas espectativas que tiene mi padre de mi?Lo se,de hecho cuando se lo dije,le conte la verdad,que estaba enamorado de ti,y que no le perdonaria si se le ocurria hacer un solo comentario despectivo sobre ti."-Declaro.

Yumi le miro con ojos como platos-"¿De verdad le dijiste todo eso?"-Cuestiono,incredula.

Ulrich asintio-"La verdad es que me sorprendi a mi mismo al oirme decirselo,pero no tanto como mi padre al oirmelo decir a mi,aunque fuese por telefono."

-"¿Y que paso?"-

-"Se echo a reir,lo que me pillo por sorpresa,y entonces me respondio que en ningun momento iba a decir nada malo sobre ti,pero que estaba encantado de ver que al fin te habia dicho lo que sentia por ti."-Explico.

Yumi le miro con sorpresa-"¿Sabia que estabas interesado por mi?"-Ulrich asintio.

-"A mi tambien me sorprendio,pero entonces me explico que habia visto como te miraba y se habia dado cuenta de todo casi al instante,creo que sus palabras exactas fueron "Ulrich,te dire algo,si no lo hubieses hecho ya,a estas alturas yo mismo me habria encargado de que lo hicieses",despues me felicito y me conto que vendria este domingo a verme,tambien añadio que si podias,que vinieses al Kadic para poder conocerte mejor."-Ulrich sonreia ampliamente mientras le relataba a Yumi todo.

Yumi no sabia que decir tras escuchar todo lo que habia dicho Ulrich,todo lo que hizo fue besarle suavemente en la mejilla y apoyar la cabeza nuevamente en su hombro,Ulrich le paso el brazo por encima del hombro para acercarla mas a el,mientras le acariciaba con suavidad su pelo negro como las plumas de un cuervo.

En ese momento se sentian como las unicas personas en kilometros a la redonda...

En la puerta del salon,detras del sofa,los padres de Yumi sonrieron,habian oido toda la conversacion,y ambos estaban complacidos,Yumi les habia contado que el padre de Ulrich tenia puestas altas espectativas en el,y eso les habia preocupado,pero ahora habian comprobado que no iban a tener problemas.

Con un ligero asentimiento mutuo,ambos les dejaron solos,la madre de Yumi se fue a terminar de preparar la cena,mientras que su padre se dirigia a vigilar a Hiroki,para asegurarse de que no molestaba a su hija,ni al magnifico muchacho del que estaba enamorada.

**En la habitacion de Odd y Ulrich...**

Odd suspiro al recordar el beso que Sam le habia dado hacia ya un rato.

Era curioso,pero el,que siempre habia estado bromeando con Ulrich sobre Yumi,ahora era el que estaba suspirando por una chica por la cual ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar enamorado.

Ciertamente,era una situacion un poco rara,al menos para el.

-"Me pregunto si seguira aun molesta por aquella discusion que tuvimos."-Comento-"¿Tu que opinas?"-Le pregunto a Kiwi.

Como toda respuesta,Kiwi se subio a la cama de Ulrich y se echo a dormir.

-"Ya veo que no te importa."-Le reprendio con sarcasmo.

Pese a su sarcasmo,la verdad es que Odd estaba confuso sobre sus sentimientos por Sam,le dio vueltas a la idea durante un rato,y al final,tomo una decision.

-"En fin,ahora esta en el grupo,y ademas,la van a transferir al Kadic,supongo que quizas pueda tener otra oportunidad con ella."-Medito en voz alta.

Tras llegar a esa conclusion,se sintio mejor consigo mismo.

**En el bosque...**

Herb se detuvo al lado de un arbol en el bosque...

Se sentia mas furioso que nunca,Sissy le habia conseguido sacar de quicio nuevamente,pero esta vez no se iba a quedar quieto,no...

Habia ido al bosque para desahogarse en privado,y aunque habia gritado al aire todo lo que opinaba de Sissy y su asquerosa panda de "amigos",no se sentia satisfecho.

Se sentia con ganas de golpear algo,lo unico que contenia eso a duras penas era el conocimiento de que se haria daño si golpeaba con demasiada fuerza,pero aun asi...el deseo era dificil de contener...

Hasta que no lo soporto mas,cerro el puño y golpeo el arbol fuerza.

Herb se tranquilizo casi al instante,se sentia mucho mejor despues de haber hecho eso,tambien le habia servido para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Mientras tenia esa ultima discusion con Sissy,habia tenido,por asi decirlo,una..."revelacion".

En su opinion,el unico motivo por el que William se habia librado de la expulsion,era que Sissy habia intervenido en su favor,sus motivos eran obvios,y tampoco le sorprendia que el director hubiese cedido,despues de todo,Sissi le dominaba.

Y en ese momento lo habia visto claro...

Herb sonrio mientras se frotaba las manos regocigado...

Entonces se fijo en algo,la mano con la que habia golpeado el arbol...deberia de dolerle,pero no tenia nada,ni siquiera un arañazo.

Su confusion aumento cuando miro al arbol y vio que tenia un agujero de unos 5 centimetros de profundidad,del tamaño de su puño.

Herb se quedo unos minutos mirando con incredulidad el arbol y su mano,entonces recordo su conversacion con XANA el dia anterior...

-"_Seras mas fuerte,mas rapido,mas inteligente que un humano normal...seras un ser superior,igual que yo_"-

-"Habia dicho la verdad,ahora soy un ser superior..."-Herb se echo a reir con carcajadas demenciales.

-"Bien,Sissy...,ahora es cuando de verdad lamentaras haberme humillado."-Declaro en voz alta,aunque,sin que el lo supiese,el simbolo de XANA habia aparecido en sus ojos cuando habia lanzado el puñetazo.

Mas tarde cuando volvio a su cuarto,ya tenia esbozado un nuevo plan...

Habia fallado 2 veces,una con Ulrich y otra con William,pero con Sissi no iba a fallar...no.

-"Bien Sissi,ya que me no vas a estar conmigo,lo menos que puedo hacer entonces es asegurarme de que no te vuelvo a ver nunca mas."-Decidio,mientras preparaba el plan mas despiadado que habia urdido nunca,comparado con este,la foto falsa que habia hecho para fastidiar a Ulrich iba a parecer una broma del dia de los inocentes.

Las cosas iban a ponerse muy interesantes.

**2 dias mas tarde,en clase...**

Ulrich,Odd y Sissi se encontraban charlando entre ellos cuando entro Aelita.

Odd la saludo-"Que,princesa¿Como se encuentra hoy tu principe azul?"-Inquirio en tono ironico,Aelita habia estado pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con Jeremie en la enfermeria.

Aelita sonrio-"Se encuentra bien,aunque no deja de quejarse de que le gustaria poder asistir a clase."-Les conto.

Odd sacudio la cabeza-"Eso demuestra que el golpe le ha afectado al cerebro,nadie en su sano juicio echaria de menos las clases de la Srta Hertz"-Señalo en tono tragico,sus 3 amigos se echaron a reir al oir eso.

Mientras,la Srta Hertz habia entrado y les habia hecho señas para que se sentasen.

-"Bien,antes de comenzar la leccion,me gustaria anunciar algo,a partir de hoy,tendremos una nueva alumna con nosotros,puedes entrar,Samantha."-

Odd,Ulrich,Aelita y Sissi alzaron la mirada mientras Sam entraba en clase y les saludaba,cuando la Srta Hertz le indico que tomase asiento,se sento al lado de Odd.

-"Hm,hola Odd."-Saludo.

-"Hola Sam."

-"Te veo un poco sorprendido."-Le indico.

-"Bueno,no te esperaba tan pronto."-Señalo Odd,y era verdad,Sam le habia dicho "unos dias".

-"Ya lo se,pero mis padres consiguieron arreglar los tramites con rapidez."-Explico.

-"Ah,bien,me alegro."-Sonrio Odd,Sam le devolvio la sonrisa.

Entonces ambos escucharon a la Srta Hertz.

-"Bien Odd¿Que compuesto es el Cloruro Sodico?"-

De la sorpresa de la pregunta,Odd se quedo en blanco,asi que respondio lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.-"Er...¿La sal?"-Aventuro,la señorita Hertz le miro con sorpresa.

-"Er,bien Odd,ya veo que por una vez estabas prestando atencion."-Comento aturdida,Odd,por su parte,se sentia como el chico con mas suerte de la tierra.

**Despues de las clases...**

-"Bueno Sam¿Ya te han asignado habitacion?"-Le pregunto Sissy con curiosidad.

Sam asintio-"Si,aqui pone que mi habitacion queda al lado de la de Aelita."-Aclaro,sonriendo ligeramente.

Aelita sonrio al escucharla,entonces miro su reloj-"Tengo que irme,le dije a Jeremie que me pasaria a visitarle despues de clase,nos vemos luego."-Se despidio.

Sam la observo alejarse-"Esta muy preocupada por el¿Verdad?"-

Ulrich asintio-"Y no conoces toda la historia."-Le indico.

Sam asintio al oirle,entonces recordo algo-"¿Cuando vamos a ir a la fabrica?Ya sabeis,para ir familiarizandome con todo eso de Lyoko."-Inquirio.

Odd se encogio de hombros-"Bueno...Aelita me ha comentado que esta tarde iria a la fabrica contigo para explicartelo todo."-Indico,Sam asintio conforme.

En ese momento llegaron William y Yumi,Odd les saludo.

-"Hola¿Conoceis a nuestra nueva compañera de clase?"-Les saludo,señalando a Sam,William y Yumi la saludaron a su vez.

-"Curiosa coincidencia,me salvas de ser expulsado y ahora acabas aqui."-Señalo William,pero en su voz no habia ni un rastro de sospecha.

Sam se encogio de hombros-"No es ninguna coincidencia,en realidad,los tramites para que viniese aqui ya estaban iniciados antes de que ocurriese lo del video."-Contesto con una sonrisa.

Odd miro a su reloj-"Bueno¿Que tal si continuamos esta charla mientras vamos a comer algo a la cafeteria?Tengo tanta hambre que me comeria un elefante."-Comento.

Ulrich se echo a reir-"En realidad Odd,tu ya comes como un elefante."-Respondio,al tiempo todos se echaron a reir mientras Odd soltaba un gruñido.

**En la habitacion de Herb...**

Herb sonrio mientras trabajaba en en su ordenador.

Este plan iba a ser el mas terrible que habia ideado nunca,iba a hacer pagar la humillacion a Sissi del modo mas doloroso posible...pero no iba a ser solo ella,no...

XANA habia especificado que queria ver a Jeremie Belpois fuera de combate...a ser posible de forma permanente.

Herb habia estado pensando en como satisfacer a su benefactor...y al mismo tiempo,evitar matar a Jeremie,ya que su muerte,aunque habria devastado al grupo,tambien habria hecho que se encendiesen todas las alarmas,y el director Delmas aun tenia sospechas por el ataque a Jeremie,habia que usar otro sistema para librarse de el...

Y habia encontrado un modo,era deliciosamente diabolico en su opinion,no iba a matarlo,pero lo que habia ideado era mucho mas doloroso que la muerte...y pensaba aprovechar la 1ª ocasion favorable que se le presentase...

Mientras pensaba eso Herb sonreia,formando un puente con los dedos de las manos,el simbolo de XANA relampagueo en sus ojos fugazmente.

Aunque Herb no lo sabia,XANA habia hecho algo mas que darle mas fuerza e inteligencia...

Tambien le habia vuelto mas insensible y despiadado.

**En la enfermeria...**

Sentado en la cama,solo en la enfermeria,Jeremie sonrio al ver entrar a Aelita en la puerta.

-"Hola Jeremie¿Como te encuentras?"-Le saludo.

-"Mejor,Dorothy ha dicho que esta noche puedo volver a mi cuarto."-Sonrio,Aelita le devolvio la sonrisa.-"Ah,gracias por traerme mi portatil."-Le agradecio,el dia anterior,con el permiso de Dorothy,Aelita le habia traido a Jeremie su portatil,para que pudiese trabajar siempre y cuando no saliese de la cama.-"He descubierto como pudo atacarme XANA."-

Aelita puso una expresion seria al oirle-"¿Como lo hizo?"-

Jeremie hizo una mueca.-"Fue sencillo,en realidad,lo que hizo fue activar 2 torres al mismo tiempo,entonces mientras localizaba una,la desactivo,haciendome creer que no habia peligro,cuando en realidad habia poseido a alguien."-

-"Pero cuando Yumi y Ulrich fueron a Lyoko no habia ninguna activada."-Lo contradijo Aelita.

-"Eso fue porque parece que desactivo la torre despues de atacar,y no solo eso,en todo este asunto hay algo que no me gusta."-Indico con expresion preocupada.

-"¿A que te refieres?"-Aelita estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente.

-"Me refiero a que cuando activo esa ultima torre,XANA no hizo nada,no poseyo a nadie,no ataco con nada,no materializo monstruos,casi parecia que quisiese que fuesemos a Lyoko a desactivarla."-Explico-"Hay algo mas,algo que se nos esta pasando desapercibido...y temo que sea importante."-

-"¿Crees que quizas esta intentando evitar que busquemos a mi padre?"-Sugirio Aelita.

-"Quizas,no hay duda que XANA conoce el peligro que supondria para el que Hopper se volviese a ponerse en contacto con nosotros,pero creo que hay algo mas."-Respondio preocupado.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras intentaban imaginar que podia estar tramando XANA,la carencia de informacion de sus motivos resultaba peligrosa a la vez que frustrante.

Finalmente Aelita suspiro.-"Supongo que lo unico que podemos hacer es volver a mirar en el sector 5."-Sugirio.

Jeremie asintio,y entonces recordo algo.-"Por cierto Aelita,acabo de recordar algo,Sam manejo bastante bien el superordenador cuando nos ayudo¿Verdad?"-Indico,Aelita lo miro con curiosidad.-"Es solo que he pensado que no estaria mal explicarle como manejarlo,asi no solo tendriamos otro guardaespaldas para cuando vayas a Lyoko,sino tambien alguien que sepa manejar el ordenador,aparte de nosotros 2."-Aclaro,Aelita sonrio al escucharle.

-"Si te parece bien,esta tarde ella y yo podriamos ir a la fabrica,asi podriamos meter sus datos en el ordenador y empezar a explicarselo todo."-Sugirio,Jeremie se mostro conforme con la idea,Aelita sonrio aun mas,entonces recordo algo-"Bueno,tengo que irme a la cafeteria,te vere luego."-Prometio,se despidio dandole un beso en la mejilla y salio a toda prisa,antes de que Jeremie viese que estaba ligeramente ruborizada...

Y dejando a Jeremie con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Mas tarde en la fabrica...**

Sam,Odd y Aelita entraron en la sala de superordenador.

Solo ellos 3 habian a la fabrica,los demas se habian quedado en el Kadic a peticion de Aelita,haciendo compañia a Jeremie y vigilando que en caso de que XANA activase una torre y hiciese algo en el Kadic.

-"Muy bien,Sam,te explicare la situacion..."-Comenzo Aelita,Sam y Odd la escuchaban atentos.-"Jeremie me ha pedido que te enseñe a manejar el superordenador en prevision de que ocurra otro incidente como el ultimo."

Odd abrio los ojos sorprendido-"Espera,yo creia que iba a ir a Lyoko con todos nosotros."-Objeto,Aelita asintio.

-"Y vendra,Odd,pero Jeremie me ha pedido que antes le explique como manejar el superordenador,yo se hacerlo,pero debido a que debo de ir a Lyoko para desactivar las torres,vendria bien que alguien mas lo supiese,solo por si acaso."-Explico,pese a que su voz sonaba tranquila,no pudo evitar sentir un atisbo de preocupacion por Jeremie.

Odd asintio,aunque habia notado un ligero cambio en la mirada de Aelita-"Estas preocupada por el."-Afirmo.

Aelita asintio.-"Se trata de este ultimo ataque,me preocupa que XANA le haga algo,desde que me materializo de vuelta en la tierra,XANA ha intentado acabar con el varias veces."-Admitio,con una expresion de tristeza.

Sam no habia dicho nada,Odd le habia contado toda la historia de Aelita,y lo muy unida que se sentia a Jeremie por todo lo que habia hecho por ella,comprendia perfectamente que Aelita estuviese preocupada por el.

Odd suspiro antes de hablar-"Aelita,comprendo que estes preocupada por el,todos lo estamos,pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que el va a seguir luchando contra XANA,igual que todos los demas,y te dire algo,es cierto que XANA ha intentado acabar con el varias veces,pero tambien es verdad que el nos ha salvado la vida a todos muchas mas veces."-Sentencio con una expresion seria impropia de el.

Sam lo miraba asombrada,normalmente,Odd parecia ser alguien que no se tomaba casi nada en serio,pero ahora,y tras oirle hablar,Sam se acababa de dar cuenta de que habia mucho mas en Odd de lo que se suponia a simple vista.

Finalmente esbozo una ligera sonrisa y se decidio a hablar."Aelita...yo...no puedo decir que sepa todo lo que habeis pasado,porque acabo de unirme al grupo,pero creo que Odd tiene razon,Jeremie va a seguir luchando contra XANA,y el hecho de que te preocupes por el no cambiara eso,no me malinterpretes,esta bien que te preocupes,pero tienes que tener presente lo que te acaba de decir Odd."-

Aelita escuchaba sus palabras atentamente,en silencio,parecia estar considerando lo que ambos le habian dicho desde todos los angulos.

Finalmente sonrio.

-"Odd,Sam,gracias,teneis razon."-Dijo con una mirada de gratitud,luego se volvio para mirar el sillon de Jeremie.-"Sera mejor que empecemos con lo que hemos venido a hacer."-Decidio-"Sam,primero introducire tus datos en el ordenador,y despues empezare a explicarte los diversos procesos."

Odd y Sam se miraron sonrientes,habian conseguido que Aelita se centrase de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo,seguramente seguia un poco preocupada por Jeremie,pero al menos habia superado la crisis.

Sam estuvo las siguientes horas aprendiendo a manejar la mayoria de programas del superordenador,y averiguando toda la historia referente a Lyoko,XANA y Franz Hopper.

Fue una tarde larga,pero en absoluto aburrida.

Aunque,sin que Sam lo supiese,lo que habia aprendido sobre el superordenador le iba a ser de mucha utilidad dentro de muy poco...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Y en el proximo capitulo:Herb lanza el plan mas despiadado al que se enfrenta el equipo hasta ahora,las cosas no pintan nada bien en el futuro...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahi va,no hay mucha accion en este capitulo,pero si mucho romance e intriga¡Espero vuestras reviews!;)


	13. Malos tiempos

Primero respondo a las reviews...

GirlGotich:Tenias razon,no has tenido que esperar mucho,aunque admito que en este capitulo he tenido un poco de "Bloqueo de escritor"

Kuki Kambara:Si crees que ahora odiasa Herb,espera a leer este capitulo que lo vas a aborrecer de verdad.

Rena.exe:Bueno,4 capitulos no se si durara esto...pero no hay duda de que lo que va a hacer Herb va a traer consecuencias,por cierto,sorry por lo de confundirte con una chica,el nick me confundio...

YumiLyokoGen08:Gracias,aqui tienes la respuesta a tus preguntas,admito que no he sido muy original con el traje de Sam...pero como he dicho antes tengo algo de "Bloqueo de escritor"

Y aqui comienzo con el capitulo 13 de esta historia,sorry si os lo esperabais con mucha accion,pero podeis estar tranquilos,que el siguiente ya esta en marcha,aunque los fans de Jeremie me vais a matar cuando leais este capitulo,lo se.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumen del capitulo anterior:Sam se ha instalado en el Kadic y se ha acomodado a su nueva situacion como miembro del equipo,mientras Herb prepara un despiadado plan...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 13:"Malos tiempos"**

**Esa noche,en la cafeteria...**

Todos se reunieron en la mesa para charlar,el unico componente del equipo que faltaba era Yumi,que habia tenido que volver a su casa.

-"Bueno,Aelita,cuentanos¿Como ha ido todo en la fabrica?"-Pregunto Ulrich con interes.

Aelita sonrio ligeramente-"Bastante bien,de hecho,Sam ya maneja el superordenador casi tan bien como Jeremie."-

Sissy esbozo una sonrisa sarcastica.-"Vaya¿eso quiere decir que le van a quitar el puesto a Einstein?."-Sugirio con picardia,hasta Jeremie esbozo una sonrisa al decir eso,pero Sam nego con la cabeza.

-"En realidad no,solo es una medida de seguridad,de hecho,ya he preparado mi traje para luchar en Lyoko."-Indico.

William se mostro interesado al oir eso-"¿Como es?"-Sam bajo la mirada.

-"Bueno...siendo sincera...no estaba muy segura de que aspecto escoger...asi que decidi copiar el de Odd y modificarlo a mi gusto."-Explico con voz timida,casi como si se disculpara.

Todos salvo Odd y Aelita se quedaron mirandola.

Ulrich fue el primero en hablar.-"A ver si lo he oido bien..."-Comenzo-"¿Vas a ser una GATA?."-Indico con tono divertido.

-"Mas bien una pantera."-Explico Aelita,que esbozaba una sonrisa divertida.-"Dijo que le gustaba el diseño dorado y negro."-

-"Y supongo que sus armas seran flechas laser."-Indico William,con tono ironico.

Odd nego con la cabeza-"Di mas bien "bolas de energia",es obvio que ella tiene sus propios gustos."-Explico sonriendo.

Sam mientras tanto estaba roja como un tomate de verguenza,insegura de como tomarse sus comentarios.

Finalmente escucho a Sissy hablar.

-"Dejad de meteros con ella,si a ella le gusta,pues entonces bien."-La defendio,Sam casi se desmayo de alivio al escuchar los siguientes comentarios.

-"Tranquila,no nos metiamos con ella,a mi me parece bien."-Se defendio Ulrich.

-"¿Yo meterme con ella?Que va,si me salvo de ser expulsado."-Este era William.

-"Que conste que yo estaba calladito."-Jeremie hablo al final.

-"Pero solo porque tenias la boca llena."-Señalo Odd.

Todos se echaron a reir.

En una esquina de la cafeteria,alguien los vigilaba con disimulo.

-"_Disfrutad de esos momentos de diversion,porque seran los ultimos que paseis juntos_."-Prometio Herb mentalmente.

Su plan estaba a punto para ser iniciado,iba a librarse tanto de Sissi como de Jeremie.

En el caso de Sissy habia tenido un problema,puesto que necesitaba una impresora para ello...y la de su ordenador seguia confiscada,pero habia encontrado un modo de saltarse ese inconveniente...

Despues de todo,cuando podias utilizar el ordenador de otro era facil,sobre todo si usabas los poderes de XANA para manipular la mente del dueño para que este no recordase nada.

Eso tambien le habia dado una idea sobre lo que hacer con Jeremie,al principio habia pensado en dejarle la mente en blanco y convertirlo en un vegetal,pero despues considero la idea de que XANA pudiese necesitar alguno de sus conocimientos,y entonces descubrio un modo aun mas diabolico de librarse de el,partiendo de la misma idea...pero con algunas modificiaciones.

Herb esbozo una sonrisa disimulada,esto iba a ser algo muy divertido.

Y despues de Jeremie...le tocaria a Sissy,se prometio.

**Mas tarde...**

Jeremie se desperto al oir un ruido en su cuarto.

-"_Nunca falla,ahora que habia conseguido conciliar el sueño,algo me despierta_."-Penso disgustado.

Esa noche,por una vez,habia decidido irse a dormir temprano,eso era debido en buena parte a la insistencia de Aelita,que le habia dicho que debia descansar si queria recuperarse pronto del golpe,pese a las protestas de Jeremie de que se encontraba ya perfectamente,pese a ello,habia tardado un rato en dormirse,quizas por la falta de costumbre,ya que ultimamente habia estado trabajando hasta tarde para encontrar un medio de vencer a XANA.

Para desahogarse,lanzo un gruñido.

O mejor dicho _intento_ lanzar un gruñido,Jeremie comprendio enseguida que algo iba terriblemente mal,hecho confirmado al darse cuenta de que no podia moverse...solo podia respirar.

Entonces fue consciente de una figura de pie,a su lado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era casi se le corto la respiracion.

Herb...

-"¿_Que esta haciendo el aqui_?"-Conmocionado como estaba,Jeremie no comprendia lo que estaba pasando,entonces un simbolo empezo a brillar en los ojos de Herb y lo comprendio todo.

XANA...

-"¿_XANA le ha poseido,pero como_?"-Jeremie estaba completamente seguro de que el superscanner no habia sido corrompido esta vez,de modo que no entendia lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento Herb sonrio.

-"Bueno,Jeremie,veo que al fin te has despertado,aunque un poco tarde,en mi opinion."-Le dijo en voz baja,sonriendo de forma diabolica.

-"_Me va a matar,lo se,XANA no va a desperdiciar una ocasion semejante_."-Jeremie sabia que esta vez no iba a escapar,sus amigos,o bien estaban igual,o bien no sabian nada.

Herb se acerco a el hasta que su cara quedo a pocos centimetros de la suya.

-"Podria matarte ahora,si quisiese,XANA me recompensaria por ello,seguro."-Le comento,Jeremie permanecio inmovil,incapaz de moverse.-"Pero no lo voy a hacer."-Declaro sin mas,su voz sonaba inexpresiva,carente de emociones...

Pero en su mirada,Jeremie comprobo que estaba disfrutando con esto...y mucho.

Jeremie no entendia porque no iba a matarlo,pero lo comprendio todo al escuchar lo siguiente que le tenia que decir Herb.

-"No te matare,no,voy a hacerte algo mucho peor,veras,lo que te hecho es algo muy simple...pero a la vez muy interesante,practicamente,no puedes moverte,ni hablar,no puedes comunicarte de ningun modo con el resto del mundo...pero puedes ver y oirlo todo,como tambien veras las caras de sufrimiento de todos tus seres queridos,comprobaras la angustia de aquellos que creen que te han perdido para siempre en primer plano...y no podras hacer nada,ni siquiera dar señales de entenderles."

Jeremie comprendio enseguida de que estaba hablando Herb,le habia puesto en algo muy similar a un coma,pero sin dejarle sin sentido,queria que sufriese eso durante todos los dias que le restasen de vida...y Herb estaba divirtiendose con ello.

Durante mucho tiempo,Jeremie habia creido que XANA era cruel,pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo,y el descubrimiento le habria hecho estremecerse si hubiese podido moverse.

XANA,pese a toda su maldad,al menos no comprendia la idea de crueldad,si queria hacerle lo que le habia hecho Herb,lo haria,sin regocijarse por ello,de una manera fria e insensible,puesto que no podia sentir emociones,ya que no era un ser humano.

Pero Herb era humano y si podia sentirlas.

El corazon de Jeremie se lleno de angustia al pensar que un ser tan despiadado estaba suelto,Herb era mucho mas peligroso que XANA,no necesitaba torres para atacar,podia ir a cualquier parte,y estar en cualquier lugar...

Y el iba a ir a por sus amigos en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad,a Jeremie se le cayo el alma a los pies al comprender esto ultimo.

Herb espero a que hubiese asimilado todo eso para continuar.

-"Para tu informacion,solo a ti podia hacerte esto,debido a que eres el unico que no es inmune a las posesiones de XANA,pero no te hagas ilusiones,ya tengo un plan para librame de Sissy,y con ella fuera,despues ire a por los demas,hasta llegar a la persona que he odiado durante mas tiempo...Ulrich,y le hare sufrir del modo mas doloroso posible para el..."-Mientras decia esto,el simbolo de XANA brillaba con mas intensidad mientras una sonrisa sadica asomaba a sus labios.

-"_Dios mio,es un monstruo_."-Jeremie no se creia lo que oia,pero sabia que era cierto,Herb iba a hacer todo eso,e iba a disfrutarlo al maximo,como estaba disfrutando por el hecho de que le estaba atormentando relantandole todo lo que le iba a hacer a sus amigos.

Finalmente Herb se aparto de el.

-"Bien,ahora tengo que irme,tengo un maestro al que servir,y unos enemigos a los que destruir."-Indico,se marcho de la habitacion,cerrando la puerta con suavidad detras de el...

Y dejando a Jeremie solo,sumido en la angustiosa sensacion de saber todo aquello y no poder hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos.

Solo podia hacer una cosa.

-"_Dios mio,si existes en alguna parte,por favor,protege a mis amigos de ese monstruo_."-Rezo.

Con todas sus fuerzas,deseo que alguien escuchase sus plegarias.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Ulrich y Odd se encontraban charlando en clase con Sissi,Aelita y Sam cuando entro la Sra Hertz,Jeremie no habia entrado a clase,pero en ese momento,ninguno de ellos le dio importancia,despues de todo,todo el mundo podia quedarse dormido por una vez en la vida,incluso Jeremie.

Pero cuando a la siguiente hora Jeremie no aparecio,todo el mundo empezo a preocuparse,incluida la Sra Hertz.

-"Esto es raro,Dorothy me habia dicho que Jeremie asistiria hoy a clase,Ulrich,Odd¿Podeis ir a su cuarto a ver que le pasa?"-Pidio,ambos asintieron,acto seguido se levantaron y se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

Herb oculto una sonrisa cuando les vio marcharse.-"_Empieza la diversion_."-

Por el camino se cruzaron con Jim.

-"Eh,vosotros dos¿Se puede saber porque no estais en clase?"-Les increpo.

Por fortuna,por una vez tenian una excusa legitima.

-"No nos estamos saltando clases Jim,la Srta Hertz nos ha pedido que vayamos a ver que le pasa a Jeremie,aun no ha entrado a clase."-Explico Odd.

Jim les miro con sorpresa,el sabia que Jeremie casi nunca llegaba tarde a clase.-"_Aqui hay algo raro_."-Decidio.-"Si vais a buscarle,entonces no os importara que os acompañe¿Verdad?"-Inquirio con un leve tono de sospecha.

Ulrich y Odd se miraron resignados,sabian que no se iban a librar de el tan facilmente.

-"No pasa nada,puedes venir."-Respondio Ulrich con calma esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Si no podian librarse de el,lo mejor era dejar que se uniese a ellos.

Cuando los 3 llegaron al cuarto de Jeremie,lo encontraron tumbado en su cama.

Odd suspiro.-"Ha tenido que quedarse dormido."-Comento con una leve sonrisa,pero cuando se acerco a el,comprendio de inmediato que algo iba muy mal,terriblemente mal,de hecho.

Jeremie tenia los ojos abiertos,y miraba al techo fijamente,sin moverse ni un milimetro.

-"Jeremie¿Te ocurre algo?"-Le pregunto,Ulrich y Jim tambien se habian acercado y lo miraban sin saber que ocurria,Ulrich se volvio hacia Jim.

-"¡Rapido,llama a Dorothy!"-Le pidio con urgencia,Jim asintio y salio corriendo hacia fuera a toda prisa,mientras,Odd seguia intentando reanimarle.

-"Jeremie respondeme."-Pidio Odd,con un tono de desesperacion creciente,le cogio de los brazos para sacudirle en busca de una reaccion,pero Jeremie seguia sin dar señales de vida.-"Jeremie,por favor di algo."-Suplico,esta vez se le estaban llenando los ojos de lagrimas-"¡JEREMIE!"-Grito finalmente,mientras se echaba a llorar.

Ulrich tambien estaba llorando,-"_Esto no puede estar pasando._"-Se repetia mentalmente.

**En la clase de octavo...**

Aelita tuvo la desagradable sensacion de que ocurria algo malo cuando vio entrar a Jim y le vieron hablar en voz baja con la señorita Hertz,sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando hablo a la clase,con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

-"Aelita,Sissi,Sam,por favor,teneis que acompañar a Jim,de inmediato."-Les explico,a nadie se le paso por alto su expresion conmocionada.

Cuando salieron de clase,Aelita se volvio hacia Jim,tenia una desagradable sensacion-"Jim¿Que ocurre?"-Inquirio,aunque tenia miedo de la respuesta.

Jim le miro con tristeza-"Aelita,sera mejor que lo veas."-Explico sencillamente,mientras conducia a las 3 chicas a la enfermeria.

Una vez alli se encontraron a Ulrich sentado en una silla con la cabeza gacha,y a Yumi a su lado con un brazo pasado por encima de su hombro,William estaba de pie,visiblemente deprimido,por ultimo Odd estaba sentado en otra silla al lado de la cama,llorando con los ojos fijos en la cama...y entonces fue cuando Aelita reparo en quien estaba en la cama,siendo examinado por Dorothy,que tenia una expresion dolorida.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas mientras se acercaba a la cama.-"Jeremie..."-Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Mientras,Sissi se acerco a William.-"¿Que...que ha ocurrido?"-

William nego con la cabeza.-"No...no lo se."-Respondio con voz entrecortada,

Ulrich alzo la cabeza,era obvio por sus ojos enrojecidos que habia estado llorando durante largo rato.-"Esta asi desde que le encontramos,no se lo que le ha pasado."-Explico entre sollozos,Yumi lo acerco a ella para confortarle mientras lloraba.

Sissi se abrazo a William mientras comenzaba a llorar,con la cabeza escondida en su pecho,William la abrazo a su vez mientras que le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad.

Sam se situo al lado de Odd,que seguia llorando.

-"Odd..."-Comenzo,pero la voz se le quebro,la situacion era demasiado para ella,en realidad,era demasiado para cualquier persona,todo lo que pudo hacer fue posar una mano en su hombro para confortarlo,Odd no hizo ningun movimiento para sacudirsela.

Aelita no habia dicho nada,estaba en silencio contemplando a Jeremie con ojos llorosos,negandose a creer lo que veia.

Pero era real,Jeremie estaba tendido en la cama,inmovil,solo su respiracion atestiguaba que seguia vivo.

Finalmente no pudo soportarlo mas y se echo sobre el llorando.

-"Jeremie,por favor,dime algo."-Suplico con voz angustiada,llorando sobre su pecho,-"Jeremie,por favor,reacciona,dame una señal de que me escuchas..."-Jeremie siguio inmovil,sin dar señales de haberla oido siquiera.-"Jeremie..."-

Todos permanecieron en silencio llorando,mientras contemplaban la desgarradora escena,ajena a ellos,Aelita siguio llamando a Jeremie,suplicandole que reaccionase,que dijese algo...

Lo que fuese para demostrar que la oia.

Finalmente,tras lo que parecieron horas,el director Delmas entro en la habitacion y hablo con Jim,que se volvio para hablar a todos.

-"Han venido para llevarse a Jeremie al hospital."-Anuncio.

Aelita alzo la mirada-"¿Puedo...puedo acompañarle?"-Suplico,Jim asintio mientras llegaban 2 enfermeros para trasladar a Jeremie a una camilla con toda la suavidad posible.

Sissy miro a su padre-"Papa...¿Podemos ir nosotros tambien?"-Sugirio,el director asintio comprensivo.

Todos abandonaron la habitacion para dirigirse al hospital.

Las siguientes horas fueron las mas dolorosas para ellos.

En el hospital los medicos habian estado examinando a Jeremie durante una hora,para dictaminar al final que habia entrado en coma,y que no sabian cuando saldria,por supuesto,tampoco sabian lo que le habia causado el coma.

Aelita y los demas si que lo sabian,pero por desgracia,no podian revelarlo,como tampoco sabian como habia ocurrido todo.

El peor momento habia sido sin duda cuando llegaron los padres de Jeremie,cuando el medico les explico lo que pasaba,su madre se habia echado a llorar desconsolada,mientras que su padre,con voz tremula,agradecia a sus amigos la preocupacion que estaban mostrando por el.

Finalmente,el director les informo de que debian volver al Kadic para descansar un poco,ninguno de ellos queria irse,pero al final accedieron cuando el director les informo de que Jim se iba a quedar con Jeremie y que serian los primeros en saber cualquier sintoma de mejora.

Las clases ya habian acabado cuando todos volvieron al Kadic,una vez alli,Sam y Odd habian ido a la fabrica a buscar cualquier indicio de actividad de XANA,mientras que Ulrich acompañaba a Yumi a su casa,William y Sissy,por su parte,se habian quedado haciendo compañia a una destrozada Aelita.

Para todos,estaba siendo el peor dia de sus vidas...

Y lo peor de todo es que aun podia empeorar mas.

**En la habitacion de Herb...**

Herb estaba exultante,su plan habia sido todo un exito,ahora mismo los enemigos de XANA estaban al borde de una crisis,sobre todo Aelita.

Y ese solo habia sido el primer golpe...ahora le tocaba a Sissi.

Herb se echo a reir mientras cogia los papeles con la mano y los volvia a leer,no le habia quedado nada mal...

Ahora solo restaba entregarselo al comite ejecutivo del Kadic,estaba seguro de que lo encontrarian MUY interesante.

La crisis de sus enemigos estaba a punto de hacerse mas grave.

XANA estaria complacido,sin duda.

**En casa de los Ishiyama...**

Ulrich se sento en el sofa.

Los padres de Yumi habian comprendido enseguida que algo iba terriblemente mal al verles llegar a ambos en silencio y con los ojos llorosos,Ulrich habia estado todo el tiempo en silencio mientras Yumi les explicaba a sus padres lo que habia pasado,y ambos se habian quedado conmocionados al oir que Jeremie estaba en coma.

El padre de Yumi no dijo nada,solo le habia puesto una mano en el hombro para confortarle mientras le lanzaba una mirada triste,mientras que su madre le abrazaba,mientras le decia en voz baja que podia quedarse esta tarde con ellos,Ulrich se lo agradecio de todo corazon.

Aunque nadie le habia dicho nada aun,Hiroki tambien se habia dado cuenta de lo que pasaba,y estaba inusualmente callado,mirandole con expresion preocupada,finalmente le dio un abrazo para confortarle(lo que habia pillado a Ulrich por sorpresa),y se habia ido a su cuarto,dejandole solo,antes de que se marchase,Ulrich habia visto que estaba a punto de llorar.

Comprendia como se sentia,el estaba 10 veces peor.

En ese momento Yumi se sento al lado suyo,tambien tenia los ojos llorosos,hizo una seña a sus padres para que les dejasen solos,ambos asintieron y se marcharon a consolar a su hijo menor,que aun estaba afectado por haber visto a su hermana mayor deprimida,despues apoyo un brazo sobre el hombro de Ulrich y lo acerco a ella.

Ambos estuvieron asi durante un rato,juntos,sin decir nada,recordando a Jeremie,y todas las veces que este les habia ayudado,tanto en Lyoko como en el mundo real.

Finalmente Ulrich se echo a llorar,mientras Yumi le abrazaba con ternura y le acariciaba el pelo,susurrandole al oido como si estuviese calmando a un bebe,aunque ella tambien tenia los ojos llorosos.

Estuvieron asi un rato,finalmente Ulrich dejo de llorar,aunque siguio abrazado a ella,pasados unos instantes se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-"Gracias,Yumi,lo necesitaba."-Agradecio.

Yumi asintio al escucharle,y acto seguido le dio un calido abrazo,que el correspondio-"¿Te sientes mejor?"-Inquirio cuando se separaron sonriendo levemente.

-"Bastante."-Admitio Ulrich esbozando tambien una leve sonrisa,pero esta desaparecio rapido,reemplazada por una expresion decidida,que Yumi conocia bien-"Ahora hay que encontrar un modo de ayudar a Jeremie."-Declaro.

Yumi asintio al oirle con expresion seria,pero estaba contenta al escucharle,habia tenido miedo de que Ulrich perdiese su espiritu combativo por lo que le habia pasado a Jeremie.

Pero al oirle hablar sus temores se habian desvanecido,Ulrich iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para ayudarle...

Igual que ella.

**En la fabrica...**

Sam se deprimio al ver lo que aparecia en la pantalla.

-"_Nada,ni rastro de una torre activa_."-Suspiro y se levanto del sillon para mirar al otro ocupante de la sala.

Odd seguia sentado en el mismo rincon en el que lo habia hecho desde que habian venido a la fabrica,con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y las rodillas recogidas,con los brazos rodeando las piernas,tenia la mirada perdida en el vacio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas,no habia dicho nada mientras Sam habia estado trabajando.

-"No has encontrado nada¿verdad?"-

Sam sintio una punzada de dolor en el corazon,el tono de Odd era casi suplicante,sacudio la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

-"He estado rastreando todo Lyoko en busca de cualquier indicio de una torre activa y no he visto nada."-Explico,Odd escondio la cabeza entre las rodillas al escucharla-"Lo...lo siento Odd,pero...me temo que esto no ha sido cosa de XANA."

Odd se echo a llorar mientras Sam permanecia en silencio a su lado.

Entonces Odd comenzo a hablar.

-"Esto no es justo¿Porque XANA siempre tiene que ir a por el?"-Se lamento.

-"Odd..."-Sam se detuvo antes de empezar a hablar,no sabia que decirle.

-"¿Porque XANA no ha podido ir a por mi?"-

-"Odd¿Que estas diciendo?"-Sam estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de oir.

-"Se lo que digo Sam,si XANA hubiese ido a por mi esta situacion no seria tan grave."-Indico Odd.

Sam sacudio la cabeza incredula.-"¿Como puedes decir eso¿Te has vuelto loco o que?"-

-"Se lo que estoy diciendo Sam,todos los demas tienen a alguien que se preocupa por ellos,mira a Aelita,ahora esta completamente destrozada por lo que le ha ocurrido a Jeremie."-Explico entre sollozos.

Sam le contradijo-"¿Y crees que no se sentirian mal si fuese a ti al que le ocurriese algo?"-Señalo,entonces Odd sacudio la cabeza.

-"No es lo mismo Sam,todos ellos tienen alguien a quien amar que lloraria su muerte durante toda su vida,excepto yo..."-

Sam se situo enfrente suya,y le obligo a mirarla a los ojos.-"Odd...eso no es cierto,se de una persona que lamentaria que te ocurriese algo mas que el resto del mundo."-Declaro con voz firme.

Odd la miro con desconfianza.-"¿Ah si¿Y quien es?"-

Sam sintio que los ojos se le humedecian cuando le respondio.

-"Yo."-Antes de que Odd pudiese decir algo le dio un beso en los labios,cuando se separo Odd tenia una mirada sorprendida-"¿Te convences ahora de que ello?"-Le pregunto mirandole a los ojos.

Odd se habia quedado mudo,por una vez en su vida,no sabia que decir.

-"Te necesito Odd,pero no solo yo,ahora mismo Jeremie esta en coma,y te dire algo,aunque no haya una torre activa me juego lo que quieras a que XANA tiene algo que ver en esto,y para enfrentarnos con el te necesitamos."-

-"Sam,yo..."-Comenzo Odd,pero Sam le hizo callar.

-"Me has oido bien,necesitamos al Odd ingenioso,al que no pierde el buen humor pase lo que pase,al que es capaz de bromear incluso cuando los monstruos de XANA le estan lanzando todo lo que tienen."-Declaro-"Ese es el Odd que necesitamos,no el Odd que se lamenta por algo que no ha podido evitar."

Odd se habia quedado mudo al oir el discurso de Sam,parecia estar dandole vueltas a todo lo que le habia dicho,considerando palabra por palabra.

Finalmente tomo una decision.

-"Tienes razon Sam."-Respondio mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga.-"Ya esta bien de lamentarme de ello,ahora lo que tengo que hacer es ayudar a encontrar la forma de que Jeremie se recupere."-Declaro poniendose en pie.

Sam se incoporo tambien-"Di mas bien que ENCONTRAREMOS la forma."-Le corrigio.

Odd asintio aprobador al oirla al oirla,pero entonces recordo algo-"Er,Sam...hay algo que queria decirte...era sobre aquella discusion que tuvimos...yo,eh...lo siento."-Se disculpo-"Tu tenias razon cuando dijiste que era un inmaduro."-Admitio.

Sam le dio un abrazo.-"No importa Odd,ahora todo esta bien."-Le aseguro.

**En el Kadic,en la habitacion de Aelita...**

Sissy se sento al lado de Aelita,esta se encontraba sentadoa en su cama llorando,.

-"_Pobre Aelita_..."-Se lamento Sissy,con los ojos llenos del lagrimas.

-"_Primero la agresion y ahora esto,ha sido demasiado para ella_."-Razono William apesadumbrado.

Ambos se sentian mal por ella,mientras trataban de consolarla lo mejor que podian,Aelita les habia relatado todo lo que ella y Jeremie habian pasado juntos,sus conversaciones por las noches cuando ella aun era virtual,el intento de Jeremie de viajar a Lyoko para hacer las paces con ella tras una discusion que tuvieron,su vuelta al mundo real gracias a la ayuda de Jim,las horas pasadas en busca del antivirus...todo lo que Jeremie habia hecho,todos los riesgos que habia corrido,todas las ideas para enfrentarse a XANA,todas las veces que habia estado al borde de la muerte...todo lo habia hecho por ella...

Ambos sabian que de todo lo que podia haberle hecho XANA a Aelita,atacar a Jeremie era lo peor sin ninguna duda.

-"Jeremie..."-Oyeron que susurraba entre sollozos.

Sissy y William permanecieron en silencio mientras lloraba.

Sissy le apoyo una mano encima del hombro para confortarla.

-"Aelita,yo...lo siento,mas de lo que te puedes imaginar."-Comenzo.-"No se como decirte esto,pero...tienes todo nuestro apoyo."-Al decir eso miro a William,que asintio.

Aelita siguio llorando,no parecia haber dado muestras de haberla oido.

Sus dos compañeros se miraron preocupados sin saber que hacer,Aelita estaba al borde de una crisis total.

Entonces Aelita comenzo a hablar.

-"No...no es justo,mi padre,Jeremie,todos los que me importan acaban mal por culpa de XANA."-Se lamento-"Y todo por mi..."

Sissy intento tranquilizarla-"Aelita,tienes que calmarte,no ha sido culpa tuya."-

Aelita nego con la cabeza.-"No,Sissy,tengo que afrontar la realidad,si no hubiese sido por mi,Jeremie nunca habria sido atacado por XANA."-Indico entre sollozos-"Habria sido mucho mejor si hubiese apagado el supeordenador la 1ª vez que vino a la fabrica."-Afirmo llorando.

Sissy y William la miraron alarmados,atonitos por lo que habia dicho,William fue el primero en recuperarse de su estupor-"¿Te has vuelto loca?Si hubiese hecho eso te habria matado."-La increpo,Sissy la secundo.

-"William tiene razon¿Como puedes decir eso despues de todo lo que Jeremie ha hecho por ti?"-

Aelita se alzo la cabeza mirarla a la cara,tenia los ojos rojos de tanto que habia llorado-"¿Y de que ha servido todo al final?Cuando me materializo de vuelta y creiamos que todo se habia acabado,resulto que no seguiamos sin poder desconectarlo porque seguia unida a el.Despues cuando creimos que al fin podriamos librarnos de el no solo fracasamos,sino que XANA consiguio escapar del superordenador,y si no hubiese sido por mi padre,ahora no estaria aqui,y ahora que Jeremie se habia recuperado de su ultimo ataque,XANA le ha hecho esto."-Declaro,las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas mientras hablaba con tono desesperado.-"¡Tenia que haberme dejado apagar el superordenador en vez de haber intentado librarme de mi union a XANA!"-Exclamo finalmente echandose a llorar histerica.

Sissy la abofeteo al oir eso,William la miro alarmado mientras Aelita la miraba sorprendida mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla.

-"¡Como te atreves siquiera a pensar eso?"-La increpo con furia mirandola fijamente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.-"¿Has pensado en como se habria sentido Jeremie si hubiese hecho eso?"-Señalo con firmeza.-"Aelita,sabes mejor que nadie que Jeremie no habria hecho eso nunca,aunque tu misma se lo hubieses pedido."-

Aelita la miro insegura,Sissy al menos tenia razon en eso,cuando ella lo habia apagado para librar al mundo de XANA por la via drastica,Jeremie no habia tardado ni 5 minutos en conectarlo de nuevo,pese al riesgo que suponia que XANA volviese a estar activo.

Sissy espero a que considerase lo que le habia dicho antes de seguir hablando.

-"Aelita,se que esto te ha sentado peor a ti que a cualquier otra persona,pero tienes que pensar en esto,todos estamos preocupados por Jeremie,y por ti tambien,pero no solo nosotros,Jim,Millie el director Delmas,los padres de Jeremie...mucha gente esta afectada por lo que le ha pasado.."-Señalo,William asintio a las palabras de Sissy y tomo la palabra.

-"Aelita,tu misma nos has contado todo lo que Jeremie ha hecho por ti,todas las horas que habia estado trabajando para librarte de XANA de una vez por todas,y todas las veces que te ha salvado,piensa en eso,ahora Jeremie necesita que tu le salves a el."-Indico con voz firme.

-"William..."-Comenzo Aelita,pero Sissy no la dejo terminar.

-"William tiene razon y lo sabes,ahora mismo tienes que luchar contra XANA con todas tus fuerzas,es la unica forma que tienes de poder salvar a Jeremie,tienes que hacerlo,o si no todo lo que hemoss hecho hasta ahora no habra servido de nada."-

Aelita se quedo en silencio,pensativa,mirando de hito en hito a ambos,sus expresiones resueltas confirmaban que estaban decididos a apoyarla...y al igual que ellos,Ulrich,Yumi,Odd y Sam.

Finalmente se echo a llorar de nuevo.

-"Sissy...William,gracias."-Agradecio con la voz ronca por la emocion-"Teneis razon,ahora tenemos que hacer lo imposible para ayudar a Jeremie."-Afirmo,levantandose.

Sissy la miro con sorpresa-"¿Adonde vas?"-

-"Al baño,voy a lavarme la cara,ademas,aun me duele la bofetada."-Indico.

Sissy sonrio levemente.-"Lo siento,Aelita,no queria hacerte daño."-Se disculpo,pero Aelita nego con la cabeza.

-"No importa,has hecho lo que debias."-Indico antes de salir.

William y Sissy se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-"Parece que ya se encuentra mejor."-Señalo William.

Sissy asintio a sus palabras.-"Aun se siente dolida por lo que ha pasado,pero sabe que no esta sola en esto."-

Ambos salieron al pasillo y esperaron que Aelita se reuniese con ellos.

-"¿Te encuentras mejor?"-Le pregunto Sissy cuando se acerco,ella asintio con firmeza.-"Bien,en ese caso creo que sera mejor que..."-En ese momento un grito la interrumpio.

-"¡Sissy¡Menos mal que te hemos encontrado!"-La que habia hablado era Emily,venia hacia ellos seguida por Nicholasm,Theo y varios compañeros de clase de Sissy y Aelita.

Los 3 los miraron alarmados,las expresiones de sus rostros advertian que no traian buenas noticias.

Sissy trago saliva antes de hablar se temia lo peor.-"¿Que ocurre,a que vienen esas prisas?"-

Nicholas comenzo a hablar.-"Sissy,esto es muy serio,el comite ejecutivo del Kadic acaba de informar a todo el mundo que estan debatiendo suspender a tu padre de sus funciones de director."-

-"¡QUE HAS DICHO?"-Exclamo Sissy incredula,William y Aelita se habian quedado boquiabiertos.

-"No se saben los detalles,pero al parecer,fundamentan la decision en que el director habia estado mostrando favoritismos por Sissy."-Explico Emily.

Sissy sintio que las rodillas le flaqueaban,y si no se desplomo,fue porque William estaba rapidamente a su lado,Aelita recupero el habla.

-"Entonces¿Que va a pasar ahora?"-Inquirio,todo el mundo sacudio la cabeza,indicando que no lo sabian.

-"Yo si que lo se."-Resondio Sissy echandose a llorar en los brazos de William,todos la miraron,temerosos de lo que podia decir-"Mi padre tendra que irse del Kadic...y yo con el."-Declaro,escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de William mientras lloraba desconsolada.

William se habia quedado sin habla al oir eso-"_Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla_..."-No podia creerselo,1º Jeremie habia caido en coma,y ahora,Sissy iba a tener que marcharse...entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Era demasiada coincidencia,en su opinion,aqui habia algo mas.

-"¿Alguien sabe quien ha sido el que lo sugirio?Me refiero a la suspension del director."-Inquirio mientras seguia abrazando a Sissy,Aelita le miro sin entenderlo mientras Sissy seguia llorando.

-"Yo lo se."-Todo el mundo se giro para mirar a quien habia hablado,Theo.

-"Cuando me entere de la decision,busque a uno de mis profesores para preguntarselo,el me dijo que uno de los compañeros de clase de Sissy habia presentado una lista con todas las veces que Sissy habia pedido un favor a su padre o se habia escaqueado de un castigo."-Explico,William entrecerro los ojos al oir eso,mientras Sissy alzaba la mirada estupefacta,Aelita por su parte,le miraba incredula.

-"¿Uno de mis compañeros de clase¿Pero quien...?"-Entonces Sissy cayo en la cuenta.-"Oh,Dios,esto ha sido cosa suya."-Comento incredula.

Todos la miraron fijamente.

Aelita se acerco a ella-"¿Cosa suya¿De quien hablas?"-Inquirio.

William tambien la miraba sin saber de quien hablaba,entonces,de sus recuerdos,surgio algo que habia oido el dia que habia estado a punto de ser expulsado.

-"_No,no lo he olvidado,aun asi,me sorprende que hayas conseguido convencer a tu padre de que el video era falso.Es obvio que puedes conseguir de el todo lo que quieres_."-

-"_Si,me ha quedado bastante claro,iba a darte una ultima oportunidad de que volvieras conmigo y con Nicholas,pero veo que no lo vas a hacer_."-

-"_Tu misma,Sissi,yo te he avisado_."-

Entonces supo sin duda alguna quien era el responsable de esto,y apreto los dientes mientras una mascara de furia afloraba a su rostro.

-"Herb..."-Gruño con furia,todo el mundo menos Sissy le miro con sorpresa.

-"¿Herb¿Estas seguro?"-Pregunto Aelita,estaba sorprendida por ello,pero cuando penso un poco,se dio cuenta de que podia ser perfectamente posible.

William asintio.-"Completamente,cuando me libre de la expulsion,hace unos dias,el vino a molestarnos a el y a Sissy y dijo que Sissy podia conseguir todo lo que queria de su padre."-Todos quedaron en silencio tras oirle hablar.

Sissy volvio a esconder la cabeza en su pecho,mientras volvia a llorar.

**Mas tarde,en la habitacion de Sissy...**

Cuando Ulrich,Yumi,Odd y Sam volvieron al Kadic,Aelita les explico la nueva situacion.

-"¡No me puedo creer que Herb haya hecho algo tan sucio!"-Exclamo Odd furioso.

Ulrich no habia dicho nada,pero no hacia falta,su expresion hablaba por si sola.

Yumi y Sam estaban sentadas en la cama de Sissy,una a cada lado,consolando a una Sissy destrozada,sus expresiones decian a las claras que estaban muy afectada por la ultima jugada de Herb.

Sin embargo,de todos elllos el que peor se sentia era William,estaba sentado en una silla,con la cabeza gacha,y los puños apretados,Ulrich sabia que habia tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo de voluntad para no ir a buscar a Herb y darle una paliza por lo que habia hecho.

Finalmente se decidio a hablar.

-"Tenemos que hacer algo,no pienso dejar que Herb se salga con la suya."-Declaro,en ese momento Odd tomo la palabra.

-"Si pero¿Que podemos hacer?por lo que he oido,tienen que votar para ello,y gracias a las pruebas presentadas por Herb,es bastante probable que gana el si a la suspension."

-"Odd."-La que habia hablado era Yumi,con tono de censura,Sissy se habia echado a llorar de nuevo al oirle.

Odd se disculpo.-"Lo siento Sissy,pero esta situacion me desborda,no se que hacer."-

Sam suspiro apenada.-"Si tan solo Jeremie estuviese aqui...seguro que a el se le ocurria algo."-

Aelita sacudio la cabeza deprimida.-"Lo se,Sam,pero tenemos que arreglarnoslas sin el."-Indico.

Todos permanecieron un rato en silencio,pensando en como podian contrarrestar la maniobra de Herb,pero en ese momento se encontraban sin ideas.

Yumi se levanto.

-"Es tarde¿Porque no nos reunimos mañana por la mañana?La votacion para decidir lo que se hara,no sera hasta mañana por la tarde,quiza podamos idear algo para entonces."-Todos asintieron y se despidieron de Sissy,William le dio un suave beso a Sissy antes de marcharse.

Y asi termino el peor dia de sus vidas...

Lo que no sabian era que el proximo dia les deparaba varias sorpresas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Y en el proximo capitulo¿Lograran evitar que Sissy se marche¿Se despertara Jeremie¿Descubriran la verdad sobre Herb?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y aqui acaba el capitulo mas triste y oscuro de cuantos he escrito en este fic(haymomentos en los que casi me echo a llorar),la accion vuelve en el proximo,espero vuestras reviews¡Sayonara!


	14. Ayuda inesperada

Gracias por las reviews reviews a rena.exe,sarcofagos,YumiLyokoGen08 y GirlGotich,disculpad sin no respono de una en una como acostumbro,pero es que estoy aprovechando un descanso de clase para colgar el capitulo y no tengo mucho tiempo.

Eso si,agradezco a Rena.exe la sugerencia que me dio en una review anterior,y que me ha inspirado un poco para este capitulo(cuando lo leas sabras de que hablo).

Por cierto,para los interesados,informo de que he comenzado con mi segundo fic "La decision de Ulrich",ambientado en la 2ª temporada,pasaos para leerlo y dejadme alguna review,please:).

Y sin mas preambulos,que comienze el capitulo 14.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumen del capitulo anterior:Utilizando los poderes que le ha dado XANA,Herb ha hecho que Jeremie caiga en un coma para destrozar la moral de Aelita y los demas,ademas ha puesto en marcha otro plan destinado a hacer que el padre de Sissy tenga que marcharse del Kadic junto con su hija¿Se saldra con la suya¿O conseguira el grupo evitar que Sissy se vaya?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 14:"Ayuda inesperada"**

**A la mañana siguiente...(Nota del autor:Es domingo,para que no nos perdamos con el paso del tiempo)**

Todos se reunieron en la habitacion de Sissy para discutir algun modo de contrarrestar la ultima maniobra de Herb,Yumi fue la ultima en llegar.

-"Llegas tarde."-La reprendio Odd,que se encontraba de pie junto a Sam.

-"Lo siento,he tenido que llevar a Hiroki a casa de unos amigos."-Se disculpo.

Ulrich la defendio.-"No pasa nada,ademas,ya estamos todos,asi que comencemos¿Alguien ha pensado en algo?."-

-"Podriamos utilizar una vuelta al pasado y evitar que Herb presentase la lista al comite."-Sugirio William que estaba sentado junto a Sissy en su cama,con un brazo sobre sus hombros para mantenerla cerca de el.

Sissy estaba en silencio,tenia el aspecto de no haber dormido casi nada y haberse tirado la mayor parte de la noche llorando.

Aelita,que estaba sentada en una silla,lo nego con la cabeza.

-"Preferiria no tener que hacerlo,recuerda que XANA aumenta su poder cada vez que ejecutamos uno,solo lo usaremos si no queda mas remedio."-Indico,todos expresaron su conformidad con ello.

Entonces Sam tomo la palabra.

-"¿Y si buscamos un fallo en la acusacion de Herb?"-Sugirio,todos la miraron con curiosidad,Sam explico su idea.-"Puede que Herb haya cometido algun error al redactar la lista,que podamos aprovechar."-Indico.

William asintio pensativo-"Solo veo un problema a eso,no tenemos una copia de la lista de Herb."-Señalo.

-"Pero se de alguien que nos puede conseguir una copia."-Replico Sam mirando a Sissy de forma significativa.

Sissy sacudio la cabeza negativamente.-"Lo siento,pero no puedo,intente pedirselo ayer a mi padre y me dijo que no podia darme una copia,puesto que la unica que habia la tenian los miembros del comite ejecutivo."-Explico cabizbaja,mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de William.

Todos permanecieron en silencio un rato tras eso,pensando en algun modo de ayudar a Sissy a salir de esta situacion.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta,Ulrich la abrio y se encontro frente a Jim,que tenia aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche,prueba de ello eran sus enormes ojeras,todos se sorprendieron al verle,puesto que lo ultimo que sabian de el era que se habia quedado en el hospital con Jeremie.

Jim se fijo en sus miradas de sorpresa.-"¿Se puede saber que estais mirando?"-Inquirio.

Odd fue el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa.-"Er,Jim,pensabamos que estabas en el hospital con Jeremie."-Señalo.

El rostro de Jim mostro una expresion dolida al mencionar a Jeremie,aun asi su voz mantuvo un tono firme.

-"Y asi era,pero el padre de Jeremie me dijo de madrugada que volviese al Kadic para dormir un poco mientras el se quedaba con el."-Explico-"Iba a volver ahora al hospital,pero antes me han mandado a buscar a Ulrich para avisarle de que su padre se encuentra aqui,en el Kadic,de visita."-Informo acto seguido.

Ulrich abrio los ojos con sorpresa al oir mencionar a su padre.-"Habia olvidado que iba a venir hoy a verme."-Comento con voz queda.-"Ire en un momento,antes tengo que hablar con mis amigos de algo."-Explico,Jim asintio y se marcho por el pasillo,Ulrich se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros.

-"Lo siento...habia olvidado que mi padre venia hoy a verme."-Se disculpo,William sacudio la cabeza.

-"No pasa nada,ve a hablar con el,nosotros intentaremos mientras encontrar una forma de salir de este lio."-Indico,Ulrich asintio y se dio la vuelta,pero Yumi le detuvo.

-"Espera,quiero ir contigo."-Anuncio,todos la miraron con sorpresa.-"¿Lo has olvidado,tu padre queria conocerme mejor,asi que sera mejor que vaya yo tambien."-Explico.

Ulrich la miro sin estar seguro del todo de si seria buena idea,pero sus amigos tomaron la decision por el.

-"No hay problema,Yumi,nos las apañaremos."-Indico Sam.

-"Ademas,tu mismo me contaste que tu padre queria conocer a Yumi."-Señalo Odd con un guiño.

-"Ulrich,deja que vaya,se que estas preocupado por la situacion de mi padre,pero no debes dejar que eso afecte a tu relacion con el tuyo."-Le animo Sissy con una leve sonrisa.

Ulrich suspiro al oir a sus amigos,y despues asintio.

-"Esta bien,Yumi,puedes acompañarme."-Acepto.

5 minutos mas tarde ambos se encontraban afuera en el patio,mientras el padre de Ulrich se aproximaba a ellos,Yumi observo que no habia cambiado en nada desde aquella vez que le vio,durante aquel partido de futbol.

-"Hola Ulrich,veo que has crecido."-Lo saludo cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca,Ulrich le dio un abrazo como respuesta,Yumi observo que su padre parecia un poco sorprendido por su reaccion,pero no hacia ningun intento por separarse de su hijo.

Yumi esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras veia a Ulrich junto a su padre.

Finalmente Ulrich se separo para mirar a su padre,parecia estar un poco ruborizado.

-"Lo siento,papa..."-Se disculpo.-"Ha sido la alegria de volver a verte despues de tanto tiempo."-Explico.

Su padre esbozo una sonrisa al escucharle.-"No pasa nada Ulrich,comprendo que te sientas asi,ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me viste por ultima vez"-Indico,Ulrich esbozo una sonrisa de gratitud al oirle.

Entonces el padre padre de Ulrich se fijo en ella,Ulrich reparo en ello.

-"Papa...tengo que presentarte a alguien."-Indico,haciendole una seña para que Yumi se acercara a el,cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca,la cogio de la cintura para acercarla a el-"Papa...esta es Yumi...mi novia."-Le dijo,Yumi enrojecio ligeramente al oir a Ulrich admitir eso delante de su padre,que se habia quedado copletamente serio al oirle,mirandolos a ambos de hito en hito durante lo que parecieron horas,Ulrich mantuvo una expresion seria todo el rato,mientras que la de Yumi era mas timida,insegura como estaba de lo que diria,a pesar de lo que le habia contado Ulrich hacia solo 2 dias en su casa.

Finalmente el padre de Ulrich esbozo una sonrisa.

-"Tengo algo que preguntarte¿Porque has tardado tanto en decirselo?"-Inquirio en tono suave.

Ulrich desvio la mirada al suelo,un poco avergonzado.

-"Si te soy sincero papa,yo...tenia miedo de que me dijese que no estaba enamorada de mi."-Admitio,Yumi lo comprendia bien,ella se habia sentido igual con Ulrich,sin decir nada,paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros para acercarse mas a el y darle un calido abrazo.

La expresion de su padre se torno en una comprensiva,sabia como se sentia su hijo,el se habia sentido exactamente igual con su esposa,nunca habia olvidado el dia que se declaro a la madre de Ulrich,entendia perfectamente los tibuteos de su hijo antes de dar el gran paso.

Pero al final lo habia dado,su hijo habia conseguido vencer su timidez y confesarle sus sentimientos a la persona a la que queria,y era obvio por las miradas que intercambiaban que estaban perdidamente enamorados.

-"Ulrich..."-Comenzo,el corazon de Ulrich se hincho de alegria al oir lo que dijo despues.-"Quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti y lo que has hecho."-Declaro,con una expresion de orgullo en su cara.

Ulrich sintio que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas al oirle,de todas las cosas que podia haberle dicho,aquella era sin lugar a dudas la mas importante para el.

Finalmente no pudo resistirlo mas y se abrazo a el con fuerza mientras lloraba.

-"¿Ulrich?"-Inqurio su padre,inseguro por como tomarse una reaccion asi de su hijo.

-"Gracias papa."-Susurro Ulrich,abrazandolo con fuerza mientras las lagrimas corrian a toda prisa por sus mejillas.

El padre de Ulrich se habia quedado sin habla por la reaccion de su hijo,todo lo que hizo fue devolverle el abrazo,Yumi observo que tambien el tenia los ojos humedecidos,pero permanecio en silencio,con una suave sonrisa en los labios,mientras se secaba las lagrimas que habian aparecido en sus ojos al ver a Ulrich con su padre.

Finalmente padre e hijo se separaron y se miraron cara a cara sonrientes.

Finalmente el padre de Ulrich se decidio a hablar.

-"Aun asi Ulrich,no dejo de estar sorprendido de que al final reunieses valor para decirselo,siempre has sido muy reservado en lo referente a tus sentimientos."-Observo.

Ulrich asintio a las palabras de su padre.-"Lo se papa...de hecho,tuvo que animarme la persona que menos me esperaba para decidirme a hacerlo."-Explico,recordando su conversacion con William.

Yumi le miro con curiosidad,puesto que Ulrich no se lo habia contado aun,pero despues sonrio ligeramente al imaginarse de quien hablaba.-"_William...gracias._"-Agradecio mentalmente,entonces tomo la palabra.

-"Te comprendo Ulrich,a mi tambien tuvo que animarme la ultima persona que esperaba que hiciese algo asi."-Comento.

Ahora fue Ulrich quien la miro con sorpresa,ella tampoco le habia contado a el la conversacion que habia mantenido con Sissy,pero era obvio que habia supuesto que era ella,entonces sonrio.-"_Jamas pense que Sissy haria algo asi_."-Se dijo a si mismo,entonces su sonrisa se desvanecio,reemplazada por una expresion seria...

Pensar en Sissy y William le habia recordado la jugarreta de Herb para librarse de Sissy.

-"_No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya,no despues de lo que Sissy y William han hecho por Yumi y por mi_."-Prometio mentalmente.

Su padre y Yumi se habian fijado en su cambio de expresion-"¿Ocurre algo Ulrich?"-Inquirio su padre,preocupado por el repentino cambio de humor de su hijo.

Ulrich asintio.-"Es solo que he recordado que el padre de Sissy tiene problemas."-Explico,Yumi adopto una expresion seria al oirle,mientras su padre arqueaba las cejas sorprendido.

-"¿Te refieres a Jean-Pierre?"-Pregunto refiriendose al director por su nombre,Ulrich y Yumi asintieron al oirle.-"Creo que sera mejor que me lo cuentes,el es amigo mio desde hace tiempo y me gustaria saber lo que ocurre."-Inquirio.

Ulrich y Yumi intercambiaron una mirada,y asintieron,acto seguido Ulrich le conto toda la historia del intento de Herb por librarse de Sissy.

Cuando termino de contarselo todo el padre de Ulrich lucia una expresion petrea,pero sus ojos decian muy a las claras que no estaba muy contento precisamente.

-"Asi que ese Herb esta intentando hacer que el padre de Sissy pierda su puesto para librarse de ella¿Verdad?"-Inquirio,Ulrich y Yumi asintieron a sus palabras,su expresion se endurecio aun mas.-"¿Han hecho ya efectiva la suspension?"-Inqurio,Ulrich y Yumi lo negaron con la cabeza.

-"La reunion para la votacion sera esta tarde,el problema es que no hay duda de que ganara el si a la suspension"-Explico Yumi cabizbaja,le deprimia la idea de que Sissy y William se separasen,al igual que Ulrich,tambien ella se sentia en deuda con ellos por lo que habian hecho para que ella y Ulrich fuesen felices juntos.

Su padre esbozo una leve sonrisa.-"Bien...Ulrich,tengo que irme."-Anuncio,Ulrich y Yumi le miraron con sorpresa.-"Tengo una idea,pero antes tengo que hablar con el director Delmas"-Explico.

Ulrich le miro con curiosidad,al igual que Yumi.-"¿En que has pensado?"-Inquirio.

El padre de Ulrich le guiño un ojo.-"Te lo explicare mas tarde."-Prometio antes de marcharse.

Yumi y Ulrich observaron en silencio como se dirigia al edificio en el que se encontraba el despacho del director Delmas.

-"¿Que crees que ha pensado?"-Le pregunto Yumi.

Ulrich sacudio la cabeza como respuesta.-"No lo se..."-Admitio,pero despues sonrio.-"Pero lo que si se es que podemos confiar en el."-Aseguro sin el menor asomo de duda mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos-"Mi padre sabe lo que hace."-Indico.

Yumi no pudo evitar sonreir al verle,durante mucho tiempo,Ulrich se habia sentido deprimido sobre lo que su padre podia pensar de el,sin embargo,eso habia ido cambiando desde un ataque de XANA,en el que Ulrich habia descubierto que en realidad su padre siempre se habia sentido contento con el,pero aun asi,siempre le habian quedado algunas dudas sobre eso...hasta ahora.

La expresion de Ulrich reflejaba a las claras que estaba feliz,al fin despues de tanto tiempo,su padre habia admitido que estaba orgulloso de el.

Yumi no dijo nada,todo lo que hizo fue abrazar a Ulrich mientras le daba un dulce beso,que Ulrich le devolvio.

Finalmente ambos se separaron y sonrieron.

-"Sera mejor que volvamos con los demas."-Sugirio Yumi,Ulrich asintio y empezaron a caminar juntos para reunirse con sus amigos,ambos cogidos de la mano durante todo el camino.

**En Lyoko...**

XANA estaba encantado con los ultimos acontecimientos.

Su aliado habia demostrado ser mas util de lo esperado,no solo habia dejado fuera de combate a Jeremie...sino que ademas se habia asegurado de que uno de los protectores de la hija de Hopper tuviese que marcharse lejos,lo cual significaba que en su proximo ataque lo tendria mas facil para conseguir lo que queria.

Si XANA tuviese rostro,sin duda alguna estaria sonriendo de oreja a oreja,extasiado.

No obstante su satisfaccion,XANA sabia que estaba corriendo un riesgo,el humano parecia estar obsesionado con hacerles pagar a sus enemigos las humillaciones recibidas,y su obsesion podia llevarle a cometer un error fatal.

Eso constitua un grave riesgo,si ellos descubrian que Herb estaba de su parte,quizas tomasen medidas para contrarrestar eso.

Aunque la situacion habia dado un giro favorable para XANA,aun distaba mucho de ser ideal.

Sin embargo,habia formas de asegurarse de que lo fuese...

**Con Aelita y los otros...**

Aelita suspiro cabizbaja.

Desde que Ulrich y Yumi se habian marchado para ver al padre de Ulrich,los demas habian estado pensando como ayudar al padre de Sissy en el asunto de la votacion,pero todas las ideas que habian tenido,por algun motivo u otro,no resultaban viables.

En ese momento alzo la mirada para mirar a William y Sissy,que seguian sentados en la cama de ella,juntos,sus rostros reflejaban claramente que sabian que estos podian ser sus ultimos momentos juntos.

A Aelita se le partio el corazon al verlos asi.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta,todos se miraron entre ellos.

-"Deben de ser Ulrich y Yumi,que estan de vuelta."-Comento Odd mientras se dirigia a abrirla.

Pero no eran Ulrich y Yumi los que estaban al otro lado...

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraban Millie y Tamiya,parecia estar visiblemente nerviosas.

Los 5 amigos las miraron con curiosidad,desconocedores del motivo por el que ellas se encontraban alli.

-"¿Ocurre algo?"-Inquirio finalmente Odd.

Finalmente Millie se decidio a hablar por las dos.

-"Vereis,esto...veniamos a ver como se encontraba Sissy,nosotras...estabamos preocupadas por ella."-Explico con timidez,Sissy y los demas la miraron con sorpresa.

Tamiya se lo explico.-"Nos hemos enterado de lo que ha pasado¿Es verdad que van a cesar al padre de Sissy?"-Pregunto con suavidad.

-"Es cierto."-Respondio Sissy,que bajo la mirada deprimida,mientras William le acariciaba el pelo sumido en su sus pensamientos.

Las dos reporteras del Kadic bajaron la mirada al oir eso,tras unos instantes Millie alzo la mirada hacia ellos.

-"¿No hay forma de evitar que se vaya?"-Inquirio con tono de suplica,todos bajaron la mirada al oirla,fue Sam quien al final respondio.

-"Estabamos pensando en algo ahora."-Explico sencillamente.

Millie asintio al oir eso,mientras Tamiya mantenia la cabeza gacha,era obvio que ambas tenian algo que decir.

Finalmente se decidieron a hablar.

-"Sissy..."-Comenzo Millie con tono suave,Sissy alzo la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.-"Yo...solo queria decirte que...lamento que haya ocurrido esto."-Comento con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sissy se sorprendio al oir eso,normalmente Millie y ella no se habian llevado bien.

Tamiya tambien alzo la mirada llorando.-"Es verdad...nosotras...no queremos que te vayas."-Dijo finalmente,echandose a llorar.

Odd y los demas no sabian que decir ante tan repentina declaracion.

Sin embargo,Sissy lo tenia bien claro,con una expresion firme,se levanto de la cama y camino hacia ellas,agachandose para acto seguido extender los brazos y abrazarlas a las 2.

-"¿Sissy?"-Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo,sorprendidas por ello.

-"Millie,Tamiya...gracias."-Susurro con sinceridad mientras empezaba a llorar.

Aunque no se lo habia contado nadie,ni siquiera a William,Sissy se habia temido que,aparte de el y el resto de los miembros de su grupo,nadie mas iba a preocuparse por ella y su situacion,debido al mal caracter del que habia estado haciendo gala durante mucho tiempo,aunque en las ultimas semanas hubiese cambiado mucho,desde todo lo que habia ocurrido en Lyoko hace ya algun tiempo,ella creia que el resto del mundo opinaba que seguia siendo una persona desagrable.

Pero se habia equivocado de pleno,Millie y Tamiya,pese a todas las veces que se habia metido con ellas,estaban preocupadas por ella,y si ellas lo estaban,tambien lo estarian otros...

Pese a la situacion en la que se encontraban su padre y ella,nunca se habia sentido mas feliz,salvo cuando se habia declarado a William.

Ni Millie ni Tamiya sabian que hacer,la reaccion de Sissy las habia pillado por sopresa,aun asi,ambas le devolvieron el abrazo.

Odd,Sam y Aelita esbozaron leves sonrisas al verlas,sintiendo los 3 que se le humedecian los ojos.

William sin embargo,permanecia en silencio,comtemplando llorar a la persona a la que amaba,y a la que quizas no volveria a ver dentro de poco...todo por culpa de Herb.

No podia soportarlo,tenia que hacer algo para desahogarse.

Finalmente descargo un puñetazo sobre la cama,todos le miraron con sorpresa.

-"¿William?"-Inquirio Sissy,sorprendida por su reaccion.

-"Lo siento Sissy."-Se disculpo,era obvio que estaba avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar por su enfado.-"Es solo que...me pone furioso pensar que Herb al final se va a salir con la suya."-Explico en voz baja.

Millie y Tamiya lo miraron con sorpresa.-"¿Herb¿Que tiene que ver el en todo esto?"-Inquirio la chica pelirroja,era obvio que ellas no sabian que el era el responsable de todo.

Sissy asintio mientras su rostro adquiria una expresion de furia.-"El es el culpable de esto,el fue quien presento el memorandum con todas las veces que le pedi un favor a mi padre al comite,y ahora por eso estan deliberando despedirle."-Explico con los dientes apretados,mientras intentaba evitar volver a echarse a llorar.

Millie y Tamiya se habian quedado atonitas al oir eso.-"¿Porque ha hecho eso?"-Pregunto Tamiya,aun conmocionada por lo que habia oido.

El rostro de William adopto una expresion de enfado antes de hablar.-"En mi opinion por 2 motivos,uno es que esta resentido porque Sissy y yo le fastidiamos su plan para mortificar a Ulrich,y el otro..."-William dejo la frase sin terminar,fue Sissy la que termino por el.

-"Y el otro motivo es que no parece estar dispuesto a que salga con alguien que no sea el."-Explico con furia apretando los dientes,cuanto mas pensaba en ello,mas enfadado se sentia.

Millie y Tamiya permanecieron en silencio,mirandose la una a la otra,ambas parecian estar considerando algo.

-"Sissy¿Crees que podrias concedernos una entrevista sobre ello?"-Pregunto Millie,era obvio por su expresion que parecia tener una idea.

Los demas(excepto Tamiya)se quedaron mirandola sorprendidos,Odd fue el primero en salir de su estupor.

-"¿Pero se puede saber en que estais pensado?Sissy va a tener que irse y vosotras pensado en una exclusiva¿Es que no teneis verguenza?"-Les increpo enfadado.

Ambas parecieron afectadas por lo que habia dicho,pero aun asi,no se echaron atras,Tamiya tomo la palabra.

-"En realidad,lo que estabamos pensando era una entrevista sobre lo que ha hecho Herb para librarse de Sissy y los motivos por los que lo habia echo,creo que es justo que todo el Kadic sepa el tipo de persona despreciable que es y lo que le ha hecho a Sissy."-Explico con firmeza,Odd se quedo boquiabierto al oirla,al igual que Sam y Aelita.

Sissy y William,sin embargo,esbozaron ambos una sonrisa claramente maligna al oirlas.

-"Por mi encantada,creo que no es mala idea dejarle un regalo de despedida."-Respondio,todos la miraron con curiosidad.-"Puede que se vaya a librar de mi,pero pienso asegurarme de que todo el Kadic se entera de lo que ha hecho."-Declaro vengativa.

Odd esbozo una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresion de Sissy.-"Pensaba que habias dejado de lado tu lado desagradable."-Comento.

Sissy le lanzo una mirada ironica al oir eso.-"En realidad,nunca lo deje del todo,flacucho."-Respondio con una risita.

Odd lanzo un bufido al oir eso mientras Sam y Aelita se echaban a reir,por su parte,William esbozo una sonrisa socarrona.

-"A ver si queda claro de una vez,no soy flacucho,SOY-ES-BEL-TO"-Declaro Odd en voz alta.

En ese momento Ulrich y Yumi se reunieron con ellos,en cierto modo sorprendidos de verles de buen humor.

-"¿Nos hemos perdido algo?"-Inquirio Ulrich con interes.

William le miro divertido.-"Digamos que Millie y Tamiya se han ofrecido para ayudar a Sissy a vengarse de Herb por lo que le ha hecho."-Explico con una sonrisa claramente vengativa.

Ulrich y Yumi se miraron un momento y despues esbozaron sonrisas satisfechas,Ulrich fue el primero en expresar su opinion.

-"A mi me parece bien,sobre todo despues de lo que me hizo con aquella foto falsa..."-Su voz murio mientras sus ojos se abrian de par en par,todo el mundo le miro expectante al ver su cambio de expresion.

De repente acababa de tener una idea.

-"Tengo que hablar con mi padre,vuelvo enseguida."-Indico,luego se marcho corriendo sin dar mas explicaciones.

Todo el mundo se quedo un poco confuso al oir eso,Aelita se acerco a Yumi para preguntarle.

-"¿Que ocurre¿Porque Ulrich tiene que hablar con su padre?Pense que veniais de estar con el"-Pregunto,Sissy y los otros asintieron.

Yumi les conto la conversacion que habian tenido con el padre de Ulrich,y que al parecer,este habia decidido intentar echar una mano al director Delmas por su cuenta,Sissy abrio los ojos como platos de la sorpresa al oir eso mientras su rostro se iluminaba,mientras que William le lanzaba una mirada de esperanza.

-"¿Crees que el padre de Ulrich puede evitar que despidan al director Delmas?"-Inquirio William,a ninguno de los presentes se le paso el tono de subita esperanza que habia en su voz,Yumi sonrio.

-"No lo se,pero Ulrich me ha asegurado que podemos confiar en el."-Respondio con firmeza.

-"Eso esta muy bien,pero¿Porque Ulrich se ha marchado tan de repente?"-Pregunto Odd,no comprendia porque su compañero de habitacion se habia marchado con tanta prisa.

-"Creo que tiene una idea."-Comento Sam en voz alta,todos la miraron.-"Bueno,eso me parece a mi,la expresion de Ulrich cambio cuando menciono algo de una foto falsa."-Señalo.

Todos asintieron al oir eso,intrigados.-"Me pregunto que se le habra ocurrido."-Comento Aelita intrigada.

William se encogio de hombros,el tampoco lo sabia,pero de una cosa estaba seguro...

Ulrich iba a hacer todo lo que podia para ayudar a Sissy,este pensamiento le hizo sonreir.

Millie y Tamiya se miraron un momento,habian permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo,al final,Millie se decidio a hablar-"¿Entonces...¿No vamos a hacer la entrevista?"-Pregunto insegura.

Sissy sacudio la cabeza.-"Por supuesto que si la vamos a hacer."-Respondio.-"Aunque no me vaya,pienso devolverle a Herb lo que le esta intentando hacer a mi padre."-Aseguro.-"¿Que tal si vamos a vuestro cuarto y empezamos?"-Sugirio,ambas asintieron,acto seguido,las 3 se marcharon en direccion a la habitacion de Millie y Tamiya.

Los demas las contemplaron marcharse.

-"Parece que Sissy esta de mejor humor."-Comento Aelita.

William asintio a las palabras de la chica de pelo rosa.-"Creo que ha sido la noticia de que el padre de Ulrich estaba intentando ayudar lo que la ha animado."-Indico,despues se volvio para mirar a Yumi.-"Cuando Ulrich vuelva,tengo que darle las gracias por todo lo que esta haciendo por Sissy."-Señalo,pero Yumi nego con la cabeza.

-"No hace falta,ademas¿Has olvidado que fuisteis Sissy y tu los que nos ayudasteis con lo de la foto falsa?"-Señalo con una sonrisa.

La mencion de la foto recordo a William que Ulrich no les habia explicado su plan.-"No puedo evitar preguntarme cual sera la idea de Ulrich."-Comento.

-"Sea cual sea puedes estar seguro de que va a ser algo grande,lo vi en su mirada."-Indico Sam con una sonrisa.

Odd asintio confirmando las palabras de Sam,el mejor que nadie conocia a Ulrich y sabia que no se iba a andar con medias tintas para evitar que Herb se saliese con la suya.

**En ese momento,en el despacho del director Delmas...**

Ulrich se tomo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de llamar al despacho del director.

-"Adelante"-Escucho decir,Ulrich abrio la puerta y entro.

El director Delmas se encontraba sentado en el sillon de su despacho,en su escritorio,su padre se encontraba sentado frente a el en una silla,ambos parecian sorprendidos de verle.

-"¿Ulrich¿Ocurre algo?"-Pregunto su padre,el director Delmas le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva,pero permanecio en silencio,Ulrich se fijo en que tenia aspecto de no haber dormido mucho ultimamente.

-"¿Estabais hablando sobre la votacion de la suspension?"-Inquirio,su padre le miro con curiosidad,fue el director el que le respondio.

-"Asi es,tu padre me estaba intentando ayudar a encontrar una forma de conservar mi empleo,o al menos,que Sissy se pudiese quedar aqui."-Respondio.

Ulrich asintio mientras respiraba hondo,terminando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-"Papa,se me olvido mencionarte un detalle sobre la persona que presento el memorandum que ha dado lugar a esta situacion."-Explico,su padre y el director le miraron fijamente con un subito interes.-"Te contare toda la historia..."-

Ulrich le relato a su padre la encerrona que Herb le habia hecho con aquella foto falsa de Yumi y William,y de como Sissy,junto con el propio William,habian trabajado juntos para desenmascarar el sucio truco de Herb,la expresion de su padre se endurecio mientras le escuchaba.

-"¿Es esa historia cierta¿De verdad ese Herb le hizo eso a mi hijo?"-Inquirio con voz tensa por la furia mientras se volvia a mirar al director.

El director Delmas asintio.-"Asi es,lo habia olvidado,pero Ulrich dice la verdad,de hecho,cuando Jim me lo conto le puse a Herb un duro castigo,aparte de confiscarle varios accesorios de su ordenador."-Explico con dureza,era obvio que el tambien estaba enfadado por lo que habia hecho Herb a Ulrich y Yumi,entonces abrio los ojos como si comprendiese algo y se volvio hacia Ulrich-"Espera¿has dicho que el es la persona que ha hecho esto?"-Pregunto incredulo,Ulrich asintio.

-"Asi es,no me cabe la menor duda de que lo ha hecho para vengarse de la humillacion que Sissy le infringio aquella noche."-Su padre lo miro sin comprenderlo.-"Sissy mostro a todo el mundo una grabacion en la que Herb se jactaba de lo que habia hecho,acto seguido,le dio una buena bofetada en toda la cara."-Explico,sin poder reprimir una sonrisa al recordar el golpe que le habia dado Sissy,no le habia cabido la menor duda de que le habia dolido durante bastante tiempo.

El director Delmas esbozo una leve sonrisa,mientras le invadia el orgullo al oir lo que habia hecho su hija,no le cabia la menor duda de que Herb se habia merecido la bofetada,en su opinion.

El Sr. Stern tambien sonreia orgulloso de su hijo,que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para devolverle el favor a una persona que le habia ayudado en el pasado,pero no solo por eso...

Habia comprendido lo que habia pensado su hijo.

-"Entonces Ulrich..."-Comenzo,tanto su hijo como el director le escucharon atentos.-"¿He de suponer por la historia que me has contado que es posible que la lista sea falsa?"-Indico con expresion seria,el director Delmas abrio mucho los ojos al oir eso mientras Ulrich asentia sin dudarlo.

-"Es probable,pero como no puedo verlo no puedo estar seguro al cien por cien."-Respondio,pero su padre resto importancia a eso.

-"En realidad no es necesario,lo que nos has contado puede ser la clave para ayudar a Jean-Pierre a conservar su empleo,bien hecho Ulrich."-Le felicito con visible orgullo.

Ulrich sonrio ampliamente,era la segunda vez en un mismo dia que su padre le felicitaba,y se sentia tan bien como la primera vez.

El director Delmas tambien sonreia.-"Gracias Ulrich,mi hija es afortunada de tener amigos como tu."-Comento.

Ulrich asintio.-"Y yo soy afortunado de tener amigos como ella."-Le respondio,lo que hizo que el director sonriese aun mas.

**20 minutos mas tarde...**

Ulrich se reunio con el resto de sus compañeros en la habitacion de Aelita,comprobo que Sissy tambien estaba alli.

-"_Debe de haber terminado ya la entrevista con Millie y Tamiya_."-Razono mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

-"Bueno Ulrich¿Nos vas a contar ahora cual era tu idea?"-Inquirio Aelita en nombre de todos.

Ulrich asintio.-"Creo que esto os va a gustar..."-Aventuro,acto seguido,paso a relatarles la conversacion que habia mantenido con su padre y el director.

Las reacciones de sus amigos a las nuevas y esperanzadoras noticias no se hicieron esperar,Sam y Aelita sonreian de oreja a oreja,Odd por su parte le felicito por ello,mientras que Yumi le abrazo con fuerza.

Sin embargo los mas contentos eran sin duda alguna William y Sissy,que se encontraban cogidos de la mano sentados en la cama de Aelita,las caras de ambos se habian iluminado de esperanza al escuchar todo lo que Ulrich estaba haciendo por ellos,Sissy estaba llorando de alegria,mientras que William lucia una sonrisa de agradecimiento,aunque Ulrich noto que el tambien tenia los ojos vidriosos.

Sin embargo,ambos permanecieron en silencio,juntos.

En ese momento el portatil de Jeremie(que Aelita habia trasladado a su cuarto para poder vigilar la activacion de las torres)comenzo a pitar,señalando un nuevo ataque de XANA.

Las expresiones de todos se ensombrecieron al instante.

-"No falla,tenia que lanzar un ataque."-Gruño Odd enfadado.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada,pero todos eran conscientes de que esta iba a ser su primera mision desde que Jeremie habia entrado en coma.

William se levanto de la cama junto con Sissy.

-"Muy bien,vamos a por XANA."-Comento con voz firme y una expresion decidida.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitacion para dirigirse hacia la fabrica...

**10 minutos mas tarde en la fabrica...**

Sentada en el sillon de Jeremie frente al superordenador,Sam empezo a buscar la torre activada en Lyoko mientras los demas esperaban.

-"Muy bien,la encontre"-Declaro satisfecha,entonces se encendio una alarma en uno de los monitores laterales,Aelita se sobresalto al oirla.

-"¿Y ahora que ocurre?"-Inquirio Odd preocupado por la reaccion de su amiga.

-"Es la alarma que Jeremie desarrollo en caso de que XANA volviese a materializar monstruos en el mundo real..."-Explico Aelita en voz baja,como si temiese que apareciese un monstruo delante de ella.

Todo el mundo intercambio miradas de urgencia al oir eso,mientras tanto,Sam se encontraba tecleando como loca en el superordenador,intentando localizar a los monstruos materializados.

-"Muy bien tengo a los mons..."-Comenzo a decir,entonces se dio cuenta de donde habian aparecido y abrio los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.-"¡Los ha materializado en el hospital en el que se encuentra Jeremie!"-Grito alarmada al comprobar la localizacion del unico monstruo materializado.

Al oir eso Aelita lanzo un gemido de angustia,cayendo de rodillas¿Es que XANA no iba a dejar en paz a Jeremie nunca?

-"Tenemos que ir al hospital,no solo Jeremie,mucha gente enferma se encuentra alli ingresada."-Señalo Yumi,los demas asintieron,incluso Aelita,que se habia puesto de pie nuevamente con la ayuda de Sissy.

Ulrich tomo la palabra.-"Muy bien,William y yo iremos al hospital y nos encargaremos de proteger a todo el mundo,los demas id a Lyoko y desactivad la torre cuanto antes."-Explico,todo el mundo se expreso conforme con el plan,William y Ulrich se dirigieron al ascensor mientras los demas bajaban por las escaleras.

**Momentos despues en Lyoko,en la region del glacial...**

Yumi,Odd,Sissy y Aelita corrian a toda velocidad hacia la torre,alrededor de la cual no se veia a ningun monstruo.

-"Esto no es normal,esto esta demasiado tranquilo."-Remarco Odd mientras corrian.

Ninguna de las 3 chichas le llevo la contraria,ellas tambien estaban preocupadas por la ausencia de monstruos,y era obvio por sus expresiones faciales que ninguna de ellas estaba contenta por ello.

-"Sam¿Ves algo en el scanner?"-Inquirio Aelita.

La voz de Sam tardo un rato en responder mientras hacia varias comprobaciones.

-"Nada,ni un solo monstruo,ni siquiera se ve un golem por la zona."-Su voz sonaba preocupada,era obvio que ella tampoco estaba muy segura de que tramaba XANA esta vez.

-"¿Y el monstruo del hospital¿Sabes cual es?"-Pregunto Yumi,preocupada por Ulrich y William.

-"No lo se,el programa que hizo Jeremie solo detecta la aparicion de los monstruos,pero no especifica cual es."-Explico Sam.

Ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada,sencillamente apretaron el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la torre.

Todos tenian un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando Aelita intento entrar en la torre...y se detuvo.

-"¡No puedo entrar en la torre!"-Exclamo alarmada,todos la miraron alarmados.

-"¿Pero como es posible?No hay ningun golem a la vista."-Señalo Sam,por su tono,era obvio que no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada,volvieron a escuchar la voz de Sam,pero esta vez tenia un tono de urgencia.

-"¡Tenemos problemas¡XANA acaba de enviar monstruos hacia vosotros!"-Advirtio.

-"¿Cuantos?"-Inquirio Sissy alarmada.

-"Cuento un pareja de escorpiones,otra de megantaques,y por lo menos 4 cangrejos."-Informo rapidamente.-"Se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia vuestra posicion."-

-"¿No hay ningun golem?"-Se extraño Yumi,aqui fallaba algo,la unica forma de que Aelita no pudiese entrar en la torre era que hubiese un golem por la zona,pero si no estaba alli¿Donde se encontraba,entonces?

Entonces abrio los ojos al comprender la unica respuesta posible al enigma...

**Con Ulrich y William,en el mundo real...**

Ulrich y William llegaban al hospital en el mismo momento en el que Yumi y los demas llegaban a la torre.

Ambos se detuvieron un momento para recuperar el aliento y recorrer la zona con la mirada.

Los alrededores del hospital se habian convertido en un hervidero de actividad,por todos lados se veia a gente huyendo del hospital,algunos enfermeros empujaban sillas de ruedas con varios pacientes.

Entonces ambos distinguieron a una figura conocida entre la multitud.

-"¡Jim!"-Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras corrian hacia el.

Jim parecio sorprendido de verles alli,ambos observaron que llevaba a Jeremie en brazos.

-"¡Ulrich,William¿Que estais haciendo aqui¡Hay un monstruo dentro del hospital!"-Les informo con tono urgente.

Antes de que ninguno de los 2 pudiese decir nada,una de las paredes del hospital se combo antes de que un cañonazo la derribase.

William y Ulrich tragaron saliva al ver eso,solo conocian a un monstruo que pudiese hacer eso...

Y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al ver a un golem atravesar el agujero recien abierto en la pared,utilizando su fuerza para agrandar el agujero mientras salia.

Ambos observaron que giraba la cabeza como si buscase algo,deteniendose al ver a Jeremie en los brazos de Jim,acto seguido comenzo a avanzar hacia ellos.

En ese momento supieron que no tenian tiempo que perder.

-"¡Jim,saca a Jeremie de aqui¡Rapido¡Nosotros lo distraeremos!"-Aviso Ulrich mientras intercambiaba una mirada con William,ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo mientras Jim echaba a correr en la direccion opuesta con Jeremie.

El golem hizo ademan de intentar perseguirle,pero ni Ulrich ni William le iban a dar la oportunidad de hacerlo

-"¡CODIGO LYOKO!"-Al instante siguiente ambos cargaban hacia el golem con sus espadas desenvainadas.

No obstante su bravura,ninguno de ellos se hacia ilusiones con respecto a la batalla que se les avecinaba.

Siempre que se las habian visto con un golem en Lyoko,alguien habia acabado desvirtualizado.

Pero esto no era Lyoko,era el mundo real,y tanto Ulrich como William eran conscientes de que pese a su tamaño era increiblemente rapido...ademas de tener una fuerza descomunal y un cañon capaz de acabar con ellos de un disparo.

Sin embargo a ninguno de los 2 le dio importancia a todo eso,solo le dieron importancia a un detalle...

Si el golem estaba aqui,de ellos dependia que Aelita pudiese desactivar la torre.

En ese momento el golem alzo el brazo con el cañon y apunto hacia ellos.

**En Lyoko...**

-"Repite otra vez eso,Yumi¿Acabas de decir que el golem se encuentra aqui,en el mundo real?"-Inquirio la voz de Sam desde el cielo.

Yumi asintio sin recordar que Sam no podia verla-"Estoy segura de ello,XANA ha enviado al golem al mundo real,seguramente para acabar con Jeremie mientras ibamos a Lyoko."-Explico con tono grave.

Aelita cayo de rodillas sollozando al oir eso ,habian caido de lleno en la trampa de XANA,Jeremie podia estar muerto ahora mismo.

Entonces sintio una mano apoyarse con suavidad en su hombro,cuando alzo la vista se encontro con que Sissy la miraba esperanzada.

-"Aelita,ten fe,Ulrich y William estan ahora en el hospital,seguro que estan protegiendo a Jeremie del golem."-La animo con voz suave,Aelita sonrio y asintio a Sissy.

En ese momento Odd intervino.

-"No se si os habeis dado cuenta,pero tenemos un grupo de monstruos que vienen hacia aqui,sugiero que nos encarguemos de ellos mientras Ulrich y William se enfrentan al golem."-Sugirio,al momento todos se prepararon para "recibir" a la horda de monstruos que ya se veia venir a lo lejos...

Esta iba a ser una dura batalla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Y en el proximo capitulo:Empieza la batalla,Ulrich y William luchan su batalla mas dura contra el golem,mientras que los demas se enfrentan a un autentico ejercito de monstruos,y el comite ejecutivo del Kadic toma una decision...¿Se marchara al final Sissy¿O conseguira el padre de Ulrich darle la vuelta a la situacion?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y aqui acaba el capitulo 14 del fic,gracias de nuevo a Rena.exe por la sugerencia que me hizo en una review anterior¡Nos vemos!


	15. Batalla desesperada

Muchisimas gracias de todo corazon a Rena.exe,Sarcofagos,YumiLyokoGen08 y Girl Gotich por vuestras reviews,aqui va el capitulo 15 con grandes dosis de accion para todo el mundo,y un buen añadido de suspense al final¡Disfrutadlo!.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumen del capitulo anterior:Gracias al padre de Ulrich,parece que aun queda alguna esperanza de que Sissy no tenga que marcharse,sin embargo,cuando al fin las cosas parecian mejorar,XANA ha vuelto a la carga enviando un golem al mundo real para matar a Jeremie,¿Podran Ulrich y William vencerlo ellos solos?¿Seran capaces de resistir los demas el asedio de los monstruos de XANA?Y el director Delmas¿Perdera su trabajo y se vera obligado a marcharse junto con su hija?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 15:"Batalla desesperada"**

**En Lyoko...**

Xana estaba complacido por la marcha de los acontecimientos...

Por supuesto,tenia que reconocer que el objetivo inicial de su plan,utilizar al golem para eliminar a Jeremie Belpois,habia sido un fracaso,ya que dos de los protectores de la hija de Hopper habian aparecido para enfrentarse al Golem en el mundo real mientras otro humano escapaba cargando a Jeremie,y debido a la increible cantidad de poder que necesitaba no solo ya para materializar al golem,sino ademas para mantener su habilidad de impedir que la hija de Hopper desactivase la torre,no podia enviar a otros monstruos para terminar con el.

Sin embargo,XANA se habia adaptado rapido a las nuevas circunstancias,despues de todo,el que esos dos estuviesen en el mundo real luchando contra el golem no era una mala cosa,despues de todo,eso significaba que la hija de Hopper tenia menos protectores con ella en Lyoko,lo cual tambien suponia una ventaja,ya que hacia mas facil acabar con el resto y enviar a la Scipozoa mas tarde...por no mencionar el hecho de que el golem podia acabar con los otros 2 protectores y despues seguir buscando a Belpois para rematarlo.

Definitivamente,la situacion era favorable para el,pero habria que esperar a ver como discurrian los acontecimientos,ya que si XANA estaba seguro de algo,era que sus enemigos no iban a quedarse quietos dejandole ganar.

Pero a XANA no le importaba,eso solo haria mas dulce su victoria final.

**En el mundo real...**

Ulrich salto hacia un lado mientras el cañon del golem abria un nuevo boquete en la pared del hospital,William,por su parte,aprovecho que el golem estaba de espaldas a el para descargar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas por detras de la rodilla izquierda del golem,sin lograr hacer mas que un leve rasguño en la cubierta de piedra.

-"_Es incluso mas duro pelar que en Lyoko_."-Penso mientras se echaba hacia atras de un salto,esquivando por los pelos un rapido reves del golem que lo podia haber dejado fuera de combate.

La batalla estaba siendo peor de lo que Ulrich y William estaban dispuestos a admitir,el golem estaba resultando ser mucho mas duro de enfrentar que en encuentros anteriores en Lyoko,pero no era solo eso...

Ambos eran muy conscientes de que con su fuerza,un solo golpe,aunque fuese de refilon,podia acabar con ellos,lo que les estaba obligando a ser mas cuidadosos en sus ataques,ya que tanto el samurai como el caballero sabian que en cuanto uno cayese,el otro no iba a durar demasiado luchando solo...

Pero tambien sabian que esta vez todo dependia de ellos,y que si se demoraban demasiado todo estaria perdido.

**De vuelta en Lyoko...**

Subido a su tabla de surf,Odd empezo a hacer piruetas en el aire mientras los 2 escorpiones le disparaban a destajo tanto con las ametralladoras laser de las pinzas como con las colas,milagrosamente,ninguno de los disparos le habia dado aun.

-"¡Wow!¡Eso ha ido cerca!"-Exclamo cuando uno de los disparos le paso a 2 centimetros escasos de la cabeza.

Estaba en problemas,los 2 escorpiones estaban disparando con todo lo que llevaban,y se encontraba tan ocupado en intentar esquivarlos que no tenia tiempo ni de apuntar,para empeorar las cosas aun mas,cuando se intentaba volver hacia uno para intentar atacarle,se encontraba con que el otro le estaba disparando y tenia que apartarse.

-"_Como no se me ocurra algo pronto,me van a convertir en un colador_."-Reflexiono mientras un nuevo disparo pasaba ante sus ojos.

A pocos metros de alli,Yumi tenia sus propios problemas.

Mientras Odd se habia dirigido de cabeza contra los escorpiones,en una carga que podia definirse sin lugar a dudas como "suicida",Yumi se habia dirigido hacia los cangrejos montada en su vehiculo,esquivando sus disparos,y derribando a uno de ellos de un certero golpe en la parte superior,eso habia supuesto un buen comienzo,aun asi,seguian quedando otros 3 mas.

Por desgracia,y por si no tenia bastantes problemas,mientras giraba para darse la vuelta y volver a por ellos,uno de ellos habia conseguido darle a su vehiculo,derribandola al suelo,eso de por si ya era un problema...que habia sido agravado al darse cuenta de que habia acabado justo en medio de los dos megatanques.

Y ahora mismo se encontraba esquivando sus disparos,ya que,al igual que los escorpiones,estaban trabajando en equipo para evitar que Yumi los atacase,mientras ellos intentaban acabar con ella.

En ese momento se encontraba frente a uno de ellos,con el otro situado a su izquierda,Yumi salto hacia la izquierda para esquivar el disparo del primero,y se preparo para atacar...

Entonces tuvo que saltar hacia atras para esquivar por muy poco el disparo del segundo,que se habia abierto para disparar en el momento en el que Yumi saltaba...

Pero esta vez habia cometido un error,ya que Yumi habia previsto eso,lanzando uno de sus dos abanicos contra el,dandole de lleno y destruyendolo.

-"Ahi va uno."-Comento satisfecha para si mientras recuperaba el abanico,pero su alegria duro poco,ya que en ese momento recibio un disparo de laser por la espalda.

-"Yumi,te quedan 60 puntos."-Informo Sam,pero esa era la menor de las preocupaciones de Yumi,que se estremecio al ver lo que la habia disparado...

Uno de los 3 cangrejos se habia ido a por ella mientras los otros 2 intercambiaban disparos con Sissy,que se habia ocultado detras de un bloque de hielo junto con Aelita,y les lanzaba flechas para mantenerlos a raya,pero sin lograr impactar.

Yumi trago saliva mientras desviaba los disparos del cangrejo con sus abanicos,manteniendose atenta en caso de que el megatanque intentase disparar.

A cierta distancia de Yumi,Sissy se volvio a ocultar tras el bloque de hielo para protegerse de los disparos de los cangrejos.

-"No hay forma,cada vez que me intento asomar para lanzar una flecha,se ponen a disparar como locos."-Mascullo enfadada a Aelita,que se encontraba a su lado,mirando deprimida hacia la torre.

-"Si tan solo pudiese entrar y desactivarla..."-Susurro sacudiendo la cabeza,entonces tuvo una idea,y se reprendio a si misma por no haber pensado antes.

No podia desactivar la torre,pero si podia ayudar a sus amigos en su batalla.

-"Sissy,mantenlos ocupados,tengo un plan."-Indico,Sissy asintio y se volvio a asomar para lanzar otra flecha,mientras Aelita echaba un vistazo a los cangrejos,y se preparaba para poner en practica su plan en cuanto viese su oportunidad.

Tenia que hacerlo con cuidado,si se equivocaba,corria el riesgo de empeorar las cosas e imposibilitar la victoria.

**De vuelta al mundo real...**

Ulrich vio su oportunidad cuando vio al golem concentrarse en William,que estaba justo enfrente suya,alzo su espada y empezo a cargarla de energia,preparandose para atacar.

-"¡William,apartate!"-Advirtio en cuanto estuvo listo para atacar,William se fijo en lo que iba a hacer y sonrio,saltando hacia un lado y dejandole via libre para su ataque.

Entonces lanzo una potente onda de energia con la espada que golpeo al golem en el pecho,haciendole retroceder y chocar contra la pared del hospital,aunque sin derribarla,al parecer,habia quedado aturdido por el golpe,porque no se movia.

No pudo evitar sonreir al ver el simbolo de XANA visible en el pecho del golem entre la piedra desquebrajada del pecho.

-"_Vamos a terminar con esto_."-Penso satisfecho,mientras cargaba contra el golem con la espada lista para asestarle el golpe de gracia.

William tambien sonrio al ver a Ulrich cargar contra el golem,entonces su sonrisa se desvanecio al fijarse en el golem y se fijo en que este cerraba su enorme puño,entonces echo a correr hacia Ulrich.

-"¡Ulrich,cuidado!"-Grito mientras lo echaba a un lado de un empujon y tirandolo al suelo.

La fortuna quiso que el tuviese tiempo de intentar saltar hacia un lado para apartarse...por desgracia,no logro apartarse del todo.

El puño del golem impacto contra su costado y lo lanzo por los aires.

Ulrich se incorporo a tiempo de verle estrellarse contra el suelo a varios metros,quedando inmovil.

**En Lyoko...**

Odd tuvo una idea al ver que ambos escorpiones aumentaban la distancia entre ellos para no estorbarse en sus intentos de dispararle,con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro,se dirigio hacia ellos a toda velocidad,mientras ambos escorpiones le disparaban con todo lo que llevaban

-"¡Odd!¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?"-La voz de Sam sonaba alarmada.

-"Cargarme a estos plastas."-Replico Odd esquivando por muy poco un disparo,ambos escorpiones empezaron a girarse para seguirle mientras disparaban con sus ametralladoras...

Y entonces Odd paso justo entre el hueco abierto entre ellos.

Uno de los escorpiones tuvo suerte y los disparos fallaron por muy poco,sin embargo,el otro no fue tan afortunado,los disparos de su congenere le dieron de lleno,acribillandolo y terminando con el.

-"¡Si!"-Exclamo Odd en tono triunfal,mientras comenzaba a girar para encararse contra el escorpion.-"¡A ver si eres tan duro ahora que estas solo!."-Le increpo mientras se aproximaba a el.

La respuesta a su provocacion llego en forma de una descarga de fuego laser tan violenta que le desvirtualizo antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para apuntarle siquiera.

-"_Esto me pasa por bocazas_."-Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de volver al mundo real.

A lo lejos,Sissy habia visto como el escorpion superviviente desvirtualizaba a Odd justo en el mismo momento en el que Yumi esquivaba un disparo del megantanque mientras que lanzaba sus abanicos y enviaba al cangrejo que habia ido a por ella al otro mundo de un certero golpe.

En ese instante se volvio a asomar por un lado del bloque de hielo y lanzo una nueva flecha a uno de los cangrejos,que le dio de lleno,haciendole explotar.

La satisfaccion que sintio en ese momento quedo empañada al ver al escorpion avanzar a lo lejos a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba ella y Aelita escondidas,tenia la cola alzada apuntando hacia ellas y las pinzas abiertas preparadas para abrir fuego en cuanto estuviese lo bastante cerca.

-"Aelita,no se que estas planeando,pero mas te vale ponerlo en practica ahora."-Sugirio Sissy mientras se ocultaba tras el bloque para protegerse de los disparos del otro cangrejo.

Aelita no dijo,nada,sencillamente echo a correr con expresion decidida,saliendo de detras del bloque y quedandose enfrente del cangrejo y el escorpion,que se detuvieron al verla.

-"¡AELITA!"-Sissy no podia estar segura de quien habia gritado con mas fuerza,si ella o Sam,lo que era obvio es que ambas estaban sorprendidas por lo que habia hecho,Sissy no lo dudo y se dispuso a acercarse a ella para traerla de vuelta a la proteccion del bloque,pero un grito de Aelita la detuvo.

-"¡No te muevas de ahi!"-Ordeno con tono firme,haciendo que se detuviese cuando estaba a punto de salir a por ella.-"Se lo que hago."-Aseguro sin el menor asomo de miedo en su voz.

En ese momento,tanto el cangrejo como el escorpion se encontraban frente a ella,pero ninguno de ellos hacia el menor amago para disparar,Sissy no entendia porque no disparaban contra ella,siendo un blanco tan facil,entonces recordo el motivo.

-"_Jeremie nos conto que XANA quizas queria algo de ella aun,es obvio por esto que tenia razon_."-Recordo sonriendo levemente,comprendiendo que Aelita habia basado su plan precisamente en eso,en ese momento sintio una gran admiracion por la chica de pelo rosa,que era obvio que habia corrido un gran riesgo para ayudar.

Entonces Aelita se arrodillo frente a los monstruos y empezo a cantar,la cancion confundio a ambos monstruos,que empezaron a retroceder,inseguros sobre lo que iba a pasar.

Entonces,el suelo comenzo a temblar,haciendo que Sissy se tambalease y cayese al suelo.

Pero eso no era nada comparado con el problema que tenian los dos monstruos,el hielo bajo las patas del cangrejo se resquebrajo y empezo a separarse en 3 direcciones distintas,revelando el agua que habia debajo,y obligando al cangrejo a extender las patas cada vez mas.

Hasta que al final una de las patas resbalo,haciendo que este cayese al agua y se hundiese al instante,mientras el hielo seguia resquebrajandose en direccion al escorpion,que quedo aislado en un bloque de hielo flotante en medio de un lago cada vez mas amplio,imposibilitado para moverse,Sissy vio que la placa de hielo empezaba a inclinarse hacia un lado,y sonrio al ver al escorpion empezar resbalar para seguir al cangrejo directamente hacia el agua.

Pero su sonrisa se congelo al ver al escorpion clavar las patas en el suelo con fuerza,hundiendolas en el hielo y anclandose con ellas para evitar deslizarse,entonces Sissy ahogo un grito al ver al escorpion apuntar con una de sus pinzas hacia Aelita,que estaba aun arrodillada frente a el,aunque separados por el agua.

-"¡Aelita,cuidado!"-Grito al tiempo que salia de detras del bloque para poder apuntar al escorpion,disparando sin cesar,y sonriendo al ver que las flechas se clavaban en el.

Pero su sonrisa desaparecio al recibir un impacto de laser,no entendio lo que pasaba hasta que recibio un segundo disparo.

Habia caido en la trampa,en realidad,el escorpion no iba a por Aelita,sino a por ella,la pinza habia sido solo un señuelo...

Porque el escorpion estaba usando su cola para disparar contra ella.

-"¡Sissy,te quedan 20 puntos!"-Escucho decir a Sam en el mismo momento en el que el escorpion volvia a cargar la cola para disparar,mientras ella alzaba los brazos por delante del cuerpo.

-"¡ESCUDOS!"-Al momento,dos circulos rojos surgieron de las esferas que llevaba en los dos brazaletes,los cuales detuvieron el disparo,y los 2 siguientes,desactivandose.

ESO era lo que Sissy habia esperado,al momento volvia a apuntar con el arco al escorpion mientras este preparaba el ultimo disparo.

Sissy lanzo una ultima flecha contra el escorpion en el mismo instante en el que este disparaba y la desvirtualizaba,aun asi,su caida no fue en vano,ya que la flecha,reforzada por la energia que habian absorvido sus escudos,era mucho mas potente que las otras,asi que en lugar de clavarse en el escorpion,lo atraveso de lado a lado,acabando con el.

El alivio que sintio Aelita al ver caer al escorpion se transformo en terror cuando escucho hablar a Sam.

-"¡Aelita,hay un nuevo monstruo en la zona,y va directo hacia a ti por detras tuya!"-

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada,Aelita sintio el desagradable contacto de unos tentaculos alrededor de ella,que la obligaron a darse la vuelta para encararse al monstruo que poblaba sus peores pesadillas.

La scipozoa habia venido a por ella,y esta vez no tenia escapatoria.

**En el mundo real...**

Durante un momento,parecio como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Ulrich permanecia de pie,atonito,contemplando a William en el suelo,inmovil,su espada habia salido volando para acabar cayendo cerca de Ulrich.

Se habia quedado en estado de shock,no se sentia capaz de moverse.

-"No,esto no puede ser cierto,no puedo estar viendo esto..."-Se dijo a si mismo,tenia que estar viendo visiones.

Pero era real,William estaba tendido en el suelo sin moverse.

Ulrich sintio que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas al comprender que lo que estaba viendo era real,mientras sentia una gran furia crecer dentro de el,empuño su katana con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos mientras se encaraba contra el golem,que se habia vuelto hacia el,erguido en toda su estatura,a todas luces ignorando a William.

-"Maldito engendro del demonio..."-Le insulto con voz tensa por la furia y el dolor,el golem se quedo quieto al oirle,como si estuviese intrigado por su reaccion.-"Ve rezando tus oraciones,¡Porque te juro que vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a William!"-Declaro en voz alta apuntandole con su espada,mientras las lagrimas corrian a raduales por sus mejillas.

Durante 1 segundo,ninguno de los 2 hizo un movimiento...

Entoces el golem alzo su cañon y disparo contra Ulrich,que lo esquivo saltando hacia un lado,cuando se incorporo,abrio los ojos de la sorpresa al ver lo que tenia enfrente...

Cuando el golem se volvio a encarar con el,descubrio que habia algo diferente en Ulrich...

Porque ahora sostenia su katana con la mano derecha,mientras que con la otra mano empuñaba la espada de William,ambas armas refulgian brillantes en sus manos,cargadas de energia a maxima potencia,tenia ambos brazos alzados,con las dos espadas cruzadas por encima de el.

Antes de que el golem pudiese alzar su cañon para disparar,Ulrich lanzo una descarga de energia con ambas armas,directamente contra el pecho del golem,que alzo el brazo para proteger su pecho del ataque.

Cuando la descarga impacto contra el antebrazo del monstruo,este dio un paso atras,tal era la potencia del ataque...

Y entonces,la onda de energia atraveso el antebrazo destrozandolo,para acto seguido impactar en ojo de XANA que tenia el golem en el pecho,provocando un estallido de luz que hizo a Ulrich desviar la vista,cuando pudo volver a mirar,se le cayo el alma a los pies.

El golem se seguia alli,de pie,salvo una brecha en el pecho,donde se encontraba el ojo de XANA,y el brazo izquierdo destrozado a partir del codo,no tenia mas daños,Ulrich no podia creerse que hubiese resistido semejante ataque.

Entoces,como una casa que se desmorona poco a poco,la cabeza del golem cayo al suelo ante sus ojos atonitos,seguida al poco por el brazo derecho y lo que quedaba del izquierdo,segundos despues,todo lo que quedaba del golem era un monton de escombros en el suelo.

Ulrich descubrio en ese momento que habia estado conteniendo el aliento,lo libero con un suspiro de alivio.

-"_Al fin ha caido_..."-Penso satisfecho,pero entonces su mirada se poso en su amigo caido,soltando ambas espadas,echo a correr hacia el,arrodillandose cuando estuvo a su lado.

-"¡William!"-Grito,el no dio señales de responder,seguia con los ojos cerrados.-"¡William,por favor,dime algo!"-Le pidio Ulrich mientras sentia que las lagrimas volvian a caer por sus mejillas,pero el no hizo ningun esfuerzo por reprimirlas-"¡William,no te mueras,por favor!"-Suplico,mientras mientras bajaba la mirada,sollozando.

-"Ulrich..."-

Ulrich alzo la mirada y vio que William tenia los ojos abiertos,y le sonreia debilmente.

-"¡William!¿Te encuentras bien?"-

William sacudio la cabeza mientras su rostro mostraba un gesto de dolor,-"Me duele mucho el brazo,y me cuesta respirar..."-Respondio entre jadeos con voz entrecortada por el dolor.

-"_Debe de haberse roto varios huesos con el golpe_."-Razono Ulrich preocupado,mientras pensaba en como ayudar a su compañero que le habia salvado la vida.

-"U-Ulrich..."-La voz de William le saco de sus pensamientos,sonaba muy debil,como si cada palabra le costase un esfuerzo tremendo,su brazo izquierdo(el derecho lo tenia inutilizado por el golpe del golem)se movio para agarrarle de la mano-"Di-dile a Sissy que la amo..."-Susurro debilmente,Ulrich le agarro la mano con fuerza,estrechandosela.

-"William...no hables,conserva tus fuerzas."-Le aconsejo en voz baja,con los ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas.-"Aelita ya debe de estar entrando en la torre."-Le indico.

Pero William ya no podia oirle,habia vuelto a caer inconsciente,aunque aun respiraba,esta era irregular y cada vez mas debil.

**En Lyoko...**

Yumi esquivo un nuevo disparo del megatanque mientras lanzaba su abanico contra el.

El lanzamiento fue certero,el megantanque no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el abanico se clavo de lleno en su "ojo",destruyendolo completamente.

Antes de que Yumi tuviese tiempo de celebrar su victoria,escucho hablar a Sam.

-"¡Yumi,tienes que ayudar a Aelita."-Su voz tenia un tono de urgencia que no se le paso por alto.

Yumi se volvio hacia la torre para ver lo que ocurria,abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al contemplar a Aelita en los tentaculos de la Scipozoa.

Rapidamente echo a correr hacia la torre pero estaba demasiado lejos,por no hablar de que habia un pequeño lago entre ella y el monstruo-"No llegare a tiempo"-Penso desesperada,entonces se le ocurrio algo."-

-"¡Sam,necesito un vehiculo,el que sea,rapido.!"-Grito mientras seguia corriendo,Sam no respondio,pero Yumi estaba segura de que la habia oido,la confirmacion de ello la tuvo cuando vio aparecer la moto de Ulrich frente a ella,de un salto se subio a ella y acelero a toda velocidad dirgiendose directamente hacia la Scipozoa,gracias a Dios,Ulrich le habia enseñado a montar en ella,por si acaso su vehiculo estaba inutilizado,y ella necesitaba montar otro,cuando se acerco al lago,activo la modalidad de vuelo de la moto,elevandose poco a poco por el aire,sobrevolando el lago,y dejando una estela de agua a su paso.

-"¡Yumi,rapido!"-Esa era la voz de Odd,Yumi permanecio en silencio,mientras cogia uno de sus abanicos con una mano y lo lanzaba contra los tentaculos,cortandolos.

Aelita cayo al suelo justo delante de la torre,mientras la Scipozoa se alejaba de ella,Yumi aterrizo al lado de Aelita y desmonto para ayudarla a levantarse.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-Inquirio,Aelita asintio con una leve sonrisa,en ese momento ambas volvieron a escuchar a Sam.

-"¡Atencion,el scanner de Jeremie muestra que el golem ha sido destruido!Aelita deberia de ser capaz de entrar en la torre."-Señalo Sam,sin decir nada,Aelita se dirigio directamente a la torre entrando en ella sin ningun problema.

Segundos despues,la torre se desactivo,y una luz blanca emergio de ella.

**En el Kadic,minutos antes de la activacion de la torre...**

Ulrich volvia a estar de nuevo frente al despacho del director Delmas,al parecer,habian retrocedido hasta el momento siguiente a su conversacion con su padre y el director sobre lo que habia hecho Herb.

Entonces Ulrich abrio los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar a William tendido en el suelo frente a el,inconsciente y agonizante,acto seguido salio corriendo hacia la habitacion de Aelita como una exhalacion,la gente con la que se cruzaba le mirada extrañado al verle correr tan rapido y con una expresion preocupada.

-"_Por favor,que se encuentre bien_..."-Repetia mentalmente una y otra vez,la idea de perder a otro amigo le resultaba insoportable.

Por ello,casi se desmayo de alivio al llegar a la habitacion de Aelita y comprobar que William se encontraba bien,con Sissy apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras el le acariciaba el pelo.

A ninguno de sus amigos se le paso su expresion aliviada.

-"¿Ocurre algo?"-Inquirio Yumi acercandose a el visiblemente preocupada,era obvio que William aun no se lo habia contado todo.

Ulrich nego con la cabeza.-"Es una larga historia."-Indico,mientras miraba a William,este le devolvio la mirada en silencio.-"Por un momento he pensado que no lo contabas."-Comento en voz baja,todos abrieron los ojos como platos al oir eso,sin poder evitarlo,Sissy abrazo a William,como si tuviese miedo de que se fuese a morir en ese mismo momento.

William asintio sin poder evitar estremecerse,aun recordaba el dolor de su brazo roto y como le habia dolido el pecho cada vez que respiraba,no digamos ya cuando le dijo a Ulrich las que podian haber sido sus ultimas palabras-"Por suerte,conseguiste derribar al golem a tiempo."-Respondio con una sonrisa-"Gracias."-

Ulrich sacudio la cabeza-"Daselas a Aelita,ella fue quien desactivo la torre."-Indico,pero Aelita tambien sacudio la cabeza.

-"Ulrich,sabes tan bien como yo que si no hubieses destruido al golem,no podria haberla desactivado,William tiene razon al darte las gracias,has sido tu quien le salvaste la vida."-Declaro.

-"Y solo despues de que el me la salvase a mi,si no hubiese sido por el,habria sido yo el que habria estado a punto de morir en vez de el."-Indico Ulrich,nadie dijo nada al oir eso,aunque Yumi le dio un abrazo con fuerza,Ulrich le devolvio el abrazo mientras miraba a William-"Asi que estamos en paz."-Declaro con un guiño que le hizo sonreir.

Todos estuvieron charlando entre ellos animadamente durante un rato,Sam le echo un vistazo a su reloj y comprobo que era la hora de almozar,casi.

-"¿Que tal si seguimos charlando en la cafeteria?Ya es casi la hora de comer."-Todos expresaron su conformidad con respecto a ello,incluso Yumi,al oir que ella tambien se quedaba a comer en el Kadic con ellos,todos la miraron con curiosidad.

-"No es nada del otro mundo,sencillamente les dije a mis padres que iba a quedarme aqui para intentar ayudar a Sissy con su problema,ellos lo entendieron enseguida."-Explico sencillamente con una calida sonrisa,Sissy sonrio agradecida a su vez,lo mismo que William,que se volvio para hablar con Ulrich.

-"Ulrich,antes de que se me olvide,tengo que hablar contigo."-Declaro,todos le miraron intrigados.-"¿Porque no os adelantais los demas?Os seguiremos enseguida."-Aseguro,todos asintieron y se marcharon,dejandoles a ellos dos solos frente a frente,William espero a que todos se hubiesen alejado lo suficiente antes de hablar.

-"Queria darte las gracias por lo de antes."-Comenzo,Ulrich sacudio la cabeza.

-"Ya te he dicho que no me debes ningun favor."-Replico,pero William alzo la mano para hacerle callar.

-"No me referia a eso,sino a lo que estabas haciendo por Sissy para que no tuviese que marcharse."-Explico,con una expresion de gratitud en su rostro.-"Eso significa mucho para mi."-Declaro mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo,con expresion triste.-"No puedo soportar la idea tener que separarme de ella."-Confeso con la voz entrecortada por la emocion.

Ulrich asintio con expresion seria mientras alzaba una mano para apoyarla en su hombro.-"Comprendo como te sientes William,pero no tires aun la toalla,la votacion aun no se ha producido,y de seguro que el director y mi padre ya han pensado en algo para contrarrestar la jugada de Herb."-Le aseguro con voz firme y una expresion de confianza en el rostro.

William alzo la mirada agradecido por sus palabras.-"Tienes razon,y no se porque,pero tengo la impresion de que las cosas van a salir bien."-

Ulrich sonrio al escuchar eso.-"Asi se habla,y ahora¿Que tal si vamos a la cafeteria con los demas?Ya deben de estar empezando a preocuparse."-Sugirio,William asintio y ambos salieron de la habitacion,charlando por el camino,reuniendose con sus amigos a la entrada de la cafeteria,ambos se extrañaron de encontrarselos ahi.

-"Pense que ya estarias comiendo."-Comento William al verles a todos fuera esperandoles.

Yumi nego con la cabeza.-"Creimos que era mejor esperaros,para comer todos juntos."-Explico con una suave sonrisa,los demas expresaron su conformidad.

Ulrich arqueo las cejas fingiendo sorpresa.-"Me resulta dificil de creer que Odd haya aceptado esperar para comer."-Señalo con tono ironico,William esbozo una sonrisa divertida,mientras los demas se echaban a reir,bueno,todos menos Odd.

-"Eh,que tampoco soy tan tragon."-Se defendio el chico rubio con tono huraño,lo que hizo que las risas se intensificasen,mientras Odd ponia mala cara.

Sam le intento animar-"Odd,tienes que admitir que Ulrich dice la verdad,te estabas quejando de que tardaban mucho y de que se iba a pasar la hora de comer."-Le recordo divertida,lo que hizo que Ulrich le lanzase una mirada sarcastica,finalmente Odd se resigno.

-"Esta bien,me habeis pillado,pero es que tengo hambre."-Se defendio,su compañero de habitacion sacudio la cabeza al oirle,pero fue William el que hablo.

-"Lo que no entiendo es como puede ser que este tan delgado con todo lo que come."-Comento ironico,Aelita fue la que le respondio.

-"Es probable que tenga algo que ver con el misterio de los agujeros negros."-Comento entre risas,Odd solto un gruñido ofendido al oir eso mientras que Sissy se echo a reir a carcajada limpia,mientras todos entraban en la cafeteria.

Sin embargo su buen humor se esfumo al ver quien era la primera persona con la que se cruzaron,casi parecia estar esperandoles.

-"Hola Sissy,que¿Has venido para disfrutar de tu ultima comida en la cafeteria?"-Inquirio Herb con tono satisfecho,parecia bastante contento con la idea de que no iba a volver a ver a Sissy.

El rostro de Sissy adopto una expresion dolida al oir eso,William iba a lanzarle una dura replica a Herb,pero Ulrich apoyo un brazo sobre su hombro para calmarle.

-"Dejamelo a mi esta vez,tu quedate con Sissy."-Le susurro,William asintio y le dejo paso para encararse con el,situandose despues al lado de Sissy,Ulrich camino hasta quedar justo frente a Herb,mientras se aproximaba,se fijo en dos detalles:

El primero era que no habia ningun profesor a la vista(Ulrich supuso que estarian reunidos en ese momento,debatiendo el tema de la expulsion del director),lo que le indico que Herb se estaba aprovechando de ello para intentar fastidarles sin peligro de ser amonestado por un profesor,esto hizo que su expresion se endureciese,mientras se decia a si mismo que no le iba a dejar salirse con la suya.

El segundo detalle era que todo el mundo en la cafeteria les estaba mirando con interes,aunque los que sabian que Herb era el responsable de la situacion en la que se encontraba Sissy,como Millie y Tamiya,parecian esperar que le diese un puñetazo en toda la cara,y Ulrich tenia que admitir que despues de todo lo que les habia hecho,esa era una idea que le atraia,pero la rechazo,no era el momento ni el lugar idoneos para ello,ademas,tenia otra idea en mente.

-"Herb..."-Comenzo a hablar con voz tranquila,todo el mundo le escuchaba con atencion sin perderse un detalle.-"Si de verdad va a ser una de las ultimas comidas de Sissy en esta cafeteria,entonces hazle un favor y largate,porque tu cara seria capaz de quitarle el apetito incluso a Odd."-Declaro sin rodeos.

La reaccion a su comentario no se hizo esperar,el rostro de Herb enrojecio por la furia,mientras que alrededor de ellos se escuchaban risitas disimuladas y aunque en ningun momento miro hacia atras,Ulrich sabia que sus amigos estaban entre los que se reian.

Pese a su enfado,Herb consiguio articular una replica.-"En realidad,por lo que se,a Odd le basta con estar cerca de Sissy para perder el apetito,sobre todo despues de todas las veces que ella se ha metido con el,debe de estar contento de que se vaya a marchar,porque si no se iba a morir de hambre."-Comento con expresion burlona y un tono de desprecio,Ulrich entrecerro los ojos de forma siniestra al oir eso,mientras varios murmullos se alzaban entre los alumnos que estaban comiendo,Ulrich se fijo en que algunos de sus compañeros de clase(Entre ellos Nicholas)len lanzaban a Herb una mirada asesina,como si estuviesen dispuestos a saltar y estrangularlo.

Ulrich comprendia como se sentia,el mismo habia tenido que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no golpearle,sin embargo,todo lo que hizo fue meterse las manos en los bolsillos,mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia atras para ver como se encontraban sus amigos,todos lucian sendas expresiones de enfado,Ulrich se fijo en que William tenia una mano apoyada en el hombro de Odd,Sam le tenia cogido de la mano mientras que Aelita le susurraba al oido que se calmara,Ulrich estaba seguro de que,de no haber sido por sus amigos,Odd se habria lanzado de cabeza contra Herb.

Entonces se fijo en Sissy,que estaba al lado de Yumi y se fijo en que ambas lucian la misma expresion en sus rostros,animandole sin palabras a dejar en ridiculo a Herb delante de todos.

Ulrich asintio levemente y se volvio hacia Herb,que sonreia ampliamente con expresion de satisfaccion.

-"Herb..."-La cafeteria se volvio a sumir en el mas absoluto silencio al oirle hablar de nuevo.-"¿Porque no cierras la boca de una vez?Tu halitosis me esta dando ganas de vomitar."-Le increpo,Herb se llevo una mano a la boca de forma involuntaria mientras una expresion de enfado afloraba a su rostro,pero esta vez Ulrich no estaba dispuesto a dejarle replicar.-"Y antes de que digas nada te dire algo,para mi TODO lo que ha hecho Sissy,todas las veces que se ha metido con el o con otra person,sin contar ademas sus intentos para que Yumi y yo no peleasemos,no es nada comparado con lo que me hiciste tu con aquella foto falsa."-Declaro entrecerrando los ojos mientras le miraba fijamente,a Ulrich no se le paso por alto las expresiones de enfado que afloraron a los rostros de toda la gente de la cafeteria cuando menciono la foto,al parecer,mucha gente aun le guardaba rencor a Herb por el mal rato que le habia hecho pasar tanto a el como a Yumi,y era obvio por sus caras que aun no le habian perdonado por ello,eso le animo a seguir hablando.

-"Asi que te dire algo,si,es probable que Sissy tenga que irse,pero te dire algo,en el caso de que tenga que irse,mucha gente la echara de menos."-Declaro sin rodeos,Herb se echo a reir al oir eso.

-"Esa si que es buena,¿Se puede saber quien la va a echar de menos?Aparte de tu grupo claro."-Inquirio con una expresion que decia a las claras que no se podia creer lo que habia dicho Ulrich mientras sonreia abiertamente.

Pero su sonrisa se le congelo en la cara al oir a alguien hablar en voz alta.

-"¡Yo mismo!"-Todo el mundo se volvio para mirar a quien habia hablado,Nicholas,se habia levantado mientras miraba a Herb con una expresion que indicaba a las claras que iba a echar de menos a Sissy.

Entonces en otra mesa,Millie y Tamiya se levantaron rapidamente.

-"¡Y nosotras tambien!"-Dijeron a duo,entonces,como si hubiesen dado una señal,todo el mundo en la cafeteria se levanto para afirmar sin dudarlo que tambien la echarian de menos,Ulrich no tenia ni idea de cuantos de ellos sabian lo que habia hecho Herb,pero tampoco importaba en ese momento,simplemente se quedo plantado frente a Herb,que le lanzaba una mirada de odio puro y simple.

-"Bien Herb,y ahora,repite eso de que nadie la echara de menos,si te atreves."-Le desafio enfrente de todo el mundo.

Herb permanecio en silencio,mientras todo el mundo le miraba como si le retase a decir algo.

Finalmente dio media vuelta y salio de la cafeteria sin mediar palabra,nadie dijo nada mientras se marchaba,entonces,cuando estaba lo bastante lejos Ulrich hablo por ultima vez.

-"Supongo que eso significa que no se atreve."-Declaro en voz alta.

Entonces detras suya,alguien empezo a aplaudir,cuando se dio la vuelta,vio que era William quien estaba aplaudiendo con una expresion de admiracion en el rostro,al poco era seguido por Yumi y los demas,instantes despues,toda la cafeteria estaba aplaudiendo por como se habia enfrentado a Herb,Ulrich sintio que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

**Mientras...**

Herb estaba mas furioso que nunca mientras corria internandose en el bosque.

No podia creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir,habia sido su momento de gloria,iba a mortificar a Sissy con la idea de que iba a marcharse,y la expresion dolorida que habia mostrado cuando le dijo que se iba a marchar le habia señalado que todo iba a ir como la seda.

Pero Ulrich¡Dios,como le enfurecia pensar siquiera en su nombre!Habia tenido que ponerse en medio y estropearle su gran momento,habia pasado de sentirse en la cima del mundo a tener que irse con un sentimiento de humillacion y derrota.

Mientras pensaba en ello,habia parado de correr y se habia detenido delante de una gran roca,empezo a darle puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas,mientras el simbolo de XANA relampagueaba en sus ojos dandole una fuerza increible,con la que estaba abriendo varias brechas en la roca,cuando termino,la piedra estaba completamente resquebrajada,respirando hondo del esfuerzo que habia realizado.

En cierto modo,se sentia mejor,golpear la roca habia sido un modo de desahogarse por no poder hacer lo mismo con Ulrich,si hubiese usado sus poderes en la cafeteria,Ulrich y los otros se habrian dado cuenta de que estaba aliado con XANA...y aun no era el momento de que descubriesen eso.

No obstante su furia seguia alli,hirviendo,alimentada por el odio que habia cultivado durante mucho tiempo contra Ulrich,esa furia le llevo a tomar una decision.

-"Se acabo Ulrich,vas a lamentar lo que has hecho hoy,esa humillacion la vas a pagar cara."-Susurro para si mismo en voz baja.

**Mas tarde,en la habitacion de Sissy...**

-"¡Dios,Ulrich,eso ha sido increible,que lastima no haberlo podido grabar en video para verlo de nuevo!"-Exclamo Odd extasiado,con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ulrich se ruborizo ligeramente al oirlo,y su rubor se intesifico cuando Sissy le dio un buen abrazo.

-"Gracias por evitar que ese cerdo me mortificase,no habria podido soportarlo."-Le agradecio cuando se separaron para acto seguido sentarse en la cama junto a William,que tenia un brillo de admiracion en sus ojos y una sonrisa de profundo respeto en la cara mientras miraba a Ulrich.

Entonces fue Sam quien hablo.-"Lo mejor de todo ha sido la cara que ha puesto Herb cuando todo el mundo se levanto para apoyar a Sissy."-Comento satisfecha,aunque apenas conocia a Herb,lo que sabia de el era mas que suficiente para confirmarle que era un tipo odioso hasta la medula.

Aelita asintio a las palabras de Sam,era obvio que estaba encantada por lo que habia hecho Ulrich,y por como habia evitado que este humillase a Sissy.

Yumi no dijo nada,sencillamente estaba a su lado de pie,con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro,mientras una expresion de orgullo resplandecia en su rostro.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta,cuando la abrieron,se encontraron a la Theo frente a ellos.

-"¿Ocurre algo?"-Inquirio Aelita en nombre de todos,Theo asintio.

-"Asi es,el director Delmas me envia a buscaros,me ha pedido que os diga que os presenteis en la sala de reuniones."-Informo con expresion preocupada,el era uno de los que sabian que Herb era el responsable de todo,y no estaba muy seguro de como iba a acabar todo.

-"¿Ha dicho algo sobre el tema de la suspension?"-Inquirio William preocupado,Theo sacudio la cabeza.

-"No lo se,pero lo que si se es que la reunion acaba de terminar."-Explico,todos tragaron saliva al oirle,tras darle las gracias,se dirigieron a toda prisa a la sala de reuniones,habia un monton de gente reunida cuando llegaron,que les dejaron paso hacia la puerta,William se fijo en la expresion nerviosa de Sissy y apoyo un brazo sobre ella para acercarla a el.

-"Tranquila,todo saldra bien."-Le aseguro para tranquilizarla,los demas le expresaron su apoyo,entonces abrieron la puerta y entraron en una sala amplia,con una gran mesa en el centro,con sillas dispuestas alrededor,los 7 compañeros reconocieron a varios profesores del Kadic sentados alrededor de la mesa,Ulrich se fijo en que su padre estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa,junto al director Delmas.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio,no se oia ninguna mosca.

Finalmente el presidente del comite ejecutivo,un hombre alto de pelo negro y expresion severa,vestido con traje y corbata y que estaba sentado al otro lado del director Delmas se levanto comenzo a hablar.

-"Gracias por venir los 7,os hemos llamado porque hemos estado deliberando sobre el asunto de la suspension de empleo del director Delmas,bajo la acusacion de favoritismos con su hija."-Explico,todos se pusieron tensos al oir eso,sin disimular su nerviosismo.-"Sin embargo,el director Delmas y el Sr Stern han argumentado en su defensa que la persona que presento la lista para la mocion puede haber falseado los hechos,y cita como prueba de que no es de fiar el hecho de que le jugo una encerrona a uno de vosotros con una foto falsa¿Es eso cierto?"-Inquirio.

Ulrich lanzo una mirada rapida a su padre,que le asintio ligeramente,dio un paso adelante antes de responder.

-"Asi es,de hecho,yo fui la persona a la que iba destinada ese truco."-Declaro en voz alta sin tibuteos,su padre sonrio satisfecho al oirle decir eso,mientras los miembros del comite murmuraban entre ellos,solo el presidente permanecio en silencio,mirandole a los ojos,aunque su expresion severa se habia suavizado.

-"Muy bien,¿Y es verdad que fue la hija del director Delmas,junto con la ayuda de otro alumno,quien destapo el engaño?"-Pregunto con tranquilidad,Ulrich asintio a su pregunta.-"El director Delmas tambien ha señalado que el alumno que presento la lista,Herb Pichon,fue humillado por su hija aquella vez y varias mas,al parecer,debido a varias provocaciones por parte de Herb,¿Es eso cierto?"-Ulrich volvio a asentir con firmeza.

El interrogatorio siguio durante varios minutos,no solo a Ulrich,sino tambien a los demas,todos ellos confirmaron que Herb habia hecho esto para vengarse de Sissy,a medida que pasaba el tiempo y iban saliendo mas detalles a la luz sobre Herb,las expresiones de los miembros del comite se iban haciendo mas severas.

Finalmente,llego el momento que todos temian,la hora de la votacion,los 7 tragaron saliva mientras el presidente les pedia que saliesen de la habitacion,para votar en secreto,todos asintieron y salieron en silencio reuniendose con el resto del mundo,inseguros de como acabaria todo.

Cuando el director Delmas y el padre de Ulrich salieron en silencio de la sala,todos se agolparon a su alrededor,para conocer el resultado.

-"¿Y bien,que ha pasado al final?"-Inqurio Odd,la tension del momento le estaba matando.

Fue el padre de Ulrich el que se lo comunico.

-"El comite ejectuvo ha decidido por unanimidad..."-Comenzo,todo el mundo estaba en silencio,no se oia nada.

-"Que el director Delmas puede continuar ejerciendo de director del Kadic."-Declaro sonriendo de oreja a oreja,haciendo que todo el mundo lanzase ovaciones de jubilo y alegria,el grupo de amigos no se quedo atras,Ulrich abrazo a su padre orgulloso,Odd estaba bailando de lo contento que estaba,Yumi,Sam y Aelita felicitaron a Sissy,que estaba abrazada a William llorando de alegria,mientras que William le lanzaba al Ulrich y a su padre una mirada que decia a las claras que le habian hecho la persona mas feliz del mundo.

**Mas tarde,en el despacho del director...**

Los 7 se encontraban de pie,frente al escritorio del director Delmas,el padre de Ulrich tambien estaba alli.

-"Quiero agradeceros a todos lo que habeis hecho por mi y por mi hija."-Explico el director Delmas con lagrimas en los ojos por la emocion.-"Sin vuestra ayuda,probablemente habria perdido mi trabajo."-

Todos asintieron a las palabras del director,felices de que todo hubiese salido bien al final.

-"No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Herb cuando se entere,despues de lo que ha ocurrido en la cafeteria,esto le va a sentar como una bomba."-Comento Odd sin poder evitar reirse,los dos adultos le miraron sin entenderlo,fue Sam quien se lo explico.

-"Digamos que Ulrich le ha devuelto con creces el mal trago de la foto."-Indico con una sonrisa,acto seguido les explicaron el encuentro entre Ulrich y Herb en la cafeteria y de como Ulrich habia evitado que este mortificase mas a Sissy.

Sus reacciones no les defraudaron,el director Delmas sonreia encantado,aprobando lo que habia hecho,mientras que su padre le miraba henchido de orgullo,finalmente se acerco a el.

-"Cuando pense que no podia estar mas orgulloso de ti,has demostrado que me habia equivocado,bien hecho Ulrich."-Le felicito.

Ulrich no le respondio,sencillamente se abrazo a el rebosante de alegria,mientras el director Delmas les miraba con una expresion de regocijo,y no era para menos,los Stern,padre e hijo,habian conseguido sacarle de una situacion que parecia un callejon sin salida.

Jean Pierre Delmas les estaria siempre agradecido por lo que habian hecho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Y en el proximo capitulo:Tras vencer a XANA y haber evitado que el director fuese despedido,el grupo puede al fin tomarse un breve descanso mientras mira hacia el futuro...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y aquí esta,otro capitulo largo(me encanta hacerlos largos:D),disculpad si he tardado,pero tenia un examen ayer y tuve que prepararmelo a conciencia!Nos vemos!¡Y acordaos de dejarme reviews!


	16. La calma antes de la tormenta

Muchisimas graciasa todos por vuestras reviews,Rena.exe,lo siento por no poder responder a tus preguntas,pero si lo hiciese esto no tendria gracia¿No crees,aun asi te dire que las respuestas llegaran mucho antes de lo que crees...siempre y cuando losestudios me dejen,claro esta.

Aqui va un capitulo con unas enormes dosis de UlrichxYumi,y un poco de JeremiexAelita y Sissy y William(OddxSam para futuros capitulos,sorry)Disfrutadlo;).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumen del capitulo anterior:Tras una durisima batalla,el grupo ha vuelto a parar a XANA,mientras que por otro lado la votacion se ha saldado con un resultado favorable al director Delmas,finalmente,parece que las cosas van a ir para mejor...¿O quizas solo es el preludio de algo mayor?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 16:"La calma antes de la tormenta"**

Tras la reunion en el despacho del director,el grupo se separo para ocuparse de sus asuntos,Yumi y Ulrich estruvieron la mayor parte de la tarde charlando con el padre de este ultimo,mientras que William y Sissy daban un paseo mientras hablaban sobre los ultimos acontecimientos.

Por su parte,Aelita pidio permiso al director Delmas para ir al hospital a visitar a Jeremie,una sonrisa ilumino su cara cuando el director no solo accedio a su peticion,sino que se ofrecio a llevarla el mismo en su coche,Odd y Sam se ofrecieron a acompañarla para que no fuese sola,lo que ella agradecio.

20 minutos mas tarde Aelita entraba en la habitacion en la que se encontraba Jeremie,con un agotado Jim sentado a su lado,pero que mantenia una expresion alerta,atento a cualquier cambio en el estado del chico de pelo rubio.

Aelita esbozo una leve sonrisa al ver eso,siempre habia opinado que bajo el aspecto rudo de Jim habia una persona amable(aunque cuando se lo conto a los demas,recibio varias miradas indicando que sus amigos no estaban tan seguros de eso),y frente a ella tenia la confirmacion a sus palabras.

Jim se levanto para saludar al director Delmas cuando este entro en la habitacion,entonces Aelita se acerco para ver a Jeremie mas de cerca,mientras Odd y Sam se situaban cada uno a su lado.

Para su desazon,comprobo que seguia igual,ni siquiera parecia haberse movido lo mas minimo,permanecia tumbado en la cama con la cabeza recostada en la almohada,y la vista fija en el techo,solo la maquina que registraba los latidos de su corazon indicaba que seguia vivo.

Aelita sintio que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas mientras se sentaba en la silla que habia ocupado Jim y le cogia la mano entre las suyas,al poco,sintio una mano apoyada en su hombro con suavidad,al alzar la vista vio que Sam tambien tenia los ojos de lagrimas por el drama que estaba pasando su amiga,compartiendo su dolor.

Aelita asintio,agradeciendole su apoyo en silencio.

Mientras tanto,detras suya,Jim se enteraba de los ultimos acontecimientos que habian ocurrido en el Kadic.

-"Me alegro de que la suspension haya sido revocada,personalmente me parecia una estupidez."-Comento Jim con y tono satisfecho una amplia sonrisa cuando el director Delmas le conto el resultado de la votacion,que se habia acabado saldando con un resultado favorable al director.-"¿Y dices que todo fue gracias a Ulrich y su padre?"-Pregunto con una expresion de curiosidad en el rostro.

Odd,que habia permanecido atento a su conversacion,fue el que le respondio.

-"Asi es Jim,al parecer se aprovecharon del hecho de que Herb habia jugado sucio anteriormente para quitar credibilidad a la lista que habia confeccionado."-Explico.

El rostro de Jim adquirio una expresion extrañada al oirle.-"¿Y que tiene que ver Herb en todo esto?"-Inquirio.

Odd suspiro.-"_Sera un buen tipo,pero hay que ver lo lento que resulta a veces_."-Penso para si con sarcasmo,pero se guardo su comentario para si mientras hablaba.-"Yo creo que es bastante obvio Jim...Herb fue el que presento la lista para que despidiesen al padre de Sissy."-Explico,Jim abrio los ojos de la sorpresa al oirle.

-"Odd esta diciendo la verdad,Herb hizo esto para devolverle a mi hija la humillacion que le infringio en la cafeteria."-Explico con voz tensa,obviamente estaba muy contrariado por lo que habia hecho Herb y que casi le habia costado su empleo.

El rostro de Jim enrojecio de furia al oir eso,el habia estado presente en el episodio de la cafeteria,pero no solo habia estado presente entonces,tambien lo habia estado cuando Sissy le dio otra reprimenda en los dormitorios del Kadic,cuando se dirigia a la habitacion de William,y era de la firme opinion de que Herb se habia merecido todo lo que le habia ocurrido.

-"Hay que tener una cara muy dura para hacer algo asi despues de todas las veces que ha molestado a Sissy."-Comento con los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados,lamentando no tener a Herb a mano para echarle una bronca,finalmente solto un bufido-"Tendrian que darle una leccion."-Declaro con firmeza.

Sam se separo de Aelita y se acerco al grupo al oir eso,una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.-"Digamos que de eso se ha encargado Ulrich..."-Comento,y acto seguido comenzo a relatarle el enfrentamiento de Ulrich con Herb en la cafeteria,cuando termino su relato,Jim sonreia de oreja a oreja,ampliamente satisfecho.

-"Herb debio de ponerse frenetico tras eso."-Comento,a todas luces impresionado por como Ulrich habia manejado la situacion,y satisfecho por ello.

Ajena a la conversaccion,Aelita seguia sentada en silencio al lado de Jeremie,sumida en sus pensamientos mientras le acarciaba una mejilla con ternura,finalmente suspiro.

-"Disculpad..."-Comenzo a hablar en un tono lo bastante alto para que todos se volviesen para mirarla.-"¿Podriais dejarme un rato sola?Necesito estar a solas con Jeremie."-Pidio,ninguno de los presentes se opuso a su peticion,y abandonaron la habitacion,Sam,que era la ultima,le lanzo una ultima mirada de preocupacion antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad,para acto seguido reunirse con los otros 3.

Aelita permanecio un rato en silencio,sumida en sus pensamientos,mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano de Jeremie que tenia entrelazada entre las suyas.

-"_Mi padre,Jeremie¿Porque XANA siempre tiene que ir a por la gente que mas me importa_?"-Se pregunto a si misma,conteniendo las lagrimas a duras penas,pese a la conversacion que habia tenido con Sissy el dia anterior,no podia dejar de pensar en que quizas habria sido mejor apagar el superordenador directamente y acabar con todo de una vez...y viendo como habia quedado Jeremie,Aelita se preguntaba si no podria intentar hacer un trato con XANA ofreciendose ella a cambio de Jeremie...

Aelita sacudio la cabeza hacia ambos lados con fuerza.¡En que estaba pensando,ella jamas haria un trato con XANA despues de todo lo que habia hecho al mundo,ademas,penso en como se sentirian sus amigos,(especialmente Jeremie,en el caso de que XANA cumpliese su palabra) si ella se sacrificase por ellos,mentalmente se reprendio a si misma por tener semejante idea.

No,la unica forma que tenian ahora de ayudar a Jeremie era detener a XANA...si es que encontraban el modo de hacerlo.

Finalmente suspiro acariciaba la mejilla de Jeremie con ternura,y se inclinaba para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-"Jeremie,te aseguro que encontraremos una cura para tu estado,no se como,pero lo haremos."-Le prometio,mirandole a los ojos,y apoyando una mano en su mejilla,acariciandole.

No podia jurarlo,pero casi le parecia que Jeremie habia reaccionado ante su beso y sus palabras¿Y no era eso que veia en sus ojos un tenue brillo de esperanza¿O en realidad se lo estaba imaginando todo?

Ella queria pensar que era real,que Jeremie no estaba del todo perdido,y que volveria a estar con ella.

Cuando el director entro mas tarde para decirle que tenian que marcharse,ella asintio,pero se detuvo cuando vio entrar a Jim para seguir cuidando de Jeremie,entonces se acerco para hablar con el.

-"Por favor,cuida de que no le ocurra nada."-Pidio en voz baja,Jim asintio solemnemente mientras se volvia a situar en el asiento que habia ocupado antes de su llegada.

Aelita permanecio en silencio durante todo el trayecto de vuelta al Kadic,sentada en el asiento trasero del coche del director,con Odd y Sam a cada lado,intentando confortarla,con exito parcial...

Ya que ambos sabian que la unica forma de que volviese a ser la de siempre completamente seria traer de vuelta a Jeremie.

**En el Kadic...**

Sentada bajo la sombra de un arbol,Sissy apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de William,que estaba sentado a su lado,mientras que este pasaba un brazo por encima de ella para acercarla aun mas a el.

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir nada,no despues de todo lo que habia pasado ese dia,nuevamente habian creido que iban a tener que separarse,y nuevamente sus amigos(sobre todo Ulrich)les habian vuelto a salvar de ello.

William esbozo una debil sonrisa al recordar como el y Sissy habian destapado juntos aquel embrollo de la foto falsa para separar a Ulrich y Yumi,resultaba un poco ironico que Ulrich se hubiese aprovechado de eso ahora para evitar que despidiesen al padre de la persona que amaba.

Eso por no mencionar el hecho de que si estaba vivo ese dia era gracias a el,pese a los comentarios de Ulrich de que si el no lo hubiese apartado de enmedio,habria sido el quien habria estado a punto de morir.

Sissy por su parte,tenia ideas similares pasando por su mente,e sentia feliz por seguir junto a William y que su padre siguiese conservando su empleo...

Y tambien se sentia furiosa de que Herb se hubiese atrevido a intentar hacer que despidiesen a su padre¡Como podia alguien estar a punto de destrozar la vida de otra persona y encima poder sentirse satisfecho,le hervia la sangre solo de pensarlo.

William noto la tension que transmitia Sissy,y comprendio enseguida porque estaba enfadada,el se sentia igual con Herb.

Entonces,curiosamente,recordo su antiguo instituto y a Sarah,y de como Patrick se habia acabado saliendo finalmente con la suya con la idea de separarlos,William entrecerro los ojos mientras comprendia que Herb tampoco se dentendria ante nada,mientras apretaba una mano cerrandola hasta formar un puño.

-"_Si vuelve a intentar hacer algo,lo lamentara_..."-Se prometio a si mismo,aunque intento controlarse,sabia que si se rendia a su deseo de patearle el trasero a Herb probablemente lo expulsarian sin remedio,ese pensamiento le hizo calmarse un poco,mientras recorria el patio con la mirada,sus ojos se posaron en un grupo de tres personas que estaban hablando en un extremo,y no pudo evitar sonreir ampliamente al reconocerlas.

Sissy se fijo en su expresion satisfecha y siguio su vista hacia el mismo grupo de gente,sonriendo tambien al divisarlos.

Porque el grupo que estaban mirando eran ni mas ni menos que Yumi,Ulrich y el padre de este ultimo,Yumi tenia pasado un brazo por encima del hombro de Ulrich mientras que este la tenia abrazada por la cintura.

-"Es curioso,pero pese a la distancia,casi podria jurar que Ulrich tiene una expresion de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima."-Indico William.

Sissy asintio sin decir nada,ella conocia a Ulrich desde hacia bastante tiempo,y sabia muy bien que sus relaciones con su padre siempre habian sido un punto negro para el...hasta hoy al parecer.

Sissy se alegro por el,pese a que estaba enamorada de William,no podia evitar sentirse preocupada por Ulrich,muchas veces habia dado la impresion de estar luchando una batalla perdida por hacer que su padre estuviese orgulloso de el,aunque era obvio que al final lo habia conseguido...y habia sido ayudandola a ella.

Por una vez,Elisabeth Delmas se alegro de haberse equivocado,mientras las lagrimas de felicidad acudian a sus ojos,William la miro intrigado.

-"¿Ocurre algo?"-Inquirio,obviamente preocupado por el hecho de que Sissy estuviese llorando.

Sissy sacudio la cabeza mientras se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo.-"Es una larga historia,digamos que como tu mismo has dicho,al fin Ulrich se ha librado de algo que constituia una carga para el."-Explico sin mas,con la vista aun fija en Ulrich.

William no dijo nada ante la declaracion de su novia,pero acepto sus palabras,sabiendo que tarde o temprano sabria la verdad,sonrio ligeramente mientras volvia a mirar a Ulrich y Yumi...y entonces se fijo en que alguien mas les estaba observando,su expresion se endurecio de pronto al ver quien era.

Sissy,noto en seguida el cambio de humor de William y le miro intrigada.-"¿Ocurre algo?"-Pregunto inquieta,como toda respuesta,William señalo a alguien que se encontraba sentado en los escalones de entrada a la cafeteria,a cierta distancia de Ulrich y Yumi,cuando Sissy lo vio,sintio que su anterior furia volvia al reconocer quien era.

-"¿_Que esta tramando esta vez_?"-Se pregunto a si misma,conteniendo el impulso de levantarse e ir a sonsacarselo a golpes,aunque sabia que William a su lado tenia ideas similares.

Herb(no podia ser otro),estaba vigilando a Ulrich y Yumi,pero a cierta distancia,para que no pareciese interesado en lo que hacian,pese a la distancia,ambos podian asegurar que su mirada no auguraba nada bueno,y teniendo en cuenta lo que habia hecho hasta ahora,solo Dios sabria que jugada tendria en mente.

Sissy sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda al recordar el episodio de la cafeteria,y el como Herb seguia a Ulrich con la mirada¿Significaba esto que Ulrich iba a ser su proximo objetivo?Recordo lo destrozado que se habia sentido con lo de la foto,y se pregunto a si mismo si no intentaria nuevamente algo contra el.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto..."-Le comento a William finalmente,este asintio a sus palabras,obviamente habia llegado a la misma conclusion por su cuenta.

-"Deberiamos de avisar a Ulrich de que este atento."-Le sugirio.

-"Lo haremos...pero ahora no."-Respondio Sissy,William la miro sin entenderla.-"No quiero estropearle el momento que esta compartiendo con su padre."-Explico,William asintio y sonrio,aprobando su idea.

Aun asi,ninguno de los dos perdio de vista a Herb durante todo el tiempo.

Despues todo de lo que les habia hecho,ambos estaban decididos a no dejarle causar problemas sin mas.

**Mas tarde,ese mismo dia...**

Ulrich le dio un ultimo abrazo a su padre,que se disponia a meterse en su auto para marcharse,mientras Yumi los observaba ligeramente apartada.

-"Adios papa,y gracias por lo de hoy."-Le despidio Ulrich,agradeciendole una vez mas todo lo que habia hecho ese dia,su padre sacudio la cabeza.

-"No he sido solo yo Ulrich,si tu no me hubieses contado aquel asunto de la foto,seguramente no lo habriamos logrado."-Le recordo sonriendo levemente,Ulrich asintio a sus palabras sonriendo a su vez.

-"¿Cuando volvere a verte?"-Inquirio,cambiando de tema,el rostro de su padre adopto una expresion insegura.

-"Para serte sincero no lo se,como ya sabes,el trabajo no perdona."-Confeso,Ulrich quedo un poco decepcionado al escucharle,comprendia que su padre no pudiese venir cuando quisiese,pero aun asi habria preferido tener una promesa firme sobre la fecha de su proxima visita.

Su padre entendia como se sentia,el tambien queria volver a ver a su hijo cuanto antes,pero tambien sabia que la decision no dependia solo de el,.

-"Te prometo que en cuanto consiga tener un hueco libre en mi agenda te lo hare saber."-Aseguro,el rostro de Ulrich se ilumino al escucharle,acto seguido miro a su reloj y suspiro.-"Ya es la hora de irme."-Anuncio.

-"Que no se te olvide darle recuerdos a mama de mi parte."-Le recordo su hijo,mientras le veia meterse en el coche,su padre inclino la cabeza,indicando que le habia oido,acto seguido arranco el motor de su automovil,que pocos segundos despues atravesaba las puertas del Kadic,Ulrich lo siguio con la mirada hasta que se perdio de vista al doblar una esquina.

Ulrich solto un suspiro apenado cuando esto ocurrio,mientras Yumi se acercaba a el por detras,cuando le miro al rostro,la chica japonesa comprobo que esbozaba una expresion feliz en su rostro.

Yumi comprendia el motivo de su dicha y la compartia en parte,en silencio,le cogio de la mano con suavidad,sonriendole calidamente cuando el se volvio para mirarla a los ojos.

Ulrich le devolvio la sonrisa.

-"Sera mejor que volvamos al Kadic."-Sugirio,Yumi asintio y ambos se dirigieron a reunirse con sus amigos,Ulrich paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yumi para acercarla a el,cuando lo hizo,Yumi apoyo su cabeza con delicadeza en su hombro.

Ambos recorrieron todo el camino hasta los dormitorios asi,varios compañeros de clase de ambos se pararon al cruzarse con ellos para felicitar a Ulrich por como se habia enfrentado a Herb en la cafeteria al mediodia,lo que hizo a Ulrich sonrojarse ligeramente,Yumi solto una risita picara cuando reparo en ello.

-"Parece que te has convertido en el heroe del dia."-Comento divertida mientras caminaban,el rubor de las mejillas de Ulrich se intensifico mientras lo negaba con la cabeza ligeramente.

-"Solo hice lo que crei que era correcto."-Respondio Ulrich con sinceridad,Yumi sonrio levemente al escucharle.

-"En realidad has hecho mucho mas que eso hoy."-Indico Yumi hablando con un tono dulce,mas propio de Aelita que de ella.-"Has conseguido evitar que el padre de Sissy fuese despedido,venciste a un golem que XANA habia enviado al mundo real,lo que salvo a Jeremie y permitio a Aelita desactivar la torre,y recuerda que eso ultimo tambien salvo a William,y como final,evitaste que Herb martirizara a Sissy en la cafeteria delante de todo el mundo."-Enumero.

-"Pero en casi todo ello me ayudaron,William con el golem,mi padre con lo del director..."-Señalo Ulrich.

-"Pero lo de la cafeteria lo hiciste tu solo,y en lo demas tuviste una importancia crucial en el exito final."-Indico Yumi,haciendo sonreir levemente a Ulrich mientras recordaba como se habia encarado con Herb delante de todos,Yumi se separo de el para mirarle a la cara mientras le cogia de las manos,mirandole a los ojos,-"Y si eso no te sirve,te recuerdo que si hoy estoy aqui es gracias a todas las veces que me salvaste tanto en Lyoko como en el mundo real."-Declaro finalmente con una mirada de adoracion,que hizo que Ulrich se ruborizase.

Ulrich considero las palabras de Yumi desde todos los angulos,y finalmente asintio sonriendo levemente.

-"Tienes razon Yumi,lo que pasa es que no me gusta la idea de que se me suba el exito a la cabeza y volverme prepotente por ello."-Explico,Yumi asintio de forma aprobadora al oirle,como si fuese eso lo que esperaba de el.

-"Y eso te honra Ulrich,no te interesa destacar sobre los demas,sencillamente eres tu mismo."-Indico Yumi mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo,soltandole las manos para rodear su cuello con sus brazos,mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura.-"Y esa es una de las cosas que admiro de ti."-Le susurro,mientras cerraba los ojos arrimando su rostro al suyo,Ulrich tambien tenia los ojos cerrados mientras aproximaba sus labios a los de Yumi...

Y entonces un gigantesco trueno los sobresalto a ambos,mientras ambos notaban las primeras gotas de lluvia caer del cielo,el cual habia permanecido cubierto de nubes durante todo el dia,y que finalmente se habia decidido a descargar.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra,Ulrich se quito su chaqueta para cubrir a Yumi con ella mientras ambos corrian hacia los dormitorios,la tormenta empezaba a descargar sobre ellos,cuando llegaron a su destino,estaban completamente empapados,ambos se abrazaron para darse calor mutuamente mientras caminaban por el pasillo en direccion al cuarto de Ulrich y Odd.

-"Bueno,he de admitir que esto no me lo esperaba."-Comento Ulrich mirandola ironico.

Yumi se echo a reir al escucharle mientras le abrazaba con mas fuerza,cuando llegaron a la habitacion de Ulrich,comprobaron que Odd no se encontraba alli.

-"_Debe de estar con Sam en su cuarto_."-Razono Ulrich mientras abria el armario y sacaba dos toallas,dandole a Yumi una de ellas para que se secase el pelo,mientras Ulrich hacia lo mismo con la otra.

-"Si hubiese sabido que iba a pasar esto,le habria pedido a mi padre que te dejase en tu casa,creo que le pillaba de camino."-Comento Ulrich.

Yumi asintio a sus palabras,de hecho,su padre se habia ofrecido a eso,pero Yumi lo habia rechazado con gentileza,argumentando que preferia ir andando acompañada por Ulrich,lo que habia hecho que el Sr Stern le lanzase a su hijo una mirada socarrona,mientras que Ulrich no pudo hacer otra cosa que ruborizarse un poco.

-"No importa,llamare a mis padres para que pasen para recogerme."-Respondio,Ulrich asintio a sus palabras.

Cuando termino de secarse el pelo,Yumi saco su telefono movil y empezo a marcar el numero de su casa,sin embargo,nadie respondio al auricular,Ulrich reparo en la expresion de preocupacion que afloro a su hermoso rostro oriental.

-"¿Ocurre algo?"-Inquirio,Yumi asintio insegura mientras llamaba al movil de su madre,sintiendose aliviada cuando esta lo cogio.

-"¿Si Yumi?"-Escucho decir a su madre al otro lado.

-"Mama¿Ha ocurrido algo?He llamado a casa para que me recogierais en el Kadic para no ir andando bajo la lluvia y nadie ha respondido."-Inquirio su hija con un tono de preocupacion en la voz.

Su madre la tranquilizo.-"No ha pasado nada,tu padre ha tenido una pequeña indigestion y hemos tenido que llevarlo al hospital,eso es todo,no ha sido nada grave,solo tendra que pasar la noche aqui."-Explico.

-"¿Y Hiroki?"

-"Se encuentra en casa de unos amigos,asi que supongo que esta noche tendras que pasarla sola."-Yumi se deprimio ligeramente al oir eso,la verdad es que no le hacia mucha gracia la perspectiva de pasar la noche sola en casa.

En ese momento tuvo una idea,sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa astuta mientras tomaba una decision.

-"Mama,en ese caso¿Pasaria algo si invitase a un amigo a pasar la noche en casa?Es que no me gusta la idea de estar sola alli."-Sugirio,usando un tono de voz dulce y adorable,al su madre no se podria resistir.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio,parecia que su madre se lo estaba pensando,finalmente escucho un suspiro.

-"Esta bien,puedes invitar a alguien,pasare para recogeros dentro de 10 minutos."-Declaro,Yumi controlo las ganas de chillar de alegria.

Yumi sonreia ampliamente cuando se guardo el movil en el bolsillo,pero su expresion contenta se transformo en una de perplejidad cuando vio que Ulrich le habia dado la espalda,y que tenia las orejas rojas como tomates de rubor.

-"Ulrich¿Te ocurre algo?"-Inquirio,Ulrich asintio debilmente sin atreverse a darse la vuelta,despues comenzo a hablar de forma entrecortada.

-"Er...Yumi,em,este...,quizas deberias ponerte ropa seca."-Sugirio timidamente,Yumi arqueo una ceja al oirle,entonces miro hacia abajo y comprendio el motivo del rubor de Ulrich,al tiempo que ella tambien se sonrojaba como un tomate.

Porque acababa de darse cuenta,de que,debido a la lluvia,su camiseta se habia quedado pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel,delineando sus curvas,pero no era solo eso...

Tambien se habia trasparentado un poco,dejando ver lo que habia debajo,Yumi cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho en un acto reflejo,dando gracias a Dios por el hecho de que su sujetador no se habia trasparentado tambien.

En silencio,sin decir nada,Ulrich se dirigio a su armario y lo abrio nuevamente,tras unos instantes rebuscando en el,encontro lo que buscaba.

-"Ten,ponte esto."-Sugirio,ofreciendole a Yumi una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros tambien de color negro,extendiendo el brazo en su direccion,pero sin atreverse a mirar,por respeto hacia ella,Yumi extendio una mano para coger la ropa,acto seguido,Ulrich abandono la habitacion para darle la intimidad que necesitaba,cerrando la puerta tras el.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa,Yumi sonrio,considerando la nueva faceta de Ulrich que acababa de descubrir,tenia que admitirlo,habia sido una grata sorpresa,la mayoria de chicos que ella conocia(y en esa lista incluia a William y Odd,entre muchos otros),se habrian quedado contemplandola aprovechando el hecho de que ella no se habia dado cuenta de ello,sin dar credito a su suerte.

Pero Ulrich era muy diferente,no solo no se habia aprovechado de las circunstancias,sino que habia hecho todo lo contrario,Yumi estaba encantada de ver que el chico del que estaba enamorada era un autentico caballero,mientras se ponia la camiseta,observo que le quedaba un poco grande,ya que aunque Ulrich era menor que ella,tambien era un poco mas corpulento,pero no se quejo,mucha suerte tenia de los pantalones pareciesen justo de su medida,habia esperado que le estuviesen cortos.

Cuando salio al pasillo,reparo en que Ulrich estaba temblando de frio por su ropa mojada,sin decirle nada,sencillamente asintio mientras que el entraba,esta vez siendo ella la que vigilaba que nadie le interrumpiese,cuando salio unos minutos mas tarde,Yumi arqueo una ceja de la sorpresa.

Ulrich llevaba unos vaqueros azul oscuro,a conjunto con la camiseta,rematado todo con un chaleco negro,Yumi se sorprendio de lo bien que le quedaban esas ropas,pese a que nunca le habia visto con ellas puestas,Ulrich reparo en su mirada fija y bajo la mirada.

-"No te gustan¿Verdad?"-Inquirio,ligeramente avergonzado,Yumi sacudio la cabeza.

-"En realidad...mas bien me encantan,te quedan muy bien."-Indico,Ulrich alzo la mirada,contento de que le gustase,pero sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al oir lo siguiente.-"De hecho,me gustan tanto que me gustaria que fueses vestido asi en nuestra cita del proximo domingo."-Sugirio guiñandole un ojo.

Ulrich no podia haber oido bien eso ultimo.-"¿H-has dicho c-cita?"-Inquirio,con los ojos abiertos de par en par,Yumi asintio sonriendo con calidez.

-"Asi es¿No te acuerdas?El domingo es mi cumpleaños,y habia pensado en que podriamos ir al cine a ver una pelicula,si a ti te parecia bien."-Sugirio.

Ulrich estaba mas que encantado con la idea.-"¿Bromeas?Me parece genial."-Admitio,sonriendo de oreja a oreja,Yumi solto una risita al ver su entusiasmo ante la idea-"Por cierto¿Que te han dicho tus padres?"-Inquirio,Yumi le conto lo que le habia dicho su madre,explicandole que iba a pasar la noche en casa sola y que su madre le habia dado permiso para que alguien le hiciese compañia,Ulrich adopto una expresion suspicaz al oir eso ultimo.

-"Exactamente¿En quien habias pensado en que te hiciese compañia,si puede saberse?"-Pregunto,arqueando una ceja de forma ironica,Yumi se echo a reir con suavidad mientras le abrazaba besandole en la mejilla como toda respuesta-"Ya me imaginaba que esa seria la respuesta."-Comento divertido,aceptando la invitacion.

Poco despues,la madre de Yumi llego para recogerlos,no dijo nada cuando vio a quien le habia pedido su hija pasar la noche,casi parecia esperar que fuese Ulrich.

Minutos mas tarde,la madre de Yumi los dejaba en la puerta de la casa,despidiendose de ellos para volver al hospital,no sin antes decirle algo a su hija al oido en japones con un tono que a Ulrich le parecio muy picaro,que hizo que esta se ruborizase mas aun que durante el episodio de la ropa mojada.

-"¿Que te ha dicho?"-Inquirio Ulrich,intrigado ante su reaccion,Yumi sacudio la cabeza como respuesta.

-"Ya te lo contare..."-Prometio,aunque algo en su tono de voz le dijo que iba a pasar MUCHO tiempo antes de que se lo dijese.

**En la cafeteria del Kadic...**

-"¿Se puede saber donde esta Ulrich?No es propio de el saltarse la cena."-Inquirio Sissy mientras se sentaba en la mesa con su bandeja,al lado de William.

Odd esbozo una sonrisa divertida.-"Me encontre una nota suya cuando volvi a mi cuarto,al parecer,Yumi le ha convencido para que se quede a dormir en su casa esta noche."-Explico divertido,William arqueo una ceja al oir eso,pero no le dio importancia al tema.

Pese a los tenues sentimientos que pudiese albergar aun hacia Yumi,se alegraba de que ella y Ulrich pudiesen pasar un rato juntos,aunque fue lo bastante sincero consigo mismo para admitir que sentia algo de envidia por Ulrich.

-"_Hay que ver que suerte tiene_."-Se dijo a si mismo,pero cuido de expresar esos pensamientos en voz alta,no era una idea prudente enfadar a Sissy...sobre todo cuando esta tenia un cuchillo a mano,con el que estaba cortando en pedazos a su filete con lo que al propio William le parecio excesiva fuerza¿Quizas ella tambien se sentia aun un poco celosa por Yumi?

La respuesta a su pregunta llego en el mismo momento en el que el clavo su tenedor en su propio filete,y comprendio enseguida porque Sissy lo estaba cortando con tanta saña...

No era que estuviese celosa,era que el filete era mas duro que una piedra,casi podia asegurar que si lo lanzaba contra la pared,haria un buen agujero en ella.

El resto de sus camaradas tambien habian reparado en eso,y los comentarios apreciativos sobre la calidad de la comida no tardaron en llegar.

-"He visto trozos de metal mas blandos que estos filetes."-Comento Sam,mientras practicamente apuñalaba al suyo con el tenedor,casi esperaba que rebotase en el.

-"Cosas como esta me hacen echar de menos la epoca que era virtual y no necesitaba comer."-Señalo Aelita con sarcasmo mientras cortaba la carne con toda la fuerza que tenia.

-"Puemf no fe que of quefaif,a mi me padefen blanfitof."-Respondio Odd con la boca llena,haciendo que pronunciase mal algunas palabras,aun asi todos entendieron lo qu decia,William sacudio la cabeza con incredulidad,Sissy sin embargo,fue mas directa.

-"Odd,tu opinion no cuenta,ya que como todos saben,eres capaz de comerte cualquier cosa que no tenga dibujada una calavera con dos tibias cruzadas en alguna parte."-Declaro con tranquilidad,lo que hizo que los demas estallasen en risas mientras que Odd lanzaba un gruñido poco delicado.

Sam sacudio la cabeza mientras se reia,en ese momento reparo en que algo fallaba...pero no estaba segura de que.

-"Puede que sean imaginaciones mias pero¿No echais de menos a alguien?"-Pregunto,todos se encogieron de hombros mientras los demas recorrian la cafeteria con la mirada,Aelita fue la 1ª en reparar en quien faltaba.

-"Ahora que lo mencionas...no veo a Herb por ningun lado,me pregunto donde estara."-Comento con un deje de sospecha.

-"Seguro que no quiere asomar su cabeza por la cafeteria por miedo a que le humillen otra vez."-Se jacto Odd,al parecer,contento con la idea.

William y Sissy,sin embargo,intercambiaron una mirada preocupada sin poder evitarlo cuando escucharon que Herb no estaba presente.

La sensacion que ambos tenian de que tramaba algo contra Ulrich se hizo mas fuerte sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese evitarlo.

**Mientras en la habitacion de Herb...**

Herb contemplo como llovia a traves de la ventana de su habitacion,mientras la furia hervia en su interior.

-"¡_No puede ser¿Como ha podido el comite desestimar mi peticion¡Lo tenia todo calculado_!"-Se dijo a si mismo apretando los puños con furia,controlando a duras penas las ganas de echar abajo la pared usando los poderes que le habia dado XANA.

Herb aun no sabia exactamente lo que habia pasado,lo unico que sabia era que cuando habia vuelto del bosque,al cual se habia retirado tras su encuentro con Ulrich en la cafeteria para desahogarse,se habia enterado por boca de sus compañeros de clase que el comite habia desestimado la idea de la suspension,nadie conocia los detalles exactos,lo unico que sabian era que el padre de Ulrich habia intervenido en favor del director.

Cuando Herb se entero de ello,casi sintio ganas de buscar al padre de Ulrich y ponerlo en coma igual que habia hecho con Jeremie,para darle una leccion por entromenterse,lo unico que lo impidio fue el hecho de que Ulrich habia estado con el todo el tiempo junto con Yumi,y por lo que XANA le habia contado,ambos tenian medios de contrarrestar sus habilidades.

Asi que en lugar de ello,Herb decidio cambiar de tactica,aunque su objetivo seguia siendo el mismo...

Ulrich Stern,su mero nombre le hacia hervir la sangre,habia firmado su sentencia,Herb estaba decidido a hacerle sufrir del modo mas doloroso posible para el,y sabia como hacerlo...despues de todo,no habia que ser una lumbrera para darse cuenta de cual era su punto debil.

Herb sonrio mientras trazaba un nuevo plan.

XANA iba a estar contento,iba a liquidar 2 pajaros de un tiro...siempre y cuando le echase una pequeña mano.

Con esa idea en mente,conecto su ordenador.

**En casa de los Ishiyama,un par de horas mas tarde...**

Un trueno sobresalto a Ulrich,que se encontraba acostado en la cama del cuarto de invitados de la familia de Yumi despertandolo,cuando miro al reloj que tenia al lado,observo que era poco mas de media noche,finalmente suspiro.

-"_Y con esta ya van 5 veces que me despierta un trueno¿Es que no voy a poder dormir en paz esta noche_?"-Se dijo a si mismo,recostandose sobre su lado derecho,mientras comtemplaba como llovia a traves de la ventana,sumido en sus pensamientos.

Y eso que de entrada las cosas habian ido bien,Yumi y el habian pedido una pizza y habian estado comiendo juntos mientras veian una pelicula,para despues charlar un rato sobre todo lo que habia ocurrido ese dia,finalmente,ambos se habian dado las buenas noches,Yumi se habia vuelto a su cuarto mientras que Ulrich se habia ido a dormir al cuarto de invitados.

Pese a lo mucho que le habria gustado dormir junto a Yumi,a Ulrich no le parecia correcto abusar de su confianza y la de sus padres de esa manera,no obstante el destino le tenia deparada una agradable sorpresa.

-"¿Ulrich,estas despierto?"-

Absorto en sus pensamientos,Ulrich no se habia dado cuenta de que Yumi habia entrado en la habitacion hasta que ella hablo,sobresaltandole,cuando se volvio hacia la puerta,vio que estaba vestida solo con un camison,Ulrich trago saliva al ver lo hermosa que estaba vestida asi.

-"Tu tampoco puedes dormir¿verdad?"-Pregunto mirandole a la cara,Yumi asintio mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba a su lado.

-"Y a eso añadele que tengo la habitacion mas fria de toda la casa."-Se quejo con tono huraño,aunque despues bajo la mirada con timidez,como si no se atreviese a decir algo.-"¿Puedo...puedo dormir a tu lado?"-Pregunto,Ulrich respiro hondo al oir eso.

-"¿Es-estas s-segura?"-Tartamudeo incredulo,Yumi asintio sin dudarlo,mirandole a los ojos-"En ese caso esta bien,aunque me pregunto que pasara si tus padres nos pillan asi."-Indico Ulrich estremeciendose,mientras la imagen del padre de Yumi armado con una Katana y vestido de samurai pasaba por su cabeza.

-"Tranquilo,no pasara nada."-Le aseguro ella,mientras Ulrich se echaba a un lado para dejarle todo el espacio posible,aunque fue pillado por sorpresa cuando Yumi se acurruco a su lado,Ulrich entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura,abranzandola para mantenerla cerca de el,Yumi tambien le abrazo al poco.

Yumi tenia los ojos cerrados,pero Ulrich se quedo mirando a su rostro con adoracion,aun sin creerse que la chica de sus sueños estuviese a su lado en la cama,-"Eres tan hermosa."-Penso,mientras que expresaba esa misma idea en un susurro,en ese momento ella abrio los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron,los ojos negros de el contemplando a los marrones de ella,ambos expresaban a las claras el profundo amor que sentian mutuamente.

Finalmente Yumi acerco su rostro al suyo y le beso con mas pasion de la que creia que podia tener,y no deseaba que terminase nunca,aunque al final se tuvo que separar de el mientras que apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho,Ulrich alzo una mano para acariciarle el pelo con ternura,mientras que le besaba en la frente.-"Te amo,Yumi."-Le susurro.

Yumi sonrio,no era laprimera vezque Ulrich se lo habia dicho,aun asi,las palabras la hicieron tan feliz como la primera vez que Ulrich las habia pronunciado.-"Yo tambien te amo,Ulrich."-Susurro a su vez,mientras ambos se relajaban en su mutuo abrazo,con los ojos cerrados,poco despues ambos estaban sumidos en un tranquilo sueño,cada uno consciente de que la persona a la que amaba estaba a su lado.

Cuando varias horas mas tarde la madre deYumi volvio del hospital para descansar un poco,los encontro en esa misma situacion,sin embargo,no dijo nada,mientras sus labios se curvaban en una dulce sonrisa,mientras se acercaba en silencio y subia ligeramente la manta para cubrirlos un poco mas a ambos.

-"Parece que Yumi tomo en serio mi sugerencia."-Penso para si mientras se iba a su cuarto para descansar,cerrando la puerta tras ella,con cuidado de no despertarlos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

Y en el proximo capitulo:Herb va a por todas y esta vez tiene una sorpresa preparada.Ulrich va a tener que tomar la decision mas dificil de su vida y luchar su mayor batalla...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y aqui esta,el capitulo 16 de mi historia,se que me he centrado un monton en Ulrich y Yumi esta vez,pero en cierto modo,sentia que tenia que hacerlo(sobre todo despues de lo que les hice en mi otro fic)¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!


End file.
